The Thorsten of Valley Spring The Town of Hope
by DanErinHCTH
Summary: Elizabeth Letcher and Jack Thorsten grew up childhood friends. One moves away when they find each other again years later and fall in love sometimes life is full of unexpected surprises. This is a more modern story of Elizabeth and Jack and their relationship.
1. All Copyright Reserved

All Copyright Reserved


	2. Description

Description I DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN When Calls the Heart. ALL RIGHTS GO TO When Calls the Heart and The Hallmark Company Home and Family And pond several Radio Announcer's. I only own Shirley Mckinnick and the few other new ones that come in!


	3. Chapter I :Childhood Friend move away

Elizabeth Letcher and Jack Thorsten first met as children when they were 8 years old. They become fast friends when his family first moved to the town of Hamilton in Boston where her family owned the town's shipping company. His dad had taken a job on one of the many ships the company-owned. It was when the school year was starting that Jack and Elizabeth met on the first day of the third grade as they have been assigned the same teacher a Mrs. Stacy. As the school year progressed Jack had trouble with school assignments so Elizabeth who was good at it offered to study with him every day to help him improve. one day when they were studying after school at the town's library named cedar after the man who built it Jack said to Elizabeth;

"Thank you for helping me for the past few months with homework Elizabeth, you are such a great friend,'' Jack says

"No problem Jack, I am always willing to help a friend who needs it" Elizabeth replies

After each study session, Jack's grades in school started to improve slowly. Jack and Elizabeth then made the study sessions a tradition for the remaining school year and for the next three years after that as they continued to up in the same class year, after year.

it was one day during their sixth-grade year that Jack found out his dad was let go from his job and had gotten another job in another country and that they would have to move. the next day Jack went to school and told Elizabeth what was going on after she had noticed something was making him feel down all through the school day. it was when they were walking home after school that Jack said;

"Elizabeth, last night I found out that my family will be moving at the end of the school year to another country," Jack says

"I am sorry Jack. I will miss you so much, but you will try to keep in touch with me won't you" Elizabeth responds

" of course. I will try Elizabeth, we are friends all" Jack responds

after Jack tells Elizabeth his news they spend the rest of the school year hanging out and spending as much time with each other as possible before he moves away as the school year comes to an end, the day before Jack leaves to moves with his family Jack and Elizabeth have one last conversation as friends and they make this promise to each other;

"I hope in a few years your dream of going to teacher college will come to true Elizabeth'' Jack says

"and I hope you make your dream of becoming a police officer comes true as well" Elizabeth responds and "thank you, Jack, I hope so too" Elizabeth continues, "I love helping others understand assignment" she continues

they spend the rest of the day just talking and enjoying the time they have before leaves forever with his family to their new home in Canada. The year was 1972. He was sad to be leaving, but he had no choice but to go as he was still underage and living at home. Jack made a vow to himself that he would follow his dream, and if it was meant to be he world reunite with Elizabeth one day he hopes.

**Tune into weeks on Tuesday for more of the story. Remember! All reviews are much appreciated please don't forget. Thanks! And, Remember to be kind to yourself to be kind to each other.**


	4. Chapter II Twelve years later Aug of1984

Chapter II Twelve years later III photo Aug of 1984

Elizabeth's goal

after graduating high school Elizabeth went off to college to get her teaching degree. for as long as she could remember she had always wanted to teach children and to help them succeed at school. She was graduating tomorrow and had started to look for a teaching job away from her parents and to be independent and to support herself. A few months after graduating She was offered a teaching job at an elementary school as a fifth graders teacher in Valley spring, California. She was so excited to go out west and build a life for herself and to fulfill her calling as a teacher. Elizabeth was planned on leaving in a few days for California to find an apartment and to get settled before the school year started in two weeks, as she got ready to start her first teaching job at Valley Spring Elementary. Elizabeth was excited and she could not wait to start her first job. As soon as she got to California she checked into a hotel and got right to work searching for an apartment to ret and within her budget. She was quickly able to find a small house instead of an apartment from a woman named Abigail Sutton how was looking a part return in here house and movie in pretty quickly and that included all the furniture as well. A few days after she had arrived in California her father William called to check in on her to see how she was doing as he asked;

''So Elizabeth, how are you setting in California, I hope it is well'' William asked his daughter

''Just fine father, I am excited for this adventure in her life and starting my teaching job next week Elizabeth replies

''That is great Elizabeth, I am so proud of you. I know you will do great'' William replies

After Elizabeth finishes her phone conversation with her father she starts to plan how she will decorate her first classroom. The next day she will finally see the school she will be teaching at and the room that would be hers as well as meeting some of the other teachers and get to know the school before the year starts. In her heart, she knew she would be a grant teacher as her friends have told her over the year growing up when she would help them study if they had trouble with assignments for class so she knew she was capable of teaching fifth graders. As she was planning her first day her mind went to her friend Jack who she had kept in touch with until the past four years when they had lost touch and she wondered if he fulfilled his dream of becoming an officer of the law just as she had in becoming a teacher just like they had promised they would years ago, but she decided to date other in the meantime with no commitment, so she went on with her life

Jack goal

Jack's family had moved around a lot growing up, but it was not until after college that he was able to live on his own and support himself. It was the first time he was able to stay in one place for a long time after high school jack decided to go to college then police school to be an officer and moved back to the states. After he got through the program he decided to move to California so he applied as an officer at the local station in the town of Valley spring. He had been working there for the past year and he loved the job, and able to stay in place. He had dated over the years. But his mind always went back to his childhood friend Elizabeth who he had stayed in touch with after his family moved away from Hamilton, to northern Canada. He had written to here until the past four years when they had lost touch. He kept wondering if he would ever see her again if it were gods plan for him to see her again. He decided to fill his time with other things and to avoid dating for a while as he could never find a girl he liked enough. Over the years he wondered if she had fulfilled her dream of becoming a teacher like he had fulfilled his dream of becoming an officer as they had promised each other years ago they try to do. So he continued on a day-to-day routine until one day in August of 1984... Elizabeth walked into a Saloon owned by a woman named Mary Bouchard who she had made friends when she first found the cafe about three weeks ago when she first moved to town. Jack also ate at the same cafe once in a while or stopped for a takeout coffee. and Abigail was helping out Mary as she an occasionally did.

On this particular day as Elizabeth was arriving Jack was leaving and right as they both arrived at the door at the exact same moment Jack said;

Is that you? I would recognize you almost anywhere. I can't believe it is you, it has been so long since we last saw each other," Jack says

"Yes, it is Jack Thorsten is that you. I can't believe it. It has been so long. So glad we have run into each other, we certainly need to get together to catch up" Elizabeth responds, "how about tomorrow morning over breakfast" she continues

"Tomorrow morning will be perfect, how does 8 am work for you" jack replies

"8 am is perfect, see you tomorrow" Elizabeth replies as they go in the opposite directions to get on with their days

As Elizabeth is looking over the menu she is thinking wow, I can't believe I just run into my friend Jack again after all these years. I wonder what he has been up to, I will have to remember to ask him tomorrow when we meet for breakfast Elizabeth says to herself as she gets ready to order a late lunch. When Abigail gets to Elizabeth 's table the first thing she says to Elizabeth is;

"I noticed you seemed to know Jack as you came in and stopped to talk to him Elizabeth" Abigail inquires

"I do we know each other as kids from the third eighth six grade before his family moved away from Hamilton, to Northern Canada. It was great to see him after all these years later" Elizabeth replies, "we plan on catching up tomorrow over breakfast" she continues.

"That is great Elizabeth" Abigail responds

After Abigail finishes her questions she gets down to business and asks Elizabeth for her order then walks away to fill it and to tend to other customers.

Meanwhile, across town, Jack is at his desk at the police station looking over some paperwork on a case he has been working on. As he is doing it he is thinking to himself wow, I can't believe I just run into Elizabeth after all these years, I wonder what she is doing in town. I will have to ask her tomorrow when we meet for breakfast when we catch up Jack says to himself. Jack goes on his with the day at work before calling it to a stop for the night.

The next morning comes pretty quickly. Jack could not wait to see Elizabeth again and to catch up over breakfast at Saloon At the same time at her own apartment, Elizabeth was also getting ready to meet Jack for breakfast, She could not wait to see Jack again and to catch up. When Elizabeth had run into Jack yesterday she felt something she had never felt before and that was an instant connection of some sort, but she did not know if he felt the same way. After spending Twelve years apart, she first wanted to reform the friendship they had as kids growing up before bringing up the subject of dating to him since they were now adults and older

An hour later at exactly 8 am both Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Saloon at the exact same moment coming from opposite ends of the street the saloon located. As soon as they got to the entrance Jack opened the door and let Elizabeth in first then followed. They choose a table by the window to sit down at as they looked over the menu as they waited for Mary to take their orders. Five minutes later Mary approaches their table to take their order. They both decide to order what they usually get which is a bagel with blueberry cream cheese and fresh fruit for Elizabeth and eggs and bacon for Jack and they both order coffee. As soon Mary leaves Elizabeth and Jack start catching up on each other's lives since they last wrote and saw each other Twelve years ago. Elizabeth starts the conversation off by saying;

"So Jack what have you been up to since your family moved away for Hamilton," Elizabeth asks

"Well, we moved to Canada where I attended high school. After I graduated I moved back on my own to the states for college and went to police academy and for the past year have been working at the local station in Valley spring. What about you what have you been up to Elizabeth" Jack responds

"Will I went to high school and after graduating I went to teacher college and just graduated I will be starting my first teaching job at Valley Spring Elementary as a fifth graders teacher" Elizabeth responds

"That is so great Elizabeth, it looks like we both have accomplished our dreams and goal just like we promise each other we would all those years ago" Jack replies

"Yeah, I guess we did" Elizabeth responds

As they continue talking Mary Arrives with there meal and they stop just long enough to thank Mary before continuing catching up with one another. Pretty soon they both have to go do other things for the day, but before they did they decide to meet each other for breakfast every Saturday as continue catching up on their friendship. Elizabeth hope it will turn into something more. Jack, on the other hand, is considering making it more but he is not sure if he should or what Elizabeth wants, he just has to wait for the right moment to mention it as some point, he feels something he has never felt before towards Elizabeth when they ran into each other the other day, he felt an instant connection of some sort, but not sure how to bring it up to her so he plans a special day just so he can tell Elizabeth how he feels as soon as he thinks she is ready for more than just being friends since they have just reconnected after Twelve years

Tune into weeks on Tuesday for more of the story. Remember! All reviews are much appreciated please don't forget. Thanks! And Remember to be kind to yourself to be kind each other.


	5. Chapter III

Flash Back three months before both Elizabeth and Jack hade arrived a world fire burn down the school and several buildings and the mine exploding killing 47 men

Flash for to prest day when Elizabeth is preparing lessons on her first day

oh. hello. didn't know anyone else was here. Elizabeth said

Good Morning Elizabeth, I'm staying in one of the rooms upstairs until something more permanent can be arranged said, Jack

I'm sorry I'm afraid I may have left you with some of my chalk dust Elizabeth said

no. no chalk dust, now I feel cheated Jack said,

now, if you'll excuse me, jack as much I would love to talk, I have reading materials to prepare for my students good day Jack

sometimes later in the saloon

boy 1 I'm saying it's a lie.

boy 2 you're dead wrong

boys, remember the rules. no talking while I'm talking. Elizabeth said

boy 1 is too! Ma says my pappy wrote it.

boys, you're not listening to me. Elizabeth said

boy 2 you're a liar

boy 1 take it back!

stop it! Elizabeth said

stop it this minute! Elizabeth said

boy 3 Show him! (kids shout encouragements)

boys, stop it! Elizabeth said

After school

oh, Elizabeth, Just in time for dinner. would you mind setting the table for three Abigail said

Remember how you said the first few days might be a little bumpy? well, you were right. Elizabeth said

Oh, black and Blue, too, it appears. what happened? Abigail said

Some boys got in a tussle over the message on the wood. I stepped in the middle and caught the worst of it Elizabeth said

Never step between two coal boys when they're mixing it up. Abigail said

I need to get them interested in their lessons, but I've never been through anything like what they've been through before and I don't know how to help them Elizabeth said

When my Peter was little, I was the only teacher he had. he was so bored during his lessons, sometimes he would nod off like an old man in a rocker Abigail said,

(Chuckling)

so, what did you do? Elizabeth said

Levity, I added a little levity to the learning. Abigail said

(Knock on door)

oh, would you mind? Abigail said

you. both Jack and Elizabeth said

Nice Shiner Jack said

it's my first, Actually, but I think I earned it. Elizabeth said

good evening, offers Abigail said

evening, Mrs. Stanton. Jack said

We're glad you could make supper on short notice Abigail said

to tell you the truth, I'm not too popular in town yet supper invitations aren't exactly pouring in Jack said

well, we're very happy to have you here, aren't we, Elizabeth? Abigail said

"Happy" isn't the word for it. Elizabeth said

do you like it? Abigail said

very much, ma'am the artist has a wonderful grasp of color composition Jack said

you know art, do you? Abigail said

a little. my mother taught me to appreciate different techniques and subjects Jack said

is she an artist herself? Abigail said

no, A teacher a most honorable profession, in any event, a very talented artist Jack said

was my late husband, God rest his soul. Abigail said

I'm so sorry for your loss, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to have them both go into that mine every day. Jack said

well, most days, I didn't about it, you know I just went about my business and I pretended I didn't know what they were doing, or how deep into that mountain they really were and then their shift end and in they'd come, sometimes laughing sometimes grousing always covered in that coal dust Abigail said

did they ever talk about the danger? Jack said

he didn't need to it's an unspoken contract that every coal miner makes between himself and his family. Abigail said

Mrs. Stanton, can you tell me what you remember about the day of the explosion? Jack said

I'm sure Mrs. Stanton, doesn't want to discuss that subject now Elizabeth said

it's okay, Elizabeth. I don't mind, I remember everything the explosion was so loud it shattered windows and rattled the whole house then it dawned on me what had happened no one said a word. we didn't need to. all we could think to do was run. there are no words for what we felt what was in our hearts. but they never came home Abigail said

Thank you so much for coming office was it really necessary to her relive the worst day of her life Elizabeth said

I'm inquisitive I gather information its part of who I am. Jack said

it's insensitive but apparently that's part of you are, too it seems to me that a town whose church and school burns to the ground and whose mine explodes, killing half the town's population, wouldn't warrant investigation Elizabeth said

in the time that I am here to stay here, miss thatcher, I fully intend to investigate all suspicious events that have taken place, which is why I was asking questions tonight Jack said

so you think you can see something or talk to someone for a few moments and deduce all sorts of facts that everyone else has missed? Elizabeth said

sometimes. Jack said

how clever. Elizabeth said

I know after just two minutes of talking to you Elizabeth that you weren't wearing your own shoes or dress, and that you weren't disappointed when you found out I was coming to dinner Jack said

how could you know that? Elizabeth said

you're walking on the outside of your feet to compensate for your shoes pinching, and your dress is 3 inches too short and a little tight around the waist and it's your still you did forget I went school with you did int you Jack said

and not being disappointed about seeing you at dinner Elizabeth said

that was just a guess Jack said

how dare you! Elizabeth said

the next afternoon, Elizabeth writes a letter home

Elizabeth: in closing, I hope I've conveyed that despite the hardships I experienced coming here, I am for want of nothing I am standing strong on, my own two feet, a proud Thatcher just like you raised your loving daughter, Elizabeth Postscript, I would, however, mention that they have me teaching the children here in an actual saloon, so school supplies or anything of cultural value you could send me, I would be eternally grateful.

good afternoon, miss thatcher Jack said

Afternoon offices Thornton. Elizabeth said

do you think that we could dispense with the offices and could we go back to you call me jack? Jack said

ok you may call me Elizabeth. Elizabeth said

ok Elizabeth it is. Jack said

have yourself a good day, Jack. Elizabeth said

Post-Postscript Please greet my younger sister for me and pass along that I've yet to see any whiskey runners, However, I have run into some cowboys, outlaws, and one very handsome, annoying office how I went to school within Hamilton.


	6. Chapter IV

a couple of days later on a Monday

if you hold something in the air and let it fall, the law of inertia says it should stay there. but it falls Why does it fall? something called... Anyone? it's gravity. and gravity should not be... said Elizabeth

(the student's mumbling)

if I drop this shoe and this hair come at the same time, which one will hit the ground first?

(the student's The Shoe!)

a boy Miss Thatcher, why didn't the shoe hit first? it's heavier

Remember, I said that gravity is the force that pulls things to the earth? well even though the earth pulls stronger on a heavier object like the shoe that heavy object is more reluctant to get moving said Elizabeth

so it's a tie? a litter girl

that's right Emily, it's a tie, now it's your turn to give it a try. I want each of you to partner up with a person sitting next to you and get up on a chair, and pick two objects to drop. but nothing breakable, please!

after school

oh, I made dinner stew and biscuits

oh, well that's very kind of you, Elizabeth, but I think I would fall asleep in my plate said, Abigail

you're just everywhere aren't you said Elizabeth

it's my job to keep an eye on things said jack

isn't there anything more you could be doing rather than just sitting around looking all smug? said Elizabeth

my rules and regulations require that I can't take sides on this issue said jack

at least not until you have to enforce 's evictions, right? said Elizabeth

if they become necessary, not because I'd take any joy in it, but because the law requires me to said Jack

well, they won't be necessary said Elizabeth

how can you be so sure? these ladies, they've taken on an impossible challenge. said, Jack

just because they're women? said Elizabeth

says the women who needed a man's help lifting her crates into the saloon said Jack

you think I'm weak said Elizabeth

what I'm saying is, if there was ever a time for you to use those big-city brains to look for another way out of this mess it's now. said Jack

the next morning

(the student's whispering ) what should we do, School's already started, she drools like a horse, maybe that's why the paper's stuck to her head.

Miss Thatcher? said, Rachel.

hi Rachel, oh, my goodness! what time is it? oh, dear children, I, um... I was trying, but... never mind, it just got very late and I must have... said Elizabeth

you definitely did. a student

oh, my... said Elizabeth

a girl: what's our first assignment for the day, miss thatcher? Math

Yes, '' use the kids to help with research" No, actually. I want each of you to grab a research manual or encyclopedia from the bookshelf and bring it back to your tables.

why Miss Thatcher said Emily

we're going to try to find a way to help the mothers in the mine. said Elizabeth

a boy: with book

yes! books can be very powerful weapons, we're going to do a word search when you get your book, I want you to go through it page by page, looking for these words home, house, or property. said Elizabeth

seems kind of boring said James

pipe down, James, if it keeps us off math, who cares? said a boy

yes, James nobody cares about math right now said Elizabeth

the next day (Clock Chimes)

It's reading hour, Miss Thatcher. Miss Thatcher said a girl

what's that? said Elizabeth

it's supposed to be reading hour.

(sighs) Sorry. Right

Are you okay, Miss Letcher? said Rachel

I'm fine, Rachel. thank you. said Elizabeth

when my mom comes home from the mine yesterday, she said we have to leave Valley Spring. I want you to have this. I hope it helps you love this place as much as I do. said Rachel

boys and girls, you may collect your things. until further notice, school is out said Elizabeth

I'm just saying, this isn't the best idea said Jack

I don't have a choice my first plan failed said Elizabeth

I know. said Jack

look I live here now, this is my community, and the children I teach are terrified about losing their homes. I have to do something. said Elizabeth

Elizabeth it is too dangerous. Said Jack

Because I'm a Woman? said Elizabeth

No said Jack

because right now that mine is filled with the woman said Elizabeth

Yes, I know and I wish I could stop all of them. Legally, I can't said Jack

you can't stop me either said Elizabeth

(knock on the door and door opens)

my son, Bradley, said the school's being canceled until further notice, is that true? said Miss Ramsey

yes, I want to help the lady miners said Elizabeth

well, you're being paid to teach, not digging coal. said, Miss Ramsey

I realize that but said Elizabeth

so you need to go back to the school and do your job, said Miss Ramsey

I'm sorry you feel that way, Miss Ramsey but Mr. Gowen has given these widows until tomorrow said Elizabeth

I don't think it's your place to go into the mine said Miss Ramsey's daughter

Ladies, it seems to me if she's willing to put her community before her own safety, that something to be commended now, as risky as it is, some of the women in this town are standing together to save their homes now, I'd like to think the other mothers would understand that since most of them are married to men who walk into that mine every day there but for the grace of God go all of you said jack

I wish you Elizabeth weren't doing this, I understand why you are. just be careful. said Jack

thank you said Elizabeth

sometime later that Thursday

elizabeth: when my father saw me off on my journey west, he told me he hoped I would find what God had shaped me for, and then give my whole heart to it. I thought I already knew what. that was as a teacher, I would be a molder of young minds and an encouragement to the mothers and fathers. but in trying to give my heart to that purpose, I've learned it's much more than what's in a book. One sometimes has to go against his or her nature to dig deep into the dark trenches of life. One has to be willing to lose everything in order to gain what God has shaped them for. Because there's a cost to the things that matter most in life, and it's in that sacrifice that we find our true treasure.

Friday afternoon

I never got to thank you for leaving me that note in the saloon said Elizabeth

you're welcome, I figured it was the least I could do. said Jack

was it really necessary to leave it on my forehead? said Elizabeth

you were snoring I didn't want to wake you said, Jack

please, I do not snore, Ladies do not snore said Elizabeth

you're right, so... have you been writing in that journal? said Jack

of course, that's what it's for. said Elizabeth

well, anything about me in there? said Jack

that would be why it's a private journal. said Elizabeth

I hope it's not all bad said Jack

you were the one who told me to write that you were forced here my father to babysit me said Elizabeth

which is all true, but maybe ''forced" is slightly too harsh said Jack

does "compelled" cover it? said Elizabeth

still not quite right said Jack

Manipulated? said Elizabeth

that's getting close, it was a big blow for me not to get my posting in Cape Fullerton with my bother and two beth friends said Jack

chasing pirates and whiskey-runners. said Elizabeth

yeah, I was really looking forward to that. Said Jack

a darn shame said Elizabeth


	7. Chapter V

Heathen said Elizabeth on Sunday morning

what? said Jack

you're late. only heathens arrive late to a church service said Elizabeth

uncouth. said Jack

me? uncouth? said Elizabeth

only the uncouth whisper during a sermon said Jack

little time tater

why does the company feel the need to send its spies even to a Sunday school? said Elizabeth

because, clearly, some people in this town don't trust each other. it's my job to find out why said Jack

the next day

you're gonna get trampled. come on up here. good dog. said jack

this is a Latin phrase, "ut hora fugit vita." hora does that sound like an English word? it means "hour". "ut hora fugit vita." as an hour, life flies. ou lives are made said Elizabeth

later that morning

well, look who's here, if you're movin' in,you're gonna need a name. I'm calling you Rip, as in Rip Van Winkle. said Jack

Excuse me, might I have a moment of your time? said a preacher

Of course, said Jack

I was happy to see this hat ride into town said a preacher

hope you haven't been too disappointed in the head under it. said Jack

I trust I won't be, Like the official lawman in town, there is an unresolved case that requires your attention. an arson case. someone burned down my church Twelve weeks ago. said a preacher

that's a pretty serious charge. and what makes you think it was arson, not just an accident? said Jack

it was too coincidental. on the same night, as we held a vigil for 47 deceased miners, my church burns. said a preacher

well, I understand you questioning coincidence, but I don't understand the motive. said Jack

my position here at Hope Valley has always been delicate. I have always tended to the spiritual need of the people, but... something changed said a preacher after the mine explosion. said Jack

people stopped seeing me as a man of God and started only seeing me as a company man. pacific north-west mining fund my salary said a preacher

Maybe, they don't like praying at an altar paid for by the coal company. but why burn down the church? said Jack

People were sad and angry. they lashed out at the company, at god. in both cases, their anger was misplaced and fueled by cat Montgomery and her preaching. said a preacher

you think Cat Montgomery somehow burned down the church? said Jack

oh, I am not making any accusations, but I do know my church burned. The Pinkerton men were unable to find out how the fire started, and ever since then, Mrs. Montgomery has enjoyed, shall we say, a larger audience. I am asking you to investigate. that is the duty your uniform represents. said a preacher

I'll have a look around the burn site. said Jack

thank you, I would appreciate at least finding out what. Mrs. Montgomery knows. I am not a vindictive man, but everyone deserves justice. even a preacher said a preacher

same time later

Morning. I wonder if you happen to know what this can is. said Jack

oh, maybe. not sure. said Ned Yost

I'll take your best guess said Jack

that's whale oil. said Ned Yost

really said Jack

that's my best guess said Ned Yost

do you sell it here? said Jack

I don't know if you are aware, but the world hasn't used whale oil for a couple of decades said Ned Yost

well, any idea who might need to use it today? said Jack

maybe, someone making foul-smelling soap or, an Eskimo don't see many or all of them around here though. said Ned Yost

can't say I have either. thank you, Ned. you've been helpful. said Jack

oh good afternoon, constable. Said Cat

afternoon, ma'am said Jack

what can I do for you? Said Cat

I had a question... but I come back at a more convenient time. said Jack

Nonsense, with three children, trust me, no time is convenient. Please, come in. so long as you don't mind talking while I'm preparing dinner Said Cat

no, no said Jack

Gabe, give it back to your brother. can you clean up the table for me, miles, Said Cat

miles: yep

and lay those out once you're done, okay please say hello to the constable. Said Cat

Gabe. and keep that thumb in line. there you go. said Jack

so, what was the question you wanted to ask? Said Cat

oh, um... I was just wondering if you had a spare coal caddy? when I took over the jailhouse form the Pinkertons, they, you know, stripped it bare. said Jack

uh, yes, please, take that one. we have a spare in the shed. Said Cat

thank you, ma'am said Jack

Jack wait a moment! one of my students, Rosaleen Sullivan, she will not speak she simply will not say a word. I've been working with her, and I believe she was on the verge of a breakthrough when we saw a man, Wendell Backus said Elizabeth

slow down for a second. you big-city folk rattle a mile a minute. I'm just a country boy and a city boy who needs to understand this said Jack

I'm concerned for one of my students. said Elizabeth

Rosaleen Sullivan, who doesn't speak. and why do you think Mr. Backus had something to do with that said Jack

when she saw him, he stared at her, and it was like her blood froze. it just happened again. she saw him, and she just crawled back into her shell. there's something wrong here, I know it. said Elizabeth

well, Wendell's a drinker if that's what you mean but, so are other miners. said Jack

it's more than that said Elizabeth

hmm... well, working in a mine can break a lot of men it's not a pretty sight, but it doesn't mean that he's a bad man. said Jack

there's something wrong about him and it's connected to why Rosaleen won't speak. said Elizabeth

well, how old is she said Jack

she's only eight. said Elizabeth

okay. I'll talk to him said Jack

few hours later

okay. we're gonna do it this time. are you ready? Rip okay, and fetch! sorry, Reverend have you ever seen a less mobile dog? said Jack

No sir I hope it's not catching. said Reverend

I beg your pardon? said Jack

I am questioning the slow pace of your investigation into the church fire. said Reverend

I'm happy with my pace said Jack

have you uncovered anything of interest said Reverend

I can't discuss an ongoing investigation said Jack

Jack! Jack! Rosaleen is missing the children were out for lunch and the next thing I know I see Wendell's car going down the road and Rosaleen is gone said Elizabeth

okay when did this happen? said Jack

just now I told you about Wendell! said Elizabeth

we don't know anything yet. Maybe she went back to the schoolroom did you look there said Jack

of course! she wasn't there. said Elizabeth

maybe she went home. are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions? said Jack

jack, I think he's taken her. said Elizabeth

I know Wendell Backus. ever since the explosion, he's been a troubled soul. you should hurry said Reverend

which way was his car headed? said jack

out of town. I think he was headed west out of town said Elizabeth

okay, go back to the classroom she might return there. I'll track down Wendell. go! said Jack

is there anything I can do to help? said Reverend

start knocking on doors on the main street, see if anyone saw something, Wendell! Wendell Backus! said Jack

what do you want? say, what are you doing? said Wendell

Looking for a missing child. said Jack

come on, now! said Wendell

Rosaleen! said Jack

hey! this is my house! what's going on said Wendell

I need you to sober up right now, Wendell. said Jack

you bust in here. I ain't bothered you said Wendell

there is a little girl, Rosaleen Sullivan. you know her? she went missing from school today do you know anything about that said Jack

no no, of course not, you got no right to accuse me said Wendell

you tell me what you know said Jack

nothing I ain't known nothing my whole life said Wendell

if you're lying to me... said Jack

what? what can you do to me that's worse than my life is now? said Wendell

if I find out that little girl is missing because of something you're done, I will personally see to it you are locked away in medicine hat prison, shackled to the wall of a stone-cold cell for the rest of your miserable life. said Jack

I didn't do anything, I swear. said Wendell

your eyes are telling me a different story. said Jack

it was a day a while back, a day i... sometimes, liquor gets the of me. I had a few too many a while back, and I saw that little Irish girl, and I asked her what day it was. she didn't answer she was being disrespectful.i'm an old mine hog. I'm not much, but you should show some respect. I have earned some respect! said Wendell

so, what did you do to her? said Jack

nothing really I raised my hand to her she drew back, and I could see how scared she was but I swear I never hit her never. but I know I put the fear of god into her that day said Wendell

you put the fear of a very flawed man in her. not god said Jack

I shouldn't even be alive. I should've died in that mine with the rest of them I was sick that day so my best friend worked the shift for me it's like I killed him myself. said Wendell

and ever since you've been doing your best to die. drink yourself to death said Jack

that's about right. said Wendell

maybe you were spared for a reason. it's not too late to do something good with your life, Wendell said Jack

meantime at the schoolhouse

did Rosaleen have a favorite place where she might have gone? she's a smart girl. I think she'll sit with us tomorrow morning, right there, in her spot class, open your readers to chapter six please and read on your own said Elizabeth

I found Wendell. she wasn't there I don't think he knows where she is then I went by the Sullivan home she hasn't turned up Molly and some of the other mothers are searching right now said Jack

poor Molly. said Elizabeth

most hope Valley kids, they can take care of themselves, but from what you've told me about Rosaleen... said Jack

I think we need an all=out search said Elizabeth

yeah, I think you're right. said Jack

Rosaleen! Rosaleen! anything at the south end said Molly

nothing said some of the women

aw, get some rest. you'll need it for the morning said Cat

how can I rest? I'll never be able to rest when she's out there somewhere. she could be in trouble no, I'll not rest now, or ever until I find her. said Molly

we keep looking. said Elizabeth

okay, some of you, follow molly. and the rest of us, let's check the east side. said cat

I'll head to the school maybe she made her way there. said Elizabeth

Rosaleen oh, my god you're it's okay, it's okay.i'm here now. you're all right. you're all right. oh, sweetheart, I am so glad I found you. the whole town has been out looking for you. did you know that? you're safe now. Rosaleen, I found your picture, and I think I know why you came here. you wanted to bring your daddy his lunch, didn't you? said Elizabeth

i... I didn't bring him his lunch. that day, my friend Anna, asked me to play. I wanted to play, and I didn't bring him his lunch then the boom came. said Rosaleen

sweetheart, look at me. it is not your fault that your daddy lost his life in this mine said Elizabeth

what will mommy say when she finds out I didn't bring him his lunch? said Rosaleen

she will tell you that she loves you more than life itself all right, it's time to go home now said Elizabeth

mommy! mommy! said Rosaleen

Rosa... said Molly

they've found her said cat

the searchers all rushed toward Rosaleen when they saw she was back safe in her mother's arms, The Reverend, The mothers, many of the miners, even Wedell Backus said Elizabeth

I'm sorry, mommy said Rosaleen

the light of love restores every lost voice said Elizabeth

the next day

can anyone say this? yes Gabe said Elizabeth

sol omnibus lucet? said Gabe

very good, Gabe. sol omnibus lucet. Rosaleen, would you like to guess what the sol means? said Elizabeth

does it mean "sun'' said Rosaleen

yes said Elizabeth

this means, "the sun shines for everyone." that's all for today. enjoy the sunshine. said Elizabeth

A very good lesson said Jack

thank you said Elizabeth

i... I owe you an apology said Jack

for what? said Elizabeth

for jumping to conclusions about your character when I first got to town but last night once again, you proved me erro said Jack

Ah! the Latin word for mistaken you know Latin, do you? said Elizabeth

a little, for instance, Bella. said Jack

Oh. said Elizabeth

did I pronounce that correctly? said Jack

yes, I believe you did. said Elizabeth

well, there's also pergisci. said Jack

I'm afraid I don't know that one Also, why are you whispering? said Elizabeth

it means... wake up. said Jack

Gabe is your mother home? said Jack

she's in back, gardening said Gabe

mind hanging onto this guy for a minute? said Jack

yes, sir. said Gabe

you're getting good at that. said Jack

thanks said Gabe

hi there said Cat

hi I came to return this I have one of my own now but thank you for the loan. said Jack

oh, you're welcome. you can just put in the shed for now. said Cat

yes ma'am said Jack

oh, I see you've found my supply of whale oil. said Cat

yes, ma'am, I was just curious. you don't see it used very often these days. said Jack

you don't see it at all, as a matter of fact. I have to have that specially ordered you can't find it at all this day's said Cat

for your candle-making? said Jack

yes yeah, it's a little side business I started after I lost my husband I still have three mouths to feed. his death pension, it only goes so far said Cat

it must be a challenge caring for three children on your own. said Jack

yes, it can be stressful. said Cat

guess it might make a person angry, too. said Jack

I'm not sure I catch your meaning said Cat

do you remember a special vigil Twelve weeks ago at the mine? said Jack

of course. it was for the men we lost in the explosion. said Cat

but you chose not to attend. said Jack

I chose to grieve my husband privately. that's no secret to the people who know me said Cat

or to those who marked that as the same night the church burned down said Jack

well, you can tell the dear Reverend I did not set fire to his church said Cat

Mrs. Morris, can you explain how a can of this very same whale oil might have ended up in the remains of the building said Jack

whale oil it was used to burn down the church? said Cat

it appears so said Jack

are you accusing me of arson constable? said Cat

not accusing just asking a few questions. mind if I hang onto this can? said Jack

be my guest said Cat

Jack. hello! Jack? (scoffs)

the next morning

good morning children said Elizabeth

the children Good morning, Miss Thatcher

Miss Thatcher, my ma asked if you could come by today after school. she said it's really important. said Gabe

sure. tell her I'll be there. said Elizabeth

after school

Cow Could Jack Thornton believe anything so ridiculous? said Elizabeth

so he hasn't said anything to you? said Cat

no. now I understand why he was so rude to me yesterday said Elizabeth

I'll admit, after what happened at the mine, I was angry enough at god to want to burn down a church, but I swear, I didn't do it. said Cat

where do you think all this suspicion is coming from? said Elizabeth

Apparently, Constable Thornton found a burned can of my whale oil in the wreckage of the church. said Cat

whale oil? that's absurd. when I was a child, my father used that on his boats. mostly, it just smokes and stinks to high heaven said Elizabeth

well, that may be, but... he thinks it started the fire and as far as I know, I'm the only one in town who uses it. said Cat

still, anyone who thinks you're an arsonist needs his head examined, including constable Thornton said Elizabeth

I just wish I could get rid of this feeling that something bad is gonna happen said Cat

the next day

apologies for the interruption I just need a minute of your time. it's important. said Jack

keep working on your math, boys, and girls. I'll only be a moment. you better have a good reason for interrupting my class constable said Elizabeth

I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait. said Jack

so, now you have time to talk to me ? said Elizabeth

I was just trying to help Cat said Jack

by accusing her of arson? said Elizabeth

no, by trying to eliminate her as a suspect but it is not proving easy said Jack

then try using some common sense. what makes you think it couldn't have just been an accident? said Elizabeth

I'm not ruling that out completely but there is damaging evidence against her Elizabeth. said Jack

certainly, you can't think she would jeopardize her children's welfare by doing something so foolish. said Elizabeth

that's why I need your help. I'd like to ask her's children a few questions. said Jack

no. no... said Elizabeth

look, there's not a soul in town that can vouch for Cat's Whereabouts the night of the fire. maybe her children can, but if she is in the room with them I can't verify her story legally. said Jack

absolutely not. said Elizabeth

Elizabeth... Listen to me, she could be in a lot of trouble if you want me to have any chance of ruling her out as a suspect I'm going to need your help. said Jack

did you think she was angry? said Jack

yes said miles

Miss Thatcher, are we in trouble? said Emily

of courses not. office jack just wants to ask you a few questions that's all said Elizabeth

why can't he ask us all at the same time? said Emily

well, I suppose we should think of it as a little game likes to play. said Elizabeth

doesn't seem like a very fun game said Emily

Gabe? your brother, he said he didn't know where your mother went the night the church burned is that your understanding, too? said Jack

all she said was she wanted to be alone, but that don't make her no arsonist said Gabe

the three of you, you went to the vigil anyway, without your mother? said Jack

she sent us with Abigail Stanton. so what? said Gabe

gabe was she athame when you got back? said Jack

No. she didn't get in till late after we had gone to bed Abigail stayed with us until she got there. that's all I know. are we done yet? said Gabe

yes. hello, Emily. take a seat now, I have a few things I'm trying to figure out. do you think you can help me? said Jack

I'll try said Emily

good, do you remember a special memorial service a while back? with lots of pretty candles and stories about the men who got hurt in the mine? said Jack

Like my daddy? said Emily

yeah. like your daddy, but your mommy, she didn't go to that service, did she? do you know why? I wonder where she went instead said Jack

I don't know when she come home the next morning, I asked her, but she was just too tired to tell me. said Emily

wait, you mean when she got home late that night? said Jack

no. the sun was up when she come in, and mommy got in bed with me said Emily

Emily, are you sure? think really hard. said Jack

uh-huh. the rooster was crowing, too. said Emily

huh well, thank you so much for helping me would you mind waiting outside with your brothers said Jack

did I get all the answers right, Miss Thatcher? said Emily

the truth is always right, Emily you did just fine. said Elizabeth

Cat's hiding something. said Jack

later that night or the next morning, what does it matter? said Elizabeth

apparently, it matters enough for her to lie about it, and it is my job to find out why. said Jack

well, I'm going along. said Elizabeth

I don't think so, your authority ends in the classroom. said Jack

if you're going to wrongly interrogate an innocent woman and a friend of mine, I'm going to be there. said Elizabeth

Mrs. Montgomery, this is your last chance to tell me the truth. both your boys say you told them you come home late the night of the vigil, but Emily says it wasn't till the next morning. which was it? said Jack

I didn't burn the church, jack, I have a perfectly good explanation of where I was said Cat

ma? why is he here? said Gabe

go back inside, gabe, please. said Cat

no, not until you tell me what's going on said Gabe

can you watch them, please? said Cat

of course. said Elizabeth

okay. you guys, go back inside with Miss Thatcher, okay? she's going to help you with your homework. said Cat

come on, let's get out your readers. said Elizabeth

gabe, you too. said Cat

no, said Gabe

I'm sorry, office jack I am not at liberty to discuss this right now. said Cat

in that case, we can continue this discussion at my office if that's the way you want it. said Jack

you're arresting her? said Gabe

just take it easy, gabe I'm just taking her in to ask her some question said Jack

it's okay said Cat

No! you're trying to arrest her. you can't do this. I hate you. said Gabe

gabe, please stop! stop! I need you to listen to me! said Cat

No, ma, you didn't do anything! don't go with him said Gabe

I know, I just... I just have to answer some of his questions, all right and right now, I need for you to be a grown-up to be strong, okay? said Cat

I will ride out immediately to check out your the phone doesn't gite hooked up in till next week and the main store are all way bise. if it does, this will be short-lived. I promise. said Jack

so you still don't believe me? said Cat

one of the Pinkertons will watch things here while I'm gone. said Jack

which one? said Cat

does it matter? said Jack

the only thing that matters to me is getting home to my children. said Cat

this is from cat it's for her children. said Jack

you arrested an innocent woman in front of her son. Why Jack? said Elizabeth

I gave her every opportunity to talk she didn't talk to me until we got back to the jailhouse I'm about to leave town to verify her may exonerate her. said Jack

then why arrest her in the first place? why not just give her the benefit of the doubt? said Elizabeth

because I have a responsibility to treat everyone equally, whether it be Catherine Montgomery or Henry Gowen said Jack

she didn't do it. said Elizabeth

you may be right, but you'd be surprised what people are capable of when they're hurting, or when they're angry, now I hope that's not the case. I hope to verify her story, but I just need you to be patient. Trust me. just let me do my job. said Jack

then don't let me keep you. said Elizabeth

just a minute! coming said Elizabeth

good evening, Miss Thatcher. said Reverend

Reverend Anderson, please come in said Elizabeth

I just come by to find out how the children are holding up said Reverend

as well as can be expected, although, obviously, they need their mother home. said Elizabeth

I understand. Cat and I may have our differences but when it comes to the welfare of these youngsters, that's another matter entirely. said Reverend

I said give it back! now! give it to me! yes, I want it now! I want it! said milese

oh, dear, I had better... Excuse me said Elizabeth

I can come back another time. said Reverend

now, I want it! I said, give it! give it to me! said milese

have you been praying for us, sir? said Emily

that's enough! said Elizabeth

I said... said milese

of course, I have, child. said Reverend

thank you said Emily

he's just being a baby. what's an 11-year-old need a bear for? said Gabe

I'd best go. said Reverend

oh! said Elizabeth

I said give me it back! said milese

stop it! stop that right now! said Elizabeth

I want it! yes, I want it! said milese

boys come here! that's enough said Elizabeth

Miss Thatcher, I found mommy's necklace. said Emily

well, you must be confused, sweetheart. this necklace belongs to someone else I was going to return it tomorrow. said Elizabeth

no, the man who wanted to marry mommy gave it to her, after daddy died said Emily

who wanted to marry mommy? said Elizabeth

Mr. Spurlock. said Emily

the next afternoon

oh, I thought I'd seen the last of this said Cat

why didn't you say something about you and Mr. Spurlock earlier? said Elizabeth

I didn't think it was important. his interest in a relationship was far greater than mine. said Cat

cat yesterday, jack accused you of hiding something and I defended you said Elizabeth

well, I guess you're going to know the truth soon enough please My Husband, Joe was a... a good man, Elizabeth. he was a wonderful father. but he made mistakes. he had a weakness, one that he was terribly ashamed of, one that the children didn't know about. no one knew about it. said Cat

I don't understand said Elizabeth

he liked to gamble. he played cards with some men the next town over. oftentimes, he would win, but more often, he would lose. he kept chasing that big win that would get us out of debt. there was no talking to him I couldn't keep him from going. said Cat

lord... said Elizabeth

he dug himself in a deep, deep hole. there was a card shark who saw a desperate man, and just kept giving him more and more credit. a week after the mine disaster that men showed up looking for his money. said Cat

did you explain that your husband was gone and couldn't repay the... said Elizabeth

he didn't care. he wanted what he was owed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to my friends, I was too ashamed, and joe was a good man there was no way I was gonna let this town think poorly of him. said Cat

and how does Spurlock fit in said Elizabeth

he's the only one who knew. he played cards with the same men, with joe. he knew I was in trouble. he come to me and offered to help he said he would pay off the debt if I would just... be friendly to him. said Cat

oh, no. said Elizabeth

he played on my worries for my children. he actually thought that I was weak enough that... said Cat

I'm so sorry. said Elizabeth

he tried to give me that necklace and well, I was harsh in my rebuke. I was so furious. I told him I would rather live in a tent and I would starve before I would... I hurled that necklace back at him so hard, it landed in the was really angry. said Cat

oh, that's why he paid Albert Bickley to look for the necklace by the creek. and what about the card shark? said Elizabeth

well, it took a while. I used part of Joe's death pension, and I spent a lot of sleepless nights making candles, but, finally, I paid it back, all on my own. the night of the vigil. said Cat

that's where you were, settling the debt? said Elizabeth

yes jack is trying to track down the card shark and I pray that he will confirm my story. said Cat

I don't understand, why didn't you say so from the beginning? why not just tell the truth and avoid all this? said Elizabeth

because I'm not the only one who adored my husband, Elizabeth. my children...my children have already lost so much I could not let them lose their good memory of their father, too I just... said Cat

I understand. but what if Jack can't find the man? or what if he won't corroborate your story? he might not be so willing to admit he pressured a widow into repaying her husband's debt. said Elizabeth

well, that's a risk I'll have to take. said Cat

so, you would rather keep your husband's secret, even if it means being prosecuted for a crime you didn't commit? said Elizabeth

I haven't looked that far into the future. said Cat

I hope you don't have to. said Elizabeth

a little time later

Mr. Spurlock? Mr. Spurlock. it's Elizabeth Letcher. said Elizabeth

Miss Thatcher, what brings you all the way out here? said Mr. Spurlock

I came to return this. said Elizabeth

Ah, Cat Montgomery a sorry chapter of failed love, I'm afraid my heart's broken again to see her in the predicament she's in for that church business. said Mr. Spurlock

Mine, to said Elizabeth

well, thank you for returning this. said Mr. Spurlock

good day to you said Elizabeth

whale oil said Elizabeth

you just can't help yourself, can you? said Mr. Spurlock

it was you, wasn't it? said Elizabeth

you've created a problem for me, Miss Thatcher. said Mr. Spurlock

you planted that can at the church after the fire, to make it look like Cat. you took that can from her shed and burned it right here. said Elizabeth

stop talking said Mr. Spurlock

she's an innocent woman, you had no right! said Elizabeth

Enough! you don't have any right to judge me. I was offering to save her and those kids, and she spurns me? said Mr. Spurlock

please, you don't have to do this. JACK! Jack! said Elizabeth

Are you okay? said Jack

Jack! said Elizabeth

did he hurt you? said Jack

No, but how did you know I was here? said Elizabeth

when I got back to the jail, Cat told me that you were headed to Spurlock's said Jack

he's the one who framed Cat. said Elizabeth

it's over now. Come with me. said Jack

the boys... They run... Mama! said Emily

As a teacher, I'm drawn to the truth. Numbers don't lie. and facts are indeed facts, but sometimes, we need to trust each other, because the truth isn't always what it appears to be sometimes, an oil can found in a fire is not what it seems to be, and sometimes love comes just in time to save your life.

the next afternoon

thank you for joining me for this picnic lunch, jack I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable. said Elizabeth

a free lunch never makes me uncomfortable said Jack

I just thought it's the least I could do to show my gratitude for that little incident with Mr. Spurlock. said Elizabeth

you mean the little incident where I saved your life? said Jack

yes that one said Elizabeth

No thanks necessary. I would have done the for any citizen of Valley Spring. said Jack

right. of course, you would. I'd expect nothing less said Elizabeth

though having a grizzled miner with a three-day-old beard jump into my arms would not have been as pleasant said Jack

hope you like roast beef sandwiches. said Elizabeth

yeah, well, anything with beef in the is most welcome, thank you, and you forgot it was in school didn't you said Jack

yes, I did and to be honest, I'm still not the world's best cook seems I was born without that particular talent. perhaps you've heard that rumor around town. said Elizabeth

no. sorry, it looks like we have an uninvited guest said Jack

what? said Elizabeth

spider. said Jack

please? sorry. said Elizabeth

don't mention it. you didn't prefer them in school and yet you sit don't said Jack

we probably shouldn't make a habit of that. said Elizabeth

absolutely not. said Jack


	8. Chapter VI Fall of 1984

A week later Man Whoa!

Hope is the thing with feathers Just 10 of Emily Dickinson's poems were published while she was alive But her words have moved millions said Elizabeth Sorry, Ma'am we thought this was a saloon said

it is, at night, During the day, it's the school said Elizabeth is this where we're supposed to stay said man welcome, gentlemen! you'll be housed in the rooms upstairs said tom we've spent six days crossing this cursed country we came a long way to work in this mine least we can get is a drink said man

are there any kids coming? said Gabe

Nope, no children company's just hiring single men. said dewitt graves

Welcome, but we're right in the middle of our school day, so we've got back to our lesson said Elizabeth

Sorry for the intrusion, ma'am said dewitt graves

bar's right there, fellas I'm gonna get myself a drink said mam

the lady's trying to teach a lesson, we'll go to our rooms said bill

after I get my drink said a man

mister is that really the first impression you want to make in Valley spring ? said jack

the constable's right how about I buy a round later said Bill

well, I guess I can wait, since it's gonna be free said man

Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all, How does it end? no matter it'll come to me Good day professor Bill said

Thank you jack said

Later that night

you sure you want to unravel that? wasn't that your husband's favorite sweater? Carla said

oh, he would have approved this way, a little part of him can help keep your baby warm Abigail said

thank you, the blanket's gonna be handy, it'll be cold by the time I deliver in a few months Carla said

Carla, you're bigger than seven months probably more like eight months Abigail said

maybe I counted wrong but I guess we'll find out I feel like I've been pregnant a whole year Carla said

oh, this is so pretty violets are my favorite. Elizabeth said

you know my joe never noticed flowers I could go out pick a bouquet put it on the table and he'd say, what's for supper Cat said

men lord they're impossible until they're gone. a woman said

did you hear all those new miners who came to town and bachelors Florence said

I saw them they're staying in the rooms above the saloon Elizabeth said

how did they look Florence said

wet and dirty Elizabeth said

well, they're probably all drifters and troublemakers I'm not sure i like that kind of element coming into Valley SpringFlorence said

well let's not be too quick to judge my husband wasn't a chivalrous man but he provided just fine for Caleb and me Mary said

you're right mary we all know how hard it is to find a good man Abigail said

or a good father for our children Carla said

oh, Carla, I think it's time that we get you home get you into bed so you can get some rest oh! there we go there we go said Abigail

the next day hi, jack Elizabeth said

hi, how're plans for the dance coming along? jack said

very well thank you Elizabeth said

I'm looking forward to something in that saloon besides 40 miners sawing logs all night long. Jack said

I'm just picking up some more supplies my students are making all the decorations and we're running out of colored paper Elizabeth said

nice. Jack said

so are you going to the dance? Elizabeth said

yes but in an official capacity jack said

does that mean you're going alone Elizabeth said

I'll be on duty said jack

oh, I see you're not allowed to have any fun? what's going to happen when you settle down and have a family said Elizabeth

well that's unlikely to happen for marriage and bring a office are two subjects that don't go together at the academy they told us if the mounties or office wanted you to have a wife "we would have issued you one " said jack

so you don't ever wanna get married? said Elizabeth

well I didn't say that it's just that the office life can put a wife through a lot of hardship, for instance, living in a tent six months at a time without a privy said jack

so theoretically marriage and office don't marry because they think women are delicate said Elizabeth

chuckles I've just remembered I've got some word to do said jack

mmm—hmm said Elizabeth

so, I'm going to see to it ma'am said jack

a for mins later at the general merchandise cans clattering

here, let me help you said dewitt

i am so embarrassed said mary

well you shouldn't be it could happened to anyone do you... do you like peaches? said dewitt

oh I only wanted one,not the whole stack said may

well here my name's Dewitt Dewitt graves said dewitt

oh, Nice to meet you Mary Dunbar said Mary

nice to meet you Mrs. Dunbar said dewitt

uh, I'm sorry Mrs. Dunbar, but your tab is full I can't let you have anything else until you pay it off said Ned Yost

oh sorry said Mary

here, let me, Mrs. Dunbar, it's my treat no, please, you don't have to do that well you don't recall that you did invite me to supper and it's only fair that I should spring for the supplies said dewitt

Right, thank you, Mr Graves, said Mary

you're welcome, Mrs. Dunbar please Mr. Yost put it on my account said dewitt

certainly said Ned Yost

that night

you put the cucumbers in the jar, then you add the pickling spices, and then you pour in the brine Abigail said

you have to do all that just to get pickles Elizabeth said

well it doesn't happen by magic Abigail said

back home, they were always just in the serving dish magically Elizabeth said

you'll never guess who I saw being sweet-talked to at the mercantile by one of those new miners Mary Dunbar he even bought all her groceries Florence said

well, Mary's had it harder than most of us that was very nice of him Abigail said

Nice it's a mistake for mary to get involved with one of those men Florence said

I don't think we can judge each other's circumstances, Florence Abigail said

are you ready to forget your Noah Florence said

I will never forget my Noah but at some point, life goes on for all of us for you too Abigail said

Abigail! Carla said

oh my lord Abigail said

Abigail Abigail Carla said

are you okay? what happened? Abigail said

I was walking up the hill and I got all light-headed Carla said

here, sit down Elizabeth said

yes, sit down, get off your feet Abigail said

come Florence said

sit down Elizabeth said

Carla, I think that you should move in here with me where I can keep my eye on you Abigail said

I can't I couldn't impose Carla said

oh, it's not an imposition I insist Abigail said

what about Ephraim? Carla said

oh, Carla, there are dozens of families in Valley Spring who would love to look after that little boy while you're here Abigail said

the more I get to know these women I realize how remarkable and courageous they are they go through life with such grace under fire it makes me realize just how little I actually know about the real world Elizabeth said

good night Carla said

good night Abigail said

these women are teaching me by their example that when each of us offers a small kindness to a neighbor it can become a very large blessing to the whole community Elizabeth said

The next day

That's the law over there for those of you inclined toward drink there's the bar but I recommend you become a teetotaler like me Wendell said Make sure you use the soap everyone washes off a man said

You don't want to get mud all over Tom's bar Wendell said Go on getting out of here a men said

ProfessorBilal said

Please, it's miss Thatcher Elizabeth said

Well, miss thatcher I'm bill bill ham said

Mmm-hmm Elizabeth said

It came back to me the end of that Dickinson poem bill ham said

Really Elizabeth said

I had it written in the back of my book from years ago a little journal I keep bill ham said

I'm surprised to find a poetry lover among miners Elizabeth said

Oh I love poetry I've even written some poems of my own only one of six in my family that made it through secondary school Did you attend college I had dreams but they ended when my father died bill ham said

I sorry Elizabeth said

Oh, no, no, it's all for the best I never thought I'd be a mine I found a job at a mine back east, ended up hopping from mine to mine and now here I am bill ham said

Well welcome to Valley SpringElizabeth said

Perhaps you could show me around introducing me to the place bill ham said

There's not really much to see Elizabeth said

Oh, I disagree I've never been to this part of the country out west it's beautiful besides there must be a reason why someone like you came here maybe you could show me why how about tomorrow bill ham said

I'd be happy to Elizabeth said

Then it's a date bill ham said

That one's quite the lady's man Wendell said That night

How do you fellows stay up so late and then get up for work the next morning jack said

We haven't officially met I'm bill ham said

Jack Thornton you uh got blisters on your head jack said

Oh that it's been a while since my last job digging coal worked most recently at central union mine but they had me behind a desk training me for something bigger I guess bill said

Something bigger what brings you to Valley Springjack said

I got tired of pushing papers saw the job advertised and decided I'd get back into the mining bill said

Well you are the first miner I've ever met that traded an office job for the pickax again jack said

I ain't no cheater you take that back miner 1 said

How about you take this back miner 2 said

Cut it out back up! Are you done jack said

Damn your eyes miner 1 said

Hey come on we're going across the road jack said

The next morning

Don't want you to miss a day at work miner mind your manners next time and I won't have to have you here jack said

Actually, it was kind of peaceful miner said

Good morning how's life at the saloon said Ned Yost

It's like living in a circus I need you to send a telegram to the superintendent at central union mine for there was a storm and it took out the power line and telephones out there jack said

Certainly I'll label that urgent police business said Ned Yost

Definitely jack said

Hello Mrs Dunbar Ddewitt said

Mr. Graves Mary said

Oh, it's just Dewitt no one's ever called me Mr graves said Dewitt

Then it's just Mary I was hoping I would bump into you I wish there some way to repay your kindness Mary said

Oh no that was my pleasure ma'am said Dewitt

Well thank you I headed this way Mary said

Um Mary um I wouldn't want to put you out but it has been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal said Dewitt

Oh Mary said

And we did tell Mr Yost that you had invited me to dinner so I was thinking you wouldn't want to make a liar out of me would you I could buy something for it a roast maybe? said Dewitt

Oh that would be very much appreciated but um I'm not sure how my son Caleb would feel about us having a guess Mary said

Oh of course I understand I've intruded I'm sorry for asking Mary good day said Dewitt

But uh I'm sure he would be very pleased to have a hearty meal for a chance Mary said

That's splendid tomorrow night dewitt said

Tomorrow night Mary said

The very best you tell Mr Yost to put anything you need on my account Dewitt said

The next day

This is one of my favorite spots Elizabeth said

Oh it's perfect bill said

When the church burned down the town meeting here every Sunday for services Elizabeth said

You can feel it it's like God is here with you bill said

I've only been in Valley Springa short time but the town change you when you see people really helping each other and loving their neighbor it just... I know it's making me a better person Elizabeth said

You know my dad would love a place like this bill said

What did he do for a living Elizabeth said

Ah he worked with his hands his whole life stable hand harness maker pick miner a man of all trades kind of like me I support bill said

It must have been hard for you losing him Elizabeth said

You know I've had some hard knocks throughout my life but I live with hope the thing with feathers that's my philosophy bill said

Hello jack Elizabeth said

How's that hunting going any luck bill said

Well you don't need too much luck in this part of the world just good aim enjoy your walk jack said

You enjoy your supper bill said

Thank you I will jack said

Meanwhile in town

Hey ma Caleb said

Hi Caleb Mary said

Didn't catch nothing for dinner what smells so good Caleb said

We're have roast Mary said

Roast? Want's he doing here Caleb said

His name is Mr graves and he brought us a roast so I invited him to supper isn't that wonderful Mary said

I don't want him here Caleb said

Caleb, Caleb that would be rather ungracious of us Mr graves is here all alone in a new town there's nothing wrong with showing him a little hospitality Mr graves this is my son Caleb Mary said

Nice to meet you young man dewitt said

Hello Caleb said

That sure does smell delicious Dewitt said

Not that one it's my dad's spot Caleb said

My apologies anything I can do to help Mary Dewitt said

No thank you please have a seat Mary said

Meanwhile in outer sides of town

Elizabeth, what you do you want to do after Valley Springbill said

What do you mean "after," Elizabeth said

I mean this is a wonderful place but I don't know I just...I see something bigger for you-you know bill said

Well I've really only just begun my work with the children so I haven't given it much thought but I have some dreams Elizabeth said

And what are they bill said

I think dreams are like birthday wishes if you say them out loud they might not come true Elizabeth said

Very well you keep them tucked away in the meantime I have little gift for you from someone who loves poetry this is my favorite one bill said

Thank you "o my love's like a red red rose that's newly sprung in June o my luve's like the melodies that's sweetly played in turn as fair Elizabeth said

As fair as thou my Bonnie lass so deep in love am I and I will love these still my dear till a seas gang dry bill said

It's beautiful it's very familiar I can't place the poet though Elizabeth said

It's probably familiar because it plucks the strings of the your heart bill said

Who is the port Elizabeth said

You're looking at him bill said

That's amazing oh my! It's wonderful Elizabeth said

Thank you Elizabeth there's something I'd like to ask you about the dance on Saturday would you honor me in going with me please your are my red red rose out here in the wild bill said

I'd like that Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

Well that was u... that was the best roast I've had in a long time dewitt said

It was wonderful and we are so grateful aren't we Caleb Mary said

Do you have any pastime Caleb I bet you like to play baseball dewitt said

May I be excited Caleb said

Yes Mary said

Well I'd best be going too I've got a lot week ahead of me dewitt said

I'm sorry he's usually more polite Mary said

No no not at all I understand I mean I'm sure that this has been really hard on the two of you dewitt said

Yes Mary said

But today was nice Dewitt said

It was nice for me too Mary said

I hear that there's a dance on Saturday dewitt said

Yes Mary said

Oh I was wondering if you um... you wouldn't want to go with me would you to the dance dewitt said

Um... I'm honored that you would ask me truly I would need to thank about it I hope you understand Mary said

Yes that's all a men can ask for is a little bit of hope good night Dewitt said

Down the back

Carla are you sure you don't want any supper Abigail said

No thanks I'll just sleep Carla

How is she feeling? Elizabeth said

Well she has a slight fever and she didn't want any supper Abigail said

I'm surprised there isn't a midwife here in town Elizabeth said

We did have one for years but she left right after the mining accident Abigail said

"Knocking on door "

Oh jack um... come in Well I will be upstairs if anyone needs me Abigail said

Ma'am glad to see you got home safe and sound from your walk jack said

Bilal happens to be a perfect gentleman Elizabeth said

Actually that's why I'm here I don't think you really know who Bill is jack said

what's that supposed to mean Elizabeth said

Look I have my suspicions about whether he's all he says he is jack said

Based on what evidence? Elizabeth said

I'm not really to say but I just want you to be cautious I'd prefer you not go out walking alone with him into the wilderness jack said

It wasn't a trek to Amazon rainforest I was just showing him around Valley Spring"he says I'm an excellent guide by the way" Elizabeth said

I'm sure you he did flattery can get you anywhere jack said

Flattery? You think I'm in search of flattery? Elizabeth said

No, I'm just saying he threw down the hay where the goats could get at it jack said

You're calling me a goat Elizabeth said

Pardon my imagery I'm not student of poetry but that's the basic idea jack said

Jack are you jealous Elizabeth said

Jealous I don't have to be jealous to be concerned it might be like uncle's friend jack said

Well you need not concern yourself with me or how I spend my time bill happens to be someone with whom I share an interest good evening Elizabeth said

The next morning on Tuesday

Caleb, you're here early Elizabeth said

Yeah well um... can I ask you a question, miss thatcher Caleb said

Of course, Elizabeth said

The new miners what do you think of them Caleb said

I think they can be loud and sometimes they interrupt out class but they're here to reopen the mine and I think that's a good thing because it means it will bring prosperity back to Valley SpringElizabeth said

I don't like them Caleb said

Oh why is that Elizabeth said

I just don't Caleb said

Well have you met any of them Elizabeth said

My mom invited one over for dinner Caleb said

Oh Elizabeth said

And I don't like it Caleb said

I see Caleb I understand sometimes in life... Elizabeth said

Good morning miss thatcher a girl 1 said

Just forget it Caleb said

Hi miss thatcher a girl 2 said

That afternoon

Miss Thatcher May said

Mary, I'm so glad you came over I was hoping to talk... Elizabeth said

I wonder if I might ask for a big favor Mary said

Of course, Elizabeth said

I don't know oh! That is beautiful I've never worn anything like this in whole life Mary said

I would be honored to let you borrow it Mary but...Elizabeth said

You think I'd look ridiculous wearing this to that dance, don't you Mary said

No no no that's not it it's just Caleb he comes to see me at school Elizabeth said

About Dewitt graves having supper with us Mary said

He didn't mention a name but it's safe to say he's upset Elizabeth said

I know what he thinks but he's too young to see the whole picture I wish he knew what I was trying to do is protect him Mr graves is a good man and he's asked me to be on his arm at dance and I believe he might care for me and I never thought that another man would ever pay attention to me again and I'm not willing to waste anything minutes frittering away my son's future when this could be a change for us Mary said

I understand I really do I'm just cautioning you Elizabeth said

I don't think you do understand you were raised with all of the options in the world available to you and I have next to nothing I don't think I'll borrowing this dress after all thank you I going to make one of my own work Mary said

Mary Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

rip, old boy I'm home I am moving in I have had enough of that saloon and all of those noises miners I've slept on worse jack said

Constable Florence said

Ma'am jack said

Somebody stole my late husband's gold watch Florence said

Someone broke into your home jack said

Middle of the night with my child slumbering nearby they got the watch and his cufflinks out of my top dresser drawer Florence said

When did you notice it was gone jack said

Ten minutes ago it must have happened last night because I saw them there yesterday Florence said

Mrs. Blakeley can you keep this to yourself jack said

I'll do my best Florence said

And I'm going to look into it as soon as I can I just want whoever took it to get nervous and leave town understand jack said

Ok Florence said

Across the back at the saloon/school

Just hang them about every five feet that's wonderful now for the rest of you boys and girls who are working on arithmetic we have a garden full of fruit trees one-half of the trees are apple one-quarter of the trees are peach and one-sixth oh the trees are plum the remaining 200 trees are cherry trees how many trees are in the garden Elizabeth said

Children screaming

Are you okay It's all right it was just a little harmless gopher snake jack said

Get that out of here Elizabeth said

Yeah, Caleb, you can claim him this afternoon in my office jack said

Now! Elizabeth said

It's ok kids jack said

Caleb why did you bring a snack to school Caleb I suppose I'm going to have to speak to your mother about this Elizabeth said

I don't care Caleb said

I know that's not true Elizabeth said

I saw her trying to fix up her prettiest dress it's because she's going to the dance with him Caleb said

Mr. Graves Elizabeth said

I know he lives upstairs I figured I could put it in his boot he'd get scared and then my ma would see that he's a coward not like my pa he wasn't afraid of snakes Caleb said

You miss your pa don't you Elizabeth said

Mom never talks about him it's like she to forget Caleb said

Maybe she just doesn't want to make you sad or it's just too hard for her to talk about it too memories can be painful Elizabeth said

They aren't painful they're all good Caleb said

Tell me about him? what was he like? Elizabeth said

He was strong and tall and he was funny sometimes he liked to sing and whistle he liked to fish we'd go fishing and build a fire cook it right on the bank of the river Caleb said

Sounds like he loved you very much Caleb Elizabeth said

Yeah, he...I guess he did I miss him so much nobody can replace him nobody Caleb said

that night

Thank you Abigail you and Elizabeth have been most kind dance a waltz for me Carla said

I will and I won't be long Abigail said

Down the back

Come in Mary said

My heavens Mary you look lovely for you dewitt said

Thank you I'll put these in water and go say good night to Caleb Mary said

I'm leaving now Caleb are you don't want to come with us I love you Mary said

At The saloon

Wow it looks like something out of Peter Pan Abigail said

Oh those little hands did a beautiful job cat said

They really did Abigail said

I would never have recognized this place Mary said

Wow well it sure makes a mine feel awfully lucky Dewitt said

Hello welcome, welcome everyone first we would like to greet our new miner friends who are new to town this is valley spring way of showing you hospitality and it's been quite some time since we've had something to celebrate so musicians enough of that tuning up let's start with a Macarena Abigail said

Have you ever dance the waltz Mr. Backus Abigail said

A long time ago before all my troubles, Wendell said

Well would you like to try again Abigail said

No one would dance with the likes of me Wendell said

Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Abigail said

May I , I miss him, mom, Caleb said

Caleb I miss him too honey I miss your pa so much here Mary said

Back at Abigail's house

Oh Carla oh Carla I'm so sorry I should have never left you Abigail said

It's my fault I should have listened to you I think the baby's coming Carla said

Back At The saloon

Wow look at all the stars Elizabeth said

Do you see Orion's belt Bilal said

I do Elizabeth said

There he is still looking for his love Artemis Bilal said

Will, he ever find for Elizabeth said

I hope he does she's so lovely Bill said

Winter's coming I'm freezing thank you Elizabeth said

Of course,, Bill said

Constable this come in for you just before the dance started Ned said

Thanks, Ned Jack said

Certainly, Ned said

No record of him the man's a liar Jack said

Just on the outside of town

This has been such a lovely evening Bilal thank you Elizabeth said

It's been my pleasure Elizabeth Bilal said

Excuse me Elizabeth Jack said

Jack Elizabeth said

Could I have a word with you a private word Jack said

Of course constable Bill said

I'm sorry What is it Elizabeth said

There's something you need to know to about Bill Jack said

What Elizabeth said

I heard it from central union mine his previous employer according to his they've never heard of him Jack said

I know he's led a different life so he may have embellished a bit bet I'm sure there's an explanation Elizabeth said

Yes there is an explanation he's not the man you think he is at best he misrepresented himself and worst he's a con man Jack said

Did you check into everyone's employment history or just Bill you singled him out jack why did you do that Elizabeth said

Because Elizabeth I'm just trying to protect you he much like uncle's friend and yet I know how much you and your uncle's family were hurt by him Jack said

I don't want your protection I can make my own judgments when a men show some interest in me I appreciate your concern but I already have a father, Bilal would you please walk me home Elizabeth said

I'd be happy to Bilal said

Thank you Elizabeth said

Meanwhile Abigail house

Abigail, it just doesn't feel right could the baby becoming already I was never this uncomfortable with Ephraim Carla said

The baby is still high your water hasn't broken I think he's just trying to get comfortable in cramped quarters Abigail said

Thank you Abigail Carla said

We thought that we heard cat and Florence

You did Abigail said

But is she... Florence said

I think it's just a false alarm Abigail said

I just don't understand how she could only be a little more than seven months and yet be so huge Florence said

Maybe she counted wrong cat said

Yeah Abigail said

But if this real labor starting if the baby comes this early Florence said

I don't think the baby survives Abigail said

In the morning the church is singing him

How about spending the afternoon with me and taking your mind off of it Bilal said

What did you have in mind Elizabeth said

I may have persuaded Mr anvil to lend me his dodge ad convertible for a Sunday afternoon drive with the loveliest lady in Valley Spring Bill said

That sounds nice I'm just have to check with Abigail Elizabeth said

I'll check with you Bilal said

Hello Mrs. Stanton Jack said

yes oh what can I do for you constantly Elizabeth said

There's been another robbery I'm advising everyone to lock their doors and windows I thought with Mrs. Morrison staying here with you jack said

Oh yes no thank you for the warning is there something else on your mind Abigail said

Any advice on getting a woman to listen to me jack said

I take it we're speaking of Elizabeth and my advice would be make sure you're saying something important Abigail said

I am I'm concerned about her consorting with a man of low character yet somehow that offered her jack said

Well they say you catch more flies with honey then you do with vinegar Abigail said

I shouldn't have to play some sort of game when I'm trying to be the good guy here and...jack said

Honey Abigail said

Yes ma'am jack said

Meanwhile in woods of the town

Did you know scientists think those mountains were once at the bottom of an ocean Elizabeth said

And then they emerged only to be shaped by glaciers what a thrill it would be to be able to read a mountain layer by layer and unlock the secrets captured in sediment and crystal Bill said

I didn't know you had a love of geology as well as poetry Elizabeth said

I have a love of many things good afternoon constable Bill said

If I'd realized you were coming this way I would have invited you both to come fishing with me jack said

Well we were just discussing geology Bill said

Well no finer classroom in world for it jack said

Catch anything Elizabeth said

No, but that hardly matters on a day like today does it well enjoy your ride jack said

You as well Bill said

He was so pleasant Elizabeth said

I wonder what he was up to Bill said

Meanwhile in town

I'll have what he's having Dewitt said

Brave man jack said

I like the chili Dewitt said

Is that what it is jack said

How's she going jack Dewitt said

Mmm good jack said

How are you doing jack said

You mean since the dance Dewitt said

Yeah jack said

I can't blame the boy Dewitt said

These youngsters here in Valley Springare dealing with a lot jack said

Yeah I can't disagree I just wish that there was a way to break through to the boy DeWitt said

have you tried honey jack said

what do you mean honey DeWitt said

maybe if you do something kind for him he will see you as someone he can trust jack said

honey DeWitt said

that evening

constable is there a problem cat said

I'm calling on everyone and asking them to lock their doors tonight jack said

is this because of what happened to Florence cat said

yes but unfortunately there was another robbery last night jack said

oh no what was taken cat said

Marta crocker's silver candlesticks jack said

oh my goodness false alarm meemaw's brooch is safe my grandmother gave me this on my wedding day cat said

all the more reason to lock up until I can catch this thief jack said

Meanwhile at Abigail house

I'm not hungry there's no room in my stomach anyway the baby's taking up every inch Carla said

it's my grandmother's recipe it's really good it'll keep your strength up Abigail said

Abigail, it's here dr. crane's recipes and cures I remembered reading about it in my aunt's journal, so I call my father and he found a copy and sent it to us it's just full of advice on how to birth a child it's practically a midwife in a book Elizabeth said

I don't want a midwife in a book I want a real midwife or the company doctor when will he be back in town Carla said

I'm sure any day now Abigail said

but I've heard you talking about how big I am what if I go into real labor before he gets back Carla said

Carla I don't want you to worry about that Abigail said

Meanwhile, in town at the saloon

I've got to admit this crime spree makes me nervous constable until this bunch showed up, the only thing ever disappeared around this town was a licorice stick form the mercantile Tom Bouchard mary's, brother said

my thoughts exactly jack said

Whiskey please Bill said

This round's on me jack said

Right nice of you constable To Valley Spring Bill said

Valley SpringYou're not sitting in on a poker game I figured you for a gambler jack said

I am I just gambler other things besides cards Bill said

Handsome watch I noticed it wasn't your monogram though jack said

It's my mother's fathers my only inherited well that and my smile Bill said

Best keep that inheritance close to your vest. Our thief has been taking family mementos jack said

You know I'm sure you're concerned about me jack but we're interested in the same woman now you might think that red serges jacket intimidate me but it doesn't when it comes to Elizabeth Letcher I'm going to steal her heart hope you find your bad guy Bill said

I will it's only a matter of time jack said

Meanwhile at Abigail house

Oh no no no Elizabeth said

Oh your cake for Saturday baking takes practice Abigail said

Good then I'll be ready for the cake auction in two years Elizabeth said

Now now you wouldn't let your students quit and I'm not going to let you quit Abigail said

Why don't I just stay here with Carla and you can go to the miners game Elizabeth said

Because you've never been before and besides you shouldn't be hiding from jack Abigail said

I'm not, why would you say that? Elizabeth said

Because I can tell when two people have feelings for each other Abigail said

Jack and I are just friends besides he's a... he's a confirmed bachelor anyhow Elizabeth said

No he's a confirmed officer duty and honor union the right woman come along Abigail said

I don't know about that but he has been acting strange lately but he was like that in school one moment he's interrogating me and the next he's... I don't even know how to describe it Elizabeth said

Sweet like honey Abigail said

Yes. How did you know Elizabeth said

Never mind that all I know is I would be flattered to have someone who is going to extra lengths to watch over me Gentley on the rim of the bowl Abigail said

I'm not a complete beginner Elizabeth said

Meanwhile down the block

Constable come in cat said

Thank are you children asleep jack said

of course you know what time it is? cat said

Yeah I'm sorry I'm wondering if I could see your grandma brooch again It's perfect jack said

For what cat said

For nabbing a thief I need to wear this to tomorrow will you help me jack said

back down the block

Why are relationships between a men and women sometimes so confusing our actions our words it's like we're all speaking in foreign tongues and we can't understand each other but I wonder what part of our failure to come from our own brokenness and what part does my own brokenness play Elizabeth said

The next morning in town

Whoa kids 1 said Nice hit kids 2 said Look at how far it went kids 3 said

Caleb DeWitt said

What Caleb said Try a knuckleball Dewitt said

You know how to throw a knuckler kids 4 said

I do all right Dewitt said

Show me I'll show Caleb since he's the one who's pitching but everybody can watch Dewitt said

Hay he knows how to throw a knuckler kid 4 said

Okay the grip is half the battle see the fingers see where they are knuckles on the seams here try it fingers here knuckles on the seams now this thing this will dance a two-stepper you want give it a try Dewitt said

Yeah Caleb said

Meanwhile at Abigail house

Okay Ephraim your mommy's right over here let's go say hi Abigail said

Have a Good time at the games Ephraim Carla said

I'm going to eat three funnel cakes Ephraim said

You eat one for me you listen to Mrs Blakeley about sweet Carla said

Yes mama Ephraim said

Give me a kiss Carla said

All right, Ephraim, you run along Mrs. Blakeley's waiting outside for you Abigail said

What if something happens to me Carla said

Oh Carla don't think like that you have to stay calm stay calm for this baby everything's going to be fine stay calm Abigail said

Meanwhile in town

Ladies and gentlemen girls and boys it is my great pleasure on behalf of the Pacific Northwest mining company to welcome you to the annual miner's games today we celebrate the re-opening at full capacity of our mine so without further ado for who work so hard now it's time for you to play hard too let the games begin Martin said

Sometime later

First fellas we have Mrs Florence and her famous red velvet cake now let's us dig deep for these bids this is for a good cause new encyclopedias for the school and books too we will start the bidding at twenty-five cents cat said

Twenty-five cents a miner

Oh aren't you an eager bidder we have twenty-five cents cat said

thirty-five cents miner 2

And we have thirty-five cents cat

Yeah? fifty cents Sam said

We have... cat said

fifty-five cents miner 1 said

Sixty cents miner 2 said

Eight cents Sam said

Goodness I don't suppose I hear eighty-five cents going once, going twice... sold to the man with all the money for eight cents thank you very much cat said

My pleasure Sam said

And next up we have a new addition to our cake auction our teacher Elizabeth cat said

One dollar Bill said

Oh, you don't have to do that... Elizabeth said

One dollar twenty-five jack said

One dollar thirty-five Bill said

One dollar fifty jack said

One hundred seventy-five Bill said

Two dollar jack said

Two dollars twenty-five Bilal said

Two dollars fifty jack said

Two dollars seven Bill said

Two dollars seven-five jack

Three dollars and the cake is mine Bill said

Sold cat said

May I have a word with you please why were you fighting over my pathetic little cake you completely embarrassed me Elizabeth said

We were supporting you jack said

Raising funds for a good cause I apologize for embarrassing you but uh I think you're understating your cake it looks delicious Bill said

Stop lying Elizabeth said

yes ma'am Bilal said

And you stop with all the smiling what game are you playing jack Elizabeth said

I'm just doing my job project and service that's all jack said

By bidding on a cake Elizabeth said

Whatever it takes jack said

Sometime later

Hey jack we've got a problem we need your help Dewitt said

Yeah jack said

You any good at tug of war dewitt said

Okay, fellas, Tom said

Whoa whoa hey hey he can't complete he's not a miner Sam said

All right Sam since you're the one who hurt Ernie Jacobs how about you sit out then the teams will be even Dewitt said

Let the constable complete that way we can have our content and still get our victory Bill said

I won that are wrestling fair and square Sam said

By breaking Ernie's wrist what a lug Dewitt said

Are we going to do this or what Sam said

Oh we're going to do this dewitt said

Ready you ready go Martin said

Come on put your backs into it Dewitt said

That's it jack said

Congratulations Thank you there, Mr Gowan Dewitt said

Yeah the red team was was better anyway Caleb said

Caleb Mary said

Well so much for honey Dewitt said

You and me both jack said

Caleb Mary said

you can't make me like him Caleb said

Being rude and disrespectful to Mr graves is not going to make you feel any better Mary said

He won't leave me alone tell him to leave me alone Caleb said

If that's what you want then I will Mary said

That evening

Do you miss home Bill said

Sometimes but oneday like today how could I I love it here Elizabeth said

Well wherever you are whether you're out there exploring the wide world or here filling young hearts and minds with great and noble thoughts I hope to be with you in your life Bill said

Me too Elizabeth said

But I want you to know that I never considered myself the marrying type until now you're the type of woman I can see myself settling down with starting a family with and we can move as fast or as slowly as you'd like Bill said

Thank you Elizabeth said

Well I won't overstay my welcome Bill said

Oh no no no I wasn't I wasn't chasing you away I'm sure Abigail has a pot of tea brewing Elizabeth said

No, I want to treat you with the utmost respect so I'll better gentleman than I've been all day and say good evening Bill said

Yet so much of what matters in life rests on trust remembering to trust god discerning which people are worthy of our true for when we place our hearts our lives in someone else's hands it is act of faith it requires courage and hope but it's worth the risk because it is trust that brings us love Elizabeth said

Meanwhile down the block

It's over ham give it up jack said

What is going on? What's the ruckus Abigail said

The constable and I set a trap for the thief jack thinks that Bilal has been the thief all alone cat said

What Elizabeth said

That's not Bally ham Abigail said

Sam cat said

What's going on here Elizabeth said

Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Montgomery jack said

Cat Elizabeth said

I wore my brooch to the games today to try and lure the thief here we thought it might be his cat said

You ...you thought Bilal was me that's a joke Sam said

Shut up jack said

You think that little of him, of me, and you say he's not the man I think he is, Carla Elizabeth said

Carla honey go back inside everything's all right Abigail said

No it's not my water broke Carla said

The next morning

I want to apologize to you Caleb I've been ... I've been playing pretend father and I I think we both can agree that's a bust because I have no idea how to do that truth be told I envy you because from everything I've seen you had a great great pa and I don't, in fact, I never even met my father he walked out on my ma when I was just a toddler Dewitt said

Really Caleb said

I always figured it was because Of something that I did wrong even though my ma she said it wasn't so you know what I used to do I would go off by myself and I would lie on the ground and I would look up at the clouds and I would wonder if somehow my father was looking up at those same clouds if he was thinking about me maybe even a tenth as much as I was thinking about him it broke my ma the way he just left her she wasn't strong and brave like your ma she loves you you mean the world to her you know that and I realize that you lost your pa and I could never hold a candle to him but I'd give my life to have a family like yours one-day Dewitt said

Meanwhile at Abigail

Okay breathe deep breath that's right Carla that's it breathe work with the baby Elizabeth can we get another poultice please that's right breathe Abigail said

What is that turn it's so beautiful Elizabeth said

Oh that's, my love is like a red red rose it's from a Robert burns poem you know we all used to sing it in school, knocking on the door hi jack cat said

How is she doing jack said

Oh the baby is definitely coming this time any word on when the doctor getting back in town cat said

No not yet jack said

We're a little busy in here Elizabeth said

I know but I need to say something to you jack said

Not inside you have absolutely the worst sense of timing in many ways Elizabeth said

I was wrong about Bilal being a thief jack said

Let's not belabor the obvious Elizabeth said

Please understand my main goal even more then finding the thief was to make sure you didn't get hurt and I did the opposite and I will regret that more then you know your well-being is all I ever care about I hope you can forgive me jack said

Meanwhile at Mary

Caleb, Mr. graves Mary said

I invited Mr. graves over for pie is that okay Caleb said

I don't want to be any trouble Mary Dewitt said

No no it's no trouble at all I have a blackberry that I kept back from the games or perhaps some shortbread Mary said

You gotta have the pie Mr graves on one in the town bakes pie like my ma Caleb said

That sounds good real good Dewitt said

Tree pieces of blackberry pie coming up Mary said

Meanwhile at Abigail

Still no baby Bill said

No Abigail's starting to worry I don't know if I'm cut out for this country life the challenges and hardships these ladies face I just don't know if I'll ever have the courage they have Elizabeth said

You must miss your family your life back home your four sisters and a brother Bill said

How did you know I had four sisters and a brother I never mentioned that Elizabeth said

Sure you did you must have or perhaps I just assumed such a gentle loving soul was surrounded by females tenderness growing up because you're so cultured and well mannered a red rose out here in the wild Bill said

O my love is like a red red rose that's newly sprung in June Elizabeth said

I my love is like a melody that's sweetly played in tune Bill said

Your beautiful poem Elizabeth said

Written just for you Bill said

Yes written for me may I tell you a secret Elizabeth said

I wish you would Bill said

My father was so against my becoming a teacher that he disinherited me my whole family cut me off Elizabeth said

I had no idea Bill said

It doesn't matter that won't hold me back my dream the one I wouldn't tell you about before is to travel north where it's completely wild or to start a mission school in the Far East live among the destitute and downtrodden and raise them up through education Elizabeth said

Well if that's your dream then it's mine too Bill said

You'd go with me knowing that I'll never be rich Elizabeth said

I'll go with you Bill said

I'll just have to wait to find another teacher to replace me Elizabeth said

I will wait as long as necessary Bill said

an hour later at Abigail baby coos

what fine work you've done Carla cat said

okay she's not done yet Abigail said

what Florence said

focus breathe Abigail said

twins cat said

push here we go Carla here we go oh my goodness it's a boy Abigail said

Carla has been blessed cat said

we all have Abigail said

Meanwhile, in town at the jail

so what tipped you off jack said

somehow he knew i had four sisters and a brother it's the one thing i knew i never told him and then your words came back me, that he might not be all he says he is that and him stealing somebody else's poem and claiming he wrote it for me, which... really gets my goat Elizabeth said

jack i don't know what's going on over in my livery but I think another burglary might be in the offing. Tom said

go inside. let me handle this, little late for a ride, isn't it jack said

oh, I'm just uh taking a look at the stars Bill said

ham sure you're not stealing the horse, trying to hightail it out of town jack said

oh no office I bought this horse he's mine fair and square Bill

ham you haven't done a thing fain and square since you set foot in Valley Springe especially with the way you treated Elizabeth jack said

there ain't nothing illegal about courting a pretty girl Bill

you're right how about a carpetbagger courting a pretty, rich girl for her family's money jack said

well, she'd have to be rich for you to make an accusation like that and that ain't the case anymore Bilal said

i'm not so sure about that why don't you ask her directly it's over ham you've got nowhere to go jack said

hiya Bilal said

The next morning at Abigail baby coos

they're so tiny like little fragile china dolls jack said

we're very fortunate they both made it given how early carla delivered Elizabeth said

how are you doing ? jack said

hmm more embarrassed than wounded I sent a letter to my sister, Julie and asked her to do some discreet research I didn't want to alarm my father but she discovered Bilal had worked at the shipyard in new jersey until he was fired for stealing Elizabeth said

when jack said

Right around the time the society pages were reporting that I was heading here rich heiress heads west all that nonsense Elizabeth said

Well what he didn't count on was that rich heiress being way smarter then he was jack said

Jack I... Elizabeth said

Shh it's okay you don't have to say anything jack said

he seems so safe and sound in your arms Elizabeth said

aww you know i could get used to this jack said

Really Elizabeth said

yead maybe someday when the right woman come along jack said


	9. Chapter VII Jan of 1985

a month later after Christmas and New Years, hade come and gone it was January of 1986 

there's triumph in the anvil's stroke there's merit in the brave and strong who dig the mine or fell the oak gabe said

that's very nice, gabe Elizabeth said

sometime later

I was just at the mercantile, and Ned Yost asked if I wouldn't mind dropping this off to you jack said

that's very kind of you thank you, you didn't have to go to that trouble Elizabeth said

no trouble jack said

I do hope it's what I think it is the compendium of brain disorders and neurology and list go no Elizabeth said

well I can't say I got a word of that jack said

this just couldn't have come at a better time I call one of my old professors, dr. hinshelwood, about one of my students he's done work with children with reading troubles that is absolutely revolutionary I thought he had forgotten all about me Elizabeth said

you're not an easy person to forget jack said

thank you I thank Jack, i... I feel really bad about everything that happened, you know, with Bilal Elizabeth said

no, you don't have any reason to feel was a con man he was a professional manipulator. jack said

that's true and I was duped by him but I finally saw through his charade. Elizabeth said

I don't want you to blame yourself for falling under his spell jack said

well, I didn't exactly fall under his spell Elizabeth said

no, what I meant was he fooled you I'm not saying that you're a fool, exactly jack said

then what are you saying, exactly Elizabeth said

I'm just saying that women of a certain age are an easy mark jack said

now you're calling me desperate. Elizabeth said

what no jack said

I would really love to sit and chat about my many weaknesses but as you can see I have quite a lot of work to do Elizabeth said

I'm just trying to help you I'm just trying to speak to you as a friend jack said

Thank you for bringing the package I hope you have a nice day Elizabeth said

Sometimes late

He is absolutely impertinent I mean yes he saw through that con man first and yes I was fooled by him for a while but...Elizabeth said

Elizabeth Maybe it's not jack you're mad at maybe your pride is a bit bruised you have every reason to be angry at the situation Abigail said

I'm not angry Elizabeth said

Clearly, Abigail said

Jack seems to take pleasure in reminding me how insane I was he even implied that I was so desperate to find a husband that I couldn't think straight this is amazing if I keep living here I'm going to bust out of my clothes altogether Elizabeth said

My grandma recipe Abigail said

He's made it perfectly clear that as an officer he's not interested in committing to a woman so I don't understand why he's taken such an interest in my love life these are heavenly Elizabeth said

Have another Abigail said

Mmm I couldn't maybe just one more you know Abigail my family has employed some of the best chefs from some of the finest culinary school and your score and pies are lighter and tastier than any I ever had at home Elizabeth said

Do you really think so Abigail said

I know so Elizabeth said

Noah did love my baking I took great pride in cooking for him and my son Peter and they often brag to others about my cooking but they only had me to compare to certainly not that fancy big city food you're talking about Abigail said

Well trust me they were right whether in the big city or here hope Valley Elizabeth said

After dinner that night

Good evening jack said

Oh Abigail said

Oh Abigail jack said

Good evening jack Abigail said

What used to be here Jack said

Oh it was a cafe there was a time when all the single miners would eat their meals here it was food without the drink of the saloon but the food wasn't much better and Martin Gowen shut it down Abigail said

Well more profit in the drink then food I suppose jack said

Exactly uh... is there something else Abigail said

Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something jack said

Well I'm happy to if I can Abigail said

If... let's say a bear save a deer from a skunk a skunk who had every intention of hurting her why...why then would the deer be angry at the bear jack said

Perhaps the deer's pride is hurt maybe seeing the bear reminds her that she was silly enough to trust a skunk Abigail said

Hmm I see jack said

Furthermore, the bear was saving the deer from an untrustworthy animal but didn't seem to have any interest in replacing him Abigail said

Well... I've lost you jack said

Jack Bilal was not the right man for Elizabeth he was indeed a skunk but one day there will be an appropriate man a good man who will approach Elizabeth with honorable intentions and then she will be taken perhaps approach her not as an officer who's there to rescue her but as a man Abigail said

A few minutes late at the saloon

Can I help you officer Elizabeth said

Actually, it's just jack tonight as you can see jack said

I stand corrected Elizabeth said

How's your reading student coming along jack said

Still working on it Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I was thinking I don't see you very often since I moved out of the saloon I miss our friendship and I was wondering if you might be inclined to having supper with me jack said

To be clear when you say you'd like to have supper you mean you'd like to come to my house where I will be the one doing the cooking? Elizabeth said

Oh no no why would you think that? Jack said

So what then? Chill and cornbread here at the saloon Elizabeth said

Yeah no uh... I guess I hadn't really thought it through jack said

Well I would love to but I'm very busy with work and I was planning on cleaning out my closet Elizabeth said

Well I didn't tell you which night I was considering jack said

Of course, I'm sorry Elizabeth said

How about Friday night jack said

Actually, that's the very night I was going to clean out my closet Elizabeth said

I see well maybe another time good evening jack said

Jack on second thought I actually really could use your help with one of my students Elizabeth said

Yeah of course jack said

So why don't you meet me here tomorrow night I'll even share a bowl of chili with you Elizabeth said

the next day

you can't be serious Mrs. Sutton Martin said

I'm absolutely serious, a cafe serving sandwiches, soups, teas, baked goods, and other confections many of the new miners are single and have no one to cook for them Abigail said

the saloon's plenty for a town this size Martin said

people need variety, a place to gather, to break bread together Mr. Gowen I believe this cafe can get people to spend their money in town Abigail said

make me an offer. Martin said

I'm prepared to offer you 25% of the profits I will fix the place up myself Abigail said

you fix up the place yourself you take 25% of the profits 75% comes to the company Martin said

fifty-fifty Abigail said

fifty-fifty it is but I want your row house I have new miner's families coming into town and I don't have any place to put them Martin said

Mr. Gowen, that's my home where I lived with my husband where my son was raised Abigail said

there are two rooms above the cafe you can live there those are my terms. I'll give you a week to decide, but then the offer's off the table now, if you'd excuse me, I have work to do Martin said

that night

good evening, miss thatcher. jack said

evening thank you for coming Elizabeth said

you're welcome jack said

please sit here, across from me Elizabeth said

I thought that we were going to have some dinner together jack said

We will you said you wanted to be friends and right now I could use a friend to help me with this Elizabeth said

Right jack said

I'm going to be administering an intelligence test the research shows that some of the smartest students are also slowest readers Elizabeth said

By me taking this test helps you how? jack said

I need someone to practice on you'll be my guinea pig Elizabeth said

Guinea pig Jack said

Yes now scientists are using guinea pigs for their experiments again all right it's a written test but I'd like to open with a question to assess your basic comprehension level I want to make sure you can follow simple instructions pay me a compliment Elizabeth said

I don't understand jack said

It's a simple test to determine whether you can follow directions Elizabeth said

Oh I see I admire how dedicated you are to your students, not good jack said

There is no good or bad it's only an opportunity to assess your ability to follow directions Elizabeth said

No, I want to change my answer jack said Well that's very unorthodox but you my Elizabeth said

You look really beautiful tonight jack said

Please take your pencil turn over your pages and begin you will have one hour to complete the test and then we can have dinner Elizabeth said

Come on seriously jack said

What? Elizabeth said

Really? Jack said

It will show your ability to perform préhension provoked by visual perception Elizabeth said

That's a lot of "P" words I didn't quite grasp jack said

Well here's another "P" word for you please just do as I ask Elizabeth said

The next morning

Your were right there was a bird's nest in the flue jack said

Oh we were afraid to light the stove when we heard the chirping laurel said

Did you save the baby birds Jolene said

Oh no no I put them in the oak tree by the well safe and sound jack said

Well we are so grateful it's the kind of thing Adam would have taken care of Laurel said

My daddy can do anything Jordan said

Well you all must miss him very much jack said

The blessing of fire Thank you constable laurel said

Mama said daddy will be home in one or two weeks Jordan said

Well that's that's very good news jack said

All right let's let constable jack get back to his work let's go upstairs and do your schoolwork laurel said

Yes ma'am Jordan and Jolene said

I feel almost selfish saying this when so many family have lost their husband and father but when we get Adam back I don't think I'll ever let him leave this house again Laurel said

Well I can understand that jack said

When you almost lose someone you-you care about you realize all those little arguments over simple things meaningless things they just don't matter anymore laurel said

An hour later (Knocking on Door)

Jack Elizabeth said

I need to talk to you jack said

Please come in Elizabeth said

Thank you where do I start life is too short for us to hold on to petty grievances jack said

I agree wholeheartedly Elizabeth said

Good I want you to know that if you need anything even if you have the smallest care in the world you can count on me knock on my door day or night jack said

Thank you Elizabeth said

You're welcome and if you give me a second chance I can do better than chili and cornbread at the saloon jack said

That night

Oh my goodness Abigail where have you been all day Elizabeth said

Oh working on a project I sorry I just really there's no dinner Abigail said

I'm fine I just warmed up some leftovers so... what is this project Elizabeth said

Well I'm not ready to say just yet but when I am you will be the first to know Peter was taller than me by the time he was 13 this house has so many memories Abigail said

Abigail, what is it? Elizabeth said

I'm no longer a wife I'm no longer a mother I'm just struggling to find my purpose now Abigail said

Before I came here I thought my purpose was teaching at one of those big city schools good shut that door and he opened up another one a much more meaningful one and that is teaching her in hope Valley and I just know God will show you what he wants for you too Abigail Elizabeth said

Thank you Elizabeth that's good advice well I'm bushed I'm going to hit the hay good night Abigail said

Goodnight Elizabeth said

The next night

Elizabeth jack said

I'm sorry I know it's late Elizabeth said

What's wrong jack said

It's Abigail she has been coming home late at night she said she's working on something but she seems really depressed she never came home tonight and I'm... I'm worried about her Elizabeth said

I think I know where she is jack said

You do Elizabeth said

Yeah come on I'll take you to her I have a feeling this conversation is better between just the two of you jack said

Abigail what are you doing here Elizabeth said

Elizabeth how did you know where to find me Abigail said

Jack brought me he says you've been here every night this week what's going on? Elizabeth said

Well actually this is all your fault the other day when you were enjoying my scones and you said all those fancy chefs at home had never concocted anything finer I got to thinking what if I could reopen the cafe in town it would be a great new start for me Abigail said

Oh, Abigail, that's a wonderful idea Elizabeth said

I met with Martin to try to make a deal but I should have known he would make things hard he said he would allow me to open the cafe but I had to give him my home Abigail said

Your home Elizabeth said

I have a week to decide Abigail said

Oh Elizabeth said

It's a steep price to pay and my first inclination was to say no but then I realized Noah and Peter didn't live in that house anymore they're with me wherever I go and I need to find a new purpose in life I need to find a new reason to get up in the morning Abigail said

I understand and I know you would be a huge success but why keep it a secret Elizabeth said

Nobody in town has ever tried anything like this before I didn't want you to think I was crazy Abigail said

I would never think that Elizabeth said

Well maybe you should Martin is betting against me and maybe he's right I don't know Elizabeth maybe it's... it's too risky to lose my home for a foolish dream Abigail said

Abigail, I would never tell you what to do but you are one of the most remarkable women I have ever met you didn't think you could help Carla deliver those twins but all three of them wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you and none of those windows would have their homes if you hadn't led them into the mine I believe in you and I believe you can accomplish anything you set your mind to Elizabeth said

Thank you that means a lot I was going to bake some cookies for the kids but then I fell asleep and the dough went bad Abigail said

They're adorable these shapes... do you have any more of this dough Elizabeth said

In two days time in town

I have to say I'm surprised you're going through with this Mrs. Sutton Martin said

Trust me that makes two of us Abigail said

All that's left is for you sign at the bottom of the page and the cafe you're to run congratulations Martin said

Thank you, Abigail said

you widows put me through hell over those row houses I'm glad to finally get one back just for the record this town will never support a cafe Martin said

How do you know Abigail said

Well I don't know much but I business and if hope Valley were ready for another eatery I would have opened it myself Martin said

Later that day

I smelled cookies Mrs. Sutton are you selling them miles said

Well miles I'm not officially open yet but um let me see what I can do here you go these are on the house Abigail said

Gee thanks miles said

Hey miles I guess that makes you my first official customer Abigail said

I sure hope you have more miles said

Why? Abigail said

Because you're gonna need them miles said

Meanwhile across town

Gabe, what's going on? Elizabeth said

They're selling cookies at the old cafe better hurry before they're gone Gabe said

Minutés later

Oh my goodness Abigail what is all this? Elizabeth said

After I signed the house over to Martin... oh yes I lit the stove I guess the smell of fresh baked goods drew all these people they've been at my door since early this morning Abigail said

I am so proud of you-you did it Elizabeth said

Not without your encouragement Abigail said

Excuse me, ma'am, the line starts back there jack said

Very funny this is amazing isn't it Elizabeth said

It is I guess it proves if you want something bad enough you find a way to get it jack said

I guess you're right Elizabeth said

Hello miss thatcher Jolene said

Hi Elizabeth said

Officer jack Jolene said

Jolene how are those baby birds doing jack said

I named one after you because his red feather are like your coat Jolene said

I'm honored jack said

Come along Jolene laurel said

You won't have to fixes anything anymore my daddy come home tomorrow Jolene said

The only miner pulled out alive after the disaster is coming home from the hospital tomorrow a new business is thriving this town is growing fast jack said

Soon it'll be a big city just like cape Fullerton and you won't have any reason to leave Elizabeth said

True but there is another reason for me to stay jack said

Is there Elizabeth said

Yes I think it's only fair that you take the same test you gave me starting with a basic task to test your ability to follow instructions jack said

Oh really Elizabeth said

Yeah it's an important part of the test jack said

All right Elizabeth said

Good do you agree to forgive me for everything stupid I've ever said or done jack said

Oh I don't know there are just so many of them Elizabeth said

Well no one said it was gonna be an easy test Jack said

I can follow those instructions Elizabeth said

I'm glad jack said

Is that the end of the test Elizabeth said

Oh no now comes the written part jack said

That evening

Well there's another one you got wrong jack said

Are you sure you're scoring it correct Elizabeth said

Relax I graduated with honors jack said

Jack do you stay up night just thinking of ways to drive me batty Elizabeth said

Nope don't have to just sort of come out naturally okay jack said

Well are you going to tell me or not Elizabeth said

Are you sure you want to know jack said

Of course, I want to know Elizabeth said

See it turns out you're not quite as smart as I thought you were jack said

That's not true Elizabeth said

Jack is this payback for the test I gave you Elizabeth said

No no you really didn't do very well jack said

Let me see jack let me see it give it to me please Elizabeth said

Okay just relax jack said

The next morning in town

That look really good child 1 said

All right children bring your signs the stagecoach will be here any minute what Elizabeth said

Nothing looks like you've been busy jack said

We have the children are beyond excited to welcome home Mr million Elizabeth said

Six months in the hospital is a long time I'm sure it will be a bittersweet day for everyone jack said

Yes hopefully more, sweet then bitter hi you must be very excited Elizabeth said

He's the top miner in town did you know that he once dug 2 miles through the mountain in just one day Jolene said

Yes I believe you've mentioned it a time or two Elizabeth said

You look silly Jordan said

What do you mean sweetie Elizabeth said

Uh... jack said

I have paint on my nose don't I, how long were you going to let me go on like that Elizabeth said

I don't know All day jack said

I'm so nervous to see him he wouldn't let me visit him in the hospital he said we couldn't afford it Laurel said

Yeah well he's a proud man all the man in this town are cat said

Look here he comes a child said

All right children hold up your signs Elizabeth said

What's wrong with daddy's leg Jordan said

Hush now morgen-rose laurel said

Sweethearts laurel I didn't know how to tell you Adam said

I love you I'm glad you're back laurel said

Welcome home Adam cat said

Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery, Adam said

Let me laurel said

No no no I can still do for myself Adam said

Laurel didn't know did she Elizabeth said

I don't think so cat said

That must have been quite a surprise for Mrs million and those poor girls Ramsey said

They're a strong family of faith they'll get through this cat said

Is almost barbaric that in this day and age a hospital would issue a pegleg when they have prosthetics readily available Elizabeth said

We're people of modest means I'm sure that that's all Adam could afford cat said

Well if nothing else the FD play will lift everyone's spirits Ramsey said

What is the FD play? Elizabeth said

Founders day play don't tell me you haven't begun the rehearsals it's next Saturday Ramsey said

Miss Ramsey, I have no idea what you're referring to Elizabeth said

My goodness no ones told her is that possible Ramsey said

Even year the children put on a play it's in celebration of the history of hope Valley cat said

That's lovely but given the fact that I was unaware perhaps we might postpone it a week or two Elizabeth said

And celebrate on some date besides the actual anniversary it's almost a sacrilege the mayor won't hear of it Ramsey said

The mayor's is your brother cat said

Mrs. Appleton always did such an amazing job everyone looks forward to hearing the mayors eloquent speech as he guides us towards a new year filled with... Ramsey said

Filled with, sister Silas said

Never mind Silas I will get you a copy of the play so you can begin rehearsals immediately Ramsey said

Cat... how am I going to pull all this together in a week Abigail and I are moving out of the row house this week and I promised her I'd help get the cafe ready for business and I still have lessons to prepare Elizabeth said

Okay don't worry the mothers are going to pitch in I am going to get reverend Anderson to drop by the costumes and the backdrop I should probably go home and find the sheet music cat said

There's music too Elizabeth said

Yeah cat said

Don't panic you can do this you crossed the country for heaven's sake how difficult could it be to produce a play Elizabeth said

Talking to yourself not a good sign jack said

You were eavesdropping Elizabeth said

it's not eavesdropping when one's talking to one's self out loud in public jack said

I have to put on a founders day play in a week a play that has been performed every year a play that apparently has costumes and music ...Elizabeth said

Okay Elizabeth come here come here sit down sit now take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth there now don't you feel better jack said

I do an entire production (sighting ) Elizabeth said

The next evening at Abigail house Gasps Elizabeth

Were you talking to yourself again I'm beginning to worry about your mental health jack said

It's this play I hardly slept a wink last night I've never directed a play before Elizabeth said

Well didn't they go through that in that big city university you attended jack said

I didn't go to drama school jack I went to teacher college Elizabeth said

No great dramatist exists without a touch of madness Aristotle jack said

Well aren't you just full of surprises Elizabeth said

Yes jack said

Have I thanked you yet for helping us move Elizabeth said

About 100 times jack said

Thank you no oh Elizabeth said

Elizabeth are you okay Abigail said

How could I have been so careless Elizabeth said

It was an accident Abigail said

No no, this way my fault I wasn't looking where I was going... Elizabeth said

It's okay Abigail said

Abigail, please let me Elizabeth said

No, I've got it Abigail said

Of course, I will reimburse you for the vase Elizabeth said

Oh don't be silly this has been held together by glue for years I mean Peter broke it three or four times I always told him not to play ball in the house Abigail said

Abigail, I'm so sorry Elizabeth said

No, it's not the vase we built a life here together the three of us Abigail said

I can only imagine how difficult this is for you Elizabeth said

I think I would like to take this vase with me too Abigail said

Of course, I'll go get the glue Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I'm really happy I'm not in this alone Abigail said

Me too Abigail were both embarking on a new adventure Elizabeth said

That night above the cafe that Elizabeth's and Abigail's wood now call home

This is going take some getting used to Abigail said

It'll feel like home in no time Elizabeth said

I'm sure you're right Abigail said

It's like you said when we first started packing love travels with you...Elizabeth said

Wherever you go Abigail said

The next morning

Children may I have your attention please today we are going to cancel our math lesson Elizabeth said

All yes all the children said

In fact, we are going to cancel all of our lessons we're going to start rehearsing for our founders day play which we will perform this Saturday now how many of you know the song? Elizabeth said

Saturday in a week Gabby said

Mmm-hmm Elizabeth said

Last year Mrs. Appleton had us practicing for a month Gabby said

Well, I'm not Mrs. Appleton and you all performed this play before so I'm... I'm not worried at all Elizabeth said

Patrick was the narrator and he graduated school months ago a boy said

Yes well just have to get started and try our best now I'm going to need everyone to help me uh... maybe some of the older students could help me with the Jolene Jordan I thought you two were going to stay at home today and spend the day with your father Elizabeth said

we change our minds pa said he needs to take care of some business Jolene said

My daddy only has one leg now Jordan said

Well, what matters is that he's home now right Elizabeth said

Yes ma'am Jolene said

I find the sheet music in my attic cat said

Cat that's wonderful one item off my list Elizabeth said

There ain't no way we can learn this play in one week a boy said

Now children if I may Elizabeth miss Thatcher is going to need all of your help and your concentration for this it's a very important play to all of us especially after the year that we've had Cat said

The good news is that I found the costumes reverend Anderson said

Oh Elizabeth said

Did you store these at the church cat said

That would be the bad news, Reverend Anderson

My goodness they're all signed this is horrible Elizabeth said

Well it is a play about a coal mine we could make this into one of the miner's costumes it's already blackened revenge Anderson said

And what about the backdrop or is it best not to ask about that church fire too Elizabeth said

More of the bad news revenge Anderson said

How are we supposed to have a play without a backdrop a boy said

Noah Sutton painted the last one I don't know anyone else who has that skill left in hope Valley cat said

Boys and girls if there's one thing I've learned about the people of hope Valley it's that they don't quite even when everything is against them so we are not going to quite now I don't know exactly how but this Saturday we are going to do founders day proud Elizabeth said

That afternoon at Abigail new house

Have you sewn yourself to the back of the chair yet Abigail said

No oh but apparently I will be wearing this for the rest of the day Elizabeth said

Look what I have compliments of the mayor and his sister Dottie Ramsey enough fabric to make new costumes Abigail said

Oh my goodness that's so generous Elizabeth said

Yes, however, there is a small price the star of the play will now be the motor's son Abigail said

Oh well I suppose we can afford that Elizabeth said

And Dottie will also be the master of ceremonies Abigail said

She will Elizabeth said

Oh yes it's a hope Valley tradition Abigail said

Hi Elizabeth jack said

Jack Elizabeth said

I brought you some salmon cornbread jack said

Oh Elizabeth said

Although it doesn't hold a candle to Abigail it's all we have until she officially opens jack said

Ow Elizabeth said

Your needle attack you jack said

Wouldn't be the first time today Elizabeth said

Hmm so your cooking is only rivaled by your sewing jack said

I suppose you could do better Elizabeth said

May I I think a whip stitch will do here jack said

Where did you learn that Elizabeth said

Oh I have sewn before jack said

Where Elizabeth said

Uh... close to the bone jack said

What Oh my goodness what happened Elizabeth said

It was nothing although the bear is still talking about it jack said

The next morning in saloon/ schoolhouse

Oh my lord this wasn't here yesterday where on earth Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Thank you for helping with this Abigail said

Oh it is mostly selfish on my part the sooner you open the sooner I can get to eat here jack said

Oh and sooner I can start cooking for hordes of hungry miners you seem to like a national with the paintbrush Abigail said

Well I like painting walls jack said

Perhaps you might consider painting a mural on one Abigail said

Mural jack said

Yes a nice view of hope Valley perhaps some beautiful mountains Abigail said

Now where would you get an idea like that Noah painted the old founders day mural you know it takes a special kind of person to see things from an artists perspective Abigail said

I wouldn't know jack said

Wouldn't you Abigail said

No, I'm just a simple wall painter ma'am jack said

Don't worry I won't tell Elizabeth Abigail said

The next day to school

Okay, Cassandra, we're going to try this again let's take it from the top Elizabeth said

For some of us the rains stopped and then the crops dried up Cassandra said

Okay now we change the placard and now it's Jolene Elizabeth said

For those of us who were struggling to meet our ends, Jolene said

To make ends meet Elizabeth said

For those who were making ends meet ...Jolene said

For those of us who were struggling to make ends meet Jolene Elizabeth said

Is she okay a girl said

Just ... just keep rehearsing your line I'll be right back we're all tired Jolene and everyone forgets a line once in a while Elizabeth said

I know the line I'm just not sure I believe them anymore look what happened to all the fathers who came here to work in the mine look what happened to my pa Jolene said

I know how hard this must be for you having him back after he was gone for such a long time Elizabeth said

My daddy never come back miss thatcher not the pa I knew Jolene said

Jolene just because he may not look the same... Elizabeth said

I'm not talking about his leg he's changed he's not the same person and I don't know why Jolene said

I know it's hard to believe but even our mamas and our daddies have struggles sometimes Elizabeth said

I just want everything to be like it was before Jolene said

All you can do is love him you can't be responsible for how acts all right come here it's okay it's all right Elizabeth said

That afternoon

Jack Elizabeth said

Where did that come from jack said

Your guess is as good as mine Laurel what's wrong Elizabeth said

Constable, it's Adam I need your help we had an argument last night and he wasn't in the house when we woke up this morning I don't know why I just thought he needed some time to think but he hasn't come home all day and I I found a note I must have missed it laurel said

(I'm not the same man you married you and the girls are better off without me) jack said (reading the note)

We had words terrible words and I didn't mean what I said I swear it I just... I'm afraid he's going to do something awful laurel said

Don't worry I will find him jack said

Jack, please be careful Elizabeth said

I'm glad to see you be so concerned for your constable jack said

I'm concerned for my constable and I'm also concerned for the man who wears the constable uniform Elizabeth said

Sunday morning

Noah, I wish you were here to see this Abigail said

A class at saloon cleaning up form the night before founders day play

Hey, I never noticed that before What is that? A boy said

I think the bigger question is who is that? A girl said

May I borrow your magnifying glass miss thatcher a boy said

Certainly, Elizabeth said

James come get a load of this gabe said

What's so funny you three Elizabeth said

Come to see for yourself miss thatcher James said

Thank you where Elizabeth said

there a girl said

Oh my goodness did any of you three know about this Elizabeth said

Why would we know anything about this miss thatcher we weren't the ones who painted the backdrop a girl said

It does look a lot like you and mountie jack though James said

No it doesn't James it doesn't at all and I'll ask that you three to forget all about this incident Elizabeth said

Lips are sealed miss thatcher Gabe said

Moments later Elizabeth runs to jack officer

Jack are you aware that someone painted a tiny likeness of the two of us on the founders day backdrop Elizabeth said

Likeness jack said

Yes and it's hidden there like a little stick of dynamite ready to go off and some of my students just lit the fuse Elizabeth said

What are we doing in the painting jack said

I can't really say... we're kissing Elizabeth said

We're kissing well that is completely inappropriate pure fiction jack said

Yes fiction Elizabeth said

Who would paint such a thing you know I think I should launch an investigation interrogate some of your students until we get to the bottom of this jack said

All right but on second thought both of our reputations are on the line here Elizabeth said

Hmm... that is a good point but I promise I will get to the bottom of this don't you worry jack said

I'm glad you're on the case Elizabeth said

Rip stars barking like a baby

I'm going to go Elizabeth said

Have a good day our little secret boy more barking for rip jack said


	10. Chapter VIII

A week later

You all should be very proud of these test results and as a reward, we are going to be spending some time outside of the classroom next week we are going to be studying the scientific field of entomology does anyone know what entomology means entomology is the study of insects but for today class is dismissed Elizabeth said

Yes let's go a Boy said

See you all soon okay don't forget your lunch pails by come on hustle afternoon constable Elizabeth said

Actually, I'm here in an unofficial capacity jack said

Oh I see Elizabeth said

I've come to ask for your hand jack said

I beg your pardon Elizabeth said

Your hand May I have it jack said

Oh mmm-hmm Elizabeth said

Miss Elizabeth Letcher I would like to invite you to join me for supper this Saturday night the pleasure of your company would be truly appreciated jack said

Why are you being so old formal Elizabeth said

Well if you remember my last attempt at inviting you to supper didn't end well this time I want to be perfectly clear that my invitation not require you to cook jack said

I appreciate your lovely invitation and I accept is that it Elizabeth said

Uh yeah jack said

Then may I have my hand back Elizabeth said (both chuckling)

I shall assume that this supper does not imply the beginning of a possible courtship you've made it very clear that offers or Mounties do not have wives if they wanted you to have a wife they would have issued you one Elizabeth said

Did I say that jack said

(Chuckles ) several time Elizabeth said

That does sound like something I'd say jack said

So I will see you Saturday night for supper Elizabeth said

Yes see you Saturday night for supper and Elizabeth please do consider this an act of courtship (as he kisses her hand) jack said

Seconds later the stage couches in town

You must be jack Thornton Thomas said

Yes I am who might you be sir jack said

Constable Thomas O'Reilly he said

And where is your hour's constable jack said

Well she wanted to make a grand entrance Thomas said

And who might she be jack said

Oh my goodness oh my gosh what are you doing here Elizabeth said

Well you didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun out in the Wild West did you Julie said

You come all by yourself Elizabeth said

Daddy got me my own personal office as an escort, of course, I am much more interested in meeting your man in red serge Julie said

Oh, look out for the ... Elizabeth said

That didn't happen Julie said

You said you wanted to experience the Wild West Elizabeth said

And here I am into it with both feet so to speak hi I'm Julie thatcher Elizabeth's sister Julie said

A pleasure to meet you ma'am jack said

That evening at Abigail's

Here we go, Abigail, said

Thank you so much, Mrs. Stanton, Julie said

Please call me Abigail how long did you say you'd be staying Abigail said

Don't be alarmed for Julie this is hardly a week's worth of clothes Elizabeth said

Well you never know what outfit an occasion might call for I do apologize for not sending an advance warning of my visit I wanted to surprise Elizabeth Julie said

Something she's been doing since she came out of the womb feet first no less Elizabeth said

Well it's no trouble at all we're happy to have you Abigail said

I love your home it's so...rustic so quaint Julie said

I think what Julie meant to say is ... Elizabeth said

It's okay Elizabeth Abigail said

Rustic and quaint work quite well for this town Abigail said

So when are you going to tell me what's really going on Julie said

Pardon me Elizabeth said

Between you and that delectable Mountie, Julie said

You must mean jack Thornton, we're just friends Elizabeth said

Stop I saw the way you were looking at him does he feel the same way about you Julie said

Who says how I'm feeling Elizabeth said

Please it's as if there's gravity between you like the earth pulling on the moon Julie said

You're being bombastic there was no gravity Elizabeth said

Fine but since when do we keep secret from each other Julie said

If you must know he asked me out for dinner this Saturday night and I accepted it's his first clear explanation of interest Elizabeth said

I know it this is like something right out of a romance novel a beautiful vulnerability young teacher comes to a farming town Julie said

It's a coal-mining town which is why they call it Valley SpringElizabeth said

Oh even better then something is awakened inside of her by a virile man of the law in a red serges jacket Julie said

Awakened virile we went from bombast to melodrama to obscene Elizabeth said

So where is he taking you on an hours-drawn carriage ride it should be white like Cinderella Julie said

This is not a fairytale I'm not a princess Elizabeth said

Then to a romantic French bistro for crepes and sweets toffee liqueur Julie said

He's probably taking me to the saloon Elizabeth said

What you mean that dusty old hole you teach in Julie said

It's the thought that counts and more importantly there will be no meddling in my love life understand Elizabeth said

Me meddle I never meddle I don't meddle I invest emotionally into your well-being and when my sister tells me she's in love, of course, I want to Julie said

A love I said nothing of the sort "love life" is a general term for ...friendly companionship between the sexes Elizabeth said

Well if you say so Julie

The next morning

Well it appears As if I underestimated you, Mrs. Stanton, I didn't think you'd be able to cobble this together but you have Martin said

Never underestimate what had work set to a dream can achieve Abigail said

There you go if I may a cup of coffee and something sweet Martin said

Absolutely coming right up good morning jack Abigail said

Good morning I was wondering if I could trouble you for the usual jack said

Oh you have no idea how wonderful that sounds I actually have a customer who wants the usual oh by the way I have everything all ready for Saturday night Abigail said

Thank you I so appreciate your help jack said

Well here you go Mr. Gowen, Abigail said

Ah it looks wonderful though I can't imagine it can be as sweet as you Martin said

Oh that man gets on my nerves Abigail said

I can understand that jack said

Meanwhile at school

There are so many different kinds of insects that we study them in the different subgroup or families for example melittology is the study of bees Elizabeth said

I've read that it can also be called apiology Julie said

Thank you, Julie, but that's actually a sub-discipline specific to honey bees Elizabeth said

Oh well then my apologies Julie said

Now then we are going on something of a treasure hunt next week with all of nature's beautiful little creatures being our prize we'll be looking under rocks and pulling the bark off of trees Elizabeth said

And in by we she means all of you the truth is your very own miss thatcher is terrified of bugs... Julie said

That's enough Julie I too will be hunting for insects just the rest of you Elizabeth said

I look forward to seeing that she's mortified I tell you Julie said

That night at the jailhouse

So how does someone with your rank and experience end up with this escort assignment jack said

I volunteered for it Thomas said

Why jack said

Well I've been working in north Burlington and Elwood ridge the last 15 years the job was everything they promised it would be danger excitement travel along with the satisfaction of keeping people safe Thomas said

And what? You've had enough? Jack said

Never but after I met Emily everything changed we got married last year she's expecting our first child Thomas said

Congratulations Thomas jack said

Yeah I never thought I'd consider settling down but life has a way of changing your priorities anyway I'm getting too old to be chasing bad guys it's your true to round'em up and put'em in jail tell me everything I need to know about Valley Spring and you're free to go this is for you Thomas said

Thanks, I've been reassigned jack said

Yes you do want to go Thomas said

It's just... I've sort of settled in here and made my peace with this place I put in for a request so long ago I'd almost forgotten about it jack said

Request form what I heard you made a demand Thomas said

Well when I first got here I won't deny that I wanted to leave this place wasn't what I signed up for jack said

It looks like you have a decision to make Thomas said

The next night was Saturday night

You look gorgeous Julie said

What smells so good Elizabeth said

Oh Abigail must just be experimenting for the cafe Julie said

Knocking on door

That must be him. Why am I so nervous Elizabeth said

You're supposed to be Julie said

You never get like this Elizabeth said

Well I've had more suitors than you Julie said

Jack Thornton you look ... Elizabeth said

So do you ... here I brought this for you jack said

It's beautiful Elizabeth said

May I jack said

Please Elizabeth said

Not that way jack said

Why I thought you were taking me to the saloon Elizabeth said

Well this place seems a little more appropriate said jack

Welcome to Abigail's cafe Gabe said

Shall we jack said

How long have you been planning this Elizabeth said

That's a secret jack said

I have to admit I never would have pegged you for such a romantic Elizabeth said

Well I have a little help jack said

So you don't normally woo your other woman like this Elizabeth said

I haven't really had the opportunity to woo many women jack said

You must think me naive Elizabeth said

No, sadly it's true the life of officer doesn't leave too much time for courting jack said

Oh Elizabeth said

I feel somewhat lacking in the area of romance I feel that my efforts tonight may pale in comparison to the legions of suitors you had back home jack said

Far from it perhaps Elizabeth said

Then I feel really lucky Elizabeth I ... jack said

You dance beautifully Elizabeth said

Thank you jack said

I'm glad you asked me out to dinner Elizabeth said

Me too jack said

Later that night

Oh you must tell me everything Julie said

It was the most enchanting evening of my entire life it was beyond anything I could have ever dare to dream it was like something out of a... Elizabeth said

Romance novels Julie said

Yes but I've never read anything quite so romantic Elizabeth said

So what will the next chapter bring Julie said

I don't know but it sure feels like something changed tonight like we're swimming in much different waters Elizabeth said

And skinny dipping at that Julie said

Julie Elizabeth said

I was speaking metaphorically of course so what's next Julie said

He wants to take me on a ride to his favorite place he says he has something he wants to discuss with me Elizabeth said

A proposal Julie said

No, it's much too early for that isn't it Elizabeth said

Love at first sight often leads to short courtships Julie said

(Squealing)

This is so exciting Julie said

Meanwhile at the jailhouse

How do it go Thomas said

We were having such a nice evening I didn't know how to bring it up jack said

Well you're gonna have to do it soon you're expected in cape Fullerton within the next two weeks you could send word that you're not coming but after the fuss, you made to leave here a transfer refusal could be the end of your career Thomas said

That Monday morning at the cafe after the dinner

Hello jack can I get you your usual Abigail said

No, I'm okay I just wanted to come by and thank you for the wonderful dinner on Saturday night jack said

It was my pleasure I trust you had a lovely evening Abigail said

Very much so can I trust you to be discreet jack said

Yes of course what is it Abigail said

Now I haven't told Elizabeth this yet but I've received some news I've been granted a new post a post I've always dreamt of having jack said

You're leaving Valley SpringAbigail said

I have orders I need to fulfill I wouldn't be gone permanently but... jack said

But you can't be sure that things will be the same when you return jack you're got to tell her oh just when I thought it was going to be a glorious day Abigail said

Has he been bothering you I could talk to him if you like jack said

No, I'm quite capable of rebuking his advances and I have an iron skillet that makes a fine weapon if need be jack? what is it? Abigail said

Nothing jack said

Please tell me Abigail said

Now I've done my own inquiry into this mine explosion it appears the company may have cut some corners in order to save some money corners that might have led to this disaster I don't have any hard proof yet according to my research it should have been prevented with adequate safety measures are you okay jack said

It's just that my late husband, Noah was really locking heads with Martin Gowen month before the explanation he wouldn't tell me why he didn't want me to worry but I wonder could this be what that was all about? Abigail said

I am so sorry if I upset you and this is not something that I would normally share so early in my investigation but I may need some help jack said

Anything Abigail said

Later that afternoon the (children speaking Indistinctly)

My feet are hurting and they're freezing can I go back to the classroom now Julie said

You were the one who was so excited to join us on our little insect hunt Elizabeth said

Well you could have picked a more suitable day for this Julie said

Well you could have picked a more suitable pair of shoes Elizabeth said

Hello constables what happens to be you by this time Julie said

Actually, we're just out on patrol jack and Thomas said

Well what a happy coincidence you should just happen upon Elizabeth's class here in the forest Julie said

Since you're here jack maybe you have some free time to take Julie on a tour of the surrounding countryside Elizabeth said

I would love to however I have some paperwork back at the office constable O'Reilly is free jack said

Oh really because I would just love to see the countryside I just need to get my riding boots Julie said

Thank you Elizabeth said

My pleasure Thomas said

Julie was right I'm not here by coincidence there is something I still need to talk to you about jack said

Miss Thatcher come and see this slimy bug I found under this rock Gabe said

Just give me a moment just a moment please Gabe, What was it you wanted to say Elizabeth said

Okay I'll let you get back to your slimy bug there's plenty of time for us to talk on our picnic perhaps tomorrow after class jack said

I'll pack the food Elizabeth said

Wonderful jack said

Meanwhile in the countryside

Where are you going Thomas said

Into the tree Julie said

I don't think that's a very good idea it could be a bear habitat and I am not interested messing with any grizzlies thank you very much, Thomas said

Well where's your sense of adventure Julie said

I left it back in my last post look we should be getting back to town anyway Thomas said

Just give me one moment stay here nature calls Julie said

Hold it right there Nathaniel said

Don't shoot it's in my saddle bag my money Julie said

Lady I'm not gonna rob you just calm down will ya Nathaniel said

Oh sorry to be so presumptuous I'm not accustomed to strange men introducing themselves by pointing a gun in my face Julie said

You're the one who snuck in and surprised me Nathaniel said

You're bleeding Julie said

Some men were chasing me Nathaniel said

What men Julie

Outlaw I got away but my horse threw me and I ... I tangled in some barbed wire Nathaniel said

There's a town just a short ride away I could take you to see the company doctor Julie said

I'll be fine Nathaniel said

Now I've read all about you rough and tumble cowboys but you can't just rub some dirt in that wound and hope it'll mend you need medical attention Julie said

Please just... leave me be Nathaniel said

Well I can't just let you bleed to death Julie said

Then get me some bandages and some alcohol to keep it clean Nathaniel said

Looks like you'll need some food as well and something for the pain Julie said

Yeah just don't go making this anyone's business in that town okay I need to know I can trust you Nathaniel said

Well you don't really have a chance now do you Julie said

Listen this is for your safety as much as it is mine those outlaws could still be out there so uh... you just make darn certain you're not being followed you understand Nathaniel said

I'll be back tomorrow Julie said

Hey what's your name Nathaniel said

It's Julie Julie said

Julie that's really pretty Nathaniel said

And what might yours be Julie said

Nathaniel Nathaniel said

That's not some kind of alias Julie said

No ma'am Nathaniel said

I should go Julie said

That evening at the jailhouse

So she just left you wanting there jack said

For nearly an hour she said she couldn't find the appropriate place to do her business Thomas said

Clearly, you were assigned the more challenging of the thatcher sisters jack said

I've tracked and arrange lifelong criminals who were easier to manage than she so were you able to talk to Elizabeth about your transfer Thomas said

We're going on a picnic after school tomorrow jack said

So you've made a decision Thomas said

Can you tell me anything about what I'm headed into jack said

Well we're pursuing several criminal right now the most elusive is the tolls gang Nate tolls he's the brains he's young but he's managed to outsmart the best of us Thomas said

Yeah I've heard about him how many banks have they hit jack said

Fifteen or so across this region and it's not just banks it's trains stagecoach... anything really he's dangerous jack thinks nothing of pulling a gun Thomas said

Well I look forward to beinging him to justice jack said

The next day

Would you mind raising up your shirt a little to expose the wound oh Julie said

Can we please just get this over with don't worry about the pain just clean it up as best you can Nathaniel said

I'll have you know I don't sleep a wink last night Julie said

I was thinking of you too Nathaniel said

I was simply worried for your safety staying out in this dirty place all by yourself hiding from god knows what Julie said

I'm used to being on my own Nathaniel said

This injury obviously wasn't caused by barbed wire Julie said

I'm sorry you came in here and you caught me by surprise the truth of it is the less you know about me the better for both our sakes Nathaniel said

Well My sister is seeing a officer maybe he could track down the men who did this to you Julie said

I said this was no one else's business especially no officer please don't don't leave I can explain Nathaniel said

I think maybe you were right the less I know Julie said

My brother and his gang he um they robbed a bank Nathaniel said

I see and you're obviously part of that gang Julie said

I never had a choice it's my older brother if it wasn't for joe we were orphans and he never quite on me so I can't quite on him Nathaniel said

But you need to break free from your brothers clutches Julie said

Julie he's all I got but you're right of course I have no interest in living a life of crime I've um stood between my brother and an innocent man more then one that's how I got shot Nathaniel said

Saving lives Julie said

Mmm Nathaniel said

You're a good man Julie said

I wanna be Nathaniel said

Later that afternoon

I can see why you wanted to bring a camera this is an amazing view Elizabeth said

Yes it is they issued one of these for an investigation tool but I haven't really had much chance to use it here in Valley Springtill now jack said

That's not fair why don't we take one of the both of us Elizabeth said

Okay come here smile jack said

I haven't stopped since our supper Elizabeth said

One two three Elizabeth I have to talk to you about something if you recall when I first got to Valley SpringI was uh unhappy with my posting jack said

You were furious Elizabeth said

And I put in a transfer request to cape Fullerton jack said

You wanted to be where all the action is and you were right to be upset you were diverted from your dream Elizabeth said

And I couldn't see my purpose here jack said

Are you saying that's changed have you found a new purpose Elizabeth said

Well it appears my request has been granted jack said

You have new orders Elizabeth said

Yes I am so sorry jack said

That night at home

It's my fault he told me the truth from the beginning I always knew he was leaving it was just a matter of when he'd be transferred Elizabeth said

I have to believe he wasn't expecting his transfer to come I know he would never ask you out or pursue you Abigail said

I was a diversion something to keep him occupied before he left Elizabeth said

You're correct in thinking that he had no plans to stay or to fall in love but I believe he did Abigail said

If he leaves he could get hurt or killed or he could meet somebody else I might never see him again Elizabeth said

No, if you two were meant to be together then nothing will stand in your way Abigail said

The next morning

Morning mountain jack Gabe said

Morning Gabe, by the way, thank you for all your help last Saturday night you're going to make some young lady very happy one day jack said

Oh I already know who it is I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her Gabe said

Well you may surprise yourself your first love is rarely your last jack said

I know you think I'm foolish for knowing who I'm going to marry being I'm so young but sometimes it happens sometimes you see a girl and your whole future is clear as a bell Gabe said

That afternoon at the saloon

Jack Elizabeth said

I'm not going to do it I am not leaving Valley SpringJack said

Wait but O'Reilly already here they're not going to station two officers in this sleepy little town Elizabeth said

I don't know what they're going to do but I am going to put in an official appeal to stay jack said

But that could mean... Elizabeth said

I know Elizabeth I know that the risks are with my superiors and I'm willing to take them for you what jack said

Jack I can't let you do that Elizabeth said

No see this is what I want jack said

But I can't be the person who keeps you from following your dreams I can't you'd only end up resenting me jack said

Elizabeth then is not true jack

You may not think so now but you will the same way that I could never forgive my parents if they'd kept me from coming out west in pursuit of my dreams jack I am so sorry you have to do this you have to go I know it in my heart and so do you Elizabeth said

The next day

Joe Joe is that you? Nathaniel said

No, Nathaniel, it's me you're burning up Julie said

Did you bring some medicine Nathaniel said

No not for this you might have some kind of infection Julie said

I'm so tired I just want to sleep Nathaniel said

No no, we need to get you to a doctor I have to get to Valley Springwhile you're still conscious Julie said

No No Julie I can't Nathaniel said

Meanwhile in another part of the Forest

Nate must've run off with the money for himself psi tolls said

You better shut your mouth or I'll tell him you were talking like that joe tolls said

You do that Pie tolls said

He must be in trouble and we're gonna find him hell or high water joe said

Meanwhile in town

Before I leave I've left a file for you on some safety violations at the mine you should really look into jack said

I will Thomas said

Also, Abigail Stanton, she can be an ally to you she's been a confidente to me in the matter jack said

Understood you have a safe journey now jack Thomas said

Keep this town safe Thomas jack said

I'll be sure to keep her safe too Thomas said

Thank you jack said

That Earle night at the cafe

Abigail Elizabeth help Julie said

Julie Abigail said

He's bleeding quite badly Julie said

Sir can you hear me Abigail said

His name is Nathaniel Julie said

I've given him a sedative just let him rest the doctor said

He's going to be all right Julie said

It'll be touch and go he has sepsis lead poisoning the doctor said

From the bullet Abigail said

Yes I'll be back in the morning to see how he's doing if he gets worse during the night come for me the doctor said

Yes, of course, thank you, doctor, Abigail said

This isn't adding up where is this hunting partner of his Elizabeth said

Well I don't know I found him in the forest he was delirious I barely got his name out him Julie said

But he was able to tell you he was injured in a hunting accident Elizabeth said

Yes that's all he said you don't, believe me, Julie said

Well you have to admit something doesn't seem right about this young man Abigail said

I hope he doesn't turn out to be trouble Elizabeth said

Jack will save us he's the hero of this story Julie said

It's not a story it's real life it's real life with consequences and heartbreak Elizabeth said

What is it sister Julie said

Jack's gone he took a new post he left this morning Elizabeth said

No Julie said

The next morning at the schools

RIP whimpers softly

Jack didn't leave you he left to pursue his dream he wants to save lives and round up bad guys and keep the word safe it's noble work and I for one am proud to know him if it's meant to be he'll come back to us if he survives and doesn't meet anyone else stop whimpering missing him this much is just plain selfish Elizabeth said

Constables jack said

Officer can I ask you which direction you're coming from constable Sam said

Uh west of here Valley Springjack said

We're looking for a group of outlaws robbed a series of banks and trains constable Sam said

Ah The tolls gang jack said

Yeah constable Sam said

I've heard of 'em never crosses paths though jack said

Where are you headed constable 2 said

Cape Fullerton I'm being reassigned heading to my new post who knew maybe joining you on the tolls pursuit before long jack said

You any relation to Billy Thornton constable Sam said

Yeah I'm his son jack Jack said

Yeah I saw the resemblance I was with him in the old day's constable Sam said

What direction was the gang headed jack said

We're not sure we got units spread out in all directions constable Sam said

For all we know tolls could be dead security guard from the last bank they hit thinks he may have winged him constable 3 said

Yeah well if he didn't tolls nowhere near here constable 2 said

Meanwhile at Abigail's house

Oh you're up Julie said

I'm not hungry Nathaniel said

I'm going to clean you up and make you presentable well I've seen my father save and I've seen people cut hair how hard can it be Julie said

Okay clean me up I'll look like a real gentleman for you Nathaniel said

Everyone deserves a fresh start a new beginning to new future filled with new possibilities Julie said

How will I ever repay your kindness Nathaniel said

By turning your life around by becoming the man you were mean to be Julie said

That is my intention with your encouragement I will be that man don't worry I trust you Nathaniel said

It's one thing to not meet up at the meet spot Pie tolls said

Maybe the Mounties got him psi tolls said

No not Nathaniel he'd never let them take him alive we gotta keep searching joe tolls said

Yeah well I ain't stopping he's got Our money and people are gonna start dying if I get cheated out of my share Pie tolls said

Meanwhile at school

Boys and girls today we're going to learn about inertia is the stubbornness of a physical object to change its motion all right here I have two eggs one is fresh and the other is hard-boiled why do you think one egg stopped and the other one is still spinning Elizabeth said

Magic Emily said

Actually, Emily, it isn't magic but sometimes science can be so wonderful and amazing that it feels like magic the reason why one egg has stopped and the other is still spinning is that the fresh egg is still liquid inside and the liquid keeps moving because of the law of inertia an object in motion tends to stay in motion and an object at rest usually stays at rest Elizabeth said

I think rip is an object at rest a boy said

( As rip barks )

I think he just misses Mountie jack Emily said

Yes I'm sure he does we all miss people when they go away but is a different subject let's all take out our science journal

(Dear Elizabeth as promised I am writing to you I hope this finds you well the trip so far has been very interesting and exciting I met some fellow Mountie earlier today who are on the hunt for a group of dangerous bank robbery I hope to join their search soon how are things in Valley SpringI hope rip isn't being too much trouble) jack said

Back in Valley spring

Good afternoon gentlemen Abigail said

Mrs. Sutton Richardson said

I have a delivery for Martin Abigail said

Oh he's out at the mine ma'am don't know when he'll be back Richardson said

Oh well I need to drop off his portion of last weeks profits from the cafe Abigail said

I can take that for you ma'am Richardson said

Well I would like to leave it directly on his desk if you don't mind it's our agreement and I would also like to leave him some muffins and write a little note of gratitude Abigail said

A few minutes later

What's taking her so long I'd better check on her you just about through there Mrs Sutton Richardson said

Oh I am now thank you, Abigail said

Meanwhile at Abigail's house

Time for breakfast I hope you're finally hungry Julie said

You'll make somebody a fine wife someday Nathaniel said

I hope to Julie said

Miss Thatcher, I heard we had a visitation in town I wanted to come by and say hello Thomas said

Constable mighty thought of you Nathaniel said

Constable, I should have brought up some extra breakfast Julie said

Oh no need I've already eaten I'm just here to see what we can do to help our friend find his way back home Thomas said

Nathaniel milk Nathaniel said

Nathaniel Thomas said

Well I appreciate the offer but I'll be my way as soon as I'm strong enough to ride Nathaniel said

How's that injury of yours Thomas said

Almost healed Nathaniel said

Gunshot wound I hear how did that happen Thomas said

I was us tracking a large buck through some very thick brush my friend was tracking him from a distance too must've shot at the buck and grazed me instead I blacked out and when I came to this pretty lady was there like an angel Nathaniel said

Your friend just left you there Thomas said

Don't think he realizes I got injured Nathaniel said

Where's home Thomas said

About 20 miles south of falls creek a little lumber town my people are in logging Nathaniel said

Well you let me know if there's anything I can do to help Thomas said

Thank you, constable Nathaniel said

(Kids chattering) (Elizabeth chuckling)

How are you holding up Elizabeth Abigail said

I'm wonderful Elizabeth said

We both know that's not true but you did the right thing by telling him to follow his dream Abigail said

I know you're right it just feels... Elizabeth said

I know I'm concerned about that young man your sister found in the woods Abigail said

I'm worried to she knows nothing about him but she's taken such a personal interest Elizabeth said

I ask constable O'Reilly to pay him a visit Abigail said

Is the constable worried that he's dangerous Elizabeth said

Oh I'm not saying that I just want to send a message loud and clear that we intend to keep our town safe and secure Abigail said

I'm afraid Julie sees all of life as a romance novel with her cast as the heroine Elizabeth said

She's young she'll learn Abigail said

Perfect neat and tidy just the way I like it now people will know what we sell here good afternoon constable how's Valley Springtreating you Ned said

I need to send a telegram since they haven't fixed the telephones yet We May have a big problem on our hands Thomas said

Right Away Ned said

Good afternoon Mrs. Sutton Martin said

Oh good afternoon Mr. Gowen Abigail said

I wanted to come by and think you for your delivery this morning Martin said

Oh you're welcome Abigail said

You brought pastries and I had to ask myself why Martin said

I was just being neighborly Abigail

You sure that's all it is Martin said

I can't think of another reason Abigail said

Perhaps you were hoping to see me Martin said

As I've said before Mr. Gowen, if you're attempting to be flirtions with me it is neither welcome or appreciated Abigail said

I guess you're right We are simply business partners but perhaps over time we could become friends Martin said

I doubt it but there's certainly no reason we can't be civil Abigail said

Mr. Richardson how long was Mrs. Sutton alone in my office this morning Martin said

About five minutes sir Richardson said

You're being civil does that include stealing the file from my office that you have hidden underneath your red tablecloths Martin said

I know what you did Abigail said

That file is my property and I'll be needing it back Martin said

You murdered my son and my husband you murdered half the man in this Town Abigail said

Mr. Richardson would you please wait for me outside Martin said

Yes sir Richardson said

Those papers prove nothing Martin said

It's evidence Abigail said

Evidence of what Martin said

Men Died on your watch it proves you could have done more to keep them safe Abigail said

Let me give you a little something to gnaw on Mrs. Sutton your husband whom you so cavalierly accuses me of killing was my right-hand man he was in charge of operations in the mine so if corners were cut or safety measures were not met how do you know that he was not responsible for that? how do you know that he was not responsible for the death of your son? For all of the deaths? Do you want that out in the open? Do you want the whole town to know? What happened then? Good afternoon Mrs. Sutton Martin said

The next morning

Morning Mountie jack said

Morning office Mountie 1 said

You uh one of the units after the tolls gang jack said

Yeah we're out of pine springs Mountie 1 said

Ah thought so never seen so many red serge jackets and office in the span of a few days but I'd be surprised if he's still around these parts jack said

I'm not so sure about that Mountie 2 said

Why's that? jack said

We found his house 24 hours ago roaming through the forest west of here Mountie 2 said

What makes you so sure it's his jack said

The blood he was wounded in his last robbery Mountie 2 said

I heard what are you doing all the way out here if you found the horseback there jack said

Did a thorough search of the area couldn't find hide nor hair figured tolls left his horse there to throw us off his trail Mountie 1 said

Where exactly was this jack said

Just outside of a little mining town about a days ride from here place Valley SpringMountie 1 said

Hyah jack said

Where are you going Mountie 1 said

Meanwhile in the town

What are you doing sorry I didn't mean to startle you Julie said

I've imposed long enough Nathaniel said

You're going to leave without saying goodbye Julie said

Only long enough to get myself put together get settled in a new life one you could be proud to be a part of Nathaniel said

Nathaniel, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that Julie said

I'm sorry that was presumptuous Nathaniel said

It's all right it was meant to happen Julie said

I'm trying to remember what happened to me it's all so confusing I lost a whole chunk of memory after I got fevered from that infection that cabin where you found me at how far is it Nathaniel said

Outside of town a few miles, Julie said

Could you point out the general direction I left my knapsack filled with my things there's a picture of my mother in that bag Nathaniel said

How sweet of course you can borrow my house I'll draw you a map Julie said

That'd be most kind Wait for me Nathaniel said

I will Julie said

Sometimes later that afternoon or early evening

Elizabeth you work too much Julie

I'm a teacher Julie I'm just grading paper and waiting for rip to wake up from his fifth nap that dog sleeps more than any animal I've ever met besides I'm just trying to keep busy Elizabeth said

I saw how he looked at you jack will be back I'm sure the bonds of love are not easily broken Julie said

Keep your voice down and love who said anything about love Elizabeth said

Well did you kiss him Julie said

Oh, course not I've only known him a short while since We recounted and a kiss is something that comes after courtship and ...Elizabeth said

You don't need to know someone a great while to share a kiss Julie said

What's going on with you? Elizabeth said

Whatever do you mean? Julie said

Stop those games what is it? Elizabeth said

Well if you must know I'm in love Julie said

Love Elizabeth said

Mmm mmm Julie said

What are you talking about you found a man in The woods and now you're talking about love? Elizabeth said

I know how my heart feels Julie said

Oh Julie Elizabeth said

No one's ever given him a chance I won't be another person to just turn my back on him Julie said

I can't believe what you're saying right now you don't even know this man Elizabeth said

You don't want me to be happy Julie said

Of course, I want you to be happy but this is absurd Elizabeth said

Why? Because he's not rich and educated Julie said

No, it has nothing to do with that this is about a man's character and integrity Elizabeth said

You always think I'm a foolish girl Julie said

Do you remember that man I had you look into for meBilal Elizabeth said

Mmm-hmm Julie said

Well he completely fooled me jack and I were at odds at the time and I thought this man and I might have a future together anyway he turned out to be a con artist who preyed on my emotions he didn't care about me he cared about the family fortune now all I care about is that you don't get taken advantage of and heartbreak the same way I did not every man has good intentions, Julie, what is it? Elizabeth said

I may not have told you Nathaniel's entire story Don't do this Julie said

We have to report him Elizabeth said

No, we most certainly do not Julie said

Well then I do Elizabeth said

It's his brother's gang. He had no choice he was orphaned when he was only five and his brother raising him and now all he wants is to become a better man and to share his life with me Julie said

Are you even listening to yourself? What kind of life would you have? That man is a criminal Elizabeth said

This why I didn't want to tell you your don't understand Nathaniel the way that I do how can you do this to me Julie said

To you-you may have put everyone in this town in danger Elizabeth said

Don't be so dramatic he's gone Elizabeth he can't hurt anyone if he's not here Julie said

I have to write constable O'Reilly a note and then you and I are going to go have a talk with Abigail Elizabeth said

Back at the saloon

Afternoon fellas what'll it be Bartender said

Whiskey all around Pie tolls said

You just passing through or are you here to work the mine Bartender said

The mine psi tolls said

The coal mine it's about all we have to offer by way of jobs in this town Mayor Silas said

That sounds like interesting work but actually we're just passing through we're looking for a friend who might've come through here joe tolls said

Well I'm the mayor and I tend to know all the important news of the day Vary few strange come to Valley SpringMayor Silas said

It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Mayor joe tolls said

There was a man involved in a hunting accident Mayor Silas said

Shot Joe tolls said

I believe so he was mighty sick when he was found in the forest Mayor Silas said

This man where is he now we're hoping he's a friend of ours joe tolls said

Well last I heard he was staying over at Abigail cafe just across the street the ladies are nursing him back to health Mayor Silas said

Well we're mighty grateful for your help Mr. Mayor Pie tolls said

Don't mention it if you're hungry get Abigail to serve you her beef stew you'll be glad I recommended it Mayor Silas said

Thank you kindly Pie tolls said

At the cafe at sunset

Honestly, Julie Elizabeth said

I still don't see what you're getting so upset about the reason he was shot was because he was protecting someone else Julie said

That's just what he told you we're in trouble Elizabeth said

We don't know that Julie said

We need to find Thomas Abigail said

Good afternoon ladies joe tolls said

Good afternoon gentlemen is there something we can help you with Abigail said

We're looking for our friend we're told you might know where he is Pie tolls said

If you mean Nathaniel he's already gone Abigail said

Nathaniel do you hear that joe Pie tolls said

Gone where joe tolls said

Julie if you know where he went you tell them this minute Elizabeth said

He was shot and it him some time to think and he's not interested in a life of crime anymore you need to let your brother be Julie said

Brother Nate ain't got no brother joe tolls said

What Julie said

Tie those two up and take them upstairs joe tolls said

Wait no no no no no Elizabeth said

This one's gonna take us to find Nate joe tolls said

No, you can't take her she's my sister take me instead Elizabeth said

Elizabeth Abigail said

Tear this into strips and tie up the cook well take both the sisters then joe tolls said

Come on Pie tolls said

Meanwhile in woods

Giddyap Jack said

Muffled help Thomas said

Whoa jack said

Muffled help Thomas said

Thomas! Are you hurt Jack said

Just my pride Nate tolls he was holed up at the cafe I followed him and he ambushed me he tired me to my horse and spooked him Thomas said

Is Elizabeth okay jack said

I don't know jack we got to get back to town Thomas said

Yeah jack said

Meanwhile in a nather part of the woods

Hay Nate psi tolls said

I know you'd show up sooner or later I see you brought some friends take that instead tie them up I buried the loot somewhere out back before I got sick grab a shovel lets dig it up Nate said

Nathaniel, I don't understand Julie said

Julie don't speak to that man Elizabeth said

This isn't happening this isn't happening Julie said

Yes, Julie, this is happening this is real now it's time to grow up and see the world as it really is Elizabeth said

I'm so sorry Elizabeth I did this I put us in this danger we're gonna probably die here Julie said

They have no reason to kill us they'll probably just take their money and go Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town at the cafe

Elizabeth Elizabeth jack said

Jack up here Thomas said

Are you okay jack said

Yes, Jack, I'm fine they took Elizabeth and Julie to find that Nathaniel Abigail said

Where jack said

I don't know but jack these men are ruthless Abigail said

You took Julie for a ride where did you go? jack said

I'll show you Thomas said

Be careful Abigail said

We need help jack Thomas said

I thought I know where we can find some jack said

Meanwhile at a cabin in the woods

I like your sister she's a real lady but you're a schoolteacher right I like schoolteacher Nate said

Get away from her Julie said

Or what Nate

I hate you Julie said

Well now you gone and hurt my feelings Nate said

The man who's courting my sister is a Mountie and he will come looking for her so you best leave before he finds that you took her because he'll... Julie said

Now you're wishing me ill here I thought you really cared about me I'm all broken-hearted Nate said

Nate tolls you and your men come outside with your hands up jack said

Jack, there's four of them and they're all armed Elizabeth said

Shut up psi tolls said

What are we gonna do now joe tolls said

Stop fretting there's only one Mountie one Mounties a joke against us Nate said

Come on Nate said

Elizabeth Julie said (as pie grams her)

I got your woman Mountie so I don't think we're gonna be taking any orders from you Nate said

There's a dozen Mountie in these woods and they got their rifles aimed at of you right now jack said

Nate, they're everywhere Pie said

So what they're Mounties they'll never fire as long as we have these women Nate said

You're right Nate so here's what we're gonna do easy I'm gonna take out my weapon and I'm gonna drop it now you let these women go and my men will do the same jack said

Soon as I do that I lose all my leverage so forget it Nate said

Tell your men to drop their weapons or my men start shooting jack said

Pet them down we got no choice it's a fake Nate said

That's right jack said

Jack, he has a knife Elizabeth said

Jack are you hurt Elizabeth said

No jack said

In the morning

At the cafe

I can't believe I was so stupid Julie said

He played on your innocence and goodness Abigail said

I was a fool I know that now I'll never let myself be that easily used again Julie said

Thank the lord we're all okay Elizabeth said

And thank the Lord for sending the Mounties Julie said

Yes Elizabeth said

He came back for you Julie said

Hmm he comes back for the town it's his job Elizabeth said

He didn't have to come back Julie said

Well he'll be escorting them to prison and then I'm sure he'll head to his new posting after that Elizabeth said

Thanks, Jack you know what you and O'Reilly did out there was very brave there's a lot of men trying to capture the bunch Sam said

We got lucky plus it's what we trained for jack said

Well I don't think that tablecloth maneuver was part of your training getting the hours in red to surround them like that was truly inspired you know you're gonna get your pick of assignments after this arrest mark your career well anyway I'm glad I was here to see it and I'm glad I'll get to deliver these men to justice with you because this is my last assignment yeah got a little cabin up in the mountains here I'm gonna be fishing and hunting till my last day thanks again Sam said

Sam if you could go back if you could do it all over again would you choose this life will living on the road and not setting down and having a family jack said

You can't go back that's not part of the deal Sam said

I guess it's the path we're chosen right jack said

You know I was at your father's funeral I remember thinking he was a truly rich man he got a good woman and a fine son to weep over him and remember him that's true wealth, Sam Said

Well he was a great father jack said

I only hope when I draw my last breath there's someone there who cares enough to feel that way about me okay let's go Sam said

Well you excuse me for a moment Julie said

Where are you going feel better Elizabeth said

Somewhat Julie said

I'll catch up with you Abigail jack said

Jack, I found a file actually I didn't find it I stole it from Gowen's office Abigail said

For the record I do not condone stealing but on a personal note I'm quite impressed Jack said

I think it's proof that corners were cut it's not clear who authorized the cuts or who implemented them my late husband might have even missed something Abigail said

And you fear he knew more about it then you thought he did jack said

But the truth is the truth no matter how it plays out and everyone in this town deserves to know what really happened Abigail said

I'll get in touch with an investigator I know in cape Fullerton and we'll see where this takes us jack said

Thank you jack, Abigail said

Your welcome jack said

Jack Elizabeth said

When I was out there and I thought that you were in trouble ... when I thought there was even a chance that you were in danger and I wasn't here... jack said

You can't be everywhere you saved all of us Elizabeth said

I want you to know that I had nothing on my mind but getting back to you jack said

Really Elizabeth said

I was so focused on doing my job doing what I was trained to do chasing bad guys look I don't know what's gonna happen next I don't know where I'm gonna be tomorrow but I don't want to regret not telling you what I was thinking what I was... what I am feeling I can't leave without telling you that... jack said

Yes Elizabeth said

I care I care that you're safe jack said

I'm good Elizabeth said

I have to go and escort these men to trial jack said

I understand Elizabeth said

There are forms to fill out and paperwork jack said

Oh course Elizabeth said

So I need to go jack said

I know Elizabeth said

I'll see you soon jack said

You Will Elizabeth said

That night at the cafe

Remember when we were little and I afraid of the monsters that lived under the bed Julie said

I remember well I agreed to stay up all night and keep a lookout for them Elizabeth said

The only reason I felt safe was because I trusted you to take care of me Julie said

I'm your big sister it was my job to protect you Elizabeth said

I always felt safe when you were there Julie said

You know as soon as you fell asleep I went to sleep too Elizabeth said

Really yes I guess that makes sense Julie said

It's been a long few days go to sleep now Elizabeth said

Thank you for taking care of me I should've listened to you I was a fool to believe that horrible man Julie said

We all make mistakes Elizabeth said

Thank you for being my big sister Julie said

Thank you for being my little sister Elizabeth said

Will you stay up and watch out for monsters Julie said

I will, I feel as though I've lived a year thesepast few days I've never felt so frightened in my life but my fear pales incomparison to how safe I felt in Jack's arms when he came to my rescue it makesme realize that sometimes we need heroes in our lives and sometimes for thepeople we love we actually have to become the hero Elizabeth said


	11. Chapter IX Feb of 1986

Four days later in school

And for his capture of the tolls gang, "Jack Thornton of the California police" " is being hailed a hero" "from the town newspapers" Elizabeth said

When Mountie jack gets back, is he gonna be courtships in you Gabe said

"Court shipping" is an improper use of the verb "to court," Gabe and also an improper question Elizabeth said

If he asks you out to dinner again will that be a proper question your blushing, miss thatcher girl said

Excuse us for interrupting ma'am Wesley said

Oh the interruption is greatly appreciated you must be the Westry boys Elizabeth said

Yes ma'am boy said

Welcome to Valley SpringElizabeth said

Wesley ma'am boy said

And I'm miss thatcher we are very happy to have you here please find some seats Elizabeth said

Find a seat Wesley said to his little brothers

Wesley you don't have to sit that far back Elizabeth said

There's an empty seat by me girl said

Thank you but I'm just here to watch my brothers on their first day I finished school three years ago Wesley said

Oh. How old are you Elizabeth said

Sixteen Wesley said

There's always something we can learn feel free to choose a book from the library now today we are going to be studying Thomas Edison one of the greatest minds of his time Introduced in 1877 some 30 years ago do any of you know how the phonograph works Elizabeth said

Later that afternoon at home

I hate that you're leaving Elizabeth said

I feel as though I've brought quite enough excitement to Valley SpringJulie said

But you'll be back Elizabeth said

I promise but for now, I am need of the comforts of home mother's hairdresser Julie said

And father's carriage Elizabeth said

Oh and a maid to clean up after me you sure you won't come back with me Julie said

I'm sure Elizabeth said

I had to ask Julie said

I know Elizabeth said

And what if Jack stays in cape Fullerton Julie said

Either way, I'll still be here Elizabeth said

I love you sister Julie said

I love you too Elizabeth said

As Julie got no the train

Excuse me this is Valley SpringRosemary said

Yes it is Elizabeth said

where's the rest of it Rosemary said

I'm afraid you're looking at it Elizabeth said

Oh well charming Rosemary said

I'm Elizabeth Letcher Elizabeth said

Rosemary level Rosemary said

A pleasure to meet you miss level and what brings you here? Elizabeth said

My fiancé Rosemary said

Oh congratulations perhaps I know him is he... one of the miners Elizabeth said

Lord no Rosemary said

Jack Elizabeth said

Oh there he is now jack Rosemary said

Oh... jack I'm here look at you more handsome than ever Rosemary said

Uh... and you look awfully healthy jack said

You're cut your hair and I can see you've been doing it yourself lucky for you I brought my scissors Rosemary said

All right well I'll let you two catch up Elizabeth said

No Elizabeth... Elizabeth wait jack said

No was it something I said Rosemary said

What are you doing here jack said

I found out where you were stationed and I just had to see you Rosemary said

Well I thought you were in New York jack said

It turns out a life in the theater is quite empty without you Rosemary said

That's not what you said the last time we spoke jack said

Dearest jack I never should have broken things off with you Rosemary said

But you did jack said

And I have regretted it every day since but I'm here now Rosemary said

Rosemary, you cannot expect that after two years things would stay the same jack said

Two years two hours two minutes it's just time Rosemary said

It's a lifetime jack said

Certainly, some living has happened since then but my feelings haven't changed and if yours have well then I'm just going to have to do whatever it takes to win them back Rosemary said

I can't believe it how could he not tell me he was engaged? Elizabeth said

I admit I'm as surprised as you Abigail said

I don't know what to say Jack's been off taking the tolls gang to justice and then she arrives and he arrives and the way she jumped into his arms it was as though they were already married Elizabeth said

Jack has always been honorable perhaps things aren't as they seem and she's not even that pretty Abigail said

Yes she is Elizabeth said

I've seen prettier Abigail said

You're a good friend but a bad liar Elizabeth said

Would a hot biscuit make you feel better Abigail said

No, but 10 might all right Abigail I'll just be in my room eating Elizabeth said

And if jack should come calling as I know he will Abigail said

You tell him I don't wish to be disturbed Elizabeth said

Meanwhile

Constable what can I do for you Tom said

Tom this is miss Rosemary level she'll be needing a room for one-night jack said

What Mr. Thornton means to say is that I'll be staying here until I find more permanent question which could be many nights Rosemary said

Uh, well, there's a room at the end of the hall, but you might find it a bit noisy, what with the new miners moved in Tom said

Noise doesn't bother me, in fact, I relied it Rosemary said

Well if it's noise you're looking for I'm certain Valley Spring well be a disappointment jack said

How could it be? You're here Rosemary said

Room 9 Tom said

Thank you jack could you show me to my room Rosemary said

You'll find it it's right next to room 8 jack said

Are you in room 8 Rosemary said

I sleep in the jail jack said

Oh how tragic Rosemary said

Actually, it's quite comfortable jack said

But lonely Rosemary said

I have a dog jack said

Monetary later at the jailhouse

Inspector Avenue you made it jack said

Did you think I wouldn't bill said

Not for a minute, it's been a long time jack said

Yes it has jack since the academy I believe you had the red coat then but not the badge yet jack I've been riding for quite a while is there a place nearby I can get a decent meal bill said

Funny you should say that Abigail Stanton's cafe jack said

Can I help you Abigail said

I hope so Mrs Sutton bill said

Yes do we know each other Abigail said

I'm bill avenue I'm in from capital city at jack Thornton behest bill said

That's a long ride in my food is good I'm not sure it's that good Abigail said

I look forward to trying everything on your menu bill said

Please have a seat Abigail said

As long as it's not on a horse I don't mind if I do bill said

(Church) Coffee Abigail said

Please bill said

how do you know jack? Abigail said

From his days at the academy bill said

So you're an officer too Abigail said

I'm an inspector I'm a forensic investigator jack wired me about the file that you found and may I say I'm very sorry for your terrible loss bill said

Thank you, Abigail said

Mrs. Stanton, I'm here to build a case against the Pacific Northwest mining company for the unsafe conditions that led to the tragic death of 47 men including your husband and son bill said

You have no idea how long I've waited to hear somebody say that Abigail said

Since the day of the disaster, I'd imagine bill said

And every day since then Abigail said

Will you help me then? Bill said

I will Abigail said

That night

Elizabeth I don't know if you can hear me, but please let me explain... jack said

Jack you off sure put in long hours Rosemary said

Well I'm off duty jack said

You know who's not off duty the barkeep at the saloon Rosemary said

Uh...jack said

Walk me back then Rosemary said

I think it is safe in here with you than out there buddy jack said

In the morning at the mine

This is where the blast originated the company said they boarded up the shaft for safety reasons jack said

Well that's convenient I must say, constable, I never pictured you in a town like this bill said

Me either the place kind of grows on you the people they're special I'll be back after my rounds jack said

Go get Gowen Richardson said (to one of his men)

This is a restricted area I will assume that you are a gentleman and ask you to leave Martin said

Well I do appreciate the word "gentleman" Mr. Gowen I don't hear it very often in my line of work bill avenue I'm here to investigate the explanation that happened in your mine bill said

By whose order Martin said

The forensic division of the north-west mounted police bill said

A little late to be investigating a disaster that happened over six months ago isn't it Martin said

Well 47 men are still dead aren't they bill said

Yes they are if I can be of any assistance please feel free to call upon me Martin said

You can be assured I will bill said

Good morning Martin said

Meanwhile at saloon

You can't avoid me forever jack said

No, just until you finally take your new posting at Cape Fullerton Elizabeth said

I'm not going to cape Fullerton Thomas O'Reilly has taken the post there his family is joining him I'm staying here in Valley Springthis is where I belong that's an interesting lesson jack said

And valuable excuse me I missed one Elizabeth said

Perfidy I don't even want to know what that one is jack said

No, you don't and school is about to begin the afternoon so... Elizabeth said

So I'll speak fast I was engaged once but from where I stand that seems like another life so much has changed since then I've changed and part of the reason I've changed is you jack said

Yet in all our conversations you failed to mention your fiancée even once Elizabeth said

Former fiancée, I should have told you. I... I guess I just didn't want to open an old wound jack said

So she wounded you not the other way around Elizabeth said

Yes and I didn't ask her to come here jack said

Yet here she is Elizabeth said

Only until she realizes there's no point to it jack said

She didn't seem to realize that last night nor did you Elizabeth said

You mean when you slammed your window shut jack said

I was cold Elizabeth said

And getting colder I sense jack said

I just can't help but think what else you haven't told me Elizabeth said

Well aren't there things in your life that you haven't told me since we were in school in the sixth-grade jack said

I'm certain my life is far less dramatic since the sixth grade Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I know you're lost some faith in me but I hope over time you're going to see that my heart is true and as it was in school jack said

Good morning children Elizabeth said

Perfidy jack said

Look it up Elizabeth said

Here here sir watch your step there all right have a nice day now bill said

You reminded me of my late husband out there he could never pass up the opportunity to lend a hand Abigail said

I heard he was a good man bill said

He was Abigail said

To have lost him and your son it's unspeakable bill said

And yet I speak of it so often to keep them alive somehow I suppose Abigail said

They'll always be alive in your memories though I know that's of little comfort bill said

Have you a wife and children Abigail said

No bill said

But the life you lead must be so fulfilling Abigail said

In some ways, though I do wish I had someone to share my thoughts with I spend most of the time alone or with strangers that's why it's nice working with jack again and you this case bill said

Oh I'm afraid we've done more talking than working Abigail said

I hadn't noticed bill said

More tea Mr. Avenue Abigail said

It's Bill and I hope I can call you Abigail bill said

I'm afraid I might have given you the wrong impression Abigail said

And what impression might that be bill said

I don't usually speak of such personal matters with strangers Abigail said

I see that is entirely my fault it's part of my job to get people to talk it's... it's like I'm a... bill said

Ventriloquist Abigail said

No that would mean I was trying to put words in your mouth I think bill said

Ah Abigail said

We want the same thing justice for your family and the people that have suffered and I mean to get you that justice bill said

Then you may call me Abigail said

Then may I have more pie Abigail bill said

Yes you may I think this might interest you more than the pie after we spoke I went through Noah's personal effects I found that in one of his pockets Abigail said

This is a journal of methane and oxygen levels bill said

I assumed as much I just don't know why he had it Abigail said

I think I do think you for trusting me with this bill said

I only hope I haven't implemented Noah in some way Abigail said

I hope so too bill said

Well if you'll excuse me I have to deliver a welcome basket to Mrs Westry Abigail said

A welcome basket bill said

Oh yes she's new to town I remember how lonely that can be Abigail said

Perhaps I can walk with you bill said

I'm sure you have more important things to do Abigail said

It can wait bill said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

Are these all that come in Dottie said

I'm afraid so Mrs. Ramsey the delivery boy said

I'd go with the red it complements your hair Rosemary said

Oh my thoughts exactly Dottie said

Rosemary level said

Dottie Rosemary said

Are you seamstress miss level Dottie said

No, I'm an actress although I have sewn my own costumes on occasion Rosemary said

My brother and I absolutely adore the theater you won't believe this but I've always dreamed of acting Dottie said

Oh, of course, I believe it who wouldn't want to be someone else if only for an hour or two Rosemary said

So true Dottie said

And so I took a bow and I run off the stage just as the curtain fell from the rafters that was my very first curtain call in New York but not my last Rosemary said

Oh miss thatcher have you met the charming Rosemary level Dottie said

I've had the pleasure Elizabeth said

Miss Thatcher and I share a common interest he looks good in red also Rosemary said

Oh my are you talking about the constable Dottie said

Are we miss thatcher Rosemary said

I believe you're the only one speaking miss level Elizabeth said

You're so right I do see to have a lot to say Rosemary said

Oh and it's so entertaining I simply can't believe you're not married yet Rosemary Dottie said

Well I do hope to change that sooner rather than later forgive me I shouldn't be talking about this in front of you Rosemary said

Feel free to say whatever you wish in front of me Elizabeth said

Likewise or behind my back, if you prefer as an actress I'm used to both Rosemary said

Oh how could that be possible Dottie said

thank you Dottie miss thatcher how well do you know our jack Rosemary said

Not as well as I thought Elizabeth said

We're known each five years our fathers were offers together Rosemary said

How fortuitous Dottie said

Yes although Jack didn't always want to be an officer Rosemary said

Oh Dottie said

He wanted to be a painter Rosemary said

Jack a painter Elizabeth said

Yes, of course, you've only known each other a short while Rosemary said

Excuse me Elizabeth said

Hmm pencils soap string my you have a busy day planned Rosemary said

Yes Elizabeth said

Are you hungry Rosemary Dottie said

Oh I could eat a horse although that wouldn't be very ladylike would it Rosemary said

Then you will come with me to the cafe Dottie said

How wonderful Rosemary said

She's awfully pretty the delivery boy said

Yeah Hickman said

(Clears through ) Elizabeth

Now what was on that list again miss thatcher Hickman said

pencils soap... the delivery boy said

And string Elizabeth said

Oh ! I almost forgot you got a letter Hickman said

Thank you Elizabeth said

"William's letter to Elizabeth" Dear Beth, your mother and I can't help but fear for your safety Julie wrote to us of your harrowing ordeal with the outlaws and I'm afraid it's all too much for us to bear which makes my good news all the more heartening university heights elementary school here in the city has offered you a prestigious teaching position you would be the first woman to join the staff

The next day

Thank you miss thatcher Wesley said

Is that the boy you were telling me about Abigail said

He read two university level books in as many nights including the one I couldn't get through myself Elizabeth said

The mine swallows another one Abigail said

Not if I can help it Elizabeth said

Let's get some coffee Abigail said

Do you have anything stronger apparently she can shoot, fish, recite Shakespeare, sing, play two instruments, oh, and shine shoes is there anything she can't do Elizabeth said

Her juggling could use some work she bruised half the apple in my cafe Abigail said

That's not all she bruised the truth is I'm ashamed of my jealousy but she takes over every room she's in Elizabeth said

She's a shiny new object she'll tarnish Abigail said

That could take a long time Elizabeth said

Or not Elizabeth, her qualities could blow away in the wind yours are steadfast you're goodhearted and loyal Abigail said

Like a dog or a boring schoolteacher who buys pencils and string Elizabeth said

I doubt Jack would agree and besides he left her Abigail said

Actually she left him Elizabeth said

Oh Abigail said

I think that's what has me so shaken the knowledge that she broke his heart and if she could do that once couldn't she win it back again Elizabeth said

What does Jack say Abigail said

That it's all in the past but somehow look very much in the present Elizabeth said

Elizabeth he did come back for you he did decide against cape Fullerton and now that he's staying in Valley Spring you'll have a chance to rebuild your trust Elizabeth, what is it? Abigail said

I received a letter from home it seems my family has procured a teaching position for me at a prestigious prep school back home I'd be the first woman ever to teach there Elizabeth said

I see will you take it Abigail said

A few days ago I would have said no Elizabeth said

And now Abigail said

I'm a little less certain is it possible I misread my calling in coming here Elizabeth said

I can only tell you to follow your heart Abigail said

It was my heart that led me to Valley SpringElizabeth said

Well then I hope it keeps you here Abigail said

The next morning

So perhaps one day we'll be back in a real Church again but until then god is with us right here thank you all have a wonderful week and God bless you cat said

All the women in town seem to be wearing red Rosemary said

Well it appears you're started a trend Dottie said

How flattering Rosemary said

Pardon The interruption folks a officer said

No intrusion we were just finishing cat said

Can I help you officer jack said

Jack Thornton the office said

Yes sir jack said

On behalf of the Governor General I have here a commendation for the capture of the tolls gang and a reward for your service from the northwestern banking association the officer said

I was just doing my job with the help of constable O'Reilly jack said

He'll be recovering a similar reward at his new post the office said

The mayor and I are so honored you are our constable jack Dottie said

The honor is mine Mrs. Ramsey jack said

Elizabeth I didn't think I've ever seen you in red before jack said

Oh you won't ever again Elizabeth said

That's a shame it suits you but then again just about everything suits you jack said

That's very kind of you Elizabeth said

It's the truth unless...jack said

Unless Elizabeth said

...you still think I'm guilty of ... what was it again oh yes perfidy betrayal treachery treason jack said

You looked it up Elizabeth said

No i asked that smart kid the Westry boy I don't have time to look things up I was too busy protecting this town from criminals jack said

Jack we're all so proud of you and a reward how deserving you could put it towards the ranch you always dreamed of having Rosemary said

Well that was a long time ago jack said

It wasn't so long ago remember those sunset rides we used to take imagine where we'd be in a few years who would have thought it would be here Rosemary said

Okay I suppose I should uh start my rounds excuse me ladies jack said

Meanwhile at the cafe

We're closed Mr. Gowen Abigail said

I didn't come here to eat Martin said

Well I've already delivered your share of the weekly profits to your office Abigail said

Yes thank you for that done something different with your hair it looks quite becoming Martin said

And you should be going Abigail said

You gave the file to Mr. avenue Martin said

I gave it to the constable who gave it to Mr avenue despite your threats Abigail said

That file only tells half of the story it's the other half that you should be concerned about Martin said

Why is that Abigail said

My lawyer has brought information that I believe will be quite devastating to both the memory of your current situation here Martin said

Is this a new threat or the same one I'm losing track Abigail said

Let me be perfectly clear with you this is a company town the company provides a livelihood for you and for everyone in this town the real truth about what happened in that mine is something you personally do not wish to see exposed but I will be forced to do so if you and bill avenue do not stand down Martin said

You're bluffing Abigail said

This is not a poker game Abigail Martin said

Good then you'll understand when I don't fold you can't intimidate me anymore Mr. Gowen Abigail said

I'll ask you to leave Mr. Gowen and I might remind you that I am an officer with the authority to arrest you if need be bill said

On what grounds Martin said

Impeding an investigation and harassment of a witness bill said

Hmm I'm going to ruin you Martin said

Meanwhile on the outside of the town in east meadow

Here you are you always had great aim Rosemary said

Well you know I've missed once or twice jack said

My turn Rosemary said

It's impressive I forget what a good sportswoman you are jack said

Do you remember the last time we went shooting I beat you best of three Rosemary said

Vaguely jack said

Of course you do and does Elizabeth shoot or does she just read about it in her novel Rosemary said

You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous jack said

I am completely jealous I used to have you all to myself now I not only have to share you with the the police but also with a schoolteacher of course I can put up with anything temporarily Rosemary said

You are so persistent jack said

As an actress I have to be Rosemary said

Well as a lady you don't jack said

Mmm I wish that were true I know things didn't end well between us but they will this time jack we have a future and it's going to be exciting and unpredictable and perfect just like we always dreamed Rosemary said

I'm sorry Rosie but the only future I see for myself is with Elizabeth jack said

Well then I am just going to have to change your mind and you know me jack once I set my sights on something I always get it Rosemary said

Meanwhile in town Elizabeth writers in here Journal

Why do relationships always seem to get so complicated jack has said he cares for me and I change to believe him he had feelings for me before Rosemary arrived and feelings don't vanish overnight yet young love is so hopeful and so incomplicated what gets lost alone the way I've lost my resolve is all I was brave enough to come to Valley Spring i can certainly weather a juggling, piano-playing, horse-jumping actress after all if Abigail can have faith after what she's been through then so can I

Meanwhile in east meadow

Did I forget to tell you what I heard about Elizabeth Rosemary said

What's that jack said

Well she's leaving Rosemary said

Wait what do you mean "She's Leaving" jack said

Well she got offered a job back east a very prestigious one I hear something that would be very hard to turn down I imagine mmm Rosemary said

Meanwhile in town Elizabeth writers in here Journal

Perhaps jealousy has made me too harsh I should be better than that perhaps In the two of us might even be friends or not

The next morning at the saloon/schoolhouse

Is it true you're taking another teacher job back east word spreads fast in this town jack said

I have an offer nothing more my family's doing they're worried about me Elizabeth said

Well that's understandable with everything that's gone on here and going on jack said

I've been thinking a lot about this and you and Rosemary you have a history and you have a great deal in common Elizabeth said

That's not true jack said

From what I can see it is Elizabeth said

Elizabeth... jack said

A man doesn't propose to a woman and get over it so easily Now I Need You To Think Long And Hard About Your Feelings Before You Make A Decision You Might Regret Elizabeth said

If that's what you want then I will jack said

It is Elizabeth said

Is that a squid jack said

It's a comet Elizabeth said

A comet uh... may I jack said

You... Elizabeth said

Comets have tails right jack said

Actually it's just evaporated materials and dust Elizabeth said

Well let's call it a tail jack said

Thank you Mr van Gogh Elizabeth said

I can add a constellation if you'd like jack said

How about you remove a constable before my students get here Elizabeth said

What so you take credit for my chalk work jack said

Good morning children be sure to admire constable Jack's artwork on the way to your seats he enjoys compliments Elizabeth said

Unlike miss Thatcher who is uncomfortable with compliments even though she's quite deserving of them, jack said

School is in session Mr. Thornton if you'd like to speak please raise your hand like all of the other children Elizabeth said

May I be excused jack said

Yes you may Elizabeth said

Thank you miss thatcher jack said

All right shall we begin Elizabeth said

Yes. the children said

Now when we think of astronomy we think of planets and stars and things far away but every 75 years something special passés over the night sky it's called Halley's comet now sometimes soon we'll be able to look up in the sky and see à fiery comet passing over Valley Springas it orbits the sun Elizabeth said

When will we know to look up max said

Well we won't exactly comets aren't like stagecoach or train they don't run on a schedule so I suggest we all keep our eyes out which means every night before you go to bed I want you to look up at the sky toward the mountains Elizabeth said

Can my father see it from heaven Rosaleen said

Oh I'm sure that he can Elizabeth said

And all the other father can they see it Rachel said

All of our loved ones we've lost are watching over us just as god is and we can feel them all around us their love and their guidance and that's not going to change all right children let's return to the skies can you imagine a time when men might travel into outer space Elizabeth said

Later that day

I feel like I've been replaced Elizabeth said

That's not possible Abigail said

I'm afraid Halley doesn't stand a chance against Rosemary's comet Elizabeth said

Don't comets burn out Abigail said

Not before setting fire to everything in their path speaking of setting fires is it my imagination or do you get prettier with every passing day Elizabeth said

It's your imagination and a little makeup Abigail said

And that hair and this dress and flowers in the cafe Elizabeth said

A gift from bill well he comes in so frequently he thought it might brighten the place up Abigail said

Hmm I'm sure that's the only reason maybe you're not just mourning the past but looking toward the future as well Elizabeth said

Perhaps but we can't forget why he's here Abigail said

Wyatt Elizabeth said

Hello miss thatcher Mrs. Sutton Wesley said

Hello Wesley Abigail said

You're working on a Sunday Elizabeth said

My family needs the money I took over Wendell Backus's shift he's sick Wesley said

Well that's very kind of you Elizabeth said

The air down there's hard to breathe for some of the older miners I came here to return these before my shift Wesley said

Thank you do you-you need more Elizabeth said

I haven't had much time to read lately ma'am Wesley said

Well whenever you do you are welcome to my library Elizabeth said

Thank you, Wesley said

Meanwhile in the mine

These fragments are from the point of explanation the sediment burns show the excessive level of methane in the shaft bill said

Which means those men were sent into a death trap jack said

It's looking that way Bill said

That night at cafe

Bill are you all right Abigail said

What happened jack said

Had a little unwanted visit out at the mine they took my forensic kit with all the evidence bill said

Did you get a look at them jack said

They had masks bill said

Okay you take care of him will you jack said

Yes of course Abigail said

I'm going with you bill said

You're in no condition jack said

I'm still your superior bill said

Well I'll make a note of that in my report jack said

This cut behind your ear looks very deep I think you might need some stitches Abigail said

The lengths that I'll go to to get you to make a fuss over me you good with a needle bill said

I've made all my own curtains Abigail said

Well how about sewing a person bill said

Well we're about to find out I'll get my sewing kit Abigail said

Meanwhile at jailhouse

Jack, Rosemary said

wow rip said

you how thrilling well you had better get used to me fine be that way Rosemary said

Several hours later

Jack did you find them Elizabeth said

The trail went cold too dark to be searching jack said

Well I'm glad you're back safely Elizabeth said

Were you worried I wouldn't be jack said

No Elizabeth said

Yet you're out here in the middle town and in the of the night waiting jack said

If you must know I was just watching for Halley's comet Elizabeth said

Halley's Comet do you know how many times I've heard that excuse jack said

Maybe I was a little worried Elizabeth said

Just a little jack said

Don't push it Elizabeth said

I heard what happened at the town meeting I'm sorry jack said

Thank you Elizabeth said

I want you to know whether you decide to leave or stay I'll support you-you deserve to teach in a real school Elizabeth not a not a saloon but I have faith that that will happen here sooner than later jack said

The schoolhouse doesn't really matter to me it's the children Elizabeth said

This town needs you Elizabeth ... jack said

It's getting late I should probably turn in Elizabeth

Of course jack said

The next morning

Hiding behind your desk bill said

Mr Avenue will it appears as if you've been injured Martin said

Don't bother acting surprised I just wanted to let you know your threats won't stop me bill said

Oh I'm not surprised and was that another unwarranted accusation what am I guilty of now Martin said

Well if my hunch is right assault and theft by your henchmen bill said

I don't have henchmen and I don't control the people in this town Martin said

I beg to differ bill said

If you close this mine the men here won't get paid and if they don't get paid then their wives can't put food on the table that would be motivation enough for a lot of people in this town to want to see you leave Martin said

I know it was you and I mean to prove it just like I'm going to prove that you know that shaft was unsafe bill said

That'll open a whole can of worms Martin said

I like worms good for fishing course I feel like I'm about to catch something pretty big bill said

Well you best get to it then but I have a feeling that all you're gonna do is further hurt Abigail Sutton the people in this town they think of her very fondly I for one would hate for that to change wouldn't you Martin said

You best be very carefully right now Gowen bill said

Unless you plan on arresting Mr. Gowen I suggest you take your hands off him Mr. Richardson said

Apparently you do have henchmen tell me something boys though standard-issue boots they're for your security firm bill said

Meanwhile at the saloon with music playing by Rosemary

Oh thank you-you're all so kind are there any requests Well I'd like to perform a song that was playing when I received a proposal of marriage from a man I used to love and still do you didn't like the song Rosemary said

I used to when it meant something we need to talk jack said

I'd love to Rosemary said

About Elizabeth jack said

Or we could just sit in companionable silence Rosemary said

I've been doing some soul-searching and I can't deny you showing up here has thrown me for a loop you are something Rosie you were once the woman of my dreams and I suppose it's only natural that old memories might filter back in but Elizabeth and I we have a relationship jack said

What kind of relationship Rosemary said

I don't know exactly but I know it's the one I want to pursue jack said and would a relationship be so easily sidetracked by my presence Rosemary said

Your presence could sidetracked an army jack said

You barely know this Elizabeth Letcher jack you and I we've known each other a lifetime I've been doing some soul-searching too and I realized that the only thing that's ever felt real to me is you what? Do you doubt my words? Rosemary said

Well you're always been a good actress jack said

Thank you Rosemary said

It wasn't a compliment jack said

Well I'm gonna take it as one have you told her all of this Rosemary said

No not yet jack said

Well until you do I'll retain a shred of hope isn't that what valley spring all about hope Rosemary said

So the next night at a emergency town meeting

So I've got some exciting news to share Thank to the generosity of an anonymous donor we begin construction tomorrow on valley spring new church and schoolhouse Mr million said

I assume that we have Mr. Gowen to thank for this Ramsey said

Well I'm not at liberty to discuss the donor but I do feel obligated to say that it was not Mr. Gowen Mr million said

Elizabeth was it your father cat said

No it wasn't but I believe it was from someone equally as generous with far less money to spare Elizabeth said

Doesn't "anonymous" mean anonymous anymore jack said

You donated your reward money all of it? for a church? Rosemary said

And a school jack said

Well that is so noble Rosemary said

Three cheers for the constable a man said

Hip, hip, hooray hip hip hooray hip hip hooray the town said

No please sit down folks let's not overdo it please I was just doing my job and what better way to spend that reward money than to help the people of Valley Springwho have all become very important to me especially one person in particular jack said

Thank you jack and your generosity well has made me all the more fond of you Rosemary said

My I Offer my own worlds of gratitude to the constable not only have you made our town a safe place but I think we can all agree on a better place now since we're all gathered here together I have an announcement to make unfortunately it is not a happy one but I do believe that it's something that needs to be said this is Mr. Gregory he is the company lawyer and he is in possession of documents which now I did not want to bring to light but it would seem that Mrs Sutton has forced my hand Martin said

And what hand would that be Mr Gowen the one that writes checks to silence us or the one that ordered the attack on Mr avenue Abigail said

Does Mr avenue not wish to speak for himself Martin said

Mr avenue has gone to get the circuit judge to bring you to justice Abigail said

Well that is good news but the judge will not be presenting over my trial these documents prove that the guilt for the terrible tragedy which befell our town lies with one man Noah Sutton you're husband was the superintendent it was his decision to lead those men into the mine knowing full well conditions were unsafe Martin said

Noah would've never done something like that Abigail said

You are way out of line Gowen jack said

Constable let's let the judge decide that Martin said

I started this investigation, not Mrs. Sutton and I'm gonna see that it's finished based on evidence, not hearsay and finger-pointing jack said

I know that you want to believe what Mrs. Sutton is saying she is kind and charming and she makes the best biscuits that any of us have ever tasted but her husband was a risk-taker and his reputation preceded him that's why he was fired by the lee mining company prior to his arrival in Valley SpringMartin said

He wasn't fired he quit because the working conditions were deplorable Abigail said

That's not what his records show Martin said

Then those records are fabricated as are your words Abigail said

You know that your husband's salary was associated with the amount of coal that his men dug out of that mine every day that shaft carried a very rich deposit Martin said

Noah didn't care about the money you can ask anyone here Abigail said

You may not have known but your husband was in debt Martin said

Deeply in debt I'm afraid desperation can cause a man to take a great many risks Noah Sutton was desperate for money desperate enough to lead his men and his own son into that mine and to their graves good people of Valley Springwhat message was Noah Sutton sending when we found this after the disaster what was once a symbol of hope may now be an admission of guilt Martin said

You all know Noah there wasn't anything he wouldn't have done for any of you Abigail said

Later that night at the cafe

The truth will come out rest assured Gowen well not succeed Elizabeth said

Oh I'm afraid he already has did you see the way they were all looking at me like I was a stranger Abigail said

You'll have your say in court and they'll hear you then Elizabeth said

I pray you're right Elizabeth because right now I feel as if I'm losing everything all over again Abigail said

You won't lose me Elizabeth said

You're a true friend perhaps the only one I've got Abigail said

No, you have many friends you'll see they'll be standing alongside you when the time comes Elizabeth said

I'm not so sure Noah did talk of buying a claim he wanted to start his own business Abigail said

Well that doesn't prove anything Elizabeth said

Unless it caused him to do something he wouldn't normally do Abigail said

I didn't get to meet Noah but from everything I've heard he was a good and decent man you must continue to believe that Elizabeth said

The next morning

The judge got stuck on a case in Coopersville he'll be in on tomorrow's train bill said

Judge Farrell, I'm hoping jack said

I'm afraid not judge black bill said

Jedediah black jack said

Yes and I know him only too well bill said

Tell me are the stories about him true jack said

He once sentenced a man to hang the man jumped the rail in court to attack him and he pulled out his pistol and shot him right there in his defense as quite as he is with a pistol he's just as quiet with a gavel bill said

Well let's hope it's swinging in the right direction last night Gowen managed to sway half the town that Noah Stanton's to blame for the explanation jack said

I'm going to see Abigail bill said

How are you bill said

Well I've been better and I've been worse Abigail said

I heard what happened with Gowen I'm sorry I wasn't here bill said

Would you like to sit down as you can see you have your choice of tables Abigail said

When the truth comes out and it will this place will be filled again so much so you'll have to open another room bill said

Right now I'd give anything just to have one customer Abigail said

You have me bill said

And you've got me Florence said

And me Mr. Westry said

I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving Mrs. Westry said

Thank you thank you so much, Abigail said

Don't think us you're the one who has to cook Florence said

I'll help bill said

You cook? Abigail said

no, but you're not a doctor and you stitched me bill said

Touché Abigail said

Meanwhile at jailhouse

Jack can we talk Rosemary said

We can though no matter what I say you seem to hear something different jack said

Well then let me say it last year I was in a play the lead of course and I played a woman who was in love with someone else's man the past never suited me, in fact, I was quite relieved when the show ended Rosemary said

Well are you saying your performance in Valley Springis coming to an end jack said

Let's just say the curtain has fallen on this act at least Rosemary said

So you're leaving on the stagecoach tomorrow jack said

Unless something or someone stops me Rosemary said

I'm sorry Rosemary jack said

So am i Rosemary said

Meanwhile at school on

There she is the children said

Oh my goodness either you all are very early or I am very late Elizabeth said

We wanted to get her before you miss thatcher a girl said

Yeah boy said

You think she'll like it boy2 said

They are not long the days of wine and roses out of a misty dream Our path emerges for a while then closes within a dream that poem was from our first week together Elizabeth said

It's Halley's Comet Rosaleen said

Oh how lovely Elizabeth said

This is from all of us a girl said

Tears of sadness or happiness miss thatcher Wesley said

Both Elizabeth said

All Laugh

Oh I just love you all so much and you have taught me more than you will ever know but I want you to know that I have made a decision I'm not leaving you not now and not ever Elizabeth said

We love you too miss thatcher girl said

Are you staying because of us or because of Mountie jack Gabe said

That is a very inappropriate question Gabe Elizabeth said

Then it is Mountie jack GEMS said

It's both Children Elizabeth said

Meanwhile outside

Hope is in the air Abigail said

That and a little coal dust Welcome to valley spring , your honor, I'm constable Jack Thornton and this is Abigail Sutton jack said

Nice to have made your acquaintance miss ma'am Jedediah black said

Your reputation precedes you judge jack said

Well unfortunately most of it's true Sutton huh you're one of the widows judge black said

Yes sir one of many and we've been waiting a long time for our day in court Abigail said

Well it's here now I can't promise you're gonna like the result judge black said

I can vouch for that bill said

Well it's been a long time if I recall correctly judge black said

Not long enough bill said

You still holding a grudge over a poker game judge black said

Only till I win it back bill said

Well you might have quite a wait son you got a witness last judge black said

In my room bill said

Well you might get it now judge black said

Why don't you let me I was going there anyway Abigail said

Thank you Abigail it's in my satchel bill said

Judge a man said

I trust you had a safe ride in jack said

Well considering I got out Cooper's Ville alive judge black said

Well it doesn't sound all that good either jack said

Justice prevailed that's what matters judge black said

You expecting someone bill said

Yeah always you make a lot of enemies on this job you got a saloon here judge black said

We do jack said

Poker judge black said

We got that too trial starts at 8:00 sharp judge black said

Today's the day black it's time to meet your maker a man said

So apparently his little brother here don't agree that justice prevailed lock him up constable put him on my docket for tomorrow judge black said

Meanwhile at school

Elizabeth take a walk with me jack said

Is there a reason for this walk Elizabeth said

There is I have been doing some reflecting and some reading, in fact, I borrowed one of your history books jack said

Really Elizabeth said

Yeah did you know that of the 40 men that have been president of the United States only one was a bachelor jack said

Mmm-hmm James Buchanan Elizabeth said

Okay but can you name one notable accomplishment of Buchanan's jack said

Actually, his failure to deal with the south's secession is considered one of the worst presidential mistakes in history Elizabeth said

My point exactly jack said

What is your point Elizabeth said

That perhaps his poor judgment began by not having a woman by his side jack said

No, it was because he was a Confederate sympathizer Elizabeth said

Is there anything you don't know jack said

I don't know the reason for this conversation Elizabeth said

I think you do jack said

You're running for president is that a gift to say goodbye Elizabeth said

I didn't bring you up here to say goodbye open it jack said

You made this Elizabeth said

A little hobby of mine it's a lot harder for me to say what's in my heart I guess I'm not as brave as everyone thinks jack

Yes you are Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I have thought long and hard about us as promised and I keep coming back to the same conclusion you're the one you're the only one and I know I said that I'd support you whatever you decide to do but I didn't mean it don't go jack said

I'm not going anywhere jack this is where Ibelong Elizabeth

Jack "paul Elizabeth in and kisses her"

That night in Elizabeth's journal

And so I have resolved to make this place my home there will be difficult days ahead no doubt and uncertain ones but I have faith that true happiness awaits me here in Valley Spring for what is life but a bittersweet mix of sadness wonderment hope and joy

On Sunday, Feb 9, 1986 night on many streets as Halley's Comet past over head

good night Elizabeth jack said

Good night jack Elizabeth said

The next morning

Elizabeth Rosemary said

I just wanted to say that despite whatever has passed between us I wish you all the best Elizabeth said

And I You Rosemary said

Perhaps we could part as friends then Elizabeth said

Friends it is Rosemary said

Are you headed back to New York Elizabeth said

Someday Rosemary said

Where are you headed then Elizabeth said

Well, for now, I'm only moving down the street to a nicer room Rosemary said

I don't understand Elizabeth said

The mayor has agreed to help me start a theater group Rosemary said

Here Elizabeth said

Yes isn't it wonderful I'll be staying in Valley Spring after all seems well be seeing a lot more of each other Rosemary said

Wonderful Elizabeth said


	12. Chapter X

It had been a month and yet the trial was pending it was March of 1986

Hi pockets a kind said

Hey it's teacher pockets said

Oh let's go ask her a girl said

Good morning miss thatcher children said

Good morning children are you enjoy your break Elizabeth said

Yeah when do we get to go back to school the children said

Well we have to bully a church first Elizabeth said

When's that Emily said

Soon and then we'll have a school Elizabeth said

Great! See you later bye the children said

Bye Elizabeth said

Ready for your riding lesson Jack said

Of course, why shouldn't I be Elizabeth said

Well it's just that you-you seem a little queasy I meant happy must be because of that kiss Jack said

Oh did we kiss gosh I don't remember Elizabeth said

Well I'd be happy to refresh your memory Jack said

Um maybe we should start my lesson now Elizabeth said

Sure but can I just say that was the best kiss I've ever had Jack said

Wait how many women have you kissed Elizabeth said

Not too many five maybe did I say five I meant two you and my mother Jack said

You expect me to believe that all right well how exactly am I supposed to get up all right now how do I get him to move Elizabeth said

Just tap your heel gently against his sides Jack said

Whoa no no I'm so sorry when I said I didn't mean to stop I was just surprised Elizabeth said

Elizabeth he's smart but you really can't hold a conversation with him try it again Jack said

All right how do I get him to slow down I said slow down I didn't say stop Elizabeth said

We can go as slow as you like Jack said

Jack jack look I'm worried jack this trial means everything to Abigail you think there's even a chance they'll clear Noah Stanton's name Elizabeth said

I'm not so sure anymore I thought it was good news when we lost judge Jedediah black but the new judge makes the old coot look like a saint Jack said

Do you know the new judge Elizabeth said

No, not personally best thing we can do is take it one day at a time Jack said

Later that Saturday afternoon at tea time

And then jack and I saw a couple of executives that the mining company must have sent for the trial they were talking to Gowen and judge was there too Elizabeth said

I don't know what's going to happen but I'm glad we're finally going to have our day in court Abigail said

Well I am sure that bill avenue will have evidence strong enough to prove your case Elizabeth said

I'm not sure about anything when it comes to bill avenue Abigail said

Have you spoken to him yet Elizabeth said

After seeing his wedding ring and that picture of his family I'll be interested to hear how he explains that Abigail said

You might want to do it before you're sitting next to him at the prosecutor's table Elizabeth said

Oh this is the last thing I needed before the trial Abigail said

I know but the good news is I hear that the attorney prosecuting the case is one of the best Elizabeth said

From your lips to God's ears Abigail said

Sometime later at stagecoach

Well it's ironic isn't it well we should be happy we finally have the money for our new church and school but instead we're all worried about this trial Florence said

Florence I've always found that the best way to wash away worry is through prayer Molly said

Who are you all waiting for Rosemary said

The prosecutor the stage is later Molly said

What do we even know about this Sam Madison Florence said

We know he is willing to come out here and fight for us Abigail said

I dated a Sam Madison once or was it Sam Mason who can remember Rosemary said

Maybe you should keep a list Elizabeth said

Well that is a great idea I suppose it would start with Jack Rosemary said

Too bad it won't end with him Elizabeth said

You never know Rosemary said

Oh look Molly said

Too bad we lost black might've been tough but at least he was fair Bill said

I wish the same could be said for Parker Jack said

Good morning Abigail Bill said

Is it Abigail said

This is the first time I've had a welcoming committee usually I'm met by a few guns and a Marshall Sam Madison said

Sorry to disappoint you and you would be Florence said

Madison Samantha Madison said

You're the prosecutor Elizabeth said

In the flesh Samantha said

I don't mean to sound surprised but... Molly said

I'm a woman it's fine I'm used to it Samantha said

Constable Jack Thornton welcome Jack said

I'm bill avenue I'm the forensic expert on this case and I must say I am surprised Bill said

I trust you'll recover Samantha said

I certainly won't did you attend law school Florence said

I even graduated Stanford class of 1980 valedictorian Samantha said

I'm Abigail Sutton welcome to Valley SpringAbigail said

A pleasure Mrs. Sutton I read all of your correspondence and I want to assure you and all the widows here that despite the fact I'm wearing a skirt the case for the mining company is in capable hands Samantha said

Well I'd prefer someone else's hands thank you very much Florence said

Duly noted but for now, it's in mine and I'll use a fist if need be where can I find judge Parker Samantha said

I believe he just checked into the saloon hotel Jack said

Thank you if you'll excuse me ladies gentlemen Samantha said

Do you think she stands any chance against that pit bull on Gowen's payroll molly said

Honestly, I think he's gonna make a fool of her and the rest of us Florence said

Glad you could get here on such short notice judge Mr. Gente said

I was quite surprised to hear about Jedediah black's sudden departure you didn't have anything to do with that now did you Mr. Gowen Judge Parker said

The man got bit by a rattlesnake Gowen said

Yes in his room judge Parker said

An unfortunate situation Gowen said

Judge Parker Samantha said

That would be me judge Parker said

I'm Samantha Madison the prosecutor Samantha said

Oh pleasures to meet you this is Mr. Gowen and counselor Gentry judge Parker said

Pleasure Gowen said

Ma'am counselor Gentry said

Miss Madison have you ever tried a case before judge Parker said

I've prosecuted a fair share but this will be my first trial Samantha said

So how can I help you judge Parker said

Well, considering you see to be fraternizing with the defense...Samantha said

The not fraternizing defense requested a pre-trial consultation that's all judge Parker said

I see well I would like to ask for a continuance under the power of courts act section 173 Samantha said

well I have a poker game this evening and as long as I'm winning you can have the weekend judge Parker said

A week would be better Samantha said

As I said you have 48 hours trial starts at 9:00 am sharp judge Parker said

Well I will be ready good day gentlemen Samantha said

Does she have much trial experience Molly said

How could she she's a woman Florence said

Which means she has to be twice as good to have made it this far in a man's world Abigail said

Should we try to get someone else Molly said

She's a prosecutor appointed by the state Elizabeth said

Let's be realistic the chances of her winning this trial is slim to none Florence said

You gave me a chance without knowing me why not give her one Elizabeth said

Well easy for you to say you didn't anybody in that mine Florence said

Florence Elizabeth is on our side Abigail said

You're right Florence I didn't but you entrusted me with your children and I hope I'm teaching them to judge people based on who they are instead not whether they're wearing pants or a skirt Elizabeth said

What you don't see to understand is that this Madison woman could lose this trial for all of us Florence said

She could win it too Elizabeth said

And I plan to but I won't lie to you ladies we have our work cut out for us Samantha said

Did you speak to judge Parker Abigail said

I did and I convinced him to give us a continuance for 48 hours Samantha said

I'm surprised since everyone in town knows he's in Mr. Gowen's pocket Florence said

We can't dwell on what we can't change Elizabeth said

I couldn't have said that better myself Samantha said

How can we help Molly said

We need to develop a winning strategy establish a solid fact pattern what I mean by that is I need to tell me every little detail leading up to the explosion don't leave anything out I want to know everything you remember no matter how small Samantha said

Well would you like some coffee and pie Abigail said

I do my best work over pie Samantha said

Oh please join us Molly said

Later that afternoon

How'd it go Jack said

She likes pie Abigail said

She's very capable Elizabeth said

Well that's good Abigail you might want to take a piece of that pie to the judge he strikes me as a man who likes dessert Jack said

Isn't that a bribe Elizabeth said

I'm sure he's seen bigger bribes than pie Jack said

Oh he can't be that bad Abigail said

He's the nephew of Isaac Parker the hanging judge Jack said

And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Abigail said

Well let's just say I have heard he has a unique interpretation of justice Jack said

Well maybe a little dessert couldn't hurt Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at saloon

So bill how long do you figure to continue this charade Martin said

I don't know what you're talking about Bill said

Well I believe you do and people will find out soon or later it's a very small town Martin said

Gentlemen Martin said

Maybe we should do this another time Elizabeth said

What other time is there Abigail said

Abigail, I wouldn't... Jack said

Would you care to join us judge Parker said

No your honor and may I ask what you're doing here Abigail said

I believe it's a quite clear judge Parker said

And I'm quite certain it's illegal to fraternize with the defendant Abigail said

Well I think it's also illegal for you to break into my office and steal company property you should have them arrested for burglary Martin said

Calm down Mr. Gowen He's just upset because he's losing You in or out judge Parker said

I'm in Martin said

I insist you stop playing Abigail said

You know if you continue to interrupt this game the judge here may find you in contempt of court Martin said

This isn't a court it's a saloon Abigail said

It's my court and right now it's my card game judge Parker said

Then may I suggest you take three more cars because you're not gonna win with a pair of twos Abigail said

Constable would you please escort this woman out judge Parker said

She's a right judge this looks a clear violation of the ethics code Bill said

You're hardly the right man to speak to ethics now are you bill especially in front of Mrs. Sutton Martin said

I was talking to the judge Martin Bill said

Yeah you know he's not the gentleman you think he is Martin said

I don't think you have room to talk about ethics either Mr. Gowen Abigail said

You know perhaps you should teach them both a lesson and have them spend the night in jail Martin said

They don't leave that's exactly what I'm gonna do You have something to say young lady judge Parker said

No one's going to jail today judge Jack said

Have a lovely evening Elizabeth said

All right deal them up Martin said

Oh I really wanted to give that man a piece of my mind Elizabeth said

I suggest we don't give Parker any more reason to side with Gowen jack said

What he's doing is unethical Elizabeth said

Abigail is there something wrong Bill said

You tell me, Mr. Avenue, Abigail said

Oh we're back to Mr. Avenue what happened to bill Bill said

He's married with a child Abigail said

Could I have a moment alone with you to explain Bill said

I have some work to do at the jail Jack said

I have some papers to grade Elizabeth said

Elizabeth please stay, whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Elizabeth Abigail said

Are you sure about that Elizabeth said

It's fine Elizabeth I have nothing to hide you saw the picture in my room Bill said

And the wedding ring on your dresser Abigail said

I'm not married. I was, my son died two years ago I lost my wife a week later Bill said

I'm... I'm so sorry Abigail said

Now may I have that moment alone Bill said

I have customer waiting Abigail said

Don't worry about that Abigail I can take care of the cafe myself Elizabeth said

If you need help at the cafe Abigail I'm more than happy to pitch in I'm a wonderful cook, in fact, the biscuits at Delmonico's in New York are my recipe Rosemary said

Of course, they are Elizabeth said

Thank you I won't be long Abigail said

Oh take all the time you need Rosemary said

I'm so sorry I feel terrible for the thoughts I've had about you Abigail said

Oh don't they're probably half true anyway the truth is Abigail I never thought I would have feelings for another woman again until I met you so...are we all right again Bill said

I suppose we are Abigail said

Good Bill said

Well I guess I should get back before Elizabeth burns down my kitchen Abigail said

I don't see any flames Bill said

It has been a while since I've taken the afternoon off Abigail said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Pass me the salt will you oh and flip your steak otherwise it's gonna burn no not like that Rosemary said

I don't recall signing up to work for you Elizabeth said

Oh am I being too bossy my apologies Rosemary said

Thank you Elizabeth said

I just have such a way with cooking and from what I hear you uh don't Rosemary said

who told you that Elizabeth said

Oh jack May have mentioned it Rosemary said

Jack has barely ever tried my cooking Elizabeth said

Huh perhaps there's a reason for that Rosemary said

Jack Elizabeth said

You know I'm really not that hungry after all Jack said

Let's get you a table Elizabeth said

No, not there here it's a much better view Rosemary said

He doesn't need a view of Main Street he sees it all day every day Elizabeth said

I'm just gonna get something and take it back to the jail Jack said

You'll do no such thing my chicken fried steak will not be eaten in that dirty jail Rosemary said

Neither will mine Elizabeth said

You both made chicken fried steak Jack said

Well I did I'm not sure Elizabeth's can be identified although Mr avenue is a forensic expert Rosemary said

I'm just gonna take a coffee black thank you. Jack said

And... Elizabeth said

And your chicken fried steak Jack said

Coming right up Elizabeth said

Honestly, Elizabeth don't you think you're being a bit selfish insisting that he eat your steak when you know mine is better Rosemary said

Well that's just your opinion Elizabeth said

Well if it's true what they say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach you could be accused of attempted murder Rosemary said

That is a lot of food Jack said

Well you work so hard protecting the town Rosemary said

Actually, I haven't done much all day Jack said

Jack ... I know I'm not the greatest cook I've never cooked at Delmonico's or anywhere else for that matter but I did spend the last hour cooking over a hot stove and we both know that if you don't eat this no one else will Elizabeth said

Excuse his dog rip Rosemary said

Mmmm... Jack said

I'll keep this warm for you Rosemary said

I'm sorry for interrupting Ned said

Oh not a problem Ned jack said

Miss Thatcher this telegram came for you and I think it might be important Ned said

It's from my father my mother's taken Ill they want me home as soon as possible Elizabeth said saying

Meanwhile at Mercantile

I was barely 18 when I met Noah so young to fall in love not much older than my son Peter would've been right now anyway he asked me to marry him the same night that I met him Abigail said

What did you say Bill said

No of course then somehow two weeks later we were standing in front of a preacher I guess my no wasn't very convincing what about you how did you propose to your wife Abigail said

Well believe it or not she proposed to me Bill said

Really Abigail said

We had our differences but she put up with me Bill said

Well I guess we were both lucky in love for a little while anyway Abigail said

There's something to be said for second chance Bill said

The night at the cafe

Jack Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I'm going with you Jack said

To Hamilton Elizabeth said

Yeah I need to make sure you get there safely Jack said

Are you sure Elizabeth said

Oh positive plus I get to chance to catch up with my brother so don't ever think about giving me an argument Jack said

I wasn't planning on it I'm so worried jack Elizabeth said

Hey...it's gonna be okay Jack said

The next morning

Don't worry I'll look after things Bill said

And keep an eye on Gowen Jack said

I'll keep two eyes on him Bill said

You'll be in my thoughts and my prayers Abigail said

I'll feel better once I'm there Elizabeth said

Take good care of her Jack Abigail said

I will Jack said

Abigail Mr avenue this is Seth Shannon he'll be testifying for us Samantha said

Thank you for coming all this way Mr. Shannon Abigail said

My conscience wouldn't allow me to do anything less I know your husband and son they were fine men Shannon said

And completely innocent of all wrongdoing Bill said

I agree Shannon said

Unfortunately, Mr. Shannon is not in possession of our mine inspection report Samantha said

I've left my job at the Bureau of mines started up my own business drill presses haven't made a dime yet but these things take time Shannon said

Mr. Shannon, you do realize we're not going to be able to pay you for your testimony Bill said

Oh, of course, Shannon said

But I can give you breakfast lunch and dinner I'm sure you're hungry after your trip Abigail said

Well I wouldn't turn down a meal Shannon said

Right this way Abigail said

As I recall Noah contacted you directly is that right Samantha said

Yes about safety conditions in the mine he was concerned that ventilation system wasn't functioning properly Shannon said

That's exactly what Noah told me Abigail said

Do you remember what you said in your inspection report Bill said

I found the system to be unsafe and I recommend they suspend operation until it was fixed Shannon said

And you're prepared to testify to that in a court of law Samantha said

Even though the report Gowen has on the record tells a different story Bill said

That report is a blatant forgery Shannon said

I know it Abigail said

I was hoping to have another witness to back up your testimony but it didn't pan out So our case will depend on you-you're all we've got Samantha said

It's the truth and I'm happy to testify to it Shannon said

Thank you, M.r Shannon, it's past time my husband was vindicated Abigail said

Mm Samantha said

The next day in Hamilton Boston

Tell me Elizabeth what exactly did you pack in these Jack said

Just the essentials Elizabeth said

Did the essentials include an anvil Jack said

I would be more than happy to carry my own suitcases Elizabeth said

Really okay be my guest Jack said

(Grunts) all right you've made your point I'm sure father sent the car Elizabeth said

Elizabeth Letcher Regina alley said

Regina alley how are you Elizabeth said

I'm fine but I heard about your mother I hope the poor dear is all right Regina alley said

That's why I came as soon as I could Regina this is constable Jack Thornton Elizabeth said

Mm charmed Regina alley said

Ma'am Jack said

Well aren't you lucky to have such a handsome fellow to carry your luggage Regina alley said

Oh no, he's not here to carry my luggage... Elizabeth said

Boarding flight 300 to 329 airports stave said

That's my flight mother procured an introduction with an Austrian count he has a castle with a huge moat it's so very good to see you ma Cherie à bientôt Regina alley said

À bientôt Elizabeth said

A friend of yours Jack said

That'd be stretching it Elizabeth said

Good cause she judges a man by the size of his moat Jack said

Regina is one of the Philadelphia alley very upper crust her family's been around forever Elizabeth said

Like the plague Jack said

Jack, there's the car come on jack Elizabeth said

Okay one-sec Jack said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Do you guys hear that? Gabe said

What is it? Wesley said

Hey guys get over here bo said

Boys Lee Colter said

Well I've never seen a vehicle like this one Rosemary said

Well that's funny you're not looking at the vehicle Lee said

I have excellent peripheral vision Lee said

And what... do you call it Rosemary said

It's called a motorcycle Lee said

It looks fast Rosemary said

Well it is Lee said

And dangerous Rosemary said

Mm can be Lee said

What brings you to valley spring ? Rosemary said

Oh I don't know little of this little of that Lee said

A man of mystery Rosemary said

Mm Lee said

I Like it Rosemary said

Well I'll keep that in mind Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

(Giggles)You're here Julie said

Ahh Julie Elizabeth said

And Jack dear so good to see you Julie said

You to Julie Jack said

How's mother. I've been so worried Elizabeth said

She's better today but she's still having fainting spells Julie said

I didn't know Elizabeth said

You might if you visited more often Kathleen said

You know I'd come home more often if I could jack this is my sister Kathleen Elizabeth said

Nice to meet you miss thatcher Jack said

So this is the office we've heard so much about Kathleen said

Oh he's much more than that well you did kiss Julie said

Julie! I wrote to you confidence Elizabeth said

Apparently, it's more than teaching school that's keeping you away Kathleen said

My three of four daughters altogether, a sight for sore eyes you are Elizabeth. William said

Father, I'm so happy to see you, I hear mother's doing better Elizabeth said

She'll do much better now that you're here William said

Father this is jack constable Jack Thornton Elizabeth said

Good to put a face to the name I'm indebted to you for escorting my daughter home William said

Glad to be of service sir Jack said

Jack, we're having a dinner party tomorrow night and you simply must come Julie said

Julie don't put him on the spot I'm sure the constable has other things to do William said

I'm sure Jack could spare a few hours Elizabeth said

I... I wouldn't want to impose Jack said

It's no imposition Elizabeth said

Well then I suppose it's settled come along girls William said

I'll catch up in a minute Elizabeth said

Well at least it doesn't have a moat Jack said

Doesn't have a guillotiné either Elizabeth said

I'm guessing the racks in the basement Jack said

Mmmm hmm Elizabeth said

Mmhmm jack said

Why don't I meet you in town we can see some of the city together Elizabeth said

Well are you sure you won't be missed Jack said

It's a pretty big house Elizabeth said

A few minutes later

Mother, you have no idea how worried I've been Elizabeth said

I'll be fine darling I don't want you worrying about me I want you to have a good time with your sisters while you're here Grace said

Well, what does Dr. Clement say Elizabeth said

He says your mother has weak heart it's important that nothing upset her right now William said

Maybe we should cancel the dinner party Elizabeth said

Nonsense we must celebrate your return home Grâce said

It's just a few old family friends William said

and Kathleen's new beau sir Johnny Grace said

Kathleen, you didn't tell me Elizabeth said

You didn't ask Kathleen said

Sir Johnny is from London he's a duke Julie said

His uncle is grand duke Andrew gray and his great-uncle is an earl Kathleen said

Most of us know that Julie, Kathleen, and mother did you have a nether Spell Sarah said

No darling how could I with you four girls here Grace said

Hello Sarah Elizabeth said

Hello Elizabeth welcome home Sarah said

Darling Elizabeth I'm sure you'll want to shop for something new to wear to the party Grâce said

That won't be necessary Elizabeth said

This isn't the Wild West Elizabeth we do have dinner here William said

Oh wait until you see the new gowns at salon de mode Julie said

The organzas are pure heaven Sarah said

Well I suppose it might be nice to have something new and perhaps a little fancy Elizabeth said

Oh good it'll be just like old times Julie and Sarah said

Mother seems to be in good spirits Elizabeth said

Because you're here but it isn't easy taking care of her Kathleen said

Well I wish I be home more often but I have school to teach Elizabeth said

books and education It's a wonderful way to escape Kathleen said

It isn't an escape I love what I do Elizabeth said

I'm sure you do but when I get married who's going to look after mother Kathleen said

Well I will Julie said

You can barely look after yourself and with father traveling so much what will happen if her condition worsens Kathleen said

Let's not think of the worst Elizabeth said

Kathleen can be so tedious Julie said

Some of what she said was true Elizabeth said

No, it's not Julie said

Let be fair it is a great deal of responsibility Elizabeth said

Don't let it bother you she lives to lord it over us Julie said

Is Sir Johnny really serious about her Elizabeth said

Well he's serious about her bank account and she's in love with his title Julie said

A match made in heaven Elizabeth said

Sometimes later just after lunch

I'm never gonna get used to waiters wearing tuxedos Jack said

It's called white-glove service jack Elizabeth said

At Abigail's the food is great and nobody's wearing gloves Jack said

At least admit it was delicious Elizabeth said

Salisbury steak it's just a fancy name for hamburger Jack said

Well it does come with a sauce Elizabeth said

Speaking of fancy can you picture rip with a haircut like that Jack said

Life in a big city does take some getting used to but I got used to life in Valley Spring and now I'm completely at home there Elizabeth said

Really Jack said

Mmm-hmm Elizabeth said

You still don't know how to ride a horse Jack said

It's a good thing I have such a good teacher then Elizabeth said

I don't know you might not be able to afford him Jack said

Oh Elizabeth said

Could cost you another kiss Jack said

Consider it a down payment Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring at the saloon

The court is in session miss Madison your opening statement Judge Parker said

Your honor this tragedy could have been prevented had it the women in this courtroom would have husband father and sons instead they sit here alone hoping for some small sliver of justice I will prove to you today that the Pacific Northwest mining company know that the conditions in that mine were unsafe they knew because Noah Sutton warned them and they didn't care all they cared about was removed as much coal as they could to make as much money as they could Samantha said

Counsel judge Parker said

Your honor may I first say that it is my greatest pleasure to stand here before you in this courtroom Gente said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Now tell me everything I've missed in Valley SpringJulie said

Oh the mining company is on trial Elizabeth said

We'll get to that later I want to know about jack Julie said

You already know more than you should Elizabeth said

Well I'm your favorite sister you're supposed to tell me everything Julie said

Well when we're together it's like everything in the whole world just fade-away and it's just the two of us Elizabeth said

Well is it love Julie said

It could be Elizabeth said

Has he said it Julie said

NO! Elizabeth said

Have you Julie said

Of course, not Elizabeth said

Oh it must be so wonderful to be in love Julie said

Charles Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I must say frontier life suits you Charles said

It's so wonderful to see you again Elizabeth said

You as well Charles said

Charles came to drop off some paperwork but he may have had an ulterior motive William said

Guilty as charged I never pass up a chance to see Elizabeth Charles said

I... it's been far too long when was the last time we saw each other Elizabeth said

Well as I recall since I was your escort at Julie's debutante ball Charles said

No! Was it really that long ago Elizabeth said

I daresay we have a great deal to catch up on Charles said

Beginning with how father managed to corral you into working for him Elizabeth said

I... I'd hardly say corralled he's giving me a wonderful opportunity for which I am very grateful Charles said

As am I he's been a valuable addition to the company Charles I hope you'll be joining us for dinner this evening William said

Oh I wouldn't miss it Charles said

Oh wonderful Elizabeth why don't you take Charles out to the garden I know he hasn't seen it in a long time grace said

Oh I'm sure Charles isn't interested in flowers mother Elizabeth said

On the contrary, I'm very interested Charles said

All right Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring at the saloon

Counsel your honor this document from the Bureau of mines signed by Seth Shannon who is here today proved that the mine was safe and the ventilation system was working we believe it was Noah Sutton who failed to activate the system on that fateful day Gente said

That document was forged which I'll prove by calling my first witness Mr. Shannon Samantha said

Finally, the moment of truth Abigail said

His personal testimony's gonna carry a lot more weight than that phony piece of paper Bill said

Mr. Shannon is it true you performed an inspection of the mine at the request of Noah Sutton who believed the ventilation system in the mine was faulty Samantha said

I did Shannon said

I see and could you please tell the court what inspection revealed Samantha said

I reported that Mr. Sutton was wrong the ventilation system in the area where the men were working was safe Shannon said

Permission to treat the witness as hostile Samantha said

Granted judge Parker said

Mr. Shannon May, I remind you that you are under oath and yesterday in the presence of constable Avenue and Abigail Sutton didn't you say that the mine was unsafe and the document the possession of the mining company was a forgery Samantha said

I'm sorry I ... I couldn't bear to tell Mrs. Sutton the truth with all that she's been through I just... I couldn't do it Shannon said

Your honor this man is a liar! Abigail said

Clearly, he's been paid off to recant! Bill avenue said

Order in the court judge Parker said

Your honor this is a clear case of negligence on the part of Noah Sutton who simply failed to activate the ventilation system Gente said

An objection that's complete speculation Mr. Gente statement has no foundation and I move to have it stricken from the record Samantha said

(Crown cheering and hear, hear, the crown said)

It's about time the truth come out Martin said

(Crown was so loud no one could hear him)

Order in the court! Judge Parker said

Your honor, I need a recess Samantha said

So ordered we're adjourned judge Parker said

Don't you dare get in that stage you walk back in there and you tell the truth right now who got to you huh? Gowen? Gente? What'd they promised you? Samantha said

More then chicken pot pie Mr. Shannon said

You won't get away with this! I'll have you prosecuted for perjury Samantha said

Meanwhile in Valley Springnear the Stream

It's beautiful out here isn't it Rosemary said

Well the view just got a whole lot better you like to take walks in the woods do you Lee said

Oh I do you never know what new things you might discover Rosemary said

Miss level Lee said

Mm Rosemary said

Did you follow me Lee said

Of course, not Rosemary said

So it's just a coincidence that we happened to run into each other out here Lee said

Well I like to think of it as fate Rosemary said

I believe in making my own fate Lee said

Somehow I could tell that about you Rosemary said

Oh but I thought I was a man of mystery Lee said

Oh but I like solving mysteries Rosemary said

Well the trial's probably resuming soon I should be getting back Lee said

I can't help but wonder why a stranger would be interested in that trial Rosemary said

Just curious Lee said

Curious killed the cat Rosemary said

Well this cat has nine lives if you'll excuse me Lee said

Meanwhile at the saloon

Miss Madison do you have any other evidence judge Parker said

Your honor in light of the fact Mr. Shannon just perjured himself I would like to ... Samantha said

Miss Madison do you have any other evidence to present judge Parker said

I move for a mistrial Samantha said

Overruled you're gonna make your closing statement Judge Parker said

Meanwhile outside the saloon

Sir Clara said

Hmm yes Lee said

Do you know where I could find a Mr. Sam Madison Clara said

"Miss Madison" actually yeah she's right in here you know I happen to be heading that way myself why don't I walk you in come on Lee said

Clearly, that safety report was falsified and if you can believe that you can draw only one conclusion Noah Sutton is innocent innocent of any wrongdoing in the death of those men the fault lies squarely upon the shoulders of pacific mining whose...Samantha said

Excuse me your honor pardon the interruption but I believe miss Madison needs to speak with this young lady Lee said

I hope I'm not too late Clara said

You're just in time thank god you decided to come Samantha said

Miss Madison would you like to tell me why exactly you're disturbing these proceedings Judge Parker said

Do you have any idea who she is Abigail said

No, but Samantha mentioned she was hoping to have another witness Bill said

Your honor I would like to call one more witness Samantha said

Objection Gente said

Overruled this better be good Judge Parker said

Your honor this woman can exonerate Noah Sutton and prove the mine report was forged by the mining company Samantha said

This is outrageous Gente said

I'll decide what's outrageous all right Miss would you like to tell the court just who you are Judge Parker said

Clara Sutton Peter Stanton's widow Clara said

Oh my god Peter never said anything Abigail said


	13. Chapter XI

So you were married to one of the miners who died in the explosion judge Parker said

Yes, sir, my husband name was Peter Sutton he worked in the mine for three years we were wed two days before the accident Clara said

Where did you find this witness judge Parker said

Through a public records search of the men who died in the mine I have a marriage report for Peter Sutton and Clara Donny Samantha said

I am impressed counselor judge Parker said

and I have one more document this is the original safety report signed by Seth Shannon himself it clearly states that the mine was unsafe due to a faulty ventilation system Samantha said

Clara where did you find that document Samantha said

Peter didn't trust the mining company he was afraid they'd blame his father for making trouble so he gave it to me for safekeeping... in case anything happened Clara said

and where did Peter get that report Samantha said

It was his father's copy Mr. Sutton was afraid that someone might try to hurt him seeing as he was causing trouble for the company so he gave it to peter Clara said

This is hearsay, your honor, we can't allow this Gente said

I can allow whatever I want and right now what I want is to study these documents court is adjourned judge Parker said

Thank you, Samantha said

Clara, I'm Abigail Sutton I'm Pete's mother Abigail said

Why didn't you see that coming? Martin said

The woman wasn't on the witness list Gente said

Well then how the hell can he allow her to testify Martin said

Parker plays fast and loose you never know what he's going to do I told you that we should've stuck with black Gente said

Yeah well there's nothing we can do about that now so how are we going to get out of this Martin said

There may be a way to persuade Parker that the girl was lying but it's going to be expensive Gente said

Do whatever it takes Martin said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

I hope I'm not taking too much time away from your busy day Elizabeth said

Not at all, in fact, I have nothing better to do than to go home and contemplate my lonely bachelor experience Charles said

(laughs) why don't I believe that? Elizabeth said

remember when we were young? we used to play blind man's bluff in these gardens Charles said

I remember you used to cheat that was you Elizabeth said giggling

you used to peek out of that blindfold so you could tag me Charles said

I wanted to see where I was going so I wouldn't run into a tree Elizabeth said

you always see to know exactly where you were going then... and now Charles said

that may not be true, but it's kind of you to say Elizabeth said

do the people of Valley Springknow how lucky they are to have you Charles said

I'm lucky to have them Elizabeth said

your father mentioned there might be some business for the company in cape Fullerton I understand that's not far from where you are Charles said

I'm not sure father would be comfortable visiting Valley Springwe have so few creatures comforts Elizabeth said

I'm sure he'd be happy to visit you anywhere Charles said

he'd be happier if I just decided to come home Elizabeth said

is that completely out of the question? charles said

I'm worried about mother but I'm the only teacher in Valley Springand they depend on me Elizabeth said

Anything else keeping you there? Charles said

I'd be lying if I said there wasn't Elizabeth said

I see he must be very special to be worthy of your affection Charles said

He is Elizabeth said

I have to say I'm disappointed Charles said

Charles don't be you and I have been friends for years I care about you nothing's going to change that for me Elizabeth said

Nor for me Charles said

Good Elizabeth said

They look so perfect together William said

Don't get ahead of yourself darling Grace said

A man can want what's best for his daughter. William said

If only it were that easy. Grace said

Want me to call dr. Clement? William said

No, I'm... just little little-headed Grace said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring(knocking a door)

Yes judge Parker said

May I come in? Gente said

What for? That's a lot of money. I'm sure you're aware that bribing a judge is a federal offense. Judge Parker said

Consider it poker winnings of future games that may or may not occur Gente said

Clever, Mr. Gente very clever judge Parker said

Meanwhile in Hamilton at a bar

Hello Tom Jack said

Jack... almost didn't recognize you without your band uniform on Tom said

I see you haven't lost that quite wit of yours Jack said

Mm Tom said

Mm, little brother! Jack said

I thought you were busy playing cops-and-robbers in some mining town out west Tom said

No, I took some time off to escort Elizabeth Letcher home to visit her family. Jack said

Oh! Lucky you. the Thatcher are basically royalty around here. Tom said

They're just people like me and you Jack said

Yeah except they're richer than Midas I hear even their butler has a butler Tom said

Very funny let me look at you you've grown since I've seen you Jack said

Maybe the hair on my head it's been so long since you've seen me you forgot what I look like Tom said

Never, Well I'm glad you're here Jack said

What are you drinking? Tom said

Whiskey Jack said

Bartender! Whiskey for my brother so how did you know where to find me? Tom said

The boys at the regional office told me they've been keeping an eye on you said you've been giving them some trouble want to tell me about it? Jack said

Meanwhile down the block

Well, do you think I picked the right one? Elizabeth said

Oh, Jack will love it Julie said

I think it's beautiful Kathleen said

That sound like a compliment Elizabeth said

I know I'm hard on you I suppose sometimes I wish I were as free as you are. Kathleen said

Well, why can't you be? Elizabeth said

This is my world, Elizabeth I'm not sure I'd fit in anywhere smaller Kathleen said

Ooh! What do you think of this one? Julie said

Maybe for a saloon wench with questionable morals. Kathleen said

Well, then maybe you should try it on Kathleen. Julie said

Don't be ridiculous. Kathleen said

(laughs) thank you I think it would be perfect for your next dinner with sir johnny. Elizabeth said

Ooh Julie said

Back at the bar

So I got into a fight it's no big deal. I'm doing just fine. Tom said

I wouldn't call getting tossed in jail "just fine" Jack said

The constables are so bored around here they gotta make up reasons to arrest people. Tom said

Only they didn't in your case, did they? Jack said

I'm sorry I'm not the upstanding defender of the law you are. Tom said

When we were growing up you never got in trouble. Never! Now you're going looking for it? What happened? Jack said

I Don't Know Jack maybe life happened hey can I get another one these sweethearts? Tom said

You know what? I think he's had enough Jack said

Really, Jack? Big Brother gonna tell me when I've had enough? Tom said

Hey, Thornton! Where my money? A man said

Spent it on your girlfriend. Tom said

You want to settle this the easy way or the hard way? A man said

Easy way sounds good to me. How much? Jack said

Ten bucks. A man said

Put your money away. I'm gonna pay you when I'm good and ready Tom said

Okay, okay Jack said

Outside the bar

Ooh! Do you know what Elizabeth needs? Hair jewels! Julie said

Don't you think that's a bit much? But I will admit I have been missing afternoon tea. Elizabeth said

(ladies gasp)

Stay out Bartender said

Jack? Elizabeth said

Elizabeth we were just ... having a bite to eat. Jack said

Apparently, you like to eat and run. Or roll, as the case may be Kathleen said

That was just a misunderstanding Jack said

And who's this? Julie said

Tom Thornton at your service I apologize for my brother's bad behavior here but trouble seems to find him Tom said

This is your brother? Elizabeth said

His much better-looking and younger brother. Tom said

Tom. These are the Thatcher sisters Jack said

Miss Thatcher, miss Thatcher, miss Thatcher... and you must be miss Thatcher? Tom said

Jack, how could you keep this charming man a secret? Julie said

I'm the black sheep of the Thornton family right Jack? Tom said

Well, I for one find black sheep quite fascinating. Julie said

As interesting as this all is we must be going. Kathleen said

I'll see you this evening? Elizabeth said

I'm looking forward to it. Jack said

And these are the type of people you want to invite into our family? Kathleen said

He said it was a misunderstanding Elizabeth said

So was the war of 1940. Kathleen said

Meanwhile, in valley spring

We met last year when Peter was in cape Fullerton on mining business. We would see each other every time he came for supplies. Clara said

I wondered why he always volunteered to go to Cape Fullerton. Abigail said

Peter was the first boy I ever knew who made me feel special he was generous too. I knew he didn't much money but every time he came he would bring me flowers. Clara said

That sounds exactly like Peter I don't know why didn't he tell me about you. Abigail said

He was afraid that you would think we were to be engaged. So we kept it to ourselves but... the day after we were married, we knew it wasn't right to keep it a secret anymore we had planned to come here to tell you together, but... I couldn't get away from work just then, and as soon as Peter got back here... Clara said

I wish I had known Abigail said

I am sorry if I have caused you any pain I know that you have been through so much already. Clara said

No, no it's fine. Abigail said

I wanted to meet you. I really did but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it that's why... when miss Madison wrote to me and asked me to speak at the trial I said, I wouldn't come Clara said

What made you change your mind? Abigail said

I prayed for guidance. And then I saw a newspaper in Hamilton the trial was front page news. I know that it might sound silly, but I felt that was a sign that I had to come, that I had to do the right thing. Clara said

Are you living back with your parents now? Abigail said

No um... my parents are no longer alive I'm working in Hamilton now. Clara said

And you're happy? Abigail said

I am happy that I can take care of myself if that's what you mean. I just remembered. I have something I want to show you. Our wedding. It's the only picture I have left of him. I would like you to have it. Clara said

Are you sure? Abigail said

I know that Peter would've wanted to Mrs. Stanton. Clara said

You know, you're "Mrs. Stanton" now, too. Abigail said

I like the sound of that. Clara said

Thank you. Abigail said

An hour later in the saloon

This should be over soon Martin said

Be seated there are two reports, which means that one is real and the other is a forgery. One is provided by the mining company, an enterprise with everything to lose, the other by a young lady who has nothing to gain by lying judge Parker said

You'd better do something. Martin said

Your Honor, I object to this unfair characterization of... Gente said

Overruled. Sit down, counselor Therefore in the light of the evidence before me, I find the Pacific Northwest mining company guilty of falsifying safety reports, causing 47 men to walk into that mine and straight to their deaths. The company will be fined to the maximum amount permitted, and that money will be divided evenly among the widows. Furthermore, the mine will be shut down immediately and permanently I'd like to throw the book at you, Mr. Gowen. Judge Parker said

As your honor is aware, I, like the miners, am an employee of the company, not an owner, and had no knowledge of their wrongdoings, which I find abhorrent. Martin said

You're lying but luckily for you, I can't prove it. This court has rendered its verdict judge Parker said

Well, it's true what they say to make it in a man's world, you have to be twice as good and you are Abigail said

Thank you, I know must've been a shock to find out about Clara this way, but I didn't feel I could tell you earlier, in case she didn't show up. Samantha said

I understand. And, Clara, thank you so much for coming you made all the difference. Abigail said

And I was glad to be a part of it. Clara said

Meanwhile, in Hamilton

How was shopping? Grace said

I think we went to every store in town Julie said

Enough about us. How are you feeling? Elizabeth said

Oh, sometimes, I feel as if I could go dancing, and other times, I feel like I couldn't walk from here to the parlor. But let's speak of happier things. Your father said that Charles couldn't stop going on about you in the office. Grace said

I'm sure an exaggeration. Elizabeth said

I believe it Charles has barely accepted a single social involved since you left town Kathleen said

That's ridiculous we're just friends Elizabeth said

Well, I saw the way he was gazing at you in the garden. Grace said

You were watching us? Elizabeth said

No! Of course not, dear. No, we just we happened to walk by the window. Grace said

I wish Charles would give up on you and look at me for a change. Julie said

You've forgotten about tom already? Elizabeth said

Who? Grace said

No one in particular. Shall we show you our new gowns? Kathleen said

Oh, that would be lovely. Girls, come on Grace said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I appreciate it so much Clara said

Samantha? Tell me. What's it like being a lawyer? Abigail said

Exhilarating when you win, and less so other times. Samantha said

I loved being a wife and a mother, I never thought about doing anything else. Well, until the cafe. Abigail said

I think there's nothing nobler than being a wife and a mother. It was my mother who told me I could, I could do anything I set my mind to. Samantha said

And you did Abigail said

I'd say so did you. Samantha said

I don't know what you're all celebrating! Without the main, there's no work. People will move away. This will become a ghost town. Florence said

We've been through had times before Florence we'll weather them again. Molly said

Oh, I don't know how. Florence said

Excuse me. Abigail said

Yes. Samantha said

Clara, why don't you stay in Valley spring ? Abigail said

I wouldn't want to impose. Clara said

It's not an imposition I have an entire room upstairs Abigail said

That's really very, but I couldn't. Clara said

You could work at the cafe. Abigail said

I have to get back to Hamilton. Clara said

Is everything okay? Abigail said

I just need to get back, that's all. Clara said

Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Abigail said

I promise I'll write. Clara said

I hope you do. Abigail said

Mrs. Stanton? I know we got off on the wrong foot, so I'd like to make it up to you this is for the widow's fund. Judge Parker said

Oh, my! Abigail said

But if you tell anyone that I gave it to you, I'll call you a liar. Judge Parker said

Well, Your secret is safe with me. And thank you. Abigail said

Um, folks? Can I have your ear for a moment? Um... my name is Lee County, and I, uh, came to Valley Springto see how your trial turned out and, you know, I think it turned out pretty darn good and now the that the mine is closed the future of this town, the future of your town, is timber and the good news is that it's everywhere so I have decided to build a sawmill right here in valley spring , and I plan to hire lots of men to help me build it and run it, okay okay thank you so, um, if someone could just show me where I might set up shop I'll get the ball rolling Lee said

Oh, I would love to give you a guided tour of our little Hamlet. Rosemary said

I hoped you would volunteer. Lee said

Shall we pick up where we left off? Rosemary said

I think we should you strike me as a city gal Lee said

Oh, I've learned to adapt. Rosemary said

So, what do you think? Is there any vacancy for me here on Main Street? Lee said

Well, the mining company won't be needing their office anymore. Rosemary said

Un, I don't know. It's not really the image I want to convey. Lee said

Well, there are a few other places but... they're a bit too far to walk from here. Rosemary said

Something tells me you want to go for a ride. Lee said

Oh,! I thought you'd never ask! Rosemary said

Okay, all right. Hold on tight lee said

Oh, I will Rosemary said

If you ever need anything, you know where to find me, and please, don't forget to write Abigail said

I promise no one has ever really cared about me before except Peter and now you-you are the kindest woman I know Clara said

Safe travel, miss Sutton Abigail said

Thank you miss Sutton Clara said

Good luck Abigail said

You all right? Bill said

I'll be fine after all this, I feel like I can finally put Noah to rest life goes on and I'm ready to move on, too. Abigail said

Well, I'm I'm glad to hear that feels like this town has a new life, doesn't it? And that sawmill is just the start of a lot of things that are gonna help put this place on the map Bill said

Sounds like you're thinking about staying Abigail said

Actually, I am Bill said

I'd like that Abigail said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Miss Thatcher? Jack said

Yes Grace said

thank you for having me to your home Jack said

Oh, well, we are most appreciative of you for escorting Elizabeth back to Hamilton Grace said

That was my pleasure these are for you. Jack said

Well, lovely. Would you find a place for these? Thank you, Grace said

I was happy to hear you're feeling better Jack said

Oh, well, that's very kind of you Grace said

William? Who is the man in the suit? Agatha said

Elizabeth's mountie friend. William said

Will the Mountie be joining us for dinner? Agatha said

There is a Mountie joining us for dinner? Shirley said

Yes, Your Auntie Elizabeth instead. You use your manners now what do you say to your aunt Agatha William said

Sorry Aunt Agatha and Uncle William Shirley said

I expect your apology Shirley Agatha said

Mmm I see well he be bringing his hours? Agatha said

I have Jack said

You have? Grace said

Yes. Not for a while, but, I'm happy to be back Jack said

Excuse me, Charles welcome Grace said

Good evening these are for you, Grace, the prettiest flower in the room. Charles said

Oh, well, that's just because my daughters have yet to join us. But I fear I'm about to be upstaged Grace said

You look absolutely breathtaking, Elizabeth. Charles said

I couldn't have said it better myself. Jack said

Have you two met? Elizabeth said

Uh, Charles Kenneth. I work for Elizabeth's father. Charles said

Jack Thornton. Jack said

Jack is the Captain the policeman of Valley SpringElizabeth said

Oh! Which reminds me. I received a call from Abigail. Good news the trial is over, and the judge ruled in favor of the widow's. Jack said

That's not just good news! That's wonderful news! Elizabeth said

Yes Jack said

Elizabeth, come and say hello to your Aunt Agatha and your nice Shirley Grace said

Excuse me, gentlemen. Elizabeth said

So how long have you known Elizabeth for Jack said

Since the eighth grade whine, I move here. you? Charles said

A little less Jack said

So the life of an officer must be quite dangerous, especially on the frontier Charles said

Yeah, it has its good days and its bad days. Jack said

I'm guessing having to escort Elizabeth to Hamilton was one of the good days? Charles said

That wasn't an assistant. Jack said

Oh, so she asked you to come? Charles said

Well, actually, I installed. Jack said

Well, I'm glad you did she can be rather independent Charles said

Ha! Yeah, I've noticed even if it isn't always in her best interest. So working with Elizabeth's father must be interesting Jack said

He's really taken me under his wing. Sometimes it feels like I'm the son he never had. Charles said

(Thank you! Guests laughing )

I have to say, I had a Dickens of time during that last chunkker. Old Wickham got off a shot that no one could lay a stick on Charles said

(All chuckling)

What in heavens is he talking about? Agatha said

Polo. Elizabeth And Shirly said

Somehow, I know the conversation would turn to horses do you play Polo Sir Johnny? Agatha said

It's one of my favorite pastimes Johnny said

I would love to see your team play Kathleen said

Perhaps you'll favor me with the pleasure of your attendance this season Johnny said

What a splendid invention William said

Constable Thornton is also quite the horseman. Elizabeth said

Thank you, but I can't say I know a chukker from a baseball bat. Jack said

(all laughing)

He has more important things to worry about, like keeping Valley Springsafe Elizabeth said

Or get thrown out of drinking establishments Sarah said

(drops fork loudly)

Who was thrown out of a drinking establishment? William said

Jack's brother, tom whos every bit as good looking as his dashing older brother Julie said

How is it that you're acquainted with this Tom person Young Lady? Grace said

He landed at my feet this afternoon. Well, literally Julie said

Well! This is much more entertaining than talking about polo Agatha said

Tell me, do you make a habit of drinking, office Thornton? Grace said

No. No, I don't, Miss Thatcher. Jack said

Certainly not on the job. Or really much at all. Or ever. except maybe at dinner. Elizabeth said

Perhaps it's time for dessert. Agatha said

That's an excellent idea, Aunt Agatha Elizabeth said

Tell me, office, what do you think of Peach melba? Agatha said

I'm sorry, who? Jack said

It's ice cream. With peach sauce. Sarah said

I know I was just making a joke. Jack said

(laughing)

Your office has a very nice sense of humor, my dear. Agatha said

He isn't "my" office, Aunt Agatha. Elizabeth said

Isn't he? Agatha said

A late After dinner the piano is being played

I've forgotten how it goes Elizabeth said

You're still better at it than me Charles said

Let's try it again? Elizabeth said

They're having such a good time together, aren't they? William said

I've heard they've been friends for a long time Jack said

Charles and Elizabeth have a lot common they took lessons from the same teachers, shared the same friends, skinned their knees it's a Bond that has stood the test of time William said

Sometimes, what people have in common are the things they feel inside they shared a spirit Jack said

Elizabeth is spirited all right. William said

That's what I like most about her, sir. Jack said

Sometimes I think she doesn't quite know who she is yet she has a tendency to follow her heart instead of her head. She most likely will wake up to it one day and I would hate to see her pass up the life she so dearly deserves William said

I don't think you need to worry about that, sir. If she follows her heart, I'm sure she'll be just fine. Jack said

Menomonee in valley spring

Wow! You play as pretty as you look. Lee said

Oh! Well, you talk even prettier. Rosemary said

Yes, I do. Lee said

you know what this town needs? Aside from a sawmill? Rosemary said

Oh, I have a feeling you're going to tell me Lee said

A theater. Rosemary said

A theater? Lee said

Mmm. Rosemary said

Why would you need a theater? Lee said

Because I have played on the great white way of Broadway in New York City, and well, it would be a shame to put talent to waste. Rosemary said

Ah! So you're an actress? Lee said

I was the lead in 45 minutes to Broadway. Rosemary said

Well, I thought you said you were on Broadway, not 45 minutes away. Lee said

Mm... (laughs) I see I have a little education to do Rosemary said

Menomonee in Hamilton

Please tell me you're not running off before I get a chance to see you again. Charles said

I don't think I'll be able to stay more than a few days. Elizabeth said

She's not going anywhere until we're sure her mother is fully recovered. William said

Oh, William. You make it seem like I'm an invalid. I'm under Dr. Clement's care, and I'm sure I'll be back to my old self in no time. Grace said

Then, until we meet again? Charles said

Until then. Elizabeth said

Jack, it was so good to see you. Julie said

You too, Julie. Thank you for inviting me. Jack said

I hope you had a good time. Elizabeth said

What's important is that you're home with your family. Jack said

I'm at home in Valley spring , too Elizabeth said

Office, I trust you have a pleasant evening? William said

Very much. Thank you, sir. Jack said

Will we be seeing you again? William said

No. No, I'm leaving Hamilton in the morning. Jack said

That seems kind of sudden. Elizabeth said

Well, you're safe and settled with your family and I have a job to get back to I've arranged for office McGinty to escort you back to Valley Springwhen you're ready to return. Jack said

That's very kind of you. William said

It was very nice meeting you, sir. Jack said

Likewise. William said

Miss Thatcher. Jack said

In the morning in valley spring

Oh! Bill said

I'm so sorry. Lee said

No, no, thank you. I've got it. Mr. County Bill said

Mm-hmm Lee said

May I say. It's a great thing you're doing, building that sawmill it'll make such a difference for the people in this town now that that mine is closed. Bill said

Making a difference is what life is all about, isn't it? Lee said

Indeed, it is. Good day

Well, it would seem change is in the air Lee said

It seems so I understand you're opening a sawmill Martin said

Yes, yes, I am Lee said

It's quite an ambitious project Martin said

I do like a challenge. Lee said

The last fell who tried to open one went belly-up in six months. Martin said

Well, that's gonna happen this time Lee said

No. Not if you do it right Martin said

That's the only way I do things, Mr. Gown. Lee said

Well, I do want to see you successfully, Mr. country I may be able to help you with that Martin said

Really? And how is that Lee said

Well, I know a lot about this town. My experience may be of assistance to you. Martin said

Hmm. With the main closing, I just assumed you'd be moving on Lee said

No, no. I won't be leaving. Martin said

Aren't you out of a job? Lee said

Well, there'll be plenty of opportunities here in Valley Springand I plan on taking advantage of every one of them Martin said

Fair enough, let me think about it Lee said

Of course. take your time I'll be here Martin said

Menomonee in Hamilton

So did Julie Thatcher say anything about me last night? Tom said

Not a word Jack said

Oh, she talked me all night, didn't she? Tom said

No, and stay away from her form all of them Jack said

Sometimes happen between you and the Princess Elizabeth last night? Tom said

It's none of your concern. Jack said

Well, if we have nothing left to take about ill be on my way then tom said

There's plenty to talk about. I want you to know to valley spring . Jack said

Not on your life. Tom said

No, hear me out. Listen I can get you steady work there, and I'll keep you out of trouble. Jack said

Oh, here we go again huh? Tom said

I'm just trying to help. Jack said

No no you're just trying to keep me on a short leash tom said

Tom. Jack said

I've got my life here you've got your life there let's leave it at that see you around, Jack Tom said

Yeah. Jack said

Across town

I didn't see you at breakfast this morning Agatha said

I wasn't hungry Elizabeth said

It's hard to come home again isn't it I was young once, too Agatha said

I didn't realize how much I missed it here and how good it is to see everyone. Even Kathleen Elizabeth said

Kathleen? Let's not go overboard Agatha said

Maybe I was selfish, leaving home to pursue my dream Elizabeth said

No one's perfect, my dear and being a little selfish is something we have to do something, in the interest of self-preservation Agatha said

I'm just not sure Jack understands I need to be here right now, and that it doesn't change the way I feel about him Elizabeth said

Maybe you need to tell him. Agatha said

Menomonee in valley spring

You sure are you need any help? Rosemary said

Oh! I would love some Abigail said

Where would you like me? Out here, or in the kitchen? Rosemary said

Kitchen, please Abigail said

I have to say, Abigail, for someone who's working as hard as you, you seem happier than I've seen you in a long time Rosemary said

Well, when business is good... Abigail said

Oh, I don't think it is just the cafe Rosemary said

I've seen how you and that handsome MR. Avenue looks at each other I say good for you. You deserve it. So does everyone else in the town. It's time for the sadness of the past to be over, once and for all. Rosemary said

I couldn't have said it better myself. Abigail said

Menomonee in Hamilton

Jack! Jack! Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Jack said

We didn't have a chance to say a proper goodbye. Elizabeth said

It really wasn't necessary for you... Jack said

Yes, it was. Look... I don't what want wrong between us last night, but I don't want us to part like that. Elizabeth said

Well, nothing went wrong I just... need to get back Jack said

I know you do, but... Elizabeth said

Boarding flights 40 to 50 airports stave said

That's my flight I'm sorry. I have to go. Jack said

Then... then take this with you. Elizabeth said

(as Elizabeth kissed jack)


	14. Chapter XII Summer of 1986

A day by airplane day by a couple of hours by stage to in Valley spring

Jack! How was the big city? Rosemary said

A change of pace. Jack said

Well, I'm sure you and Elizabeth are glad... oh. Pardon me. no Elizabeth? Rosemary said

Her mother's still not doing well. Jack said

I'm so sorry. What does here, Doctor say? Will she recover? Rosemary said

Well, it's too soon to know. Jack said

I'll keep her in my prayers and Elizabeth, too Rosemary said

Lots of changes since the trial. Jack said

All for the best. Maybe this isn't a good time to bring this up, but the school's about to start, and if Elizabeth going to return, well, then, we'll need to find a new teacher. Rosemary said

You're right. This isn't a good time to bring it up. Jack said

meanwhile in Hamilton

Remember this Charles said

How could I forget? It took you half an hour to carve, and you nearly cut off your thumb. Elizabeth said

I was only ten at the time Charles said

And very impressive, especially when you said, "As long as these letters endure, so shall our friendship." Elizabeth said

Did I say that? Charles said

Mmm-hmm Elizabeth said

What a poet I was Charles said

And a prophet Elizabeth said

Some things are meant to endure. Charles said

Still, the poet. Elizabeth said

But even better I still have my thumb Charles said

Charles Elizabeth said

Mother, did Dr. Clement leave already? Elizabeth said

Yes, it was a short visit Grace said

What did he say? Elizabeth said

The same as always. Make sure I take my medication and get Plenty of rest. Honestly, I don't know why I ever bother with that man Grace said

I should help you to your room Elizabeth said

Oh, no, I'm fine, darling. I'd like to stay and read a while longer Grace said

Well, is there anything I can do for you? Elizabeth said

As a matter of fact, there is. Peggy Kenneth is chairing an event for the charity league, and I promised I would help if you could...grace said

Take a basket to the shelter? mmm-hmm Charles already volunteered to drive me Elizabeth said

Oh, he is such a dear. To say nothing of the fact that he is quite handsome and comes from a wonderful family Grace said

Goodness, Mother, if I didn't know any better, I might think father, had something to worry about Elizabeth said

How you tease your mother. Grace said

Meanwhile, in Valley spring

Fellows, fellows, please. Look I can't make any guarantees, but my goal is to find jobs for each and every one of you Lee said

My trade is mining. I don't know the first thing about timber. man 1 said

Well, we'll train you then as soon as the mill is up and running, any one of you fellows who used to work for the mining company will get first crack at the job my formal can teach you to do. All right? Lee said

Tell that these fellows man 1 said

We've got a right to work for a days wage, same as you. Man 2 said

Okay, fellows, take it easy. Everyone here is going to get a fair chance. Now, from a line single file any arguing, you go straight to the back. Jack said

I appreciate the help, office Lee said

Just doing my job. Jack said

Lee County. And if there's anything I can do to return the favor, please let me know Lee said

Actually, I could use a hard getting the church building finished school Starts soon. So if you could spare a few men, id be grateful. Jack said

Done. And I'll be there myself. Lee said

I like your attitude Jack said

Well, thank you I come to Valley Springto make a profit, but if I can id like to make a difference too Lee said

Fair enough. Jack said

Let's go, young man. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

I think you should wear your hair up and I just bought a splendid new hat I can lend you. Julie said

Julie, please. I'm just going to drop off a charity basket with Charles, not attend a society ball. Elizabeth said

It must be so exciting to have two men pining over you. Julie said

I don't know where you get these crazy notions no one is pining over me. Elizabeth said

You kissed Jack, and I'm sure if you gave Charles the least bit of encouragement... Julie said

Don't you have anything more important to thank about? Elizabeth said

Well, as a matter of fact, I do. I received a call from an admirer would you like to know who it is? Julie said

No, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyway. Elizabeth said

Tom Thornton, he says he'd like to see me Julie said

I really don't think that's a good idea. Elizabeth said

Why not? Because he's dangerous? Julie said

You don't know anything about him Elizabeth said

I think he's just misunderstood Julie said

And I suppose Mr. Tolls who robbed a bank and held you hostage at gunpoint was also "just misunderstood"? Elizabeth said

Well, that was different this is Jack's brother. Julie said

Yes, and he's also the black sheep of the family. he said so himself. Elizabeth said

Don't you want me to be happy? Julie said

Of course, I do, but there are a lot of other men out there who will make you happy besides Tom Elizabeth said

I can't imagine who. Julie said

Please, promise me you won't see him. Elizabeth said

Just think. If I were to marry Tom, and you were to marry Jack, well, we'd be sister in law as well as sisters Julie said

Now then, just make sure you check in on Mother while I'm out Elizabeth said

Are you sure I can't go with you? Julie said

How about this? Once father gets home, you and I can go into town for a concert at St. James Hall. Elizabeth said

Could we? Oh, that would be completely divine. I just love musicians, don't you? They're so... Bohemian. I better find something to wear. Something avant-garde oh! Maybe a head scarf! Julie said

Where is she going? Kathleen said

To Marry a musician. Elizabeth said

Bite your tongue Kathleen said

Meanwhile, in Valley spring

Oh, offers we're not actually open yet. Rosemary said

Thank you, Rosemary, but I'm here on a personal matter. Bill said

I'll start the oven don't mind me. Rosemary said

I wanted to let you know I received a Telegram. There's a criminal investigation back West, and the police department need an expert. Bill said

And I suppose that expert is you. Abigail said

I won't be gone long. Just a week or so. Bill said

Well, you know what they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." Abigail said

(chuckles) well, are we talking about your heart or mine? Bill said

A little of both, I hope. Abigail said

The stage is due in less than an hour. Bill said

I don't believe in saying goodbye anymore Abigail said

Good then let's leave it at this. (kissed her) Bill said

Abigail! Where do you keep your baking... oh never mind. Ooh, found it! Right here under my nose all along. Rosemary said

Oh, I like the look of this place new buildings and fresh paint means Cash in people's pockets. And cask in people's pockets means cash in our pockets and to that I say... Amen. Frank said

Not the Bibles again. Kaitlyn said

A man can make a good living selling bibles. Frank said

Especially when he never places the order. Kaitlyn said

Exactly. Give me a hard with that case would you be more careful with those? Frank Said

Oh! Oh, thank heavens you're here. Florence said

Ma'am? Frank said

We received your telegram but with the floor near Coachella, we had no idea when you'd arrive. Florence said

You heard we were coming here? Frank said

Of course, and we're so glad you were available. Reverend Anderson had to leave town quickly I'm afraid he left us high and dry in the spiritual sense that is oh, office Thornton, look who's arrived our new pastor Paul Moore Florence said

Nice to meet you, Reverend Jack said

A pleasure. Paul said

And he's brought Bibles for our church Florence said

I never go anywhere without the good book of God Paul said

Now, I'm afraid the parsonage isn't ready yet so you will have to stay in the boarding house over the saloon Florence said

Yes, unfortunately, the church isn't ready either Jack said

Don't worry about us we're just humble folks of the cloth Kaitlyn said

Look, as the good book says Rome wasn't built in a day I'm paraphrasing, of course, Florence said

What my daddy means to say is, who needs a building when it's what's in here that counts Kaitlyn said

Oh, what a lovely girl. What's your name, dear? Florence said

Kaitlyn after the saint. Kaitlyn said

I didn't know there was a saint Kaitlyn Florence said

What she meant to say is that she was named after here saintly mother. God rest her soul. Paul said

Well, it seems you're making yourself comfortable Martin said

Oh, do come in well I bought up about half the town when your bosses pulled up stakes including everything you see in this room that used to be in your office if I'm not mistaken. But you're not here to talk about the good old days are you? Lee said

Let's talk about doing business together. Martin said

Yeah, I never was quite sure what you mean by that. Lee said

Well, no one knows this Valley the way that I do. It would seem to me that you could use a consultant on your payroll just to make sure that things run smoothly. Martin said

Here's how I see things. The mining company is one of business, done, and pretty much everybody in town right down to offers Thornton's bloodhound seems to think that you're worse than the Devil himself. No offense Mr. Gowen, but no I don't want you anywhere near me. Lee said

You don't want me as an enemy either. Martin said

I'm prepared to take my chances Lee said

Suit yourself. Martin said

Maybe you could be a little more careful next time Lee said

Accidents happen I'd keep that in mind if I were you. Martin said

Meanwhile, in Hamilton

This is quite generous, Mrs. Thatcher my mother will be very grateful Charles said

Please give her my best. Oh, I would take it myself, but that charlatan of a doctor has forbidden me from leaving the house. Grace said

I'm sorry to hear he hasn't been more helpful. I hope you don't find this presumptuous, but I have an acquaintance from university who is considered a brilliant physician. I was wondering if a second medical opinion might be advisable? Charles said

Well, I wouldn't want to impose. Grace said

Well, I think it's a wonderful idea. if isn't too much to ask. Elizabeth said

Not at all, I'll call him right away. Charles said

You are too kind. Grace said

Charles! How nice to see you Kathleen said

Kathleen. Charles said

I haven't noticed you at any of the social events lately sir Johnny and I were just saying that we're worried you've given up on the pleasures of society Kathleen said

I'm afraid I've been a bit consumed by work lately. Charles said

We're having dinner at the first Republic lounge & restaurant on Sunday perhaps you and Elizabeth can join us. Kathleen said

Please don't feel obliged I know you're very busy with work. Elizabeth said

In fact, I just happen to be free. Charles said

What a happy coincide Grace said

Are you sure there isn't anything you need for us before we go? Elizabeth said

No, I have Julie to take care of me. Just shoo, all of you Grace said

Isn't that the scarf I gave you on your birthday? Kathleen said

Now how did that get in there? Elizabeth said

Is that your way of saying that you didn't like it? Kathleen said

This is my way of saying, I like it so much I want to share it with someone in need. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile, in Valley spring

Make sure you get those boards flush. Travis, careful not to make it too narrow. Lee! Jack said

Yeah. Lee said

I can't think you enough for loaning out your men. Jack said

Happy to help New pastor needs a church. The kids deserve a real school, right? Lee said

Right. Jack said

Okay. Lee said

Where do you want this stuff, Jack? DeWitt said

Just lay it over there. Jack said

Okay DeWitt said

Ah, that boy is a goner he is head over heels in love with a woman. Just like you. Lee said

Now, where would you get an idea like that? Jack said

From everyone in town saying this is why you were spending your reward money and now your time building this place Lee said

Education is important for the future of valley spring . Jack said

Really. You may be selling a young man but I'm not buying not buying good story though. Lee said

The night at the cafe

Three orders of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Abigail said

I hope you saved me a piece of that Apple Pie. Man 1 said

Oh, I'm afraid we just ran out. Abigail said

Makes no never mind. The only dessert a fella needs is an eyeful of you Man 1 said

Don't you be getting fresh with Mrs. Sutton Man 2 said

Maybe you should mind Your Own business. Man 1 said

It is my business Man 2 said

No! Don't you dare. All right, boys, listen up. I don't know where you left your manners, but when you're in my cafe, you will act like gentlemen. So the first thing you're going to do is take your sidearms and leave them at the front door. Come on, now, let's get going and from now on, when you're in my cafe, you will say please and thank you, like it's Sunday supper. And if you don't, you will go hungry. Now, have I made myself clear? Abigail said

Yes, ma'am man 2 said

Very good say grace and eat up before your dinner gets cold. Abigail said

The next day in Hamilton

So, if I understand what you're saying, it's the pills that are the problem and not her heart? Charles said

Her fainting spells began last January when she started taking the medication. It's more than mere coincidence. Dr. Lyden said

But Dr. Clement gave her those pills to help her. Elizabeth said

Usually, they do help. However, in rare cases, they cause a severe drop in blood pressure... Dr. Lyden said

Which causes the fainting spells. Charles said

Precisely I'm going to switch her to a different medicine she'll be on the mend before you know it. Dr. Lyden said

Dr. Lyden, I am so grateful that you came. Elizabeth said

Think nothing of it. And please, ring me if you need anything. I'll wait in the car Dr. Lyden said

How can I ever thank you for all you've done for my family? Elizabeth said

Let's have dinner tonight. Just the two of us. Charles said

I would love that. Really, I would but I should probably stay here, just in case. Father, isn't due until the morning, and Julie and Kathleen are calling on the Wellingtons Elizabeth said

Then...we'll picnic right here on the floor but a formal picnic. White tie, of course. Charles said

What will the servants think? Elizabeth said

That we're two old friends who don't care at all about what anyone else has to say. Charles said

Hmm Elizabeth said

Meanwhile, in Valley spring

Miss level , that is a mighty tempting basket you have there Lee said

Mrs. Sutton I bring something for the new reverend, though I do worry about leaving here with all that work at the cafe she didn't seem concerned Rosemary said

If those cookies are for pastor Hogan you can save yourself the trip I just delivered a basket Florence said

Florence Blakeley, I do believe you've taken a shine to the new reverend Rosemary said

Not at all I'm just doing my job as head of the pastoral search committee Florence said

No one ever brought cookies for me when I first come to town Lee said

You're not a man of the cloth Rosemary said

No,no I'm not but i still like sweet things Lee said

Mr. County ... are you flirting with me? Rosemary said

Tell you what ... how about I buy those cookies off you as a donation to the new church? Lee said

They're very expensive Rosemary said

I have a feeling everything about you is very expensive Lee said

But worth it. Rosemary said

I have no doubt. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

I never thought I'd see the day that Charles Kenneth II would eat dinner with his fingers. Elizabeth said

I've never tried fried chicken before Charles said

It's my friend Abigail's recipe Elizabeth said

You prepared it Charles said

Oh, no, no Hilda made it but I have become a much better cook Elizabeth said

You always where a revolutionary and I do admire you for it. It's just such a shame you're so far away Charles said

That's part of the challenge. I need to know that I can take care of myself. Elizabeth said

Is that what this adventure has been about? Charles said

It's been about a lot of things, really. Mostly finding out about myself. Elizabeth said

Sometimes we spend so much time searching for the answers, we don't realize they can be right under our nose Charles said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I remember one winter when I was about oh, 10 years old it was a very cold winter, and we ran out of firewood. We had to use straw instead. We tied it into these little sticks and sticks they don't burn very I vowed right then and there, that I was never going to run out of firewood again and now I own a whole mountain of it Lee said

I love a story with a happy ending Rosemary said

I feel like I'm doing all the talking, though Lee said

Listening is the best way to learn about the human existence and it's part of my homework as a performer Rosemary said

So, what brought you out west, then? Where the biggest applause you're going to get is from prairie dogs and antelope? Lee said

Well, personal reasons. Rosemary said

Ah...does the fellow have a name? Lee said

I didn't say anything about a man Rosemary said

You didn't have to (both chuckle) ah, constable Thornton, can I get you a drink? Lee said

No, thanks Jack said

Now, don't tell me you've spent the entire day working on that schoolhouse? Rosemary said

Actually, that's exactly what I've been doing Jack said

It's a real labor of love, isn't it In more ways than one. Miss level, here was just about to tell me what brought her to Valley Spring and I have my suspicions it was an affair of the heart Lee said

Well, I would be eager to hear the latest version Jack said

Well, I would be happy to tell you both, but I am needed at the cafe, Abigail is simply lost without me, and I mustn't let her down. Rosemary said

Wow, I would love to figure that woman out. Lee said

Good luck with that. Jack said (Both chuckle)

You're the reason she came out here, aren't you? Lee said

Ancient history. Jack said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Oh, I'm sorry, we don't open for another 20 minutes. Abigail said

Are you Mrs. Stanton? Rorà said

Yes Abigail said

I understand you've been spending quite a bit of time with Bill Avenue. Rorà said

I'm sorry I ... Abigail said

Is he here? Rorà said

Constable Avenue left town this morning on business. Are you a friend of his? Abigail said

Friend? Hardly I'm his wife. Rorà Avenue. Rorà said

Mrs. Avenue, I can assume you m, I did not know that he was married. Abigail said

I would think the wedding ring would have given it away. Rorà said

He wasn't wearing a ring when we met. Abigail said

I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, Mrs. Stanton, but there are laws that govern this sort of behavior, alienation of affection, for one. Rorà said

I think you should go now Abigail said

If my husband comes back here, I assume you'll do the honorable thing and tell him that I was looking for him? Rorà said

If he dare shows his face here, I will have plenty to tell him. good night Abigail said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Aunt Agatha! What a pleasant surprise Elizabeth said

I thought I'd stop in to see your mother, and I am so glad to see she is on the mend. Agatha said

Ooh, have you been shopping? Julie said

I have i found some pastels for the children that are hade to come by in Valley SpringSchool's starting again very soon. Elizabeth said

Frontier life must be exhilarating though I suppose there are certain activities that might wear thin after a while, frog jumping contests, or who could eat the most pie. Agatha said

It's really isn't like that at all Elizabeth said

No, there are outlaws and bandits. I was kidnapped and held at gunpoint. Julie said

Is this true? Agatha said

Actually, it's very civilized. We have Ice cream socials and Friday night Literarys. Picture shows in the weekend. Elizabeth said

Literarys. Hmm. Have either of you read the latest Jackie Collins novel? Agatha said

(Laughs) Aunt Agatha! I'm surprised you read Jackie Collins I hear his novels are rather a scandalous Elizabeth said

My dear, scandalous is what gets me out of bed in the morning. I love a good romance. Agatha said

I would love to be the lead in one of those novels. To live the life of the femme fatale, pursued by men who are dark, and handsome, and mysterious Julie said

Or you could just take up needlepoint ? Elizabeth said

Hmm. Agatha said

Meanwhile in valley spring

It looks like you're making progress Rosemary said

Slowly but surely you stop by to help? Jack said

I think you two are more than capable Rosemary said

(Rip Barks)

Rip runs a pretty tight ship. Can you pass me that hammer? Jack said

I'm sure Elizabeth will be thrilled to be out of the saloon and back into a classroom Rosemary said

She's been a good sport about it jack said

She certainly has "long-suffering schoolmarm" written all over her, I don't envy her situation, torn between her family and her new life here. Rosemary said

She's not torn. Once her mother's health improves, she'll come back jack said

Of course. I just mean families have a way of luring you back in, well and let's be honest, city life does have its charms. Rosemary said

So does Valley Spring jack said

I'll leave you to your work and don't forget we have a meeting later we're going to raise money for the church. Our town really is coming alive, don't you think? A school, a church, sawmill Rosemary said

A timber tycoon in need of female companionship Jack said

I hadn't noticed Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Town

I'm sure we can come to an understanding Sean said

There's not a lot to understand, Sean, you owe me a substantial amount of money and it's time to repay that debt Martin said

I can't lay my hands on that kind of cash not all at once Sean said

Well we could always let the court decide how you're going to make good on your obligations, but then, there would likely be discovery of transactions made with public funds during your tenure Martin said

They could implicate you as well Sean said

Sean please no one has ever been able to implicate me in anything it may, however, be a different story for you, as mayor Martin said

Martin, I don't have the money so unless you want a pound of flesh... Sean said

I don't think it needs to come to that by the way how is your health? Martin said

I do hope we have enough refreshments people always give more generously when they have a glass of lemonade and a slice of pie. Abigail, is something wrong? Rosemary said

Oh, I'm fine I just haven't heard from Clara since the trial, and she said she would write when she got back to Hamilton Abigail said

Is that all? Rosemary said

Yes Abigail said

No, it isn't Rosemary said

It's bill avenue Abigail said

Ah, the perfect suitor Rosemary said

Except for one little thing Abigail said

Which is? Rosemary said

He has a wife Abigail said

No Rosemary said

Yes, and half of me is furious and the other half ... Abigail said

Well, the cat got under your skin oh, that lowlife. You know, this happened to me once. I had just finished a run of the Yankee price on Broadway, well, the lying cheat courted me for a month before I found out he was married Rosemary said

What did you do? Abigail said

Gave that scoundrel a black eye but I kept the jewelry Rosemary said

Well, I didn't get a chance to give the scoundrel a black eye because he skipped town I didn't get any jewelry Abigail said

Oh, my dear never commit your heart unless there's jewelry Rosemary said

I'll keep that in mind for next time Abigail said

Well, I'm glad I could be of some help you know, I really am enjoying our little heart-to-heart chats Rosemary said

You know, so am I Abigail said

Sometime later in the saloon

Now, before we ask you to open your hearts and your wallets, perhaps our new pastor would like to say a few words Florence said

Of course delicious dearly beloved, we are gathered here to raise funds for our church programs still waters run deep, and so do deep pockets, dig deep in those pockets and give, onward Christian soldiers. Amen. Paul Moore said

Now, let's get down to business. I am pleased to announce that Mr. Lee County has already bought a basket of delicious homemade cookies for a 10 donation to our church programs Rosemary said

And I will pledge another 20 if you'll agree to accompany me to the ice cream social on Saturday night Lee said

Done Rosemary said

If I could have everybody's attention I have an announcement to make last night, I asked Mary Dunbar her to be my wife and she said yes DeWitt said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

I didn't think you'd come. Tom said

Your note said it was urgent it everything all right? Julie said

I thought you might have gotten the wrong impression of me, and I didn't want to start out on the wrong foot Tom said

You thought I'd think less of you because of the fight at the bar? Julie said

See, that's the thing. It really wasn't a fight just a couple of fellows horsing around is all Tom said

I know if you were with constable Thornton it couldn't be anything bad Julie said

Can I see you again? Tom said

I don't see why not Julie

Later that night at Republic

The chateaubiand was just delicious. Even better than I remember Elizabeth said

Well, here, try an of cherries jubilee Charles said

Oh, I couldn't Elizabeth said

I insist Charles said

Oh, my goodness. That is heaven on earth Elizabeth said

Do you remember the last time we were here and we played that wicked prank on your aunt? Charles said

And what prank was that? Sir Johnny said

We took all the of the spoons off the waiters cart and hid them in Aunt Agatha's umbrella you can only imagine how horrified she was when she opened it in front of the coat-check room they nearly arrested her for stealing the silver Elizabeth said

You two are tres incorrigible Kathleen said

I'm sure you have plenty of mischievous stories about Kathleen sir Johnny said

No, not really Elizabeth said

Well, we had a very strict governess she came from a little burg just south of Zurich... Kathleen said

Ah, yes, frau Bustenhaller I can still smell the cod liver oil on her breath Elizabeth said

As I was saying, one morning, after our history lesson, I hid her reading glasses it took her ages to find them she was completely miffed Kathleen said

How positively wicked of you, my darling sir Johnny said

It was terrible naughty, I know Kathleen said

Are there any more secrets I need to know about you? sir Johnny said

You'll have the rest of your life to find out Kathleen said

Kathleen...is there anything you wish to share with us? Elizabeth said

Well ...I know it's a secret, and we're not supposed to announce it yet, but I just have to say something, or I'll burst, Sir Johnny and I are engaged to be married Kathleen said

Congratulations! Charles said

I'm so happy for you Elizabeth said

I'd Say This Calls For A Toast. Waiter, a bottle of champagne, please Charles said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Miss level, it looks fantastic I guess beautiful people know how to make things beautiful. Lee said

Well, it's just what I do Rosemary said

There's no official announcement yet, but I heard he'll be resigning tomorrow Florence said

Any idea way? Jack said

Something about his health Florence said

Sorry, who's resigning? Lee said

Mayor Ronald Jack said

Really Lee said

Hmm jack said

Who's taking his place? Lee said

The town by-laws state that the president of the town council serving as interim mayor until the next election Florence said

And who's heads the council? Lee said

I do Martin said

Oh, course you do. Lee said

I cannot express to you how much I am looking forward to being your mayor. Good evening Martin said

Okay Lee said

You all set to tie the noose? Paul Moore said

Noose? DeWitt said

He means knot. Kaitlin said

Paraphrasing, of course. Paul Moore said

I'm ready. Dewitt said

Okay, good, good. Paul Moore said

I am so nervous Mary said

I was nervous at my wedding, too in fact, I forgot to say "I do" when the reverend asked me Abigail said

And what did you say? Mary said

I said, "I think so." Abigail said

(Both laughing)

Please, be seated dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see whether a marriage can endure the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune so if anyone has objections to this state of the union,they may speak now or forever hold...Paul Moore said

I have an objection Frank Conklin said

And who are you? Paul Moore said

I think the real question here is who are you? Frank said

The pastor frank Conklin Paul Moore said

Really frank Conklin said

Because I'm pastor Frank Conklin, I don't think you're a real pastor at all Frank said

Really? Paul Moore said

He's not a real pastor? Florence said

This is not a real wedding? Mary said

Not until I pronounce you man and wife, which I will do ...as long as you promise to love, honor and obey each other till death do you part frank said

I do Mary said

So do I DeWitt said

Well kiss the bride frank said

I have a new dad Caleb said

You two aren't going anywhere jack said

I think you should lock him up and throw away the key Florence said

I agree, Florence, but that would leave Kaitlyn without a father and that doesn't seem right. Abigail said

Well, we could shoot him or we could pray for him, since there's no one among us that doesn't need forgiveness. Frank said

I've been telling him this is no way to raise an interest child Kaitlyn said

Okay, folks, here's what we're going to do. First, you are going to return all the money that you have taken from these people, then I'm going to send your picture with the words "con artist" to every town within 100 miles of here fair enough jack said

That's more than kind, constable. Paul Moore said

He'll turn over a new leaf, I promise. Kaitlyn said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Thank you, well, this has been a wonderful evening Elizabeth said

Dear Elizabeth, I hope someday you will be as happy as we are Kathleen said

If that's at all possible sir Johnny said

Oh, I'm sure it's very possible, A Toast...To True Love. Charles said

To true love Elizabeth said

The next morning in valley spring

Well, good morning, Jack Abigail said

Morning Abigail, Mrs. Graves Jack said

Hearing that will never get old I'm just gonna go check on the breakfast loaf Mary said

I didn't know Mary was working here Jack said

She's watching over the cafe while I'm away Abigail said

Away? Where? Jack said

Hamilton. I haven't heard from Clara since she left town after the trial I'm worried, jack I feel like I owe it to Peter to make sure she's all right Abigail said

Have you been in touch with Elizabeth? She knows the city maybe she can help Jack said

I sent her a telegram this morning Abigail said

Good Jack said

It's funny I barely know Clara, but I feel like she's family Abigail said

She is family Jack said

Well, I better pack if I'm gonna make the next stage Abigail said

Oh, Abigail when you see Elizabeth tell her I... jack said

Yes? Abigail said

Tell her I send my best Jack said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Forward one, side two, back three, and four, cross left, over right, back six,side seven and ...Julie said

(Laughing)

Hello! You're just in said

In time for what? Elizabeth said

The tango! It's all the rage again right now Charles, come! Dance with me Julie said

Um... if you insist Charles

It's simple just follow me Julie said

Like this? Charles said

Charles! Julie said

I'm sorry, am I doing it wrong? Charles said

Charles, when did you learn how to tango? Elizabeth said

Can't I have my secrets? It's much easier than it looks. Shall we? Charles said

An hour later

(Chuckling) Abigail! Elizabeth said

Elizabeth! Oh, it's so good to see you! Abigail said

How was your trip? Elizabeth said

Long I had no idea we lived in such a big country Abigail said

Well, you're here now, and that's what matters Elizabeth said

I so appreciate you letting me stay with you Abigail said

As long as you're in Hamilton my home is your home Elizabeth said

Are you sure there's enough room? I don't want to impose Abigail said

Oh, it's really no imposition and we'll find Clara together I'm just glad you've had Bill Avenue to lean on through all this. He must have been such a comfort. Elizabeth said

Oh, dear, we have a lot to catch up on Abigail said

Elizabeth, you amaze me, you're so down to earth and come from all of this you had to have missed it. Abigail said

Sometimes, I did. But...I don't know sometimes, I feel like Hamilton just lacks that...something. Elizabeth said

Or someone Abigail said

Perhaps Elizabeth said

Look what just arrived for you! They're from Charles! He said he enjoyed having dinner with you last night and hopes to have the pleasure of your company again soon. Julie said

Want! You read the card? Elizabeth said

Well, of course, I did. Julie said

Who's Charles? Abigail said

Gasps Mrs Stanton! How wonderful to see you. Julie said

You too, Julie Abigail said

Mother and Father can't wait to meet you! There's just enough time to change before dinner I'm happy to lend you one of my Gowns. Julie said

Oh... thank you, but I'll be fine in what i brought. Abigail said

Okay Julie said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Well this is cause for celebration. Might I buy you two gentlemen a drink? Rosemary said

Miss level? I'll buy the next round if you tell me what you're celebrating Lee said

Oh, Mr. county, it is a dream come true I'm going to be starring in a musical at the Curran Theater in San Francisco! Rosemary said

I guess congratulations are in order. Lee said

Mr. David and Mr. Stephen work for Christopher Sergio The Christopher Sergio Rosemary said

Is this a name I should be familiar with Lee said

He produces the biggest shows in the country! Rosemary said

Mr. Sergio saw miss level onstage in New York we went to quite a bit of trouble to track her down. He thinks she's going to be a star Mr. Stephen said

Rehearsals begin in three days, so I'll be leaving tomorrow Rosemary said

Oh! Uh, when... when will you be back? Lee said

Well, if the show's a hit, Mr. Sergio will want to take it on the road for a trial run, and then... broadway! Rosemary said

It could run for years Mr. Stephen said

Uh, I'm...I'm very happy for you, Rosemary. I Lee said

Now tell me more about this part! Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Oh, well, we're so glad you've come to stay with us. Grace said

Well, I know you've been under the weather, Mrs. Thatcher. I do hope it's not a burden for you to have a house guest Abigail said

Oh, nonsense! I'm practically back to my old self again, thanks to Charles friend, dr. Lyden Grace said

I hear you've come in search of your daughter-in-law. William said

Yes, I know she works in Hamilton, but I'm afraid that's all I know it's not much to go on. Abigail said

Abigail is worried that Clara might've found herself in some kind of trouble Elizabeth said

I have connections with the police department I'll give them a ring and have them put their best man on the case right away William said

Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that Abigail said

You didn't ask I'm volunteering. Hamilton is a big city and it's no place for a woman to go about searching for someone on her own. William said

Thank you I do have a photograph, if you think that would help. Abigail said

It would, indeed William said

let me go get it Abigail said

I just can't imagine what the poor dear is going through Grace said

I'm so sorry we're running late Kathleen said

Oh ! No need to apologize, darling. Dinner isn't for another hour Grace said

Good. Because Johnny and I Kathleen said

(Gasps) you're engaged? Oh, my goodness, that's so exciting! Julie said

Julie! You're ruined the Surprise Kathleen said

It wasn't a surprise at all! We all know it was going to happen! Julie said

Oh, my goodness, this is wonderful news, darling. Oh! Grace said

Welcome to the family William said

Thank you I hope to make your daughter very happy Johnny said

Would you like to see my ring? Kathleen said

Oh,it's so beautiful. Elizabeth and Grace said

It belonged to my grandmother. Johnny said

We must have a little party to celebrate just a few close friends perhaps a luncheon tomorrow Grace said

Are you sure you're up to it? William said

If you take away my parties, William, you take away my raison d'etre Congratulations! Grace said

Thank you Kathleen said

Meanwhile in valley spring

You know, you're pretty handy with a saw. If you're ever looking for another line of work, you let me know. Lee said

Thanks, Hey, Travis? Mind Throwing a tarp over that lumber tonight? Thanks Jack said

Looks like you fellas are making some progress. I know the man upstairs will be mighty appreciative of that . Frank said

Well, I don't think he'd recognize me it's been a long time since I've been in a church Lee said

Well, since you haven't been struck by lightning yet, you might want to come by Sunday. Frank said

Yeah. I'll think about it. Lee said

I was wondering do you think you could build that? Frank said

That a pulpit? Jack said

That's right. Uh, nothing too fancy. Maybe out of oak? Frank said

Oh, what's that? Jack said

That's the cabinet door Frank said

What, you want a cabinet in a pulpit? Jack said

Well, it might come in handy, and, uh, it's gonna need a look on it. Frank said

Meanwhile on the other side of town

Ah! I suppose that's it I'm ready to leave Rosemary said

We're going to miss you. molly said

Things certainly haven't been the same around here since you arrived. Florence said

Well, thank you for welcome me into your town, and into your hearts. You've been very kind. I won't forget you Rosemary said

Safe travels Molly said

Well Rosemary...finally gotten what you've wished for. Jack said

It's the start of a new life for me Rosemary said

I hope it brings you everything you want. Jack said

I'm gonna miss you I'll even miss you, you big old dog. Take care of yourself Rosemary said

You too. Well, there she goes Jack said (Rip howls)

I do wish you'd brought a script so I could begin learning my lines and my songs you know, I once was in a production of the warbling wren, in which I had 11 songs, and I had to hit high-f three times, just like this Rosemary said

Miss level Stephen said

Yes Rosemary said

There is no play. And we're not working for Mr. Sergio we've been hired by Christopher cliff. Mr. David said

Christopher cliff? No. There must be some mistake. He was the producer of the warbling wren. Rosemary said

The man whose money you stole. Mr. Stephen said

That's a lie! I never stole any money. Rosemary said

Than what happened to the box office receipts? Mr. David said

I can explain that! Rosemary said

You can explain it to him and enough with the singing Mr. Stephen said

Ooh! You turn this car around and take me back right now!

Afraid we can't do that Mr. David said

Well, then I am just going to scream! Rosemary said

As long as you don't sing. Mr. Stephen said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Abigail? Elizabeth said

Hmm? Abigail said

Bill avenue is the office who's come to help find Clara Elizabeth said

I thought you were on an investigation Abigail said

I was... but when I heard it was the thatchers that needed an investigator I volunteered for the assignment bill said

I'll leave you two alone Elizabeth said

It certainly is good to see you I just wish it under happier circumstances bill said

This is awkward Abigail said

I don't understand bill said

Does the name Rorà Avenue help you understand? Because she showed up at my door. Abigail said

Abigail ... bill said

Oh, please. Don't bother trying to explain. Abigail said

What did she tell you? Bill said

Enough! You lied to me Abigail said

Abigail, please! You don't know the whole story bill said

I don't want to hear any more of your stories. Abigail said

I understand that you're angry, and you don't want to hear what I to say. Well, you please allow me to help you find Clara? Bill said

I don't want your help! Abigail said

Well, you're going to need it bill said

I don't need anything from you Abigail said

I'm going to find her. And once I do, I promise you, you'll never see me again. Bill said

I will ask Mr. Thatcher to contact the police and have someone else assigned to the case Abigail said

Abigail! bill said

Can you find your own way out, or should I have the butler escort you? Abigail said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Mr. Duncan, how was your trip? Jack said

Well, I got Mr. County's permits for the sawmill signed off on nearly cost me my life, though. Duncan said

What happened? Jack said

A couple of lugs in a big, fancy car nearly ran me off the road. And miss level looked fit to be tied! Duncan said

Rosemary was in the car? Jack said

Bouncing around in the back while this madman behind the wheel ... Duncan said

But you were coming in from Angiola weren't you? Jack said

Yeah. Why? Duncan said

Well, that's south of here. Rosemary was heading north to San Francisco. Jack said

Not on that road, she wasn't. Duncan said

Meanwhile in town

You look as tired as a dog. Frank said

Ugh, you don't want to hear about it Lee said

Well, listening is my job. Frank said

All right. The sawmill's ready to go. We just can't get the engine up and running. Lee said

What, your millwright can't figure it out? Frank said

Yeah, he's trying his best but he's never worked on a diesel before. Lee said

Maybe it's time we asked for a favor. Frank said

No disrespect, pastor, but I think big guy has better things to do than to fix my mill. Anyway, I've been in tighter jams than this before. I'm sure I'll figure it out. Lee said

Well, suit yourself. Frank said

Uh, though, that being said, you know, if you'd like to give it a, try, I'm sure it couldn't hurt, right? Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

So you're the Charles I've heard so much about? Abigail said

I hope some of it's been good Charles said

Well, I've only heard wonderful things Abigail said

And I've heard wonderful things about you as well. I'm glad our darling Elizabeth has you as a friend. We worry about her being so far away. Charles said

Mrs. Stanton? You have a visitor Julie said

Uh, forget the intrusion, I think I have a lead on Clara. Someone recognized her picture. Bill said

Where is she? Abigail said

East side of town across the railroad tracks now, I can take you there if you want, or I can get her and bring her back here. Bill said

No, I'll go myself, if you'll give me the address. Abigail said

That part of the town's not suitable for a woman to travel alone. Bill said

Then I'll come as well Charles said

Me too! This is exciting. Julie said

You have obligations of your own, I couldn't impose Abigail said

Well, if there's anything you need, Abigail. Elizabeth said

Thank you Shall we go? Abigail said

Obligations is right. Remind me why we're all gathering here yet again? Julie said

For a champagne toast to Kathleen and sir Johnny. Elizabeth said

Toasts, luncheon, dinners, so much fuss. When I get engaged, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'll just elope. Julie said

But, Julie, you love parties and dances and balls and luncheons. Elizabeth said

That was the old me. Now I find them deadly dull well, we'd better not know mother and father waiting Julie said

What's your hurry? Something else on your afternoon social calendar? Charles said

Don't be a goose, Charles. I'm just trying to be punctual. Julie said

Across town

Is this where she lives? Abigail said

This is her last known address bill said

No wonder why she didn't want to talk about it Abigail said

Mrs. Sutton Clara said

Clara Abigail said

What are you doing here? Clara said

Is there someplace we can go to talk Abigail said

You shouldn't be here Clara said

Mrs. Sutton came all the way from Valley Spring to see you Bill said

I've been very worried about you Abigail said

Meanwhile in outside of valley spring

I'm telling you, I did not take mr. Cliff's money it's my director, Mike Ryan, that you want. He's the one who stole your boss money. Rosemary said

Yeah, but Ryan's done a good job of hiding, and Mr. Cliff believes that when word gets out we have his precious girlfriend, he'll have a change of heart Mr. Stephen said

Afraid I'm not miked Ryan's "precious" anything he dropped me like a hot stone as soon as he got his heads on that cash I swear, I am of no value to you absolutely none Rosemary said

Oh, I find that hard to believe a man would have to be crazy not to, uh, come to your rescue. Mr. Stephen said

I think we might've got off on the wrong foot. You're very sweet and cute, too. Let go of me! Rosemary said

You okay? Jack said

Come on! Get in mr. Stephen said

Jack, I was so scared! Rosemary said

It's okay you're safe now okay? jack said

But what about my bags? Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

How long have you been under the employment of this Mr. Jeffery? Bill said

A little over a year I work seven days a week sometimes, I don't finish till midnight, and I start at 5:00 Clara said

How did you get into this man's debt? Abigail said

My father was sick for a long time before he died when I couldn't pay his doctor bills, Mr. Jeffery loaned me $500. I couldn't pay it back he told me I'd have to work as his servant until we were even if I didn't, he said he would have me arrested and put in jail Clara said

You have my word, you won't be going to jail. Bill said

Why didn't you come to me for help? Abigail said

How could I? I had just met you. I didn't want to be a burden. Clara said

Clara, you could never be a burden. I'm going to take care of this, don't you worry Abigail said

No Mr. Jeffery is a powerful man I have seen what he can do Clara said

Clara if this Mr Jeffery is exploiting you in any way, there are things that I can do to remedy the situation bill said

I don't want your help. I can take care of this myself. Clara said

Clara! Abigail said

You need to leave now I have to get to work Clara said

Clara, please let us help you Abigail said

You can help me by leaving me alone Clara said

The poor girl is terrified I've got to do something Abigail said

If you'll allow me... bill said

I can handle it myself Abigail said

And just how are you going to do that? With all due respect, Abigail, I know how to deal with men like mr. Jeffery let me handle this Bill said

Meanwhile across town

You're so wicked. What if we get caught? Julie said

No ones gonna be here for hours they won't even know we were here Tom said

Look! Just what we need are you ready? Julie said

I'm all yours. Except I don't really know why I need to learn how to dance Tom said

So we can cut a rug in all the clubs Julie said

Well, I'm starting to like this now Tom said

Now just follow me. Back, right, forward, cross over, forward, right, together. That's it you're a natural Julie said

You're a good teacher. Tom said

Meanwhile outside of valley spring

Sorry I couldn't get us back to Valley Spring in time. Sergeant needs nights rest. Jack said

Oh, I don't mind spending the evening with my Mountie hero. But you might have brought a tent, some sleeping bags, and a pot of hot coffee. Rosemary said

I would've, but I left in a bit of a hurry. Jack said

No complaints, you saved my life jack? Why didn't things work out between us? Rosemary said

Because of things like this Jack said

Like what? Rosemary said

You running off with men you don't even know, for the promise of fame. What were you thinking? Jack said

They had business cards. Rosemary said

See, that's where you go wrong. Whatever you have is never good enough. Jack said

I'm sorry, you're right. I left you because I was too blind to see what a precious thing I had well, I'll never make that mistake again. Where are you going? Rosemary said

To see if I can find us something to eat. Jack said

Then I'll have the poached salmon and some of those little white potatoes. Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

I wanted to return these Kathleen said

Thank you, Kathleen? I know we've never been very close, but I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for you. You and Johnny really make a lovely couple. Elizabeth said

That's nice of you to say. Kathleen said

I can't believe one of us is getting married it all seems so sudden and grown-up Elizabeth said

That's because you live in a different world, in my world, it's natural to find a proper man, to marry and take one's place in society. Kathleen said

But there's more to life than that, isn't there? Elizabeth said

You'll never guess where I've... been Julie said

Where, exactly? Kathleen said

Nowhere Julie said

Please, Julie. I saw you sneak in the side door I have a very good view from the window in my room Kathleen said

You're always spying on me! Julie said

Because you seem determined to bring shame to our family Kathleen said

And you seem determined to make sure I die an old maid! Julie said

All right. Let me Elizabeth said

Please talk some sense into her Kathleen said

Where were you? Elizabeth said

I went dancing with Tom Thornton! Julie said

Julie! That is completely inappropriate, and you know it. Elizabeth said

There's nothing inappropriate about being in love. Julie said

Well, at least tell me that you had a chaperone, then. Elizabeth said

Why would I need a chaperone? Julie said

Because you're a young lady and you barely know him Elizabeth

I know him better than you think. This is our second secret rendezvous. You mustn't tell mother and father. If they don't approve of jack, imagine what they'll say about Tom. Julie said

What have they said about Jack? Elizabeth said

It's not what they said, it's just obvious how they feel. But they don't matter, what matters is how you feel. Julie said

Meanwhile outside of valley spring

Bon appétit jack

Berries! How wonderful. And light. You know you never told me how things went in Hamilton Rosemary said

Oh, they went fine jack said

Jack, you came back and Elizabeth didn't is she ever? Rosemary said

Of course, she is jack said

Have you heard from her since you've been home? Rosemary said

I'm not worried, Rosemary jack said

Of course not I'm sure her mother is on the mend and she's enjoying home and family I wonder if that prestigious teaching position was offered to her again Rosemary said

Well, she turned that job down once. Jack said

But a woman can always change her mind Rosemary said

She won't jack said

I just think you should consider the possibility, unlikely as it may seem that Elizabeth might not come back and if, god forbid, that should happen, do remember that you have friends that deeply care about you. Friends you can rely upon Rosemary said

Cold? Jack said

No! What about you? You'll freeze Rosemary said

I'll stay close to the fire. Jack said

Always a gentleman. Rosemary said

You should get some sleep. Jack said

Good night, Jack said

Night, Rosemary Jack said

In the morning in town

These are good men and they ask you to bless this enterprise and allow them to do the good, honest work that brought them to this beautiful valley in the Lord's name, Amen. You don't look convinced. Frank said

In my experience, I find that when I encounter a problem, the only one I can rely on to fix it is me. Lee said

You're a self-made man, Mr county, and you should be proud of that but no one does it alone we all need help at times. Frank said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

How long has she been seeing him? Charles said

About a week. But for Julie, it's always love at first sight. Elizabeth said

There's nothing wrong with being a romantic. Charles said

Except it's always with someone disastrous. Elizabeth said

And this Tom fellow is a disastrous? Charles said

Let's just say he's had his fair share of troubles. Elizabeth said

But you know his brother quite well. Charles said

They're nothing alike. Elizabeth said

It can be hard to tell someone else whom to fall in love with. Charles said

I just don't want her to make a mistake. Elizabeth said

If you can about her, you might have to let her find these things out on her own Charles said

I'm not so sure about that Elizabeth said

Sometimes, it takes making a mistake or two in order for us to learn. Charles said

What if she gets hurt? Elizabeth said

As long as she has people around her who love her, she'll be all right. Charles said

Abigail. Have you heard anything new about Clara? Elizabeth said

Nothing yet. Constable avenue has assured me he's doing everything he can. Abigail said

I'm sure he is, but if there's anything I can do to help, don't ever hesitate to ask. Charles said

Thank you, Charles, Abigail said

I hate to run, but duty calls. Charles said

Of course. Thank you for the advice. And for lunch. Elizabeth said

He's certainly a charming young man Abigail said

He's one of my favorite people. Elizabeth said

You make a very handsome couple. Abigail said

Gosh, you sound just like my mother. Elizabeth said

I understand how she feels. Abigail said

About what? Elizabeth said

You have so much life here, Elizabeth. So much opportunity. Abigail said

Now you sound like just like my father Elizabeth said

You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed being back in Hamilton, with your family and friends. Abigail said

I have! To tell you the truth, I've enjoyed every moment. I'm so glad I was here for Kathleen's engagement and seeing Julie again just makes me realize me how much I miss her when I'm gone. Elizabeth said

I can see how close you are Abigail said

It's strange, I came here to take care of my mother, and now it feels like there's part of me that's so comfortable... it feels like it's almost wrong to be having a good time I should be serious, I should be thinking about my students... Elizabeth said

You should be missing Jack? Abigail said

I do miss Jack. I miss him very much. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

Mr. Jeffery? Bill said

Who wants to know? Mr. Jeffery said

Constable Bill Avenue I need to have a word with you Bill said

About what? Mr. Jeffery said

It's an about a young woman in your employment, one Clara Sutton I spoke with her, and I'm concerned that you might be breaking the law bill said

And what law would that be, constable? Mr. Jeffery said

Forcing an employee to work for slave wages is a... it's a blatant violation of the labor statutes Bill said

I loaned that young woman $500. She agreed to work for me until her debt was settled Mr. Jeffery said

Well, Mr. Jeffery, I would think working seven days a week for more than a year would pay you back by now, with the internet. Bill said

Sadly it hasn't is that all? Mr. Jeffery said

No, sir one more thing I'll be at your residence in two hours to take miss Sutton from your property, at which point, you're going to give me a signed document releasing her of any financial obligation to you Bill said

And if I don't. Mr. Jeffery said

Well then, sir, you can have your day in court. And you can try to convince a jury why a man of your standing in the community would take advantage of such a poor young widow my friends at the paper would love a story like that Bill said

Two hours later

Clara! Abigail said

I spoke with her employer the issue's been resolved Bill said

Resolve? How? Abigail said

He no further has a hold on her bill said

Constable avenue has wonderful I own him everything I'm sorry I've been such a burden, Mrs. Sutton I won't trouble you any further Clara said

Clara, you're free now you can do whatever you want but the truth is you're all the family I have left and the only living connection I have to my son I would like it very much if you came home with me Abigail said

Really Clara said

With all my heart Abigail said

The next day

You're leaving, aren't you? Charles said

I'm sorry Elizabeth said

Don't be. I know your search isn't over, I hope you find the answers you're looking for, no matter where it takes you. Charles said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Hey, hey! Lee said

Pretty good shot, jack Frank said

Thanks, jack said

But you're gonna have to do a lot better than that Frank said

Aw, take it easy on him, pastor Jack's a hero Lee said

No, I'm not Jack said

Well, you rescued miss level makes you a hero in my book and to show you just how grateful I am, I'm gonna donate the rest of the lumber you need to finish the church, just as soon as the mill is up and running, that is. Lee said

Are you still having trouble with that engine? Jack said

Ah, well, the pastor here laid a blessing on the mill, but unless the good Lord knows how to fix a diesel... Lee

Well, the lord works in mysterious ways. Frank said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

So there's nothing we can say to change your mind? William said

Mother's recovered and school recess is almost over with a week remaining I want to get back to my students Elizabeth said

Is it the children you're going back to or the office? Grace said

I suppose if I'm being truthful... it's both. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, my dear, you know we don't like to interfere, but maybe it's time for you to consider a change. William said

Please, father Elizabeth said

The teaching assignment at Valley Spring was never meant to be permanent. Could be time to think of moving on to something better. William said

This is what's best for me. Maybe I'll feel differently once I'm there, but I have to go back and find out for myself. But can you at least respect that this is what I need to do? Elizabeth said

Yes, of course, we can. You have our blessing and our support, no matter where you are or what you do. Grace said

It's so hard to leave. I love you both so much. I better start packing. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in valley spring

You're having a rough day, my friend. Next round's on me Lee said

Deal. Look rough out there Jack said

(Chuckles) you bet animals are lining up two by two I was on my way to Benjamin, but all this rain washed out the bridge had to take the long way around Mike Graft said

What take you to Benjamin? Lee said

One of the engines at the textile factory is down I was supposed to be there yesterday Mike Graft said

You're a mechanic? Jack said

Yes, sir. Diesel mechanic Mike Graft said

Um... have some trouble at the mill, getting the Diesel engine up and running. Lee said

I could take a look at it in the morning, if you'd like Mike Graft said

Yes! I would like that very much. Thank you. Lee said

You're welcome. Mike Graft said

Guess this means we'll be seeing you in church on Sunday? Jack said

Uh...Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Charles, it was very sweet of you to drive us to the station Abigail said

I wouldn't miss the chance of saying one last goodbye Charles said

I promise I'll be back soon Elizabeth said

I'm going to hold you to it Charles said

Clara's running late do you think she's changed her mind? Elizabeth said

Not at all Abigail said

Boarding flight 45 to 55 airports stave said

Abigail, that's our flight Elizabeth said

She'll be here, here she is, Clara! Abigail said

I hope I didn't keep you waiting Clara said

Not at all, but we have to hurry. Abigail said

Do I need to tell you how much... Charles said

Charles something are better left unspoken. Elizabeth said


	15. Chapter XIII

It's so good to see everyone. I'm so happy to be back Elizabeth said

Oh, we're very happy that you're back Molly said

And you must tell us everything about Hamilton Mary said

Oh! Well... it was so wonderful catching up with my sisters and parents, and friends Elizabeth said

I understand your mother was quite ill. How is she? Molly said

Much better thank you for asking Elizabeth said

Well, I'm just glad you're back in time for school to begin I know the children are looking forward to it molly said

Are they? I've missed all of them so much and all of you Elizabeth said

Though I presume you've missed someone, in particular, the most. Well, I believe miss thatcher will be occupied for the remainder of the evening. Shall we? Mary said

I've been looking for you Elizabeth said

Yeah. I just got back in from Ballarat. It's good to see you Jack said

You too Elizabeth said

One more dance Lee said

No! You said that three dances ago, and now I am thirsty. May I please have something to drink? Rosemary said

Me, too, please. thank you. Hey, who is the woman that Jack is talking to? Lee said

Oh, well, that's Elizabeth. The woman of the hour. Our dear little school teacher Rosemary said

Mmm. Do I detect a note of jealousy? Lee said

Now, don't be silly I've never been jealous of another woman. Never in my whole life. Rosemary said

Really? I don't know... you and jack seem pretty chummy to me. Lee said

Now, who's jealous? Rosemary said

Mmm I've never been jealous a day in my life, either I'm just interested in the history Lee said

Well, that's exactly what it is, history Rosemary said

Okay. Lee said

The town must just love Elizabeth, to welcome her home like this. Clara said

Oh, this is your home now, too, Clara. I'm glad you agreed to come back with me it's a fresh, new start. Abigail said

I hope so. And thank you so much for giving me a job at the cafe Clara said

Oh! There isn't anyone I would rather work side-by-side with every day Abigail said

Here you go jack said

Thank you. Oh, Mr. County was just telling me that his sawmill will be opening tomorrow Elizabeth said

Our sawmill as far as I'm concerned, the mill belongs to everyone in this town. Lee said

Including me? Rosemary said

Especially you, in fact, tomorrow the first board we cut is gonna be yours Lee said

Well, how about that? My very own board I'm so honored! Oh I love this song Lee ask me to dance Rosemary said

Rosemary would you like to dance Lee said

Hmm... lets me see yes Rosemary said

Okay! It's nice to meet you Lee said

You too, oh... he seems like an interesting character. Elizabeth said

Yeah. He's a good man jack said

And apparently sweet on Rosemary? Elizabeth said

Uh-huh jack said

He couldn't have been too pleased when our brave office swooped in to save the town's cherished actress Elizabeth said

Yeah, look, Elizabeth, about that, that...jack said

I'm teasing you. I've learned to take everything that woman says with a shaker full of salt. Aren't you going to ask me to dance? Elizabeth said

No, come for a walk with me keep them closed jack said

They are! Elizabeth said

Okay open jack said

Oh, jack... Elizabeth said

It needs a few finishing touches, but it'll be ready by the time school starts in a couple of weeks. What do you think? Do you like it? Jack said

You did that? Elizabeth said

I had help jack said

It's wonderful Elizabeth said

Welcome home jack said

Same time later

One down, thousands to go All right, take it to the saloon, boys make sure everyone sighs it, all right? Martin. You're just in time. Lee said

In time for what? Martin said

Despite your best efforts, the mill is up and running that there is our first board. Lee said

Congratulations Martin said

Don't pretend you're happy for us. You've been gouging me with fées and drowning me in paperwork since I got here. Lee said

I only have the best interest of this town in mind. I always have Martin said

The only interest you have in mind is your own. But that doesn't concern me. Because I'm gonna do more for this town than you ever did. The mill... it's just the beginning Lee said

At the mercantile

I assume constable Thornton showed you the new school? Florence said

He's done such a wonderful job Elizabeth said

You have no idea. That man was pounding nails like he was Noah bracing for the flood. He wanted to get it finished before you come home. Florence said

(Door opens and shuts) (gasps)

Good morning ladies Jack said

Good morning Elizabeth said

Good morning, constable. Chilly day today, isn't it? Florence said

It is Jack said

Oh! Mr. Charter, what brings you to town? Elizabeth and Florence said

Ladies, uh, sorry to disturb. um... I'm in a bind. Uh, Mrs. Blakeley, I was hoping maybe you could help me Mr. charter said

Oh, course. As long as I can. Florence said

You see, my brother's fallen ill, and he has a ranch just south of Palm Springs, and I need to go lend a hand for a day I was hoping maybe you could look in on the kids while I was gone Nicole can do most of the chores, and Nicholas, he tries his best, but I'd really just feel more comfortable if there was somebody there to watch over them. Mr. Charter said

I'm sorry, I would if I could, but I have to take my youngest to the doctor in Bakersfield Florence said

Of course, thank you. Mr. Charter said

I could do it! Elizabeth said

Are you sure, miss thatcher? I mean ... it's an awful lot to take on all by yourself Mr. Charter said

Mr. Charter, I may have been raised in the city, but I am a Valley Springwoman now. Besides, I'll have Nicole and Nicholas there to help me. Elizabeth said

Well ... I mean, it is only a day thank you I do appreciate it Mr. charter said

It's my pleasure Elizabeth said

Jack maybe could look in on her? Mr. charter said

I don't need anyone to look in on me! And constable Thornton is far too busy to look after me. Isn't he? Elizabeth said

Mm uh. Mmm jack

Meanwhile on the outside of the town

The grade and the geological look good. Prime location for a railway spur. Kyan said

That's what I like to hear. Taking orders left, right, and center. I guarantee I can fill three rail car a week. Railway makes money, I avoid having to truck my lumber all the way over to the mainline. Lee said

And you can guarantee those orders? Kyan said

Better believe I can and business aside, imagine what the spur line's gonna mean for the people of Valley spring . Trains in and out every week it's exactly what this Town's been waiting for. Lee said

I'll have to speak to the chief engineer first, but I can't imagine what would get in our way Kyan said

Ah. Good news is my favorite kind. can I buy you a drink? Lee said

We've got some work to finish up. Track me down this afternoon. Kyan said

Okay. Deal. Oh, and kyan? Let's just we keep this between you and me for now. Lee said

I understand Kyan said

Okay. Excellent. Thank you! Lee said

Meanwhile another Sided of valley spring

Oh, what else ... oh! Watch the door on the chicken pen. The latch tends to fall open if you don't pin it shut. And believe me, you don't want to wake up with chickens scattered all over hell's half-acre Mr. Charter said

No. Of course not! Elizabeth said

Just keep the animals fed, and you'll be fine. The kids will fill you in on anything else. Mr. Charter said

The indoor chores, dad? Nicole said

Oh. Yeah. It's gonna get real cold at night, so I'd get the fire going first thing in the morning Mr. Charter said

At about what time? Elizabeth said

4:00 would be good. Mr. Charter said

4:00 a.m.? Elizabeth said

Mmm-hmm. And remember to secure the door when you go to bed. There's a couple of coyotes around here who think they're house pets. Mr. Charter said

Coyotes? Elizabeth said

Mmm-hmm Mr. Charter said

Yeah, but ... they're not strong enough to break down the door. Nicholas said

If it's locked. Nicole said

And, you might want to wear something a little less dear to your heart. Mr. Charter said

Oh, this will be fine, I'm sure Elizabeth said

Suite yourself. All right, kinds you be good, you hear? And, uh, thank you, miss thatcher. I do appreciate it. Mr. Charter said

Have a safe trip. Elizabeth said

Thank you. Hyah! Mr. Charter said

In the morning

Miss Thatcher? Are you okay? Nicole said

What are you doing up at this hour? Elizabeth said

It's 4:00 a.m. we always get up at this time. Nicole said

Already? Shall we have some breakfast? Elizabeth said

Well, we have to do the chores first. Nicole said

Oh, all right. What are they? Elizabeth said

We start with mucking the stalls. Nicholas said

Sometimes later

There. That wasn't so bad, now, was it? You all right, Nicholas? Elizabeth said

I didn't sleep too well. Nicholas said

Why not? Elizabeth said

I'm not used to my dad being away. Nicholas said

Oh, well, maybe a nice hot breakfast will make you feel better. What? Elizabeth said

There's two more stalls to do. Nicholas said

Wait! Where are you going? Elizabeth said

Well, I've got to go get the biscuits ready. Well

And I have to collect eggs from the chicken so we have something to eat. Nicholas said

Meanwhile in town

I told him I had experience I wrote my own one-woman show. It was called everything's coming up Rosie. Well, it was a commentary on being a successful woman in the theater. And I must say, I was wonderful I received rave reviews! Rosemary said

Well, what kind of things will you be writing for the newspaper? Abigail said

Oh, it's all terrible exciting. Mr. David has given me the coveted assignment of writing the advice column. It's all the rage in London, New York, and Toronto. Rosemary said

What kind of advice? Abigail said

Oh... personal appearance affairs of the heart. Entertaining. That sort of thing. I'm going to write one column each week and I'm calling it... ask Mary-rose oh, it's a pseudonym all the well-know advice columnists use one Rosemary said

Mary-rose? Abigail said

Mmm-hmm Rosemary said

Subtle Abigail said

Now, tell me what you think, of course, I'll need a quiet place to write, but my readers will need somewhere to deliver their letters. I was thinking a box set outside... Rosemary said

And you think the woman of Valley Springare going to take your advice? Abigail said

Of course. Why wouldn't they? My life is about glamour and romance! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner Rosemary said

Oh, dear... Abigail said

Oh, no! The pie! Clara Said

Well, the last time there was talk of a railroad coming this way Mayor Silas said the depot would be east of town. Jack said

Well, I showed the advance man what I had in mind. He seemed pretty impressed. Lee said

Good. Any idea when they'll start laying track? Jack said

Well, I'll be meeting with him later on. Lee said

Well, good luck. Jack said

Thank you lee said

Can I warm that cup of coffee up for you, Mr. County.? Clara said

Yes please. Lee said

So how's the new job going Clara? Lee said

It's going quite well, thank you. Let me get that. Clara said

It's fine. Jack said

(Gasps) Clara said

Oh! Jack said

I'm so sorry. Clara said

No. It's... fine Jack said

Is there a problem? Abigail said

I poured coffee in constable Thornton's hat. Clara said

Would you like cream and sugar with that? Abigail said

I think it's fine just the way it is. Jack said

Excuse me. Abigail said

Thank you Abigail jack said

I'm sorry I made such a mess Clara said

Oh, Clara accidents happen don't give it a second thought. Abigail said

I've ruined your apron. Clara said

Okay, well, so you're not very good at waiting tables. We'll find something else for you to do. Abigail said

Like what? Clara said

Can you cook? Abigail said

I've had some experience. Clara said

Okay, we'll give that a try and this way, you don't have to worry about dealing with the customer. Abigail said

All right. Clara said

Okay, well, why don't you get cleaned up and we'll get started? Abigail said

Outside the cafe a little later

Mr. Martin? Might I have a word? Dottie said

Mrs. Dottie, of course. I understand your brother is out of town selling ... stoves, is it? Martin said

Ice boxes, yes Dottie said

Good for him. Must be a less stressful line of work. Martin said

I'm not here to talk about my brother, Mr. Martin, I overheard Mr. County talking in the cafe I may have some information you might find useful. Dottie said

What kind of information? Martin said

If there's one thing I learned as the mayor's sister, it's never give something without receiving something in return Dottie said

Well, I don't know what I can offer you but if your information is useful ... then perhaps we can help each other. Martin said

Meanwhile the side of town

Come on ... Elizabeth said

You're doing it wrong. Jack said

I said you didn't have to look in on me Elizabeth said

Let me help Jack said

I think it's broken Elizabeth said

Just ... grab the handle Jack said

Is this really necessary? Elizabeth said

Yes, bend your knees and when you're ready lift all the way up Jack said

You mean all the way down? Elizabeth said

Up. All the way and all the way down there you go. Again. And you're priming the well head. There you go one more. Yes. Good. Jack said

Oh... this is a new low point. I couldn't even figure out how to pump water! Elizabeth said

Well no one said life on a homestead would be easy Jack said

I didn't expect it to be easy, but I didn't expect it to be like this Elizabeth said

Then this probably isn't the best time to tell you that I just got a telegram from Mr. Charter, he's been delayed a day Jack said

Another day? Elizabeth said

That's why I'm here to help Jack said

Jack I can't ask you to help Elizabeth said

That's better, why don't you go inside and start dinner, and I'll take care of things out here? Jack said

Thank you, jack Elizabeth said

You're welcome Jack said

Meanwhile in town

Mr. Kyan, Martin said

Mr. Martin, Kyan said

Long time, what brings you to valley spring ? Martin said

Well, I had some railroad business to attend to. I hear you're the new Mayor in town. Kyan said

You heard right Martin said

Congratulations Kyan said

Thank you, well we have a lot to talk about. Why don't we get a drink? Martin said

I would... but I'm excited Bakersfield later this afternoon Kyan said

One drink, after all, I practically got you your first job with the railroad remember? Martin said

All right Kyan said

Meanwhile at the homestead

What is this miss Thatcher? Nicholas said

It's hearty vegetable stew. Do you like it? Constable? Elizabeth said

Well, it hardly compares to your chicken-fried steak. Jack said

Very funny. Elizabeth said

I suppose I could have a little more Jack said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Rorà, What are you doing here? Bill said

Surprised to see me, Bill? I went looking for you at Mountie headquarters, and a constable told me you were dining here. We need to talk, I met Abigail Stanton. Rorà said

So I heard Bill said

She had the audacity to say that you weren't wearing your wedding ring when you met her she claims she didn't know you were married Rorà said

Rorà... bill said

Obviously, she was lying but she didn't feel me, not for one moment Rorà said

Everything she told you was true Bill said

Please don't protect her, Bill I'm sure it was very head to resist her charms. She's a very attractive woman Rorà said

This isn't about her! It's an about us! Why are you making such an issue of this now? Bill said

What do you mean? Rorà said

After Mario died, things between us changed. Did you forget that? Bill said

That was a very difficult time for me Rorà said

Yes! For both of us but you left! For nearly two years, I didn't know where you were. I never thought I'd see you again. When I finally found you, where were you. Rorà? Bill said

I had to go back to my father Rorà said

Yes. With him. Not me. You didn't even want to see me. And why was that? Because you know as well as I do, once we lost Mario, there was no reason for us to be together. Bill said

I understand that my leaving upset you, but I'm better now and I think we can try again. Rorà said

Rorà I tried to be a good husband. I really did. But without Mario, I just can't live this pretense any longer. Bill said

My father was asking about you. Rorà said

How is Joshua? Bill said

He was quite sick. Rorà said

So I heard. Bill said

But he's better now, and I know he'd like very much to see you Rorà said

Tell him I'll come for a visit when I'm finished with the case I'm working said

That would be wonderful we can have dinner together. Rorà said

Rorà, I won't be... Bill said

He's going to be so excited when I tell him! Rorà said

Rorà ... bill said

It's getting late, I'd better get going, and father's waiting for me. Rorà said

Rorà, I'm not going to be having dinner. Just to visit Joshua Bill said

It'll be wonderful to have you at the house, and we'll be able to talk more about the future than you, Bill. Rorà said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Thank you very much. Have a lovely evening. Clara said

Dear Mary-rose, My husband and I have been happily married for two wonderful years he works very hard to provide for our family, but sometimes, he seems distant. I don't know what to do how can I be more attractive to his needs? I just want him to be happy. Please help. Rosemary said

Aren't these supposed to be anonymous? Dottie said

Oh, please! Who else would write a question like that? Dear loyal reader, thank you for the letter marriage requires equal participation on both sides. When was the last time your husband attended to your needs? Rosemary said

Oh Florence said

What? You disagree? Rosemary said

Not at all, but, perhaps your readership isn't ready for such progressive thought Dottie said

This isn't New York City, miss level. If you print that advice, you'll cause a mighty fine ruckus. Florence said

Well, good! Maybe this town needs a little ruckus. I would like to see a man spend one day trying to do what a woman does Rosemary said

I couldn't agree more, but perhaps you should ease into your column Dottie said

Mrs. Dottie when was the last time Mr. Ramsey took you in his arms and told you that he loved you? When was the last time he kissed you so deeply that your body tingled all over? Rosemary said

I beg your pardon! Dottie said

It's a simple question. When was the last time he swept you off your feet? Rosemary said

I really don't think we should be talking about this Florence said

Florence, how can you say such a thing. Of course, we should be talking about it. We all should! There are enough taboo subjects in the world Romance between a woman and her husband shouldn't be one of them Rosemary said

Meanwhile on the homestead

Miss Thatcher? Nicholas said

Yes Nicholas Elizabeth said

I can't sleep. Nicholas said

You didn't sleep very well last night. you must be very tired. Are you worried about something? Elizabeth said

I ... I'm afraid of the dark. Nicholas said

Ah. You know, I used to be scared of the dark, too. Elizabeth said

No, you weren't! Nicholas said

Yes, I was! When I was a girl, just about your age, I used to make my father check in the closets, and behind the door and under the bed... Elizabeth said

Did he ever find anything? Nicholas said

No, do you know why? Because it was all right here. My father used to say that I had a wonderful imagination, and that must mean that you have a wonderful imagination, too. So the next time you get scared, I want you to use your imagination and think of something that makes you happy. I used to imagine that the stars in the sky were the eyes of all the people in heaven, watching over me and keeping me safe. I think they're watching over you, too. I have never been quite so exhausted in all of my life Elizabeth said

You were great in there with Nicholas. Jack said

Oh, you heard that, did you? Elizabeth said

Mmm-hmm, from Hamilton to valley spring , to the homestead. If they could see you now. Jack said

I thought I managed quite well today, thank you very much. Elizabeth said

You did Jack said

You seemed rather at ease. Where'd you learn to be so handy? Elizabeth said

My uncle had a ranch back West, and when my father died, he took us in. Gave my ma time to grieve. And for two young boys, there's no better place to find trouble. It was hard work, though but we loved. My... my uncle, he even offered me the ranch. Jack said

Why didn't you take it? Elizabeth said

It wasn't my calling jack said

How did you know? Elizabeth said

I just knew. I love this kind of work, though. It gives me perspective, which is hard to come by these days. I don't know. Maybe ... maybe one day I'll get a farm of my own. An old house, dew on the grass, waking up to the rooster in the morning. Children running up and down the stairs. Curling up by a warm fire with someone I love... Elizabeth (Chuckles) Jack said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

So, you're the new man? Man said

That's right bill said

What have you got? I hear you've been very helpful. Man said

I could be more helpful. You work for the Crenshaw brothers I know of some opportunities they may be interested in. There's some risk involved, but, as they say, The greater the risk... Bill said

The greater the reward. Man said

This isn't the amount we agreed to. Bill said

You'll get the rest if these are what you say they are. Man said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I promise, most days will not be that busy. Abigail said

I promise that I will pay you back for the dishes that I broke. Clara said

That's not necessary Abigail said

It is I don't want to be a burden to you. You have been so generous. Clara said

Can I show you something? Abigail said

What is it? Clara said

This belonged to Peter. He loved baseball. Used to play in the street with his friends every day. Broke three windows with this ball. And I would scold him and take it away from him. Looking back, I should've let him break as many windows as he wanted. He was my family. And now he's gone. So you can break as many dishes as you want, Clara. Because you are my family now. Abigail said

The next morning on the homestead

Good morning! Elizabeth said

I missed chores? I'm sorry Nicholas said

Oh, that's all right why don't sit down? I made you some breakfast. They you go. I know you needed rest. How do you sleep? Elizabeth said

Really good. Thanks for helping me. Nicholas said

You're welcome, Nicholas. Elizabeth said

Good morning. Jack said

Morning, someone's been busy this morning. Elizabeth said

Yeah, I wanted to make sure you had enough firewood before I left to do my rounds. Jack said

That looks like more than enough. Did you sleep all right? Elizabeth said

The floor in the barn is softer than my bed at the jail. Jack said

I'm sorry about that. Elizabeth said

Was there another option? Jack said

No. Elizabeth said

I'll be back this afternoon to check on you. Jack said

You don't have to do that. Elizabeth said

I know. Jack said

It's okay. I can help her with whatever she needs. Nicholas said

I'll keep that in mind. Jack said

Thank you, Jack. Elizabeth said

You're welcome. Jack said

For everything. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

Here they come, the great thing about lumberjacks. The eat a lot Abigail said

I wanted to say thank you for last night. Clara said

Oh, Clara, you don't have to think me. Abigail said

I made this for you Clara said

Oh, Clara. That's gorgeous. When did you make this? Abigail said

Last night. I felt bad about the apron that I ruined. Clara said

Oh, this is excellent stitching, but ...where did you learn to sew like this? Abigail said

Oh, it's just a hobby. Clara said

Oh, I think it's more than that. Clara, have you ever considered dressmaking? Abigail said

Meanwhile down the street

Martin! You and I need to talk. Lee said

How can I help you? Martin said

I just got a telegram from Kyan Mark. It seems the railroad company wants to build the spur line 600 yards east of where he and I surveyed. Lee said

Is that a problem? Martin said

I don't own that right-of-way. Lee said

Well, that is a problem. Martin said

It's gonna be a much better problem if I find out you own that land. Lee said

I don't own the railroad company, Mr. County they decided where they're gonna put their spur line. Martin said

My land was perfect, and you know it. Someone got Kyan to change his mind. Lee said

You may remember that I said one day you might need my help? Perhaps that day has arrived. Should you wish to discuss it further, you can make an appointment with Mrs. Ramsey. Martin said

Mrs. Ramsey? She works for you? Lee said

I've hired her as the mayor's personal secretary she has been very helpful. Even knows how to type! Martin said

Meanwhile on the homestead

Are you two finished already? Elizabeth said

Yeah, kitchen's all clean. Nicole said

And the pigs are all fed. Nicholas said

Very good! Elizabeth said

Looks like you didn't get much milk. Nicholas said

Gertrude wasn't very cooperative. Elizabeth said

Well, did you hold her tail down like I told you to? Nicole said

Yes Elizabeth said

Did you warm up your hands first? Nicholas said

Didn't know I was supposed to do that. Elizabeth said

Yeah, she doesn't really like cold hands. Nicholas said

I'll remember that Elizabeth said

Look, it's daddy Nicole said

Whoa Mr. Charter said

Welcome home, Mr. Charter. Elizabeth said

How were the kids? Mr. Charter said

They were wonderful. Helped with all the chores and you would be very proud of Nicholas he slept quite well last night. Elizabeth said

Good to hear. Well, I hope there's some breakfast left. Hyah. Mr. Charter said

Uh-oh. Nicholas said

Meanwhile in town

Listen, he looked me right in the eye and he said he had nothing to do with it. But I know, I know he did. Lee said

You know, there are some people in town that think Martin had a hard in getting rid of the old mayor. Jack said

You one of them? Lee said

Why else would Mayor Ronald Ramsey resign so suddenly, then go on the road with his brother-in-law and sell ice boxes? Jack said

Okay, so how do we get rid of him? Lee said

We? Jack said

Well, you don't really think he's the right guy to be running things in valley spring , do you? Lee said

It won't be easy. Well, he's gonna make life difficult for you. Jack said

Well, not any more than he already has. Lee said

You're gonna need evidence. Jack said

Okay. Lee said

People who are willing to testify against him, or you'll have to start a petition, get enough signatures to force a recall vote. Jack said

Well, I'll do whatever it takes. Lee said

Lee ... are you prepared to lose everything you've worked so hard for? Jack said

I'm not gonna lose anything. As long as you're watching my back. Yes? Lee said

Yes it's a deal Jack said

Sometimes later

Come on whoa. Thank you Elizabeth said

To be honest I'm a little disappointed. Jack said

Why? Elizabeth said

I don't think you need riding lessons anymore. Jack said

Doesn't mean I won't ask for them. Elizabeth said

I'm proud of you. You really stepped up for Mr. Charter and his kids Jack said

Oh, thank you. If I'm honest, I feel a bit guilty about it. Elizabeth said

Why? Jack said

I think there's a party of a me that volunteered for selfish reasons it's hard to explain. Elizabeth said

No, I think I understand from the time we're young, people assume we're not capable of certain things. Sometimes, we just need to prove them wrong. Jack said

I think, sometimes, I spend so much time focused on my future, I lose sight of the most important things right in front of me. Elizabeth said

The next day

And finally, let me say, as a new school term beings, I want to remind everyone of you to keep your eyes on your books and not out the windows. Okay, this maybe God's house on Sunday, but it's Miss Thatcher's house during the week. And I've heard that no one messes with miss thatcher. So be good, and welcome back. frank said

Lovely tribute, pastor. Abigail said

Maybe not my finest work, but thanks, Abigail. Welcome back to you frank said

Thank you, Abigail said

I was glad to hear that things worked out with your daughter-in-law. Frank said

Yes, it's been such a comfort having her here with me. Well, I'd better get back to the cafe. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Abigail said

I understand you put out excellent food. I'll have to come by and try some. Frank said

Please do. Abigail said

Morning, pastor. Hello. Jack said

Here to enjoy the fruits of your labor? Elizabeth said

Actually, I brought you a gift. Jack said

You're so sweet Elizabeth said

Hi, miss thatcher! Nicole said

Nicole, Nicholas! So good to see you both. Everything back to normal on the homestead? Elizabeth said

Yup. But we changed Gertrude's name. Nicholas said

Your Cow? Elizabeth said

We're calling her Lizzy now. Nicole said

Lizzy? Elizabeth said

We thought since she was the first cow you ever milked we should name her after you Nicholas said

Come on Nicholas. Nicole said

Lizzy. It's got a nice ring to it. Jack said

Hmm! Elizabeth said

Open your gift. Jack said

Now I ordered you a teacher's bell, but it hasn't arrived yet, so I thought this would do in the meantime. Jack said

A cow bell? Elizabeth said

Yeah. To honor your accomplishment on the homestead. Well, Miss Thatcher, Schools about to start. Shouldn't you ... Jack said

Welcome back! Elizabeth said

Good morning, miss thatcher! Children said

Good morning children Elizabeth said

A couple of weeks later at the Mercantile

Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me what this is used for? Luis said

You don't know what that is? Clara said

Well, I've seen it around the kitchen. Luis said

It's a rolling pin. You use it for baking. Clara said

Ah. Do you back? Luis said

Oh, I'm afraid I'm better at burning things than backing them. Clara said

Do you think it would make a nice gift for my mom's birthday? Luis said

Well, I think women prefer something more personal. Like perfume or soap for the bath. Things like that. Clara said

Oh, I see. I don't believe I've seen you before. Luis said

I haven't been in Valley Springvery long. I'm from Hamilton. Clara said

Oh, city girl. Always wanted to live in a big city. Luis said

I didn't care for it much. Clara said

Oh, we just arrived a few weeks ago, from red creek. It's a nice town, but small. Small than valley spring . Luis said

Are you following me? Clara said

Yes I am Luis said

Well, I'm going over there next Clara said

Okay. How do you like living here? Luis said

I like it. Very much. Clara said

May I ask your name? Luis said

Clara Sutton Clara said

Luis Melanie, it's a pleasure to meet you, Clara Stanton. May I ask you something else? Luis said

All right Clara said

Meanwhile at the saloon

Bill. Thought that was your horse outside. Welcome back. Jack said

Just got into town a little while ago. Bill said

I got an alert yesterday, said there might be some counterfeiters working this territory. That what brings you out here? Jack said

Well, I'm always on the trial of something, Jack. Bill said

Mmm. Jack said

How's Clara? Bill said

She seems to be adjusting. Jack said

Has Abigail mentioned me at all? Bill said

Oh... Jack said

No, that's okay. I don't mean to put you on the spot. I'm sure the whole town's heard about Rorà by now. Bill said

You don't own me an explanation. You, uh, you have a description of these counterfeiters? Might help me keep an eye out for them. Jack said

No, I don't. Doubt they'd be working a small town like valley spring , anyway. Bill said

Well, actually, the alert said they were working their way east. Jack said

You must be keeping pretty busy, given how this town's growing so fast. Bill said

Yep. It's got it's challenges. Jack said

Well, don't let me get in your way, Jack. Bill said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Oh, and how is Clara doing with her sewing? Elizabeth said

Oh. Busy. People have seen the apron that she made for me and the word is out. Woman are asking for alterations. One woman asked her if she could design a dress for her. Abigail said

That's marvelous. She's so talented. Elizabeth said

Well, I'm hoping, if she can get enough work, she can open a little store her in town. Clara Abigail said

Oh, Abigail. Hello Elizabeth. Clara said

Hi Elizabeth said

Is everything all right? Abigail said

Well ... there is this man at the mercantile ... Clara said

And... Elizabeth said

And ...he asked me to go to the ice cream social with him. Clara said

Oh. I see. Abigail said

Clara! That's wonderful. Who is he? Elizabeth said

His name is Luis Melanie

And ... Elizabeth said

And he's quite nice. Clara said

And? Abigail said

And handsome. Clara said

Is there a problem? Elizabeth said

Well, I told him I was a widow, but it didn't seem to matter to him. Clara said

Well, what did you say about the social? Elizabeth said

I told him no. Clara said

Sometime later at the church

She's been quite distracted since it happened, and she... she's really not open to speaking much about it. Abigail said

You think she's concerned about honoring your son's memory? Frank said

I think that's a possibility, and, well, I feel like I wanna be there to help her, but I don't know how to get her to take about it. Abigail said

What's your take on the subject? Frank said

If I were being honest, I'm a little conflicted. Abigail said

How so? Frank said

I want to be happy for her. She's young and she has her whole life ahead of her, but I ... Abigail said

You've never had a daughter, have you? Frank said

No. Abigail said

You think it's possible you are being a little protective? Frank said

I suppose I am you don't think there's anything wrong with that. do you?

No. I think it's completely normal. I mean, she just got her and your enjoying having her around, and now you're afraid you may lose her. Frank said

How perceptive of you. Do you think I'm being selfish? Abigail said

I've never been one to judge people's feelings but, you know I don't think that the memory of your son is what's causing her conflict. I think that ... what she's concerned with is hurting you. Frank said

I hadn't thought of that. She is a very sensitive girl Abigail said

In my experience, I've learned there are two things you cannot have any influence over. Young love and mules. So my advice to you is to let her know that you're okay with her dating, back off. And hope for the best. I would say have a little faith. But... well, that sounds like something a preacher would say. Frank said

Thank you, pastor frank. Abigail said

Just call me frank he said

Oh, I'm not sure that's appropriate after all, you are our pastor. Abigail said

Well, there's no difference between you and I, Abigail, we are all the same in the eyes of God. And people that call me "pastor" are just putting up an invisible wall that keeps me from my flock, and I sure don't want that. Frank said

Well, all right, then. Thank you for the advice, frank. Abigail said

Better. Frank said

Good day Abigail said

Sometimes later after lunch at the cafe

Mr. Avenue, I'm quite busy so if you'll excuse me. Abigail said

Abigail... bill said

You have some nerve coming here. Abigail said

I'm only in town on business. And before someone else said something to you, I thought I should tell you myself. Bill said

Well, now that you have, you can be on your way. Abigail said

How's Clara? Bill said

She's doing just fine. How's Rorà, your wife? Abigail said

Mr avenue. Clara said

Clara bill said

How nice to see you. Clara said

Abigail tells me that you're setting in here in valley spring. Bill said

Well, it's hard it's ups and downs, but everyone has been very supportive. Especially Abigail. Clara said

She's wonderful, isn't she? Bill said

Well, you be staying long? Clara said

No. He's just here on business. Abigail said

Oh, well, that's too bad. I do hope we get the chance to see you again before you go. Clara said

So do I. Bill said

He's such a nice man. Clara said

Sometimes later outside the cafe

Bill. Our banker just handed me this note. He says it's counterfeit. Jack said

He's right. Did he get a description of the man who passed it? Bill said

He said it was a busy time. The teller didn't remember. I'm gonna go alert the other merchant's Jack said

No. No. I'll handle this. It's best you focus on your duties here in town. Bill said

Bill, I'm getting the distinct feeling you have some issues with me. Jack said

I really don't, Jack. But if you keep badgering me, I will. Bill said

Sometimes later

So, do we have a deal? Rosemary said

Miss Rosemary, you are one hard woman to say no to. Hickman said

What do you suppose that was all about? Lee said

With Rosemary, anything could be going through that head of hers. Jack said

I swear, that woman is a puzzle to me. You never know from one moment to the next what's going to come flying out of her mouth. This morning, she told me what a great actress she was. You ever saw her act? Lee said

Yeah Jack said

Oh, you have? Lee said

I wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later she asks you to build her a theater. Jack said

She did! This morning. Lee said

No! Jack said (laughs)

She did, yes! Lee said

I'll tell you one thing. Once that woman gets an idea in her head, she is like a dog on a down-wind scent. Excuse me Jack said

Of course. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Are you sure this is all right? Tom said

As long as we're back before father gets home. This is gonna be so exciting! Julie said

You have the key? Tom said

Don't be so quick with those hands. Julie said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Been a pleasure talking to you Excuse me, ladies. Do either of you know where I might find Elizabeth Letcher? Just down here? Thank you. Charles said

Meanwhile at the cafe

So, have you made a decision about Luis? Abigail said

I'm just so confused Clara said

Are you afraid you would be dishonoring peter by accepting his invitation? Abigail said

Well ... I loved Peter very much Clara said

Oh. I know you did. I went through the same thing, Clara. Abigail said

Have you ever ... Clara said

Opened my heart to another man? Yes I did Abigail said

Didn't you feel ... Clara said

Guilty? No. Because I realized if the situation had been different, and Noah had lost me, I wouldn't have wanted him to spend the rest of his life alone, because when you truly love someone, all you want is for them to be happy. Abigail said

I know Peter truly loved me. Clara said

And I know Peter would not have wanted you to spend the rest of your life alone. Abigail said

Are you saying it would be all right well you if I went to that social? Clara said

Is that what's troubling you most? Abigail said

Abigail, you have been like a mother to me, and the last thing I'd want to do is to hurt you. Clara said

Clara, you are a very thoughtful young woman, and I appreciate you considering my feelings, but if you want to access that invitation from Luis, it is fine with me. Abigail said

Meanwhile in the school

Working overtime? Charles said

Charles! Why didn't you let me know you were coming? Elizabeth said

Well, I know fond you are of surprises, so. Charles said

I am not fond of someone suddenly showing up on my doorstep unannounced. Even you. Oh, I must look a fright. Elizabeth said

You look lovely, as always. Charles said

Lovely? After a day of teaching 20 children, all needing my attention, and now laden down with a stack of books? Elizabeth said

My, I carry teacher's books? Charles said

Teacher is just fine carrying her own books. Elizabeth said

Oh, course. I forgot. This is Elizabeth Letcher, frontier woman. Totally self-sufficient. Charles said

All right. You may carry my books. Elizabeth said

Thank you. Charles said

But if you think you're going to get a better grade...Elizabeth said

Of course not. I'm fully prepared to work hard to earn that "a". Charles said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

It's my father's pride and joy. Well after his daughters, of course. Julie said

I can see why. I like danger, but we're skirting awfully close to the flame, taking this baby out. Tom said

Well, what's the matter? Losing your nerve? Julie said

Heck, no! I just ... I've never driven a car like this before especially without the owner's permission. Tom said

Since when did you ever need permission? For anything? Julie said

Julie, I think you're a bad influence on me. Tom said

I think you love it. Shall we? Julie said

Let's Tom said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Charles. Why did you do this? Elizabeth said

Do what? Charles said

Come all the way out here just to see me? It will only make things very awkward. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth. You know I would never do anything that'd make you feel uncomfortable. I came out here on business. Charles said

Honestly, Charles. What business could my father's company possibly have in valley spring? Elizabeth said

Charles? Charles Kenneth. ? Lee said

LEONARD County? Charles said

Figured that was you. City-slickers stick out like a sore thumb. Good to see you. it has been so long cus Lee said

Likewise. Charles said

You two know each other? Elizabeth said

Sure. Charles. and I grew up together in Hamilton with my uncle's family and Charles works for him at Hamilton shipping. Which my uncle owns. Oh, Charles, I go by Lee. Lee said

I know that. Elizabeth said

He's their top sales representative. Lee said

Yes, I know that, too. Elizabeth said

Okay, well, did you happen to know that they're one of my first big contacts? Yeah, Charles, and I have been sending telegrams back and forth for... quite a while. Yeah, they ordered a whole load of lumber to build shipping crates Charles's here to check out the operation. I didn't know that you knew Elizabeth. Lee said

We're just friends. Elizabeth said

Oh... how could you not know your cousin was here in town. and yes we very good friends. But you know. Charles said

What. do my cousin have to do with things, sure you work for them. But they're in Hamilton? Lee said

Sorry, Leonard how did neither of us know this. Elizabeth said

Bess Oh, my goodness Elizabeth Lee said

I don't know you whit by your middle name like your father did. Elizabeth said

Yes indeed, I do go by my middle name and I don't know you teach here course. Okay. Well, um, when you get a minute, why don't you come by the office and I'll show you around? Lee said

Of course, Will do. Thank you. Lee Charles said

Of course. Elizabeth Lee said

Hmm. So, it's really just a coincidence that my father's top sales representative decided to start doing business with Lee country, whose sawmill just happens to be in Valley spring? Elizabeth said

He did give us the best price. Charles said

Charles, I have known you too long. Elizabeth said

Tell me. Is there a good place to eat in this town? Charles said

Well, Abigail's has wonderful food. Elizabeth said

Oh, well, then, I hope you'll join me for dinner. Charles said

I'm sorry. I can't this evening. Elizabeth said

Ah. I see. You're otherwise engaged. Charles said

Yes Elizabeth said

Well, then maybe after I meet with lee you'll spend a little time showing me around valley spring? Charles said

Of course. Elizabeth said

Sometimes later at Mercantile

Oh, hello. Luis

Hello. Clara

I'd like to apologize. Luis said

For what? Clara

Well, the way you ran out of the store the other day I felt terrible. If anything I said offended you... Luis said

No, it wasn't anything you said Luis, you were very polite. Clara said

Thank you, Luis said

Well, I have some things to pursue for Abigail. Clara said

Sure. Of course. Well, it was nice seeing you again. Luis said

It was nice seeing you again, too. Clara said

Clara? Luis said

Yes. Clara said

Now that we got clear that you weren't offered by what I said I was wondering ... Luis said

I'm wondering about something, too. Clara said

You are? What's that? Luis said

Are you ever going to ask me again to that ice cream social? Clara said

Uh... Clara, would you allow me to escort you to the ice cream social? Luis said

I thought you'd never ask. Clara said

If it's all right, I'll come calling for you around 4:00 Luis said

I'll see you around 4:00 Clara

Just outside of town

That's all of it, we hit sex town's, including valley spring. a man said

Nice take. And the plates? Bill said

A lot of work cleaning that money. Nerve like the idea of you just leaving us with the funny stuff. A man said

I'd drop my gun if I were you. You all right? Jack said

I thought I told you to stay out of this! Bill said

Bill these guys were... jack said

I had it handled! Bill said

You're blown my cover! Bill said

If I hadn't rode in, you'd be a dead man. Jack said

Meanwhile at the cafe

It was a bit of a shock, his suddenly showing up like that. Oh, I made a complete fool of myself. Elizabeth said

I seriously doubt that. It's quite clear that Charles thinks the world of you. Abigail said

I know, but ... I just assume he was coming here specifically to see me I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, Charles cares about you so much I'm sure it made you that much more endearing to him. Does Jack know he's here? Abigail said

I told Luis I'd go with him to the ice cream social Clara said

That's wonderful! Isn't it? Elizabeth said

Well, I've been thinking it over and now I'm not so sure. Clara said

Why? Abigail said

Well, I haven't been on a date in a very long time and never to an ice cream social maybe I was too hasty. I mean I'm not sure how I'm supposed to even act. Clara said

There's no special way to act. You just have to be yourself. Elizabeth said

Clara, something tells me that that's not the real problem, is it? Abigail said

No. Abigail, the social is tomorrow and I have nothing to wear. I don't have any makeup. I don't know what to do with my hair. Clara said

You can use some of my makeup. Elizabeth said

I will do your hair Abigail said

I'll loan you a dress! Elizabeth said

Oh. No, I couldn't Clara said

Of course, you can I'll ever land you some jewelry. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, I... Clara said

I don't think there's any use in protesting Abigail. Said

No. None. And by the time we're through with you, you will look so beautiful, Luis May just faint when he sees you or at least gets a little dizzy. Come on Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

Ah. Miss Rosemary. May I help you find something? Ned said

I believe you can, Ned. I'm looking for a Victrola. Rosemary said

A Victrola? I don't get many calls for those, so I don't stock them, but I could special order you one from a catalog. Ned. Said

Well, I would need it by tomorrow night. Rosemary said

Oh. Well, special orders take at least a week. Ned said

No. This is extremely important not just for me, but ... well, for the future of this town. Rosemary said

Miss Rosemary, I can't imagine how a victrola could be that important, but if it is I could lend my own. Ned said

Oh! Would you? Oh! That would be wonderful. Rosemary said

But you'd have to promise to take very good care of it. I use it every night to play some records I just got with that new, ragtime music. Ned said

Isn't that music just divine? Don't worry I'll treat it like my own child. Rosemary said

I didn't know you had a child. Ned said

I don't whatever give you that idea? I'll be by later with a friend to pick it up. Rosemary said

Right. Ned said

Meanwhile near the pond

I think it's the beauty of this place that I find so uplifting. That, and the honest hardworking people I've met here. Elizabeth said

I can't deny it, it's a very difficult life that either of us was raised in. Charles said

And a good life, Charles. A life where I feel valued. Elizabeth said

You can't say you didn't feel valued in Hamilton you have family and friends who adore you. Charles said

Yes. I know that. But there's a difference between being valued by family and friends for who you are and being valued by people for the contribution you make to them. Elizabeth said

Your students Charles said

Yes. Elizabeth said

You know, there are students in Hamilton who would benefit from your work as well. Charles said

Yes, but the children in Hamilton have far more opportunities and for more teachers. For the children here, I'm their only teacher. The work I'm doing here can change their lives. Give them opportunities they wouldn't otherwise have. Don't you know how rewarding that is? Elizabeth said

So that's the reason this place has such a hold on you or is there something more? Charles said

Didn't you say that you only came to Valley Spring for business? Elizabeth said

You realize the liability of becoming involved with an office. Charles said

I'm well aware of it Elizabeth said

You know I'm only thinking of your welfare. Charles said

I think we should be heading back. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

I'll contact headquarters. Make sure no one speaks to them. bill said

Why didn't you tell me you were working undercover? Jack said

It kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Bill said

You were my mentor. Since when can't you trust me? Jack said

Since you don't follow my instructions and stick your nose in my business bill said

You're welcome. Jack said

For what? Bill said

For saving your life. Jack said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Oh, you are a daredevil! Julie said

I will admit, I've never driven a car this fast before Tom said

Let me drive. Julie said

You serious? You can't drive. Tom said

Well, who says? Julie said

Well, have you ever driven a car before? Tom said

No, but you can teach me. Julie said

I don't think so. Tom said

Don't be a wet blanket I taught you how to tango. Julie said

Learning to dance and learning to drive are two very different things. Driving this car is like taming a team of wild horses Tom said

Then teach me how to tame them. Julie said

I can't believe I'm about to agree to this. All right. Tom said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Jack. Charles said

Charles. Heard you were in town. Some business with the sawmill? Jack said

Yes. Lee runs an excellent operation. We've made a deal that's going to make him quite wealthy. Tell me is it possible to get a carriage here? I've decided to go to Bakersfield and the train rather than wait for the stage tomorrow. Charles said

You know, I wouldn't recommend it. It's not the safest territory to cross for a man alone. Jack said

I see. Charles said

I suspect you've seen Elizabeth? Jack said

Yes. She took me on a tour of the town. Showed me the pond. Beautiful spot. Charles said

It is. Excellent fishing out there. Jack said

I suppose. But it would appear that you need the right bait in order to catch anything. Charles said

Yeah. Some fish see to like one type of bait more than another. Jack said

Of course. I suppose the question is, how does the fisherman know which is the best bait? Charles said

I find that people that have the most success see to fish every day. So, it helps if you're a local jack said

And have you had much success lately? Charles said

I'd say it's been pretty good. I don't mind sharing one thing I've learned. You don't need an expensive lure. Just your ordinary, everyday live bait seems to be all you need to reel them in. Jack said

Thanks for the tip. Charles said

That night

Lee, I think it's time you got to know me a bit better. Rosemary said

Good evening to you too, Rosemary. Lee said

Now that you've got the sawmill going, you're going to have some extra time on your hands Rosemary said

Well, as a matter of fact ... lee said

You know the old saying, all work, and no play makes Lee a dull boy. Rosemary said

I believe it's makes Jack a dull boy. Lee said

Yes Rosemary said

Yes lee said

But we're not talking about jack Rosemary said

Oh, good. I'm glad lee said

What I think what you need, after working so hard all this time is a night out. Rosemary said

A night out? Is that so? Lee said

And what I propose is, tomorrow evening I take you to see something you've never seen before. Rosemary said

Can you provide me with a little bit more information? Lee said

Actually, no I want it to be a surprise. But I can assure you, it will be a most memorable evening. Rosemary said

Hmm. Lee

Trust me. Rosemary said

Mmm. Two words that get people into an awful lot of trouble. Lee said

I promise you won't regret it. Rosemary said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Well, thank you for a wonderful dinner Elizabeth said

You're welcome. Jack said

So, I heard you saw Charles today at the stables? Elizabeth said

Yeah. We had a nice chat. Jack said

About what? Elizabeth said

Fishing. Jack said

Fishing? Elizabeth said

Fishing. Apparently, he's ... quite interested in the sport. Jack said

I had no idea. Elizabeth said

You know ...I thought it was an interesting coincidence that your father's company decided to do business here with lee's sawmill. Jack said

I thought so, too. Elizabeth said

Good evening Elizabeth. Bill said

Mr. Avenue, what happened? Elizabeth said

Ah, nothing serious. I'm glad I ran into you jack, I own an apology I was a little out of sorts this afternoon. I should have said thank you. Bill said

That's all right. Jack said

What did you do? Elizabeth said

Well, I guess you could say he saved my life. Good night Jack and Elizabeth Bill said

Jack! What happened? Elizabeth said

I was just doing my job. Jack said

What kind of danger we're in? Elizabeth said

It was office business Jack said

Jack, if we're going to have any kind of relationship I need you to be completely honest with me regardless of the circumstance. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just sometimes an office work is unpredictable and dangerous. And some of the things that I get involved in ... I'm just not at liberty to tell you about. Jack said

The next afternoon

Thanks for coming in enjoy the rest of your day oh. You must be Luis. Abigail said

Yes ma'am Luis said

Well, I'm Abigail Sutton it's a pleasure to meet you. Uh, won't you come in? Why don't you have a seat right here? Clara is still getting ready Abigail said

Thank you, Luis said

Oh... so Luis, tell me about yourself. Did you go to school? Abigail said

Yes, ma'am. I graduated high school Luis said

Great. And you have a job here in town? Abigail said

Got a job today. I'm going to be working at the mercantile. Luis said

Wonderful. And your family must have recently arrived. I don't think I know your parents. Abigail said

My dad works at the sawmill and that's what brought us. Luis said

Clara Abigail said

These are for you Luis said

Oh, daisies. My favorite Clara said

Well, you two better get going. Abigail said

Yes ma'am Luis said

I'll put those in water for you Elizabeth said

Thank you, Clara said

You look so beautiful have a wonderful time Elizabeth said

Thank you both so much. You really have made me feel like family Clara said

Clara, You you are family. You two enjoy yourselves. Abigail said

Yes, ma'am. We will. Luis said

That evening on the outside of town

Well, where did all this come from lee said

I build it for miss Rosemary Hickman said

Now, don't you get upset at Hickman I kind of twisted his arm to do it Rosemary said

It's all right, Hickman I'm not upset I know how hard it is to say no to this lady. Lee said

Now you just sit down right here Rosemary said

Okay. That was fantastic! Lee said

Oh! Did you like it? Rosemary said

Did I like it? You're incredible. Lee said

Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Now is it worth building a theater for me? Rosemary said

Well, contracts are coming in. Shouldn't be long before we're turning a profit. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but yes, rosemary level, I promise, you will get your theater. Lee said

Lee! Thank you. And I want you to know that's not the only reason I like you Rosemary said

Can I trust you on that? That was great it was great Lee said

The Next Morning

Always wonderful to see you, Elizabeth. Charles said

For me as well, Charles. Elizabeth said

And it looks like we're going to continue doing business with Lee's sawmill, so I suspect I'll be back every now and then. Charles said

I will look forward to it. Elizabeth said

I look forward to it, too. That's a beautiful scarf. Charles said

Down the black

Jack ... is that Charles Kenneth, Elizabeth just kissed? Bill said

Yeah. Jack said

I thought they were just friends? Bill said


	16. Chapter XIV

The next day

Another project the paint's still wet on the schoolhouse. Frank said

I know, I know, but think of the prestige it'll bring to valley spring . Plays, concerts, recitals. this town could use a little culture. Don't you agree, Abigail? Lee said

I'm sure I would if I had any idea what you were talking about. Abigail said

Well, Lee here has promised to build a theater for Rosemary. Frank said

So I've heard. Abigail said

Really, Word spreads fast in this town. Lee said

Word spreads fast when rosemary, is spreading it. Abigail said

Ah, but that's the beauty of it. Not only is she the performer, but she also does her own publicity. And she's got the newspaper ? behind her, too. Lee said

I can see she's got you convinced Abigail said

That woman could sell ice in a snowstorm. Lee said

Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to the cafe Abigail said

Of course. Shall we? Lee said

Meanwhile the school

Heat makes Mercury rise but, because it's sealed in this glass tube, all it can do is go up. And we can tell what the temperature is by seeing just how high the Mercury gets. Elizabeth said

How high is it miss Thatcher? Emily said

It's colder than any classroom ought to be. Elizabeth said

I think I can help with that. Jack said

You know how to fix a stove? Elizabeth said

Well, I may not be an expert, but I think I can manage. Jack said

An official can do anything. Albert said

Give that young man an A. Jack said

All right, everyone. Please take out your grammar books. yes, Emily? Elizabeth said

Are you gonna marry Mountain Thornton? Emily said

Emily ...we are working on our own grammar now. Elizabeth said

My mom says that she's gonna marry the man from Hamilton ... the one she kissed before he got on the stagecoach. Albert said

Albert, your grammar book? Now, if you'll all places turned to page 53... Elizabeth said

Is he coming back, miss Thatcher.? Or are you gonna marry him and move to Hamilton? A girl said

All right, children! I'm not marrying anyone. Elizabeth said

Ever? Albert said

Maybe someday, but not right now. And certainly not until you've all learned how to properly diagram a sentence. So unless you would like extra homework, I suggest you all focus on your propositions. I mean preposterous. Elizabeth said

Sometimes later that night

And after jack fixed the stove Rachel said: "thank you for keeping miss thatcher nice and warm." Elizabeth said (Both laughing)

What did Jack say? Abigail said

Nothing. What'd you expect him to say? Elizabeth said

"My pleasure" no, that sounds like something more Charles would say. Abigail said

Somehow, I can't imagine Charles repairing a stove. Elizabeth said

Can you imagine him keeping you warm? Abigail said

Abigail! Elizabeth said

I'm just asking. So many suitors, so many choices. Abigail said

I think we've talked enough about my suitors. Elizabeth said

It's far more fun than discussing mine. Abigail said

We don't have to talk about bill avenue either. Elizabeth said

Good. The sooner I put that behind me, the better. Abigail said

I know you'd only just opened up your heart again. I wish I had some great words of wisdom but all I can do is try to be a good listener. Elizabeth said

That's all you have to be. Abigail said

The next morning on the Main street

Jack? Jack! I just got this telegram from Kathleen. Elizabeth said

I just got one from the office in Hamilton. Tom and Julie were in an automobile accident. Jack said

Kathleen says that Julie will be all right. How bad is Tom? Elizabeth said

Didn't say. Jack said

You're going? Elizabeth said

The first stage I can catch, you? Jack said

I don't have much of a choice. According to Kathleen, my parents have never been this upset, and Julie won't speak to anyone. Elizabeth said

What about school? Jack said

Why do you have to go? Rachel said

My family needs me. But I'll be back as soon as I can. And while I'm gone, Mrs. Blakeley will be your substitute teacher. All right. You may go to recess. Elizabeth said

Emily? Are you all right? Elizabeth said

I don't want to come to school if you're not here Mrs. Blakeley scares me. Emily said

Can I tell you a little secret? Sometimes, she scares me too. I'm going to give you a present so you won't be lonely while I'm away. May I have your hand? Now you keep that with you while I'm gone and whenever you feel scared or alone at school all you have to do is this ... and then you'll be reminded that I am right there with you even when I'm gone. Elizabeth said

I'm gonna miss you, miss thatcher Emily said

I'm going to miss you, too. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

Martin is becoming a real problem. Lee said

Well, what I know is, your sawmill provides jobs. Rosemary said

Yes! For over half the men in this town. Lee said

Then it beats me how can anyone can think it's in their best interest to drive it out of business Rosemary said

You know I really thought that deal with my uncle's company was gonna get things going. That I'd be able to meet my goals. Lee said

And now? Rosemary said

Martin sabotaging me at every corner I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to deliver on my promises. I'd have to cut jobs, and without jobs... there's not much to keep this town going I have to get to work. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Thank you, Charles, it was so kind was you too pick us up from the train station. Elizabeth said

Well, it was the least I could do, Charles said

This isn't gonna be easy, is it? Elizabeth said

Well, your father doesn't get upset very often, but ...can't blame him this time. Charles said

I suppose not. Elizabeth said

All right I'd best be off. Jack said

Uh, jack, if you'd like a ride to the hospital it's no trouble at all. Charles said

That's very generous but I'll make my own way. Jack said

Téléphone me, and let me know what's going on with Tom? Elizabeth said

I will it's gonna be all right. Jack said

I hope so. Elizabeth said

Charles. Did Mr. Thatcher say anything to you about the accident? Jack said

Just that what Tom did was reckless and irresponsible. Charles said

And you agree? Jack said

It's not my place to judge Julie's like a sister to me so, if I'm being honest, I really can't forgive your brother Charles said

Well, I guess I'm not surprised. Jack said

I just want what's best for the thatcher girls. For Julie and for Elizabeth Charles said

Do you know what's best for Elizabeth? Jack said

Do you? Charles said

I know her well enough to let her decide for herself. Jack said

With all due respect ... you don't know her at all. Charles said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring at the cafe

Just a moment! What are you doing here, Mr. Avenue? Abigail said

I'm asking that you hear me out. I just want you to understand. When I lose my parents, Rorà's father, Joshua Tristin, he took me in, made sure I was taken care of, paid for my schooling. Rorà fell in love with a drifter. She eloped with him. He deserted her with child. And I married her out of duty to her father, to protect her honor. Bill said

And you raised the boy? Abigail said

As if he were my own son. I thought Rorà and I could have a life together... but Mario died ... we were both devastated and Rorà changed we couldn't even speak to each other without fighting. Bill said

So you left? Abigail said

No, I didn't give up. I did everything I could to make things right. She disappeared for nearly two years. And when I finally found her, she was living with her father. She said the marriage was over for her and she wanted a divorce and didn't want to see me. Something must have happened to change her mind. I have no idea what it was. I can't explain why she showed up on your doorstep, or how she found you. Bill said

You told me your wife died. Abigail said

I said that I'd lost her, and it wasn't a lie. Bill said

It was a deception. Abigail said

I was going to tell you everything when I come back to town. I had every reason to believe the divorce would be official by then. Bill said

But it wasn't. Abigail said

No, it wasn't. And I made an unforgivable mistake, Abigail. At least now you know the truth. Bill said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Your mother's upstairs this whole affair's been a terrible ordeal for her William said

I'll go up in a minute. Where's Julie? Elizabeth said

She still won't come out of her room. William said

At least she can't cause any trouble from there. Elizabeth said

I wouldn't put it past her. Kathleen said

Tell me everything that happened. Elizabeth said

Apparently, the Thornton boy broke into the garage and convinced her to go on a joyride, then he ran the car off the road the damned fool. He could have killed them both. William said

You're not planning on pressing charges against Tom, are you? Elizabeth said

He also took Julie to a dance hall and he broke in there as well. God knows where else he's taken her. Julie Maybe headstrong, but the young men needs to be taught a lesson. William said

If Julie continues to fraternize with the wrong sort of people, it could be disastrous. Kathleen said

"The wrong sort of people." Like the Thornton? Elizabeth said

I didn't say that. I sent you the telegram because this is serious. You're the only one she listens to, Elizabeth you may think I'm cruel at times, but I have Julie's interests at heart here Kathleen said

I know you do. I didn't mean to be defensive. Elizabeth said

Talk to her. Make her understand William said

I'll do my best Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the Hamilton hospital ?

I don't even know what I'm doing here it's just a bump on the head and a couple of broken ribs. I've had worse. Tom said

Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later Faith said

No, it's fine. Nurse Cora, this is my brother ... the incomparable office jack Thornton

Oh, you're the officer Tom's told me about. Faith said

What else did he tell you? Jack said

That you were eight-feet tall and could straighten a horseshoe with your bare hands. Faith said

Well, Tom likes to exaggerate a little. How's he doing? Jack said

Two broken ribs and a concussion, the doctor would like to keep him here for observation. Faith said

Did you hear from Julie? Tom said

We can take about that later. Jack said

I have no secrets from miss Cora. She knows all about the thatchers Tom said

I have to apologize for my brother's lack of discretion. Jack said

It's all right. Everyone knows the thatcher. They're practically ... faith said

Hamilton royalty. Yeah, I've heard. Jack said

Jack has a very close relationship with Princess Elizabeth. Tom said

Oh, faith said

We both live in Valley spring . And I escorted her here to Hamilton. Jack said

Well, she's a lucky woman ... to have an office as an escort faith said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I'm so eager to get started in the classroom. Elizabeth Letcher is too easy on the children young minds need discipline ooh, did I tell you? Dottie saw bill avenue coming out of Abigail's cafe this morning before it was open! I would have thought Abigail would have more purity of character than to meet secretly with a man of questionable integrity. How frequently people disappoint us. Florence said

They certainly do. I always thought my friends had more purity of character than to gossip about me behind my back. Abigail said

Oh, Abigail, I ... Florence said

For the record, not that it's any of your business, there less than nothing between bill avenue and me and there never will be. Have I made myself clear? A word of advice, Florence, the good book says, " judge not, that you be not judged." If you want to church and actually listened instead of gossiping, you'd hear that only those without sin should cast the first stone. So if you want to judge the "purity" of someone's character, you'd do will to start with your own. Abigail said

I couldn't have said it better myself frank said

Oh... no, I Florence said

Outside the mercantile

I suppose I got carried away, didn't I? Abigail

They deserved it. And that bit about judging was nicely put. If I ever need someone to fill in on Sunday, I know who to ask. Frank said

I suppose I'm angry. Abigail said

But not wish Florence. Frank said

No not with Florence, with Bill. Abigail said

Here's my two cents about anger. It's like a toothache see, a toothache hurts, and the only way to fix it is to do something about it. We all know it, but we put it off because we're afraid it'll hurt worse. But once that tooth is gone, we feel a whole lot better. Frank said

So you're saying the only way for me to get over being angry is to forgive bill for what he did. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that. Abigail said

Well, it may be painful, Abigail, but you need to pull that tooth. Trust me. You'll feel a whole lot better once it's done frank said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

My life is over. Julie said

That's not true. Elizabeth said

Father's forbidden me to see Tom ever again, and I'll die if I don't see him. I'll wither away and die. Julie said

You won't die. Elizabeth said

Then I'll wither. Julie said

Thatcher do not wither. But breaking into that dance hall, and then taking father's car. What were you thinking? Elizabeth said

One doesn't think when one is in love. Julie said

well, one had better start. Didn't I ask you to promise not to see Tom again? Elizabeth said

You asked, I didn't promise. Julie said

Julie ... you know I only want what's best for you. Elizabeth said

That take me to visit him he needs me Julie said

Jack is with him. He'll be fine. Elizabeth said

Honestly, Elizabeth, I thought you would understand how I feel, being in love with the kind of man Julie said

I'm not in love with "the wrong kind of man." Elizabeth said

Well, jack is Tom's brother! Julie said

Yes, and that's where the similarity ends. Elizabeth said

Tom is a good person inside. Julie said

Yes, he is! But he should have been a lot more careful behind the wheel of that car. Elizabeth said

It wasn't his fault. The mud was slippery and the tires skidded. It could have happened to anyone. Julie said

You shouldn't have been out with him in the first place Elizabeth said

I'll do as I please with whom I please and if father presses charges against the man I love I swear I shall never speak to him again Julie said

Julie, if you want to be treated like a grownup than start acting like one. Now get out of bed and stop behaving like you're five years old. Elizabeth said

But what about Tom? Julie said

We can talk more about him when you're dressed and downstairs and not until then. Elizabeth said

Any luck with Julie? Kathleen said

She's convinced she's in love. Elizabeth said

Not with that scoundrel, Kathleen said

Tom May have his problems, but I wouldn't call him a scoundrel Elizabeth said

Of course, you wouldn't. He's Jack's brother, you have to defend him. Kathleen said

This isn't about Jack. Elizabeth said

Isn't it. Forgive me for being blunt, but everyone's asking. Do you and jack have an understanding? Kathleen said

An understanding about what? Elizabeth said

I'm asking if he's made a proposal. Kathleen said

That's none of your affair. Elizabeth said

Huh, so he hasn't Kathleen said

I'm not in any rush to reach an "understanding" with anyone Elizabeth said

And, clearly, neither is he Kathleen said

Jack is shy. Elizabeth said

Or, maybe he realizes how difficult it would be for the two of you because you come from such different backgrounds Kathleen said

We're not so different, in fact, I've adapted quite well to life in Valley Spring Elizabeth said

The real issue is, when will you make up your mind about who you are and where you belong? Kathleen said

I know perfectly well who I am! Elizabeth said

Really? Have you told Charles? Or will you continue learning him on? Kathleen said

I'm not leading him on Charles is one of my dearest friends. Elizabeth said

You have lots of friends in Hamilton. yet you choose to spend most of your time with him.I think you need to ask yourself why. Kathleen said

Auntie Kathleen, I cannot get my volcano to work and it dew tomorrow! Shirley said

Where are your manners? Did you not hear I was talking. I think you Aunt Elise help Kathleen said

Coming Shirley Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Mr. Avenue, I never got to thank you for all you did to find Clara. Abigail said

You don't need to. Bill said

Yes, I do. Thank you, Abigail said

She's a fine young woman. Please, tell her goodbye for me. Bill said

I will I know that this hasn't been easy for either of us ... but it's in the past and I want you to know that whatever happened between us, I wish you the best of luck with everything. I mean that. Abigail said

Thank you. Bill said

Meanwhile at the saloon

Going on a bit of a run here. Martin said

Who is that distinguished gentleman in the expensive suit? Rosemary said

Bernardyn P. Brian, the railroad magnate. He's here to approve the deal that's gonna make Martin rich. Lee said

The deal hasn't gone through yet? Rosemary said

May as well have. I've tried everything I can to change his mind but no cigar. Lee said

It's not like you to give up. Rosemary said

I'm not giving up. I never give up I'm just out of options at the moment. Lee said

You've taken the last four pots, Mr Gowen. Bernardyn said

Well, I hope you'll forgive me. I mean, given our new business relationship, I would think it'd be more prudent of me to lose, but, well, I just don't work that way. Martin said

There's no point in playing unless you're out for blood. Clean me out if you can I'll respect you all the more for it besides... I can afford it. Bernardyn said

You certainly can. Martin said

Meanwhile in Hamilton at a restaurant

Jack! Faith said

I almost didn't recognize you out of uniform Jack said

Please, join me. Faith said

You're not expecting anybody else? Jack said

Oh, no. I usually eat alone, so I can read up on my patient's files. Faith said

Okay, you seem very dedicated to your work. Jack said

I am I get the feeling you are, too. It must run in your family. Faith said

Wait did Tom tell you our dad was an officer? Jack said

You have no secrets from me. Faith said

Well, that puts me at a disadvantage Jack said

My mother was a nurse so I know what it's like to carry on the family profession. Not that I'm complaining about my work. I like making a difference in people's lives. Faith said

So do I. Jack said

I can tell. Faith said

Speaking of medical files ... I wonder if I could see tom's Jack said

Are you asking officially? Faith said

Actually, I'm asking more as a friend. Jack said

Well, I'm glad to hear we're friends. I'll see what I can do. Faith said

Thank you. I appreciate your help. Jack said

How are the thatcher holding up? Faith said

William Thatcher is pretty upset as you can imagine. Jack said

Certainly, he doesn't blame you for what's happened? Jack said

I guess I blame myself a little. Tom's my brother. Jack said

That's not fair. Faith said

Well, I introduced them. Jack said

You're being too hard on yourself. Faith said

Well, if it isn't constable Thornton Kathleen said

Sir Johnny, Kathleen Jack said

Johnny spotted you through the window and we thought we would just pop in and say hello Kathleen said

Oh, this is faith. Miss Cora, she is the nurse at the infirmary. She's taking care of Tom. Jack said

Delighted to make your acquaintance we don't mean to keep you from your dinner. Kathleen said

Oh, no. We were just meeting to discuss tom's health. Jack said

Let him know, we wish him a speedy recovery sir Johnny said

Yes, of course. Jack said

Meanwhile at Rorà house

I have good news bill's on his way home Rorà said

Seemed to me he's been away a very long time Joshua said

The life of a Mountie he's one of the best men they have. Rorà said

I always knew he had a bright future from the time he was a young boy Joshua said

Bill idolizes you, papa. You did so much for him. He owes you everything Rorà said

Obligation, not the same thing as love. Joshua said

No, of course not. Rorà said

Sometimes ...two people, even the best of people aren't meant to be together Joshua said

Bill and I are very happy together. Rorà said

No one is to blame for what happened, Rorà. Not you, not Bill. Joshua said

The next day at the thatcher house

I assure you, there was no mechanical failure the faulty line squarely with the driver. William said

I'm not disputing that Jack said

Then I don't see the point of inspecting the vehicle. William said

Well... it's standard procedure with an automobile accident. Jack said

I've made some inquiries your brother has a long history of brushing with the law William said

Good news travels fast. Jack said

Doesn't it alarm you that he continues to find himself in trouble? William said

It does, but I'm not sure being thrown in jail is going to help Tom. Jack said

He committed a crime. William said

Everyone makes mistakes Mr. Thatcher the truth test of a man is how he recovers from them. Jack said

That may be, but I want your assurance that your brother will stop seeing my daughter. William said

I'll see what I can do. Jack said

I'm not sure the association between the Thornton and the thatchers has proven to be a happy one. William said

You're asking me to stop seeing Elizabeth? Jack said

No, I'm hoping that your concern for her, and for our family will lead you to a decision that would show how much you care about Elizabeth and her future. William said

Mr. Thatcher, I... I care a great deal about your daughter. Jack said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Working on your advice column? Lee said

Well, I'm trying, but I can't stop watching this. Rosemary said

So, they've been playing all night? Lee said

I heard they broke at midnight and started up an hour ago. Rosemary said

So, what's so fascinating? Lee said

Well, Martin ... is cheating. Rosemary said

He's cheating? Lee said

Mmm-hmm. Rosemary said

How do you know? Lee said

Well, do you see that man over there by the pillar? Rosemary said

Yeah? Lee said

Just watch. Rosemary said

I'll be ... he's a spotter. Lee said

He certainly is. He sees Brian's hard, and he signals to Martin whether it's strong or weak. Rosemary said

How do you know so much about poker? Lee said

Well, a lady is allowed her secrets. Rosemary said

Yes, she is. Listen ... there might be a way to beat Martin at his own said

I was thinking the same thing. Rosemary said

It might require a little bit of teamwork, though. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

How's Julie doing? Jack said

Mmm, she's devastated that father won't let her see your brother. Elizabeth said

Did she say what caused the accident? Jack said

The road was muddy and the car skidded. I knew things wouldn't end well between them. The last time we were in Hamilton I told her to break things off with Tom. Elizabeth said

Well, I gave him the same advice. Jack said

Good, Julie's always been attracted to men who are trouble. Elizabeth said

Well, did you ever think maybe Julie could be responsible for some of that trouble? Jack said

She's not the one who broke into the garage! Elizabeth said

Well, but it could've been her idea. Jack said

Are you blaming my sister for what happened? Elizabeth said

All I'm saying is there could be more to the story than you think. And when someone as prominent as your father threatens to press changes against someone like my brother, the consequences can be serious. Jack said

Well, maybe, the consequences need to be serious for tom's own good. Elizabeth said

Well, maybe they need to be serious for Julie as well. Jack said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Call Martin said

Two pair. Queens and deuces. Brian said

Three tens Martin said

Thank you, Mr. Gowen, for the most challenging game I've had in a long while. I don't often said

Well, neither do I. Martin said

Excellent, I only do business with winners. Brian said

Gentleman, I heard there was a game going on. Too late to get in on it? Lee said

Mr. Brian and I have some business to attend to. Martin said

Oh. Come on, Martin. What's wrong? You've been bleeding me dry since I came to town. I should thank that you'd jump at the chance to take some more of my money. Lee said

Well, under different circumstances, I would be delighted, but ... Martin said

But you're a coward. Is that it? Lee said

Mr. Gowen, a challenge has been given. I suggest you pick up the gauntlet. Brian said

Why, thank you. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

The medical report seems to be in order. Thanks. Jack said

He wasn't driving, was he? Faith said

What makes you say that? Jack said

There had to be a reason you wanted to see his file. I'm guessing you've examined the car and found some evidence? Faith said

There is a crack in the windshield on the passenger side of the car. It's considered with Tom's head injury. Jack said

Miss Thatcher was behind the wheel and your brother's lying to protect her? Faith said

She doesn't have a license, which means she broke the law, and she is probably terrified of what her father would do if he found out she was driving. Jack said

You have to get Tom to tell the truth. Faith said

Well, he won't do it he puts on a tough act, but deep down, he's the most loyal person I know. He'll never betray Julie. Jack said

You care about him very much, don't you? Faith said

Well, he had a tough time of it growing up without a dad. Jack said

I grew up without a mom. She died when I was ten. I still miss her, but being a nurse like she was makes me feel closer to her somehow. Faith said

The same way being an office makes me feel close to my father. Jack said

Your brother doesn't have that. It's harder on him than on you. Faith

You're very perceptive, you know that? Jack said

Come with the job. Faith said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I raise 50. Lee said

Call. Kings full of sixes Martin said

Gentleman, I need to get some air if you'll excuse me. Lee said

Drinks are on me Martin said

Hello, stranger. Rosemary said

Hello Adam said

I haven't seen you around town before but I know your type. I've been watching you ... and I think you and I need to have a little chat. Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

It's good to see your appetite has returned. Kathleen said

Oh, there's no sense in me withering away. I have to keep strong if I'm gonna fight for the man I love. Julie said

I thought you talked some sense into her. Kathleen said

Let's just be grateful she's come out of her room. Elizabeth said

So what have you heard about Tom? Julie said

He's better but they're keeping him in the infirmary just to be sure Elizabeth said

You must convince father to let me visit. I need to see him to know he's all right Julie said

Jack will let us know if there's anything to worry about. Elizabeth said

Apparently, constable Thornton has struck up a friendship with Tom's nurse. Kathleen said

Who told you that? Elizabeth said

Johnny and I were having dinner downtown. We spotted them in a restaurant. Kathleen said

Jack didn't say anything about it. Elizabeth said

Hmm. She's very pretty and they were deeply involved in conversation I'm surprised he didn't mention it. Kathleen said

I'm sure Jack has more important things to think about Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I'll take one I bet... fifty. No, wait ... one hundred lee said

I'll see your hundred, I'll raise you whatever you have left. Martin said

No, lee! Rosemary said

I'll re-raise you lee said

Re-raise? You're busted Martin said

No, I'm not busted, and I am gonna re-raise you. I raise you... my sawmill lee said

No, lee your sawmill? Rosemary said

You want it, Gowen? Here it is come and get it. Lee said

Please don't do this you could lose everything Rosemary said

Stay out of this, Rosemary. Lee said

What am I gonna call with? Martin said

With your land. The parcel you're using for the railway. I can't make a profit if you control the right of way you've seen to that so... it's all or nothing for you, or for me. Lee said

Mayor Gowen, I beg you. Mr. County's not in his straight mind it's not fair to take advantage of his desperation. Rosemary said

Rosemary. Would you please sit down? Lee said

I'm trying to help you Rosemary said

I don't need your help! For the last time sit down. Lee said

It's a bet. Club flush, king high. Do you think I'd fall for your bluff? Martin said

I knew you would only, I wasn't bluffing. Four sevens Lee said

You won! Rosemary said

Mr. Gowen again, I must think you. That was even more entertaining than our game. Mr. County, well done. I truly thought you were bluffing, as well. I believe it is you and I who now have business to discuss. Brian said

I look forward to it, sir. Lee said

Congratulations it's a miracle! Rosemary said

Fantastic, eh, gentleman? Drinks are on me! Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

How much longer do I gotta stay in here? Tom said

As long as it takes. Those ribs might be on the mend but concussions can be tricky. Jack said

It's just a scratch! I'm telling you. Tom said

A funny thing about that scratch... there's a crack on the windshield, on the passenger side of the car, not the driver's side Jack Said

Like you said, funny thing. Tom said

Someone's head hit the window and it wasn't Julie's. Jack said

Well, maybe something else hit it. Tom said

Come on, Tom admits it. Julie was driving when the accident happened Jack said

You're nuts Tom said

Protecting her, it's noble. I understand but you need to tell the truth. Jack said

I am telling the truth. Tom said

Do you understand that William Thatcher thinks you nearly killing his daughter? Jack said

I'm not gonna get Julie in trouble! Tom said

He's gonna forgive her. But he will never forgive you. Jack said

Sure he will. Everyone likes me I'm a charming fellow... Tom said

You wanna be serious for once? Jack said

All right. Seriously tell me about faith Cora. Because I can tell. Tom said

You are not helping yourself, Tom. Jack said

You know, mmm ... I think my head's starting to hurt after all. I'm gonna take a little rest. Close the door on your way out Tom said

Meanwhile in valley spring

So, just how did you persuade Gowen's spotter to give him the wrong signal? Abigail said

Oh, I've dealt with lots of men like him, and their only loyalty is money so I just offered him three times what Gowen was paying him. Rosemary said

That's my girl! Lee said

Now suppose Gowen still had the better hand? Abigail said

Oh, I knew he didn't. Lee said

How? Abigail said

Because when I was begging Gowen to let lee off the hook I may have snuck a teeny little peek at his hard. Rosemary said

She gave me the signal so I knew that I had him beat lee said

Oh, I wish I had been there to see that. Abigail said

Well, the good news is the railroad company is in business with me now. So that spur line is going to go exactly where it should Lee said

And? Rosemary said

And what? Lee said

And with all the money that you won from Gowen, you are going to build me the biggest theater this side of the Rocky Mountains! Rosemary said

So it would seem. To the future of Valley Spring Lee said

Hear, hear. To the future Abigail said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

The evidence is clear as day Tom was in the passenger seat. Jack said

But Julie wouldn't lie to me. Elizabeth said

She was driving without a license and she's scared to death of your father. Jack said

Is that what Tom told you? Elizabeth said

No, he said he didn't want to get her in trouble. But I convinced his nurse to show me the doctor's report ... Jack said

Oh, yes. The nurse. Elizabeth said

What about her? Jack said

I heard you two have been spending some free time together. Elizabeth said

We happened to be having dinner at the same place. She was alone, I was alone. We started talking about Tom, that's all. Jack said

It's wonderful she's been so helpful Elizabeth said

Elizabeth I'm trying to keep my brother out of jail and faith agree with me that Tom wasn't driving. Jack said

So you two are on a first-name basis? Elizabeth said

You spend time with Charles, so why shouldn't I have dinner with someone who's trying to help my brother? Jack said

Charles is a friend. Elizabeth said

A friend who would ask for your hand the very second I second I was out of the picture, but I never questioned your intentions. Not once. Jack said

I have never given you a reason not to trust me. Elizabeth said

Neither have I Jack said

Then why didn't you tell me about your new friend? Elizabeth said

Because your family doesn't get to run my life. Jack said

That's completely unfair. Elizabeth said

No, what's unfair is Tom taking the blame for what Julie did. Now, you need to convince her to tell your father the truth about what happened. Jack said

And you need to talk to Tom about growing up and being responsible. Elizabeth said

Fine. Jack said

Fine. Elizabeth said

Good. Jack said

Good. Elizabeth said

Well if that's all I thought I should be going. Jack said

Don't let me keep you. Jack ... what's happening? Elizabeth said

I'm not sure. Jack said

The next morning

I talked to his physician. He said there's no legitimate reason to keep him here any longer Faith said

Can you make something up? Jack said

Like what? Faith said

A case of temporary insanity? Jack said

Have him committed? That might work. Does it run in the family? Faith said

Well, only when it comes to women. Jack said

If you two are talking about me, I'd like to hear what you're saying. Tom said

I'm just saying I know you'll be happy to get out of her. Jack said

The first thing we're gonna do is get something to eat. No offense, but the food here is terrible. Tom said

We're famous for it. Faith said

The first thing we need to do is convince Mr. Thatcher not to press changes. Jack said

How are we gonna do that? Tom said

Well, getting you a job out of town would be a start... and agreeing not to see Julie would help. Jack said

My uncle's a foreman at an air museum in Chino California they're always hiring. I could contact him, put in a good word. Faith said

That's a great idea. And don't even think about arguing with me. Jack said

I wasn't going to. I think it's a good idea. Tom said

You do? Jack said

I've had enough trouble around here. Starting over sounds okay to me. Tom said

I got to say, I'm a little surprised. Tom said

Well, maybe getting knocked on the head knocked some sense into me. You're looking at a new man. Tom said

I'll get in touch with my uncle. Faith said

Now, as this is going to be my going-away dinner, looks like you're buying. Tom said

Meanwhile in Valley Springat the cafe

Florence! Are you all right? Rosemary said

I can't do it anymore. Florence said

I'm sorry. Do what? Rosemary said

I am not cut out for this. Florence said

Do I need to get you something to drink? Rosemary said

I don't drink, but I'm thinking of starting. Florence said

Oh, no. Is it the children? Rosemary said

You mean the little monsters? Florence said

Where are they? Rosemary said

Lunch. Florence said

But isn't it 10:00? Rosemary said

Oh, who's counting? Florence said

Come now, Florence. It can't be that bad. They're only children. Rosemary said

I am never going back there. Never! Florence said

What about the founders day play? Rosemary said

They're gonna have to find somebody else to direct those little miscreants. Florence said

You poor thing. Don't you worry I just have an idea. Because of my professional experience I can take over the play. Rosemary said

And the children? You'll take on teaching the children as well? Florence said

Sure, why not? I love children. Rosemary said

You'll get over that. Florence said

But I won't be able to start right away I have a deadline to meet. Rosemary said

That's fine. After lunch I'll send them home. Florence said

Excuse me, ladies. Lee said

Oh! Florence said

Hi, Florence. Rosemary, look at that. Lee said

Wow! Oh, it's heavy! Is it really? Rosemary said

Of course it's real! It's solid gold. Lee said

What is it? Florence said

It's a railway spike. You drive it into the wooden cross ties that hold down the iron rails. It's customary to use a gold one when you're setting down the last rail. I'm gonna use that one when I finish my spur line.! I was thinking maybe we could have a ceremony or something and you could help me. Lee said

Oh! I would love to. And I wouldn't be surprised if it makes the front page of the paper. Rosemary said

Excellent. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton at thatcher house

Julie! Let me in! Elizabeth said

Just a minute! Julie said

Why is the door locked? Elizabeth said

I have no idea. Julie said

What's happened? Elizabeth said

Nothing. Julie said

Then what are all those clothes doing on your bed? Elizabeth said

I was just sorting out some things to give to charity. Julie said

Julie, we need to talk about what happened between you and Tom. Elizabeth said

You already know what happened. Julie said

I'm not sure I do. When the car went off the road, who was driving? Elizabeth said

What a strange question. You know I have no idea how to drive. Julie said

Well you could've convinced Tom to let you try. Elizabeth said

Please. Do you really think I'd do something that reckless? Julie said

Yes. Elizabeth said us

Well, that's simply ridiculous. Julie said

Julie! Elizabeth said

If we don't hurry, we're gonna be late for the bridesmaids fitting and you know how Kathleen gets if anyone's late. Julie said

Julie! There's evidence. Jack found it. Now, will you please just tell me the truth? Elizabeth said

Promise me you won't say anything to father. Julie said

I'm not gonna say a word. Elizabeth said

Thank you Julie said

Because you're going to tell him yourself. Elizabeth said

I can't! Julie said

Why not? Elizabeth said

Because he'll kill me! Julie said

Julie, what's important is that you take responsibility for what happened. Elizabeth said

It won't matter! Father will just be more angry because Tom let me drive in the first place. Julie said

Then you'll tell him it wasn't Tom's fault. Elizabeth said

He won't listen! Julie said

Then you'll make him listen! Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at Rorà house

I remember the time you faced off against them whiskey- runners. They were mad as hornets and it was ten against one! Joshua said

Well, thank you, Joshua, for making the story better than it was, but I believe it was only five. Bill said

And you told them the odds were still not in their favor! Joshua said

Joshua Bill said

This seems to help. Rorà said

I'm fine, I'm fine. Ain't this something I never thought I'd end up like this. Joshua said

You'll be back to your old safe before you know it. Bill said

Probably time for me to get some shut-eye. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Joshua said

What did the doctors say? Bill said

He's getting better. It's just so expensive with all the medical bills. That's not your worry? The important thing is you're here. Rorà said

Rorà we can't just pick up as if nothing's happened Bill said

Why not? The past is in the past. Rorà said

Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? I lost a son, too. Bill said

It wasn't the same for you as it was for me Rorà said

Yes, it was! I was there when Mario was born. I held him in my arms when he took his first breath, and I watched him grow. And I held him in my arms when he took his last breath. Bill said

I don't want to take about this. Rorà said

We have to take about it. First Mario was gone and then you. Do you have know what that was like for me? Bill said

I did what I had to do. Rorà said

Maybe you did. But it was something we needed to go through together. Bill said

Meanwhile in town

I think we need to take in the sides a little more, Julie. Kathleen said

"We" ? I'm the one wearing it, and it's tight enough already. I won't be able to eat anything at the reception! Julie said

Someone's in better spirits. Elizabeth said

Especially for some whose life was "in ruins" a few hours ago. Kathleen said

Oh, I'm over all that. Julie said

And are you over Tom? Kathleen said

Yes, I am! I should've listened to both of you. When I really thought about it, I realized he wasn't right for me. Never would've worked out. Julie said

Really? Elizabeth said

Really, in fact, I was gonna ask you if sir Johnny has any cousins. Julie said

Meanwhile in Valley Springat the saloon

Hello, lee. Rosemary said

Hello, Rosemary. Am I interrupting? Lee said

A welcome interruption, please, sit down. Rosemary said

Thank you. I will. So what are you doing? Lee said

Trying to fix the founder's day play.

Why? What's wrong with it? Lee said

Oh, everything! The last time they did it ... Dottie Ramsey decided she wanted a bigger part, so she started adding some things in. Well, everyone in town did, too. Why is it everyone who can hold a pencil thinks that they're a writer? I'm gonna have to start over. Rosemary said

Before you do, I uh... I have something for you. Lee said

What is that? Rosemary said

Well, just a little thank you for your help with the poker game. Lee said

Oh, lee! Oh, it's beautiful. A four-leaf clover. Rosemary said

For "Lady Luck" you saved the town. Lee said

Is that a diamond in the center? Rosemary said

Of course, it's a diamond! Lee said

A real diamond? Not glass? Rosemary said

Do you think that I would give you glass instead of a diamond? Lee said

Oh, I do like real diamonds. Rosemary said

Well, maybe I could get you something a little nicer than. Lee said

Well, I think this one is just perfect. It's the perfect shape and the perfect size of the perfect evening. I'll make sure I wear it on opening night. Rosemary said

That would be nice. Listen, Rosemary, you and I are two of a kind and I was just ... Lee said

Lee... I have a meeting with Molly Sullivan and I'm already late. She's my costume designer and I have some very specific ideas about the "prairie dog chorus." I'm thinking of fur. If you'll excuse me? Rosemary said

Yes. Uh, yes. Of course. Give my regards to the prairie dog and the antelope Lee said

Thank you for the beautiful gift. Rosemary said

Mmm-hmm. Lee said

It's truly exquisite. Rosemary said

You're very welcome. Lee said

Meanwhile in Hamilton thatcher house

It's good to see you again, constable. William said

You as well. Bill said

How's Clara Stanton? William said

She's doing fine. Valley Spring, It seems to be agreeing with her. Bill said

So, what brings you to see me? William said

Well, this is difficult. Bill said

Can I offer you a drink? William said

No, no. I'm fine. Do you remember, when I was here before, you offered me a reward for the work I had done? Bill said

I do. Why do you ask? William said

I didn't feel it was right to take anything for helping Mrs. Stanton, and I still don't think it's right. But something's come up. A very personal situation. I'm doing my best to make it right, but ... Bill said

Do you want to know if the offer still stands? William said

If it doesn't, I understand, and I won't take up any more of your time. Bill said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring the saloon

We've turned a profit since the day we opened our doors. It's all right here I expect costs are going to go down with the new spur line bringing supplies directly into town. Martin said

Then why are you so eager to sell? A businessman said

Well, Mrs. Sutton and I, uh, we have our differences in how to run the cafe, and we felt this was the best way to resolve them. Martin said

I had my eye on buying Albert Andrew's please in Exeter's corners, but he was asking a pretty penny. A businessman said

Well, I'm sure that if you come with a reasonable offer, that we can make an arrangement. Martin said

I like doing business with reasonable people. A businessman said

When can I expect something in writing? Martin said

Well, if the inspection goes well, I should give you a number by morning. A businessman said

Well, I'm starting a new venture, so I'd like to get this moving as quickly as possible. Martin said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

Tom, what do you think you're doing? Jack said

Have a beer with my friends. Tom said

You were supposed to be on the train to Chino California this morning. Jack said

Yeah. I think I missed that train. Tom said

Do you guys mind giving us a second? So I just got a call from faith's uncle when you didn't up. Why didn't you take the job like we agreed, Tom? Jack said

Working in a museum is dangerous. I don't think that line of employment is right for me, jack. Tom said

What's right for you, Tom? Do you ever know what's right for you? Jack said

It's my life, Jack! My life Tom said

And you're throwing it away. Jack said

Let go of me! Tom said

You know when daddy died I made a promise to me that I was gonna look out for you. Well, I'm not doing it anymore. You're on your own, Tom. Jack said

I've always been on my own! Tom said

What are you talking about? Jack said

When I got in trouble, had to go live with grandpa, I begged you to ask mom to let me stay on the farm. Remember? You didn't say a thing. Were you looking out for me then? Tom said

I was too young to have a say back then, Tom. Jack said

And you don't have one now. Tom said

In the morning at thatcher house.

Julie, I brought you some tea. Julie? Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in valley spring

All right, everyone. Please! take your seats. My name is miss level, and I will be your substitute teacher until miss thatcher returns, but while you are under my care, I will also be a mentor, an inspiration, and an advice counselor. Rosemary said

Well, there be homework? A Boy said

Oh, no. Absolutely not. Because we'll be too busy rehearsing the founders day play! Rosemary said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

This is for you. (As Bill has an envelope to Rorà) Bill said

What is it? Rorà said

Open it. Bill said

Where did you get this? Money from? Rorà said

It's reward money from a job I did you can use it to help pay your father's medical bills. Bill said

Thank you. This means so much Rorà said

I promised I would always take care of you and Joshua. Bill said

Bill, please. Let me make you dinner. It's the least I can do to express my gratitude. Rorà said

I don't think it's a good idea. Bill said

We need to talk. Rorà said

About what? Bill said

I was thinking of what you said when you were here before. Rorà said

Oh, sergeant avenue. Good to see you. Joshua said

How are you feeling, Joshua? Bill said

Oh, better, now that you're here. I, uh, I hope you're staying for dinner. Joshua said

Of course. Bill said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Hello. Abigail said

Hi Frank said

Good day at the river? My you did have a good day. Abigail said

Well, that's fishing. Feast or famine. But on the way back to town, I suddenly thought, what am I gonna do with all these fish? Frank said

And it occurred to you there's a cafe that might be able to use some. Abigail said

Well, I figured if there's anyone in this town that could cook a trout it'd be you. Frank said

I will happily take those off your hands. We haven't had fish on the menu for a long time! Abigail said

That's great! Frank said

But I have to pay you. Abigail said

Oh, no, no. Frank said

Oh, no. I insist. Abigail said

All right. Well, what's a fair price? Frank said

Well, they're your fish. It should be your decision. Abigail said

How about dinner? Frank said

You just want me to make you dinner? Abigail said

If it's not too much trouble? Frank said

Well, there must be over a dozen fish in that basket. It seems like you're getting the short end of the bargain. Abigail said

Well, I'll be the judge of that. So have we got ourselves a deal? Frank said

Apparently, we do. Abigail said

Great. I'll see you tonight. Frank said

Meanwhile in Hamilton at the Hamilton Police Department

Elizabeth. What's The Matter? Jack said

Julie's gone. Elizabeth said

She's gone? Jack said

She ran away. Her closet's empty and there's a suitcase missing. And Jack, you were right. Julie admitted to driving the car when they got in the accident. Elizabeth said

Well, any idea where she went? Jack said

No. But I think I know who to ask. Elizabeth said

Sorry I'm late Tom said

Oh, I thought you might have changed your mind. Julie said

Are you sure you want to go through with this? Tom said

Of course. Aren't you? Julie said

Yeah. I just ... I don't know how I'm gonna support you. Tom said

Well, don't worry about that, we have my trust fund. Julie said

If your father doesn't cut you off. Tom said

Well, then we'll have each other. That's all we need. The rest will take care of itself. Julie said

Tom! Jack said

How did you know? Julie said

The next time you run away don't use a chauffeur to set it up. Elizabeth said

I need to talk to you, alone. Jack said

You can't change our minds! Julie said

It's okay, Julie. It's just talking. Tom said

Of all the foolish things you've done, this is by far the most outrageous. What are you thinking, Julie? Elizabeth said

I love Tom and ...Julie said

If you love him you won't let him do this. Elizabeth said

It's what we both want. Julie said

Julie, if you two run away together, you deny him the chance to get a good job, to start a new life, to make something of himself. Is that what you want for Tom? Elizabeth said

Of course not. Julie said

Then start thinking of him and not only of yourself. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in valley spring

It's not for sale. Abigail said

You don't seem to understand. Mr trey is offering to pay us three times the value of our investment! Martin said

It seems quite coincidental that your sudden desire to sell the cafe. Comes so soon after you lost all that land and money in a poker game. Abigail said

That has nothing to do with it. This is about dollars and cents and this is a very good deal! Martin said

For you maybe. This cafe is my livelihood and it's my home I have no intention of selling. Abigail said

You can take your half of the money and open up your own place without me as a partner. Martin said

And build from the ground up? You know I couldn't afford to do that. Abigail said

This offer is not gonna be on the table long. Mr. Trey wants to move quickly so I strongly urge you to take a moment and reconsider. Martin said

All right. I've reconsidered the answer is still no. Abigail said

You are making a huge mistake! And I promise you, you're going to regret it. Martin said

If that's a threat, Mr. Gowen, I suggest you don't cross the people who prepare your food. Abigail said

Meanwhile in Hamilton the thatcher house

Why is everyone against me? Julie said

That is so far the truth. Elizabeth said

Then why are you treating me so badly? Julie said

Honestly, Julie, you have got to grow up. Elizabeth said

What does that mean? Julie said

It means that your life should be more than shopping sprees and chasing men. You should be finding your purpose. Elizabeth said

Don't you think I know that? I was going to start a completely new life with Tom Julie said

By lying to your family and running away? Elizabeth said

You ran away and left the family! Julie said

I did not run away I ran to something there's a difference. I wanted to find a place where I could fulfill my destiny and I found it in teaching in working with children and making a difference in their lives. Elizabeth said

I don't know what makes me feel fulfilled. Julie said

The only way to find out is to start looking. And taking responsibility for your behavior is the first step. You can start by telling the father the truth about the car. Elizabeth said

All right. I'll tell him. But I can't let Tom go without saying goodbye. Please, Elizabeth? Can you arrange that? I'd give anything to see him one last time. Julie said

Meanwhile across town

Okay. Thank you, faith. Guys, will you give us a minute, please? I just got off the phone with faith. You're in luck. Her uncle's keeping that job open for you. Jack said

Who cares? William Thatcher still want's to see me rot in hell. Nothing I do is ever gonna be good enough for his daughter. Tom said

Well, at least it's a step in the right direction, Tom. Jack said

You just think I'm one big screw-up, don't you? Tom said

No, I don't. Because I remember what you were like before dad died. You were a good kid. A responsible kid. but after he was gone ... jack said

Everything changed. It wasn't fair. Tom said

But it happened. And we all had to deal with it. Except, Tom, I don't think you ever did. Jack said

You did, right? Tom said

Yeah. But I knew I wanted to be someone who was worthy of his respect. I mean, that's why I became an officer. But the truth is... I never felt like I was good enough for him. Jack said

You? Not good enough? Tom said

You were his favorite, Tom, not me. Jack said

That's a crock. Tom said

I heard him once. He was bragging to his buddies about how smart you were. He said I took after mom, but you...you were a chip off the old block. Just like him. Jack said

Did he really say that? Tom said

Yeah, he did. He was so proud of you. But I don't think he'd be proud of you right now. And it would break his heart to know that his death was the reason why you were throwing your life away. Jack said

I'm sorry, Jack. Tom said

Hey, you're getting a second chance to be the son that daddy was proud of. Look, here's something to help keep you focused on what's important. Jack said

His watch? Tom said

Yeah. He'd want you to have it. Tom... I believe in you. Jack said

Meanwhile Rorà house

Papa's asleep Rorà said

Good good. I have to be going. Bill said

Would you like to stay for coffee? Rorà said

No, but thank you for dinner. Bill said

Bill, the money you brought, it was more than generous Rorà said

Well, I'm glad I could do it. Bill said

I was thinking about what you said the last time you were here and you were right. Rorà said

About what, exactly? Bill said

When I left you, I was thinking about my own pain, and not about you. I guess I always thought of Mario as my son, and not yours. I felt like he was an obligation to you. Rorà said

Nothing could be further from the truth. Bill said

I made a lot of mistakes. I know that now, so I want to apologize. Rorà said

You don't need to do that. Bill said

Yes, I do. What I did was selfish. I didn't realize what I had in you. I didn't see that you were always there for me. Can you forgive me? Rorà said

Rorà ... bill said

Please. I need to hear you say it. Rorà said

Yes. Of course, I forgive you. Bill said

When will I see you again? Rorà said

I'm leaving town on a case. Bill said

For how long? Rorà said

As long as it takes I imagine. Bill said

Meanwhile in valley spring

I told him I'm not interested in selling but I don't trust him Martin Gowen has a strange way of landing on his feet. Abigail said

I've known a lot of men like him. They're smart you just can't turn your back to them. Frank said

Sounds like you're speaking from experience. What church did you call home before this? Abigail said

Actually, Valley Spring is my first congregation. Frank said

Really? I would've never guessed. Seems to come to you so naturally. Abigail said

Well, like they say, it's a calling. Frank said

What did you do before you were a minister? Abigail said

I knocked around a bit you know? Odd job, this and that. Frank said

And then one day you just decided you'd become a man of the cloth? Abigail said

One day, I almost died. That kind of thing makes you see life in a different light. It sort of puts a perspective on what's important and what's not. Frank said

Hmm. Abigail said

The next morning in Hamilton at the hospital.

Jack. What are you doing here? Faith said

Thank you. faith. Jack said

For what? Faith said

For everything, you did for my brother. Jack said

They're beautiful. I'm guessing you're leaving? Faith said

Yeah, yeah, I'm headed back to Valley spring. Jack said

Well, you be coming back to Hamilton? Faith said

I don't know. Someday, I guess. Jack said

I hope it's soon. Faith said

You know, I'm really glad I met you, Faith. Jack said

Me too. And jack. don't forget who you are. Faith said

I won't. Jack said

Until we meet again. Faith said

Meanwhile on the other side

Quickly. I'll be waiting for you up there. Elizabeth said

Please tell me this isn't goodbye. Julie said

We're only gonna be apart for a little while. It's better for the both of us this way. Tom said

Not for me. Julie said

Julie, I've made some mistakes. I've got to find my own way and I've got to do it on my own. Tom said

So I was a mistake? Julie said

No! No! Not at all. I was really to run away with you. Spend the rest of my life with you. Tom said

We could still do it. Julie said

No. Tom said

Why not? Julie said

Because you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who's not gonna run away from trouble, someone who can find his own way in the world, someone who makes you happy. Tom said

You make me happy. Julie said

Then wait for me to become the person I need to be. For both of us. Look, I've messed up a lot lately. But I know I can be that person if I try. Tom said

I know you can, too. Julie said

You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Julie Thatcher. Tom said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Mrs. Blakeley, when is miss thatcher coming back? Albert said

Oh! Well, I believe she's coming back in a few days, Albert. Do you miss here? Florence said

All we've done with miss level is practice that dumb play. We'd even be happy if you come back to teach. Albert. Said

That's very sweet of you, Albert. Why don't you run along and get out of that tree? Florence said

Well, I have to admit, I am impressed. Lee said

Save your applause for the performance. Rosemary said

Rosemary, I need to talk to you. Um, I'm afraid I've been operating under a misconception about you. Lee said

What kind of a misconception? Rosemary said

Up until I gave you that little gift, I was under the assumption that we were thinking about our relationship along the same lines. Lee said

Well, I told you I loved the four-leaf clover. Rosemary said

And then I said that I could get you something nicer. Lee said

Well, you certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you? Rosemary said

I am trying my best. Lee said

Well, that's just it, lee. I'm not sure I'm... ready to be swept away just yet. Rosemary said

I see and when do you think you might know? Lee said

Well, it's hard to say. Affairs of the heart... they can just be so unpredictable. Rosemary said

They most certainly can be... Lee said

I'm not playing hard-to-get. Rosemary said

No, no. Of course not. Lee said

So you understand? Rosemary said

Yes, I understand. Completely. Lee said

I knew you would. Rosemary said

Hi. Lee said

Hello. Nice to see you again. Molly said

Meanwhile in Hamilton at thatcher house

I've spoken to the owner of the company. The job is waiting for him. Jack said

That's excellent news. William said

I believe it will give Tom a fresh start in life. As long as he can put what's happened here in Hamilton behind him. Jack said

Let me say this, constable. As long as Tom stays out of Hamilton and far away from Julie, I can promise you, he'll have nothing to worry about from me. William said

I believe that's more than fair. Thank you, sir. Jack said

Well, thank you for your help in this matter is much appreciated. William said

Well, I'd best be on my way. Jack said

Constable, you've made quite an impression on Elizabeth, and I've always felt she had good taste in the people she chose to associate with. I can't hold what your brother has done against you, and I'm prepared to offer you a position at my company. William said

Thank you, sir. But I can't say I'm really cut out for sitting behind a desk. Jack said

I'd teach you the ropes, and you would work your way up the ladder to a position of leadership and responsibility here in Hamilton. William said

With all due respect, I believe that the work a man does defines who he is. I'm very proud of what I do. Jack said

I don't think you realize what I'm saying this is an opportunity to take a position of importance within society. To because ... accepted. William

I appreciate the offer. I know it's a very generous one. Jack said

Then you also know you'd be a fool to turn it down. An offer like this one is made only once. William said

Well, I'm sorry but my answer is still no, sir. Jack said

I think you should reconsider. William said

I have no intention of trying to be something that I'm not. Not for any reason. And not for anyone. Good day, Mr. Thatcher. Jack said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Bank get back to us about the loan? Martin said

They're not going to approve it. Mr. Jennifer says that you don't have enough collateral. Dottie said

Jennifer dares to ask me for collateral? I'll put his pathetic little bank out of business. If it wasn't for me that hayseed would still be pushing a plow. Martin said

What would you like me to do? Dottie said

Deliver a message. Martin said

To Mr. Jennifer? Dottie said

Not to Jennifer. Martin said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

That's not fair. You've been practicing. Elizabeth said

Mmm. Guilty as charged. How about one more? Charles said

No, I can't keep up with you is exhausting. Besides, I have to start packing. I'm leaving tomorrow. Elizabeth said

Your father wants me to negotiate another contract with Lee county so we'll just have to continue this the next time I'm in valley spring. Charles said

Charles. You know how I adore you. You've been a lifelong friend to me, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, but I can't let this continue any longer. Elizabeth said

What do you mean? Charles said

I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together. But this isn't fair to you-you deserve better than this. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth... I know you believe you're doing the right thing. And if the situation were reversed, I'd be telling you exactly what you're telling me. Charles said

Thank you for being so understanding. Elizabeth said

But as someone who sees you as... possibly more than a friend, I feel I have to be the one to make the decision as to when it's time for me consider other options. Charles said

I don't want to argue, but ... Elizabeth said

Then don't. Charles said

Meanwhile in valley spring

Why did he ask you to talk to me, Dottie? Abigail said

He doesn't think you're talking him seriously, and I would if I were you, Abigail. I've never seen him quite like this. Dottie said

Oh, it's just his usual bluster. Abigail said

I don't think so. You've painted Martin into a corner. He's like a trapped animal, and they can be the most dangerous kind. Dottie said

I'm quite capable of handling myself, thank you. Abigail said

He can put you out of business. Dottie said

(Scoffs) he can try. Abigail said

I am giving you advice. And if you know what's good for you, you will take it. Dottie said

Dottie, are you threatening me? Abigail said

I'm just saying you're going to be very sorry if you don't sell the cafe. Dottie said

Meanwhile in Hamilton

This certainly has been quite the trip. Elizabeth said

Let's just hope the next time I have to come to Hamilton it won't be because of some crisis. Jack said

How's Tom.? Elizabeth said

Tom is in good spirits. I think he's finally getting himself on the right track. Jack said

Good, hopefully, he'll forget all about Julie. Elizabeth said

Well, let's hope Julie forgot about him, too. I think the expression is, "it takes two to tango." Jack said

Yes! But you have to admit trouble does seem to follow Tom wherever he goes. Elizabeth said

Of course, you'd see it that way. Jack said

What do you mean by that? Elizabeth said

Well, my family doesn't have the breeding yours does, so of course, we're always the problem. Jack said

Jack, I didn't say that. Elizabeth said

My brother and I? We don't exactly fit the image your parents have of the "right kind of people" for their daughters. Jack said

That's not true. Elizabeth said

I think it is. That's why your father offered me a job. Jack said

He did? Jack, that's wonderful. That proves that he really likes you. Elizabeth said

No, Elizabeth, it proves that I'm not good enough for him as who I am. Jack said

Did he say that? Elizabeth said

Didn't have to. Jack said

Look, jack, my father is a very generous man and I believe he thinks he's offering you a good opportunity. Elizabeth said

Tell me, Elizabeth. Can you see me as an executive in your father's company? Jack said

Why not? I think you should at least consider it Elizabeth said

Sorry, Elizabeth, but I'm not gonna change who I am to fit into your family. Jack said

I didn't ask you to. Where are you going? Elizabeth said

My seat's in coach. Jack said

I have a first-class compartment. You should ride with me. Elizabeth said

Thanks. But I got some thinking to do on the ride home. Jack said


	17. Chapter XVI

New Year's Wish In Elizabeth's Journal Isn't life the most peculiar thing? The twins and turns... the triumphs and failures ... they all lead us on the most unexpected journey. I came to Valley Spring to become a teacher, but what I found was so much more. This town and the people here have changed me. They've opened my eyes to things I couldn't have imagined before. I found true love here ... I've made wade wonderful friends here, some of whom have found love themselves. And while our little town can neither spare us from misfortune nor shelter us from the past and the complications it brings, Valley Spring is my home now ... my present and my future.

I've been looking everywhere for you! Elizabeth said

The church is low on firewood. Jack said

I thought we were going for a ride after school. Elizabeth said

Oh, we were... but you had company. Jack said

How did... Elizabeth said

I came to pick you up but Charles was there, on bended knee. Jack said

How much did you hear? Elizabeth said

Well, enough to know that I shouldn't be listening so I left. Jack said

I told him no, Jack. Elizabeth said

But he wouldn't have been there if he didn't think he had a chance. Jack said

I never give him any reason to believe that. Elizabeth said

Why is it that every time I think the past is the past something like this happens? Jack said

I don't know. Because life is messy? Because people are messy? Elizabeth said

Maybe some things just aren't meant to be. Jack said

You don't mean that. Elizabeth said

I don't know what I mean right now. Jack said

Jack! We Can't Go Back, not when we've come this far. It's over with Charles, once and for all. Elizabeth said

I don't know if I believe that. Jack said

Then let me convince you. Elizabeth said (As she steps to him and kisses him)

In Elizabeth's Journal. They say time heals all wounds, but well that be enough? For jack and me and I wish we could go back and do everything differently but here we are. As we say goodbye to Christmas, a new year is upon us. I can only hope the past stays in the past and the future is something we cherish... together.

Meanwhile at Mercantile

Well, have you and Mr. County made any big plans for New Year's Eve yet? Ned said

No. It's going to be a quiet little evening, I'm afraid. I'll take this one. Rosemary said

Very good. That's ten cents. (Cash register rings) Oh! I almost forgot. This came for you this morning. Ned said

(Gasping) Oh! I've been waiting for this. (gasps and giggles) I can't believe it! Rosemary said

Is everything all right? Ned said

All right? It's incredible! This is going to be the best New Year's Eve in the history of valley spring! Oh, Mr. Yost! Thank you. Rosemary said

What was that about? Martin said

Beats me, but I am not complaining. Ned said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Charles proposed? Abigail said

I was totally shocked. Elizabeth said

He didn't look too happy when he got on that stagecoach. Abigail said

That's because he isn't used to hearing the word "No" very often. Elizabeth said

He'll make some lucky woman very happy one of these days. Abigail said

Just won't be me. Elizabeth said

Does Jack know what happened? Abigail said

( sighs) Jack overheard most of it. Elizabeth said

No! Abigail said

Yes. Elizabeth said

Okay, you and I need to sit down and catch up. Was Jack upset? Abigail said

He thinks I gave Charles hope. Elizabeth said

Well, I suppose that's a natural reaction. After all, he did propose. Abigail said

Charles is a dear friend. I knew his feelings were stronger, but I was always honest with him. Elizabeth said

Well, it's not your fault that Charles misread your friendship as something more. Abigail said

I know. Jack just needs a little bit of time. Elizabeth said

I don't blame him. And you're smart to give it to him. Abigail said

Thank you. Elizabeth said

You've changed since you've come back from Hamilton. Abigail said

How? Elizabeth said

You know who you are now. Abigail said

And who I'm not. And now that I have it figured out... Elizabeth said

Lookout valley spring. Abigail said

Look out, world. Elizabeth said

Well, that's strange. I baked a pie, and now it's gone. Abigail said

You probably served it at lunch. Elizabeth said

I guess I must have. (Chuckles) Abigail said

Anyway, who needs Pie when there's so much to talk about? Elizabeth said

Meanwhile on the Maine Street

There is nothing more to talk about. Jack said

Well, honestly, if it were me, I would've decked the guy. Lee said

It. Wouldn't have solved the problem. Charles is like a bad penny. He keeps showing up where he's not wanted. Jack said

He's still got some business with the sawmill, but if he ever proposes to me, then I really will deck him. Lee said

I'm not convinced he's ever gonna stay away from Elizabeth. Jack said

Aw, jack. It doesn't matter. Elizabeth only has eyes for you. Everyone knows that. Lee said

I hope you're right. Jack said

Trust me on this one. Have a good day. Lee said

At the jailhouse

You've already decided I'm guilty, haven't you? Bill said

I know what I saw. Jack said

It's not what you think. Bill said

What else can I think, Bill? You had counterfeit money and printing plates in your hotel room and that was after you were pulled off the case. Jack said

I did it for good reason. Bill said

I wired inspector Holland he's gonna be here on the next stage, to take you back for trial. Jack said

You're making a mistake, Jack! Bill said

(Sighs) I wish I could believe that. Jack said

Over at the sawmill

Well, I think we'll have to add another shift if we're going to make delivery before the first of the year ... lee said

Lee! I win. (Giggles) I win! Rosemary said

Uh, give us a minute, all right, fellas? Thank you. Lee said

( Rosemary giggles)

Okay. I'll bite. What did you win? Lee said

The San Francisco Herald wants to do a story on how people celebrate new year's eve on the frontier. Something that really captures the spirit of hard-working people, fighting obstacles, standing up for their families...Rosemary said

Rosemary? Lee said

So they ran a contest Rosemary said

Ah. And? Lee said

I wrote an essay about our Dear little town, and ...I win. Rosemary said

Well! Congratulations. So what does that mean? Do you win a prize or something? Lee said

Better. They're sending a reporter here, to valley spring, to do a story on New Year's Eve that is going to run on the front page of the biggest newspaper on the entire east coast. ? Rosemary said

Featuring ... let me guess. You. Lee said

Hmm! How did you know? Rosemary said

What can I say? Lucky guess. Lee said

Well, there is so much to do. I need to get started right away and I can count on you to pitch in? Rosemary said

Pitch in with what? Lee said

I made a list. Rosemary said

Of course, you did. This is not a list, Rosemary. This is the Magna Carta. Lee said

Oh, Lee. Come on. It'll be fun. A project for us to do together. We've always made a great team. Rosemary said

Yay, us! Lee said

( chuckles) take a look. We can talk about it tomorrow. Rosemary said

I can hardly wait. What is this? Fireworks. Champagne. A marching band? Lee said

Meanwhile at the outside of the cafe

Elizabeth. I've been thinking about our conversation. Jack said

And? Elizabeth said

And I don't understand how Charles could've showed up if you hadn't encouraged him. Jack said

(Sighs) jack I was very clear with Charles and I was just as surprised to see him here as you were. Elizabeth said

Can we talk about this tonight? Jack said

Whenever you're ready. Elizabeth said

And Elizabeth... you were very convincing before. Jack said

(Jack walks to the stage) inspector Holland. Jack said

You must be constable Thornton. Holland said

Yes, sir. Welcome. Let me help you get settled. Jack said

Thanks. Congratulations on a job well done. Holland said

Well, it's never a happy day when we have to arrest one of our own, sir. Jack said

Well, I had my suspicions about bill avenue for a long time now, but you were the one who caught him redheaded Holland said

They set a trial date yet? Jack said

Not yet, but they'll expect you to testify. Holland said

Good day Elizabeth said

Good day Rosemary said

A reporter from the San Francisco Herald is coming here to valley spring? Dottie said

Yes, indeed to enlighten the world on how we celebrate New Year's Eve. Rosemary said

But we don't really do anything for New Years here. Florence said

It's a pretty boring holiday Dottie said

I'm asleep by 10:00 Florence said

Well, this year we are going to celebrate in style. Rosemary said

How? Florence said

(Deep breath) à grand ceremony in front of the church with fireworks and a dedication for the memory box. Rosemary said

Memory box. Do you mean like a time capsule? Dottie said

It's a wonderful way to commemorate the year gone by. The memory box committee collects important items from everyone in the town, seals them up to be opened 100 years from now. (1988/will be opened in 2088) Rosemary said

I would love to be in charge of that of that committee! Florence said

Done! We'll also have an art contest and the piece that best embodies the spirit of the New Years will be placed in the memory box along with the other memorabilia. Rosemary said

What about ... planting a tree as part of the ceremony Dottie said

Yes! Dottie, that is an excellent idea! Rosemary said

And of course, we must have a program for the children. Florence said

Yes, a program, something simple, a recitation, perhaps. Rosemary said

I'll be sure to let miss thatcher know so she can get started right away. Florence said

Miss Thatcher? Rosemary said

Well, won't she be directing the children? Dottie said

You'll be far too busy with all of your other responsibilities. Florence said

Oh, dear. Do you think she can handle it? Rosemary said

The sigh of a true leader is the ability to delegate. Dottie said

Of course, it is. Yes, indeed Rosemary said

I'll make sure to tell her. Florence said

You do that. Well, this is just so much fun! Delegating. Rosemary said

That night at the saloon

So have you made any New Years resolutions yet? Elizabeth said

Have you? Jack said

Mmm-hmm. To be patient, to be kind, not to envy, but to trust. Elizabeth said

First corinthiens. Jack said

My favorite passage. Elizabeth said

It's not that I don't trust you. Jack said

Well, then what is it? Elizabeth said

Charles is everything I'm not. High society, social status... I mean, you and he have a lot in common. Jack said

Only on the surface. Jack, you said things could be hard for us because we come from two different worlds. But you also said we could face anything if we do it together. Elizabeth said

I did. Jack said

Do you still feel that way? Elizabeth said

Do you? Jack said

With all of my heart. It will be a new year. This could be a new start for us. Not to rush ... to get things right. Elizabeth said

Yeah, that's probably a good idea not to rush. Jack said

I think so. Elizabeth said

To proceed cautiously. Jack said

Not too cautiously. Elizabeth said

To take our time. Jack said

And enjoy the time we take. Elizabeth said

Well, I'm All for enjoying things. Jack said

The next morning

You sweeping the sun off the sidewalk? Frank said

Just getting the cafe ready for the big New Year's Eve festivities. Those boys from the mill have a talent for tracking mud onto my floors. Abigail said

Ah, they're just in a hurry to dig into your sweet potato casserole. Frank said

Well, it'll still be there even if they wipe their feet. Thank I could convince them too that their shoes off? Abigail said

(Laughs) I don't think their socks would be much cleaner. Frank said

(Chuckles)Abigail said

I had a really nice time at dinner the other night. Frank said

I'm sorry if I asked too many personal questions. Abigail said

I think it was my answers that were the problem. I was wondering, um, if you'd like to have dinner with me Friday. There's more to the story. Frank said

I'm taking dinner to the Hannah's on Friday. Jason's mother is sick. Abigail said

Sorry to hear that. Well, perhaps another time, then? Frank said

Abigail! It is so nice to see you sweeping and tidying up. I wish some of the other merchants would have the same sense of civic that you do. We want to look our absolute best for the reporter from the Herald. Rosemary said

(Chuckles) well, I'll leave you two ladies to your work. Frank said

I trust the church is going to be in tip-top shape for new year's? Rosemary said

I'll let God know there's gonna be an inspection. Frank said

Frank? Let's grab that dinner soon. Abigail said

Great. Frank said

Dinner? Rosemary said

Don't you have somewhere to be? Abigail said

As a matter of fact, there is decorations committee meeting for the new year's eve party and then one for the tree dedication ceremony... Rosemary said

So many committees, so little time. Abigail said

There's only so much of me to go around. Rosemary said

Such a shame. Abigail said

It is, isn't it? Rosemary said

Clara, did Ned deliver those extra bottles of milk I ordered? Abigail said

They were on the back porch when I left this morning. Clara said

I didn't see them. That's odd. Abigail said

On Main Street

I have some news. Rorà said

Good news or bad? Martin said

I think it's good. Dottie Ramsey has invited me to stay with her through New Year's Rorà said

Well, that's good news, indeed. So, tell me, have you given any further thought as to what's going to happen next? Martin said

With Bill? Rorà said

Well, it's a new year. Perhaps it's time for something new. Martin said

I'm waiting till before I decide anything. Rorà said

Well, while you're waiting, perhaps you'd allow me to take you to dinner? Martin said

Meanwhile at the school

As you all know we have a big holiday coming up. Even though new year's is celebrated all over the world ? what some of you may not know is that the new year doesn't start at the same time for everyone. If you want to be the first to celebrate New Years you have to go to a place in the Pacific Ocean called Christmas Island. And if you want to be the last you have to go all the way to the Cook Islands. Now in New York City in 1907 they built a giant ball and when the clock strikes 12:00 it slides down a giant flagpole Elizabeth said

Miss Thatcher ... there's a boy outside I've never seen him before. miles said

I don't see anyone. Elizabeth said

he went around back. Miles said

All right, everyone. Please, stay in your seat. Thank you. hello. I'm miss thatcher. Would you like to join us for some cookies? You can meet some of the other children Elizabeth said

(Sometime later School bell clangs)

Miss Thatcher, I don't think I can be in the art contest. Laura said

Why not? Elizabeth said

Time to go, Laura. Andrew said

Coming, pa. Laura said

I thought you might need some help to carry your books home from school. Jack said

That's the best offer I've had all day. Oh, I wanted to ask you ... there was a young boy who was outside the back of the schoolhouse earlier. About ten. I've never seen him before. Any idea who he might be? Elizabeth said

He's probably just one of the new settlers in the valley. Jack said

I asked him inside, but I think I might have scared him off. Elizabeth said

Oh, well, I was scared of my teachers when I was a boy, too. Jack said

Yes, but I'm not a scary teacher. Elizabeth said

I don't know, I've seen your "scary teacher" face. Jack said

Jack Thornton, I do not have a "scary teacher face". (Gasps) you better be careful or your face might freeze like that. Elizabeth said

Well, I know one way to make sure it doesn't. Jack said

What's that? Elizabeth said

(Jack go to kiss Elizabeth)(Rip growls and barks)

Calm down, rip. Jack said

(Growling)

What, did you forget to feed him today? Elizabeth said

No, I don't think that's it. Jack said

(Rip barks)

(Laughs) what are you doing? Elizabeth said

No, I'm testing a theory. I think he's jealous. Jack said

Excuse me? Elizabeth said

I've seen it before when I joined the police academy, Tom got a dog, and when I came back for a visit, he wouldn't let me near him without barking up a storm. Jack said

You can't be serious. Elizabeth said

Rip and I go way back. Jack said

Well, animals love me. Remember at the homestead? They named a cow after me. Elizabeth said

I don't know if I'd be bragging about that. Jack said

Well, Rip and I are just gonna have to work things out. I know. Why don't I take him with me for a few a day? Well, be best friends before you know it. Elizabeth said

(Sighs) it might not be as easy as you think. He can be a tough customer. Jack said

Well, I can be tough too. Elizabeth said

Okay. He's all yours. Jack said

Come on boy. How about you and Me go get a nice yummy snack? Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the jailhouse

Well, if it isn't the great inspector avenue. Should've listened to me, Bill but you couldn't stay away, could you? Holland said

The case wasn't closed. Bill said

You disobeyed a direct order. And if I were you I'd start thinking about getting the best lawyer I could afford. Not that it's gonna do you any good. Holland said

We both know who's guilty. Bill said

You're a crook, and you're gonna pay. I'm going to enjoy watching you rot. Holland said (Door closes)

Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Matt Landry. John Jeffrey said

Landry...I'm not familiar with the name. Martin said

Heard he moved to Valley SpringJohn Jeffrey said

Well, maybe check over yonder by the river. There're some squatters down there. Martin said

Thanks. I'll do that. Now, is there a hotel in town? John Jeffrey

It's about the saloon. Martin said

Much obliged John Jeffrey said

Come across this Landry you want me to give him a message? Martin said

Rather deliver that in person. Thanks for the offer, though. John Jeffrey said

That's night at the cafe

If you were hungry you should have just asked. Abigail said

I'll put everything back. Just let me go. Corey said

Whoa, hold on, young man. Why don't I get you some fried chicken instead? I didn't hear a "yes, please." Abigail said

Yes, please. Corey said

Much better. Abigail said

You're the boy I saw outside the schoolhouse, aren't you? Elizabeth said

(As Corey nodded)

What's your name? Thomas Edison? Huckleberry Finn? No, you must be Napoleon Bonaparte. Elizabeth said

No. Corey Corey said

Where are you from, Corey? Elizabeth said

Can I have some potatoes, too? Please? This is good. Corey said

I bet your mom makes cobbler that's pretty good, too. When you finish, why don't I take you home and we'll ask her? Jack said

I'd better go. Corey said

Oh, hold on there, buddy. Jack said

Corey, we need to know where you live. Elizabeth said

Your parents must be worried about you. Abigail said

I can take care of myself. Corey said

Oh, I know you can. but it's not safe for you to be out alone this late. Jack said

I'm not telling. Corey said

Then I guess you're just gonna have to come back to the jail for the night. Jack said

What? No, I can't go to jail Bridgett won't know where I am. Corey said

Is Bridgett your sister? Abigail said

Yes, she's sick. Bridgett said

Honey, you need to take us to her so we can help him Abigail said

I can't. Corey said

Well, why not, Corey? Jack said

He says if I tell anyone about us they'll send us back. Corey said

Did you run away from home? Abigail said

I don't have a home. Corey said

I'm guessing you don't have a mom or a dad either, do you? Elizabeth said

Please, Corey, I bet Bridgett is as hungry as you were. A hot meal would do her a lot of good. Abigail said

This way. Corey said

What are they doing here? (Coughing) Bridgett said

We just want to help. Elizabeth said

I don't need your help. Bridgett said

It's okay, Bridgett Corey said

No, it's not. (Coughing) Bridgett said

Oh, she's burning up with fever. Abigail said

Okay, let's get you out of here. Jack said

In the next morning

I saw some other ones this way. Rosemary said

What was wrong with the last five we looked at? Lee said

Oh, lee, the tree that we plant in front of the church is going to be the centerpiece of all the festivities! It has to be picture-perfect. And all the town festivities To come in the present and future in this town. Rosemary said

You do realize, if course, that these guys are on the clock? Lee said

Do you realize what this story will do for us? People will read this story and think what a wonderful community we have. They will want to move here and build homes and open businesses. We're ensuring our town has a future. Rosemary said

Miss level has a point there, Mr. County. Hickman said

Do not encourage her, please. Lee said

Thank you, Hickman. And who do you think they will buy lumber from when they are building their homes and opening their businesses? Rosemary said

I do like it when you talk dollars and cents. Lee said

Follow me, boys! Rosemary said

Right behind you. Hickman said

You heard her. Let's go. Let's get this over with. Lee said

Meanwhile in town

See if you can get some rest. Make sure she drinks plenty of water Abigail said

Yes ma'am Bridgett said

I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Abigail said

She seems nice Bridgett said

Downstairs

How is he? Elizabeth said

I'd feel better if she saw a doctor. Abigail said

But dr. Wilkins doesn't make his rounds till after new year's. Elizabeth said

Ned Yost said there's a new hospital in lost hills. Abigail said

I'm heading to the mercantile now I'll wire the hospital and see if they can send someone. Elizabeth said

Thank you. Corey? Where are you going? Abigail said

Back to the camp but I'll come to see Bridgett before dark. Corey said

Well, it's awfully cold out in the forest. Wouldn't you rather stay here with your sister where it's nice and warm? Abigail said

I only have three pennies. How much would it cost? Corey said

Well, I'm a businesswoman, so maybe we could figure out some kind of arrangement. Abigail said

I'm pretty good at chores! Corey said

Oh! Maybe you could do some chores in exchange for room and board? Abigail said

Could I earn enough for apple pie at dinner? Corey said

Can you make your bed? Abigail said

Sure can. Corey said

Then pie is possible. Do we have a deal? Abigail said

Yes, ma'am! Corey said

Meanwhile at outside the mercantile

Good morning, miss thatcher. Jack said

Good morning, constable Thornton. Elizabeth said

Whatcha got in the bag? Jack said

Nothing. Just something I need to have repaired at the mercantile. Elizabeth said

Oh, something I can fix? Jack said

No, it's nothing, really. Elizabeth said

Ah, it wouldn't have anything to do with Rip, would it? (Chuckling) Your shoe. I think it's time that he comes home Jack said

No! That would be admitting defeat. Elizabeth said

Oh, and thatchers never admit defeat. Jack said

Never! What do you know about Laurel Ronald? Elizabeth said

I know she lost her mother a few years back. It's been hard for them. Jack said

I can tell. Elizabeth said

Andrew's a good man. He works from sun-up to sundown but I don't think there's a lot of joy in that family. Jack said (Door opens)

Abigail sent over breakfast for you. Jack said

That's very kind. Make sure you thank her for me. Holland's the one who's dirty, not me. Bill said

Holland has been an office for over twenty years, Bill. My father knew him. Jack said

Doesn't mean he's clean. It just means he's gotten away with it till now. I'm telling you the truth, Jack. If you let him take me tomorrow there's not gonna be a trial. He'll put a bullet in my back and convince everyone I tried to run for it. Jack. I'm asking you to trust me. Bill said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I don't know anyone by the name Landry. Abigail said

Well, Matt wrote and told me he was in valley spring, but... doesn't seem like anyone's ever heard of him. John said

Is this Mr. Landry a friend of yours? Abigail said

More than a friend. My dad took off when I was 15. Left me to take care of my mom and my little brother and little sister. John said

That must've been difficult for you. Abigail said

It was. But Matt loaned us some money to get back on our feet and, well, now that the crops come in, I wanted to play him back. Start the new year with a clean slate. John said

Maybe our constable might know your friend. Have you met Jack Thornton? Abigail said

I don't think I've had the pleasure. John said

He usually comes in around noon. Abigail said

Well, no sense waiting. I'll go see if I can find him. Thank you. John said

Thank you. Abigail said

Who was that young man? Florence said

His name is John he's in town looking for a friend. Abigail said

He's very handsome. Maybe Clara... Florence said

Clara doesn't need us meddling in her personal life, Florence. Abigail said

Everyone's personal life could use a little meddling now and then. Florence said

Meanwhile at schools (children chattering)

Miss Thatcher is there really gonna be a war on New Years? Raspberry said

I don't think so. Why? Elizabeth said

Someone said there was gonna be a new year's revolution. Raspberry said

I think you mean resolution Elizabeth said

What's a resolution? Emily said

A resolution is a promise we make to ourselves to do something different in the new year. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in the town outside the jailhouse

Avenue says there's two more sets of plates buried on the north side of town. Jack said

Oh? Holland said

He'll show us where they are if the judge grants him leniency. Jack said

Well, personally, I'd throw the book at him, but it's up to the judge. Where is he? Holland said

(Sighing) I don't know, but I guess where he's headed. He's armed! Better take this. Jack said

Meanwhile at the cafe

He's lungs are clear, but her pulse is weak. I'll arrange for something to get the fever down. Doctor said

Is he going to be okay? Bridgett said

I'm fine, Bridgett. Don't you worry? Corey said

The best thing right now for her is rest. I'll be back later to check on her. Doctor said

Thank you, doctor. Abigail said

Well ... Corey? Would you like to come with me to school? Elizabeth said

No. Corey said

All children who stay in my house go to school and they take a bath before they go. Abigail said

I hate baths. Bridgett said

I'll heat the water. Abigail said

We're rehearsing a special program for the new year's eve celebration. Elizabeth said

Could Bridgett be in it? She sings really good Corey said

I'm not that good. Bridgett said

Well, I'm sure we could find you something. And when you're feeling better you can come and see him. Elizabeth said

I wouldn't miss it for anything. Corey said

Meanwhile on the Northside of town

(Gun clicking) set it down and step away. Holland said

Don't let him do this, Jack. I told you... bill said

Do what he says, Bill. I can't believe I trusted you, Bill. Jack said

(Cocks gun) drop the gun. Put it down. Over there. It's a shame avenue killed you before I could shoot him. Holland said

Let him go. I'm the one you want. Bill said

Sorry. I can't leave any loose ends but not to worry jack I'll tell everyone you died a hero. But not you. Holland said (Gun clicks)

You set me up! Holland said

(Gun clicks)

Give me a reason to pull the trigger. Bill said

Meanwhile in town at the church

All right, now, a little more to the lift. Rosemary said

(Man grunting) no problem, miss level. Hickman said

Yes! There. That's good. Now... A tad towards me. Rosemary said

You heard the lady. Hickman said

Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. Okay, back it up. Yes! There! It's perfect. Rosemary said

(Lee Exhales) Ah! What's wrong now? Lee said

The sun...I don't want the tree to be backlit. Rosemary said

Well... Can't move the sun, Rosemary. Lee said

That's why we need to move the tree. Rosemary said

Where would you like it? Hickman said

Whoa whoa no no no Not so fast. Every time we move the tree you give us another reason to move it again. But trust me ...this is it. This is beautiful! Lee said

Let me take a look further away. Rosemary said

Okay. You do that. Take ten, boys. Thank you. Lee said

Rosemary level? Mike Ward said

Yes? Rosemary said

Mike ward San Francisco Herald.

Mr. Ward! You're a day early. Rosemary said

Oh, yes, I am ma'am. My editor wants me to get a jump on this story. He's eager to get this to press. Mike Ward said

Well, he won't be disappointed. Shall we get started? Rosemary said

Uh, yes, ma'am, but the first thing I need from you is a photograph of you and your husband. Mike Ward said

My husband? Rosemary said

Yes, ma'am can't do a story about a frontier family new year without a photograph of the two of you, now, can I? Mike Ward said

(Chuckling) my husband... Rosemary said

So you make up your mind yet? Lee said

...is right here! Rosemary said

All right. (Clears throat) big smiles, Mr. Level. Just like your wedding. Mike Ward said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Hi. You must be Corey. Frank said

Who are you? Corey said

Pastor Hagan. Nice to meet you. Frank said

If you're a pastor, shouldn't you be in church? Bridgett said

Oh, miss thatcher uses the church as her schoolroom during the week. Frank said

So where do you go? Bridgett said

Anywhere I'm needed. Frank said

How does good know where to find you? Corey said

They say he works in mysterious ways. Frank said

(Footsteps) hello, Frank. Corey here's your bookbag. Okay, on your way, Miss Thatcher's waiting. Abigail said

Okay. Bye! Corey said

He seems like a good kid. Frank said

He is, and he's been through a lot. Abigail said

Yeah, couldn't have been easy looking after himself and his sister, out there all alone. Frank said

Well, I'm just glad he found his way into my kitchen. Abigail said

A lot of people wouldn't be so generous. Frank said

To be able to give is a gift. I've been so busy I forgot we had plans. Abigail said

Oh, no, that's okay. I figured you had your hands full. Another time? Frank said

Well, I see you at the new year's celebration? Abigail said

I think that can be arranged. Frank said

Meanwhile at school

All right, everyone. We have a new student today. Her name is Bridgett and Id like you all to make him feel welcome. Elizabeth said

That afternoon at the sawmill

How could you not know you needed to be married to enter this contest? It says right here in the rules Lee said

Is that a yes? Rosemary said

I suppose so. Yes. Lee said

Now just don't be late for the interview. Rosemary said

Whoa whoa. What interview? Lee said

Well, Mr. Ward wants to know all about us. Not to worry. I'll take the lead. You just agree with everything I say. Rosemary said

Meanwhile in the jailhouse

I don't always agree with your methods but you somehow manage to get the job done. San Collins said

Well, that's supposed to be what counts, right? Bill said

(Chuckles) there's still a little paperwork to do but I'm pleased to inform you that you're been officially reinstated effective immediately Sam Collins said

I appreciate that Sam I'm going to take a leave of absence as of now. Bill said

Well, don't let it take you too long. We need men like you on our side good work. Sam said

I think you and I need to have a talk. Jack said

Not now, Jack. Bill said

Lee! Jack said

Hey! Lee said

You are looking busy, my friend. Jack said

Oh, you have no idea. Lee said

Wouldn't have anything to do with Rosemary and the New Year's Eve celebration, would it? Jack said

My resolution this year is to learn how to say "no" to that woman. Lee said

(Laughs) good luck with that. Jack said

Thank you. See you later. Lee said

See you. Jack said

Rip! Please? Elizabeth said

Should I even ask? Jack said

I took him for his walk. Elizabeth said

And? Jack said

And he changed a rabbit ? through the mud by the pond and wouldn't come back and then I slipped and fell. Elizabeth said

Well ... dirt because you. Jack said

This used to be my favorite skirt. Elizabeth said

I think he's worn out his welcome. Jack said

No no no no. Giving up now would be a sign of weakness. And he's only just started to respect me, right? Rome wasn't built in a day. Come on boy! Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the saloon

I thought we'd be doing the interview in your home. Mike Ward said

It's being repaired. Rosemary said

Yes, lots of repairs to do. Lee said

Really? What happened? Mike Ward said

Flood Lee said

Fire. First, there was a flood. And then there was a fire. It's unfortunate it wasn't the other way around, then the flood could've put out the fire. Rosemary said

Yeah, it's been a very, uh, very difficult year. Lee said

But that's just life out here on the frontier. Rosemary said

Yes, it is. Lee said

And how long have you the two of you been united in holy matrimony? Mike Ward said

Oh. Lee said

Well, it's been a while. Quite a while. Four... Rosemary said

...Ish. Yeah Lee said

...Years Rosemary said

I mean, it's gone by so quickly, though, it's hard to keep track. Lee said

I see you don't wear a wedding ring, Mrs level? Mike Ward said

It's lost. Rosemary said

It's being repaired. Lee said

What I was gonna say is that, uh, I lost... so much weight that it had to be repaired so that it fits. Rosemary said

She has very bony fingers. Lee said

Not bony, honey-bug. Just, slender. Rosemary said

Yes, that's what I meant, slender. Right. Lee said

You don't wear a wedding ring either, Mr. Level? Mike Ward said

Um... no no. I'm um... allergic to gold. Lee said

Gives him a rash. But the time! You need to get back to work. Rosemary said

Right. Lee said

Dear. And, uh, we should fly, if we're gonna catch picture of that sunset. Rosemary said

It's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Mike Ward said

You know what they say about the early bird. Rosemary said

Likes to catch the sunset. Lee said

Shall we? Rosemary said

Yes. Lee said

Meanwhile at laurel house

Laurel? Elizabeth said

Miss Thatcher. What are you doing here? Laurel said

I brought you a book. I thought we might look at it together. Elizabeth said

What kind of book? Laurel said

Well, it's full of paintings by famous artists like Harvey Dunn. He grew up on the frontier just like us. And a lot of his paintings are about people who work very hard just like you and your dad. Elizabeth said

This lady looks like my mom. Laurel said

Did your mom have red hair? Elizabeth

She said I was good at drawing. Laurel said

I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sad all the time, Laurel. She wouldn't want your dad to be sad, either. Elizabeth said

Can I keep this? Laurel said

I was hoping you'd want to. Here. Let me show you another. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the church

Pastor Frank Hogan. I never would've figured that. Oh, don't look so surprised to see me, Matt. I did my time. John said

How'd you find me? Frank said

Almost sounds as if you didn't want to be found. John. Said

What do you want, John? Frank said

Can't I look up an old friend? Heck, you were like a father to me. John said

I didn't set much of an example. Frank said

You kidding me? Everybody wanted to like you the legendary Matt Landry. John said

Matt Landry's dead and buried. And I got work to do. Frank said

You don't really think I'm buying this holier-than-thou act do you? Can't fool me, Matt. Good try, though. John said

It's not a bad way of life, John. Maybe it's time you turned over a new leaf. Frank said

Later that night at the cafe

How's Bridgett? Abigail said

Another day of bed rest and he should be back on her feet for new year's. Doctor said

(Both Elizabeth and Abigail sigh with relief)

That's good news Elizabeth said

Have you thought about what you're going to do? Doctor said

Going to do about what? Abigail said

Well when the little girl recovers, there's no reason to keep the two of them here. They are runaways, I'm assuming? Doctor said

Yes, but... Elizabeth said

Then they'll need to be placed in a home. Doctor said

I don't think they should go anywhere right now. Abigail said

No, not right now. But you'll need to do it eventually. Doctor said

The next day in the late afternoon

Have you seen Bridgett or Corey? Elizabeth said

No. Bridgett isn't supposed to be out of bed. Abigail said

Well, she's not upstairs and neither is Corey Corey? Elizabeth said

Bridgett Abigail said

In the street outside the cafe

Jack, Jack! It's Bridgett and Corey, I think they may have run away. Elizabeth said

How long have they been missing? Jack said

I don't know. They could've left hours ago. We just noticed they were missing. Elizabeth said

Well, if they're on foot, I'm sure they haven't gotten very far. Jack said

Bridgett isn't supposed to be out at all. Elizabeth said

I'm gonna search north towards the river, back the way they come. Jack said

What if they didn't go that way? Elizabeth said

See if Lee can spare some of his men. Tell them to head south toward Bakersfield. Go Jack said

All right. Elizabeth said

Bill? I need your help. Jack said

With what? Bill said

I'll explain on the way. Jack said

Meanwhile at the mercantile (Door opens)

Whoa whoa, whoa. Let me help you with that. John said

Oh, thanks. Clara said

Say do you think the old man who runs this place could use an extra set of hands? John said

Are you looking for a job? Clara said

Well, I could be. If the right opportunity came along. John said

I heard that Mr. Yost needs a driver. Probably doesn't pay much, but he's inside if you want to talk to him. Clara said

Thanks so much, miss... John said

Stanton. Clara said

Don't you have a first name? John said

It's Clara. Clara Said

That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. John said

Meanwhile north of town toward the river

How long is this leave of absence going to last? Jack said

I haven't decided. Bill said

Oh, if I know you, it won't belong. Jack said

Looks deserved bill said

Corey! Bridgett! Jack said

For kids traveling on foot, they're moving pretty fast. Any idea? Bill said

Keep heading north. Jack said

Hyah! (Hours) bill said

(Bridgett Coughing)

I don't think I can make it Bridgett said

Sure you can! If we can get to the mine we can hide till morning. Come on. Corey said

By evening

Corey! Bridgett! Jack said

They must've taken shelter. Bill said

The mine shaft. Jack said

Meanwhile in town at the cafe

It's getting late. Abigail said

Don't worry. Jack and Bill will find them. Elizabeth said

They were safe here. Why did they run away? Abigail said

I don't know. But they've been out on their own before and nothing's going to happen to them. Elizabeth said

Bridgett is so sick. she shouldn't be out in the cold. Abigail said

Abigail... they'll be okay. Elizabeth said

From your lips to God's eyes. Abigail said

Meanwhile in the forest near the mine

Come on, Bridgett! Corey said

Go on without me. Bridgett said

You can't quit now. Daddy always said, "a winner never quits."Corey said

Then you be the winner for both of us, okay? Bridgett said

Corey! Bridgett! Jack said

Come on. Corey said

Go right now, or I'll never speak to you again! Bridgett said

I'm not leaving without you! Corey said

Go! Bridgett said

Over here! Corey said

Some later back in town at the cafe

Bridgett's asleep. I'm going to see if dr. Bart can come by again later. Elizabeth said

Aren't you supposed to see jack tonight? Abigail said

He'll understand I'll see him tomorrow. Elizabeth said

Am I in trouble? Corey said

No, sweetheart, you're not in trouble, but I'd still like to know why you ran away. Abigail said

I heard you and the doctor. You were going to send us back. Corey said

I know that this is hard for you to understand, Bridgett. But you have to have faith. You have to know in your heart that God is watching over you and no matter what happens, he has a plan for you, even if you don't know what that plan is. Abigail said

Does he have a plan for you, too? Corey said

(Chuckles) yes. But you want to know a secret? Abigail said

(As Corey nodded)

They have been times in my life when I have been very sad and very scared, just like you. Abigail said

Did you run away? Corey said

I wanted to. But I remembered that everything happens for a reason and whatever the reason you and Bridgett are here now with me. And you're not going anywhere until your Sister is back on his feet and will again, and that is a promise, from me to you, no matter what anyone says. Abigail said

Even dr. Bart? Corey said

Even dr. Bart. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the saloon

Hickman? Inspector Avenue. It's good to see you out and about. Lee said

Well, it's good to be seen. Bill said

I hear you, uh, you're taking a leave of absence from the police force. Lee said

That's right. Bill said

Well, maybe we should sit down and talk about your next move. My company's expanding. Might be able to use a man with your talents in the new year. Lee said

Well, that's very kind. I'm not making any decisions just yet. Bill said

Well, think about it. Lee said

Gentleman? May I join you? Rorà said

Actually, I was just leaving. Rosemary has given me a list of things to get done before new year's somehow, I have to figure out how to fire off five dozen Roman candles simultaneously without burning the town down. Lee said

Excuse me, Mr. County? I've drawn up a design on how to launch those fireworks if you'd like to take a look. Hickman said

Do you ever do anything else? It's all right, excuse us. Show me the drawings. Let's go Lee said

I heard what happened with inspector Holland Rorà said

Yes. I worked on that case for a long time. Bill said

I remember Rorà said

I was thinking... (Both) said

You first Rorà said

Okay, well, needless to say, I had a lot of time on my hands in that jail cell. Put things in perspective. Rorà, I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. I want you to know that. bill said

I'm sorry, too. The truth is I've not been fair to you or to us. People make mistakes and sometimes, there's nothing anyone can do about it, except let go and forgive. Rorà said

You really mean that? Bill said

You were right. It was our son I couldn't let go of, so I held on to you instead. It's time to start over. For both of us. Happy new year bill Rorà said

Happy new year, Rorà. Bill said

The next day

Shall we get started? Dottie said

Isn't Rosemary joining us? Abigail said

Oh, she said to go ahead without her. She's been very busy entertaining that reporter and if you ask me, something isn't quite on the up-and-up. Florence said

Oh? Abigail said

Mr. Ward was asking after "Mr. Level. Florence said

Oh. Dottie said

Should be an interesting article. Abigail said

(Chuckles)

Well, first thing first. We have been deluged with submissions for the memory box. There's the Declaration of Independence, and the declaration from the city council, changing the name of the town to "Valley spring ". A bible from our new church, a school photographer of the children, a recipe from Mrs. Jackson for "rattlesnake and live pie" Florence said

I think we can misplace this one. Dottie said

Hmm. Abigail said

Richard Manning submitted his harmonica, but I'm not sure it should be included. Florence said

Have you heard him play? Dottie said

I have. Maybe it's better it's buried for the next hundred years. Abigail said

Oh. Miss level has submitted a copy of the founders day script she wrote, a playbill for her performance in the warbling wren, a recording of her rendition of "let me call you sweetheart", and every edition of her advice column to date. Florence said

Maybe we should limit the number of submissions. Dottie said

Only if you volunteer to tell her. Abigail said

You know, I have to admit, I was skeptical about all this new year's hoopla. But I think we really need it. Florence said

New year's e can be such a lovely holiday. Dottie said

Not this year. No one has to be alone. Florence said

That's what's always made Valley Springspecial to me. Abigail said

To old friends, and a new year. Dottie said

Hear, hear Abigail said

Hear, hear! Florence said

Meanwhile at the schoolhouse

(Elizabeth chuckles) (sighs) so... what do you think? Elizabeth said

They're so pretty. But ... Laurel said

But what? Elizabeth said

I don't think I'm very good at drawing anymore Laurel said

Well, you won't know until you try. Elizabeth said

I haven't done it in so long. Laurel said

Then there's no better time to start than right now. There's still time to make something for the new year's contest. And what do you have to lose? The worst that could happen, you waste some time. but on the other hand, you could surprise yourself and have some fun. Elizabeth said

Could I go inside and start now? Laurel said

I'll get you some paper. Elizabeth said

That afternoon

All right, Rip. Look what I made for you ... pot roast. It's really quite delicious. (Sighs) what do I have to do to get through to you? Elizabeth said

Allow me. Rip, old boy, I think it's about time that you and I had a heart-to-heart chat. Now, I know this is hard for you up till now, it's just been you and me, just two old bachelors set in our ways, laughing, scratching, walking around in our long johns. But it's gonna be new year's soon. It may not be the two of us for much longer. So I'm gonna need you to stop giving miss thatcher such a hard time. Now, she can't play catch like you do and she's no good at chasing squirrels ?. But she smells good. And she's pretty special to me. So she needs to be special to you, too, okay, boy? ? Jack said

(Whines and sniff) a snack

Good boy. Jack said

The night at the saloon

Excellent game, gentlemen. Dr. Bart. said

Dr. Bart! it's Bridgett she's burning up with fever. Clara said

has she been out of bed again? Dr. Bart said

No. she was fine an hour ago. Clara said

Come on said

(groaning) Bridgett

it's all right. you're all right. Elizabeth said

how's she doing? Abigail said

the same. Elizabeth said

(Panting heavily) Bridgett

Take these. we have to get his fever down fast. I need some cold compresses and bring me some ice. if you can find any. (Sometime later) the sudden onset of a high fever means that the infection's Likely caused by a parasite. I just wish I'd caught it sooner, but her symptoms, they weren't specific enough and I thought it was the flu. Dr. Bart said

you couldn't have known Elizabeth said

I've treated her with a tincture of quinine. we'll have to wait and see what happens. Dr. Bart said

the next day at school

Miss Thatcher? Miles said

yes, miles. Elizabeth said

is it true that you have to kiss a girl at midnight on new year's eve? miles said

(Children Chuckling)

Not exactly. Elizabeth said

that's a relief. Miles Said

where's Corey today? Emily said

Corey's at Mrs. Stanton's, with his sister. Elizabeth said

Is she going to get better? Emily said

I hope so. Elizabeth said

(Sometimes later) (cowbell clanging)

Elizabeth. How's laurel doing? Jack said

I don't know. When her mother died, I think her father shut out all the joy from their lives. All they do is work. Elizabeth said

Well, you have a gift of being able to change the way people see things. Jack said

The change comes from them, not from me. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth! I'm so glad I found you. Rosemary said

Afternoon, Rosemary. Jack said

Jack. You and I need to chat. Rosemary said All right, but if it's about the New Years program, the children are rehearsing every day. Elizabeth said

Perfect! Because I wanted to go over your script with you. Maybe spice it up a bit. Rosemary said

I know you're very busy. Don't worry about it. Elizabeth said

Are you sure? Because I had some ideas about the finale. Rosemary said

Rosemary, I have it handled. Elizabeth said

But I... Rosemary said

No buts. Handled. End of story. Elizabeth said

An hour later outside the mercantile

Bill! Got a minute? Jack said

Sure. What's on your mind? Bill said

Well, I'd like to know why you froze me out. Jack said

Not sure I know what you're talking about. Bill said

Sure you do. Why'd you kept it a secret about Holland? Jack said

It doesn't matter. Bill said

Matter to me. Jack said

I've known Holland's been dirty for years, I just couldn't prove it. Bill said

You should've told me from the beginning. Jack said

It was too dangerous. Bill said

Bill, I have a job to do. Jack said

I wasn't gonna let your mother lose a husband and a son. Bill said

That's not your decision to make. Jack said

Maybe not. You did exactly what I would have done m, Jack. I'm proud of you for it. Bill said

Meanwhile at the church

Pastor Hagan? Corey said

Hi, Corey. What brings you here? Frank said

Mrs. Sutton said I could play outside before dinner, but I need to talk to you. Corey said

Okay. About what? Frank said

My sister. She promised she would come to see me at the New Years program tonight but she keeps getting worse. Corey said

I'm sorry to hear that. Frank said

Do you think you could say a prayer for her? Because I don't think I'm doing it right. Corey said

I'm sure you're doing just fine. Frank said

You're a pastor so maybe God listen to you better. Corey said

No, God listens to both of us just the same. Frank said

Well, when my mom and dad died the pastor at our church said that God needed them in heaven, but Bridgett's All the family I have left. God can't need her more than I do, can he? Corey said

Tell you what. Let's do it together. Sit down. Two voices are better than one, right? Frank said

Okay. Corey said

Meanwhile on the pond in a paddle boat

I don't know if I get through to Mr. Ronald but I tried. Elizabeth said

The day my father died, my mom went on as if nothing happened. She just smiled, kept going, made dinner for everyone. I never saw her cry that night. Jack said

That must've been very hard. Elizabeth said

Kids need time to grieve. Jack said

They also need to know when it's all right to move on. Elizabeth said

I remember, feeling guilty about being happy, too. I mean, for the longest time, I didn't think it was right to have fun. Like Laurel. And when I see her and her dad, I understand it and it brings back a lot of memories for me. Jack said

Of course, it does. Elizabeth said

I'm sorry. I don't ... I don't mean to burden you with this. Jack said

Jack, we need to be able to share our memories with each other. Good or bad. Elizabeth said

Why don't we just concentrate on making new memories together? Jack said

The next day New Year's day

Welcome, everyone, to the first of many of our special New Year's Eve celebrations. Later today will be the tree dedication ceremony, and then, this evening, the children's program. And of course fireworks at midnight, when we will seal the memory box for ? year's. And now, without further ado, Mayor Gowen, would you please announce the winner of our art contest? Rosemary said

The committee delivered long and had cause all of you did such a marvelous job but the winner is... "sunrise over valley spring ." Martin said

(Applause)

That's mine! Laurel said

You drew from the heart, didn't you? Elizabeth said

Mama's our sunrise, daddy. she wants us to be happy. Laurel said

Okay. Andrew said

Cross the room

Lee? Rosemary said

Yes lee said

We have to hurry if we're gonna get the tables set up for the refreshments. Rosemary said

Rosemary, please relax. We have plenty of time. Lee said

I can't relax. I need everything to be perfect for Mr. Ward Rosemary said

Not everything needs to be perfect. Lee said

I finished setting up the launchers for the fireworks, miss level. Is there anything else? Hickman said

As a matter of fact ... Rosemary said

Uh, Hickman, you've done enough. Thank you. You need to stop taking advantage of that poor boy. He followed you around like a puppy dog. Lee said

That is ridiculous. I'm not taking advantage of anyone! Rosemary said

Really? You are so busy keeping up appearances I'm not sure you actually care about what's real and what's not. Lee said

Lee County, you take that back right now. Rosemary said

No. No, I won't. Because sometimes, Rosemary, life is about more than just the show. But you you get so caught up in the performance, I think sometimes you forget about what's important. Lee said

That simply isn't true. Rosemary said

The truth? So you do care about the truth? Lee said

Of course, I do. Rosemary said

Good. Then, convince me. That's right. Lee said

MR ward? I have a confession to make. Rosemary said

Oh? Ward said

I haven't been entirely... truthful with you. Rosemary said

About? Ward said

There may have been a misunderstanding. I bent a tiny little rule in your contest. I'm not actually... technically, I don't ha... Rosemary said

Ahem! Lee said

I don't have... Rosemary said

Have what? Ward said

A husband. There. I said it. I don't have a husband. Rosemary said

You don't? Ward said

You wanted a story about a frontier family new year's and so, that's what I gave you. But the real truth is I do have a family, but families come in all different shapes and sizes. All the people here in Valley Springare my family. There's no better family anywhere in this country than the one I have right here. Rosemary said

You think I didn't figure that out? Ward said

Why didn't you say something? Rosemary said

I just wanted to see what you'd do next. Ward said

(Chuckles softly) I assumed you'll be canceling the story about valley spring? Rosemary said

Heck, no! This story is bigger than "a frontier family new year's." This town is a place where people really care about each other All year round. Now that's an angle my readers are gonna eat up with a spoon. Ward said

What? So you'll still be joining us tonight? Rosemary said

I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ward said

(Rosemary chuckles)

You see? Lee said

That night at the cafe

How's Becky? Elizabeth said

The fever broke, but her pulse is weak. Let me know if anything changes Dr. Bart

Yes Abigail said

Where's Corey? Elizabeth said

He's saying goodnight to his sister. He didn't want to leave her, but I remember him how much she wants him to be in the show. Do you mind taking him with you? I'm going to stay here. Abigail said

Are you sure? Elizabeth said

I want to be with her. Abigail said

Upstairs

Bridgett? I don't know if you can hear me, but pastor Hagan and I said a special prayer for you to help you get better. So you really have to try, okay? I wish you could be at the new year's program. It won't be the same without you there but I know you wanted me to do it, so I won't let you down. I love you, Bridgett. You're the best sister in the world. Corey said

Meanwhile at the saloon

I thought you'd be gone by now. Frank said

I told you. I like it here, Matt. John said

The name is frank. Frank said

Pastor Hagan! Abigail wanted to let you know she's going to be home with Bridgett tonight. Clara said

Oh, okay. Well, uh... I'll go sit with her. Frank said

No. She said you should go and have a good time. I wanted to help, too, but Abigail wouldn't let me. I'll see you there. Clara said

Okay. We'll see you there. Frank said

Abigail, from the cafe? She your sweetheart? John said

It's not like that. Frank said

Clara! Mr. Yost offered me the job. John said

Congratulations Clara said

You're not staying John Frank said

Now, see that's where you're wrong. John said

You listen to me. I want you gone by morning. Do you understand me? Frank said

Or what? Pastor. John said

You know what I'm capable of. Frank said

Excuse me. Your name John Jeffrey? A bartender said

Yeah. John said

Fella left this for you said it was important. A bartender said (Door closes)

Meanwhile at the school

I am the new year. I cherish the past and dream of the future. A girl said

I am the new year I am a work of art that is yet to be created. Laurel said

I am the new year. I am the promise of beauty, hope, and of God's great grace. Emily said

Amazing grace Corey sings

Amazing grace Elizabeth sing

How sweet the sound Elizabeth and Corey sing

That saved a wretch like me Jack sing

I once was lost, but now am found, was blind, But now I see, jack, Elizabeth, Corey sing

I once was lost, but now am found, was blind, But now I see, All Sing

Bridgett! Corey said

The quinine took care of the infection, for now. I'm gonna need to bring her back with me to lost hills to receive proper treatment. Dr. Bart

For how long? Corey said

We'll have to wait and see. Dr. Bart

When do we have to leave? Corey said

If the weather holds I'd like to head out tomorrow. Dr. Bart

That seems soon. Abigail said

The sooner I get her there, the sooner she'll recover. But it's gonna take some time. Dr. Bart

Mrs. Stanton... do you think that Corey could stay with you until I get better? Bridgett said

With me? I... Abigail said

I just know that he'll be okay if he has you looking after him. Bridgett said

But I want to be with you. Corey said

You can't Bridgett said

Why not? Corey said

Your sister's not an adult. The state needs to appoint a guardian to look after you. Dr. Bart said

Please? I promise you he won't be any trouble. Bridgett said

Cross my heart. I'll do just what I'm told. Corey said

Well, how could I say no to that? Abigail said

All right, everyone! It's almost midnight! Time for the fireworks! Ten, nine, Rosemary said

Eight, Lee Rosemary said

Seven, six, Five, Four, three, two, one! All said

(Fireworks exploding) ( All)

Happy New Year!

Could New Year's Eve be any more perfect? Elizabeth said

Maybe just a little. Jack said

How? Elizabeth said

Like this. jack said (as kiss Elizabeth)

Later night in Elizabeth's journal

And with that, another year passes and a new year begins. A year for family, a year for truth, a year for unexpected blessings, and a year for love. Elizabeth said


	18. Chapter XVII Feb of 1987

In Feb of 1987. We drew the short straws at the town council meeting for every two months the council sends a couple of board members to get usual supplies loud and plus the sheriffs. But with winter coming fast only one sheriff could go for the supplies loud to San Francisco. Jack said

With our Canada neighbors to the north. They trade fress for their traplines and puppies for food and other supplies I about puppies beside Mr. Sean ask jack to get him a puppy. I named my dog Kipp if someone asks I wouldn't have really explained why it just suits him somehow. Smart little thing he was and jack said it was never too early to start training and so I did in starting training him when we got back to hope. Kipp needs exercise so I for I take him out for walks bundling myself up a great the cold and it was a good way to get my exercise as well. As the week went bye even I went to town I picked up and carried him he was getting heavy and he all was getting an inpatient with me he hated to be carried he wasn't to run but I fearful of all the dogfights I see to town and I not want him to be a take so if we want to town or nabirye's for bible study. I picked up Kipp. As the week went by more snow pile up around the town the people concerned about food and wood supplies it took all the time and a tension to make a meal or two for the day and to keep their house haw. In the Metal of January, a bad storm hit in all of my life never see snowfall in so short time. I was worried about my neighbors and jack he was out in the whiteness with the sled dogs. The temperature dropped the water in the basin again with ice. When the worst of the storm was over Mrs. Salma and Mrs. Stella came for tea it had been several weeks had Company and I was so glad to see them. Elizabeth said

A week later

Storm after storm hit the small town we live one day to next excepting the weather as came. On the good day when the wind comes down, I want out with Kipp, on the days of wild wind and snow I shivered and Sad in. I come to hated wind not only cold and miserable but confiding and I wood soon lean deadly. It became a long day even Kipp was no help to fillet long day I talk to him and fed him and petted him night came I set up carol's up in blankets tucked between pillows on a clot Kipp snuggles at my feet now and then listen intently to the wind howling along with the coyotes hey steward but did not answer in the coyotes call I watch the fire closely I dozed off and now again towards morning I finally gave in and fell asleep most nights I could sleep except for the first night that I came out to the town. I woke to the cabin shaking with the wind The fire was nearly out I quickly went to rebuild the fire with fuel The wind seemed her screaming through every crack and crevice of the cabin what temperature hundred up to, even more, smells the worlds all around the entire town and cabin. Even Kipp wasn't easy. All day soon I knew I would be drawing from the supplier outside the door. I wondered about the Indian and neighboring families they weren't as well stocked firewood as I had been surely by now they would've exhausted their supply. With my fingers I scratched a spot in the frosted window and looked out I couldn't see in the buildings of the town I couldn't even see in the birch tree that was 15 feet or so from the door of the cabin all I could see you always angry swirling snow I tried to drink a cup of tea but my shook when I left in the cup to my mouth I fed the fire I prayed I walked the floor I pray I read my Bible I pray somehow even longer second day storm of passed by hour by hour still another night I didn't go to bed Kipp Whimpered un easy pressed his nose against my hand I stroked his rich fluffy Further. Somehow we made it through Another night we Woke to a another day of snow and wind I thought I couldn't stand it the wind was driving me mad with it's cyst sensing howling sound I clang to my bible and prayed in till I feel exhausted middle morning and praying for what seems like hours I feel asleep the long days and sleepless nights had taken there tole and my body demand rest even if my mind fought a gist it. When I woke sleepy I couldn't believe my eyes sunshine the wind had stop the snow wasn't falling the storm had passed I wanted to shout I wanted to run I wanted to back of confining Cabin and find hillman Companionship how they all farad thought the story. Then I realize the fires no longer burning I'm most get them burning quickly I only have a few pieces of wood lift that I had brought in for outside but there was plenty by the door. I rushed to get some but I couldn't budge the door 🚪I punished again not understanding it wouldn't give. The snow had drifted us in. I tried again surely we want to be shut in here long surely with enough string I could get it open I tried again and again but The door would not budge I let the fire in the kitchen still go out and kept the fireplace burning to conserve this small amount of fuel I had. I walk to the window and scratch a spot to look down at the town I could see smoke rising from the cabins and town buildings there was stirring about as people and dogs move Death buildings. The fire went out I wrapped myself in blankets upon clot even that was cold I began to fear for my hands and feet I picked up the fire running from the floor and wrapped myself in that too it was ball team but it did all right for some protection Kipp Wind to go out there was no way I could let him. I thought about trying to push him through the window hoping that he might run down to the town and I druther attention my whereabouts. The window was too small for Kipp Full grown body. The night was coming again and I bundled I self up as best as I could I'm trying to go to sleep I feel asleep praying I heard remember stirrings once or twice during the night feeling terribly cold in my A stand I couldn't sort out The reason the cold Kipp stirred to. I pulled the blankets closer and more tightly around myself Kipp curled up on my feet he felt heavy but I didn't make he move. Elizabeth said

Hello in there Mr. Mikael said

I struggle out of the blankets covering and hurried to the door it's still would not open I cried out I can't open the door as loudly as I could I heard shovels then someone's digging us out it was Mikael and a couple of the Indian man I was glad to see them I was disappointed that jack with. When the door was cleared enough so they could come in the cabin. Elizabeth said

How are you Mikael said?

I'm fine I think Elizabeth said (trying my legs and arms to make sure they work)

How long how are you been without heat Mikael said

Just overnight Elizabeth said

That is too long, how are your fingers Mikael said

Fine Elizabeth said

You're feet Mikael said

Ok Elizabeth said

Let see them Mikael said

I started to print test but Mikael wasn't having it. Elizabeth said

I don't know how you manage to keep them from freezing Mikael said

Kipp sleep on them Elizabeth said

Well, I'll be (as he laughed) well boy running his hand through Kipp fine Further you're more than just pretty. Mikael said

One of the Indian men had made a fire in the fireplace it was burning briskly Elizabeth said

We got to thaw this place out (as he crossed to the kitchen) This water in the panel is frozen solid Mikael said

It was so was the basin and so was I discovered to my Dismay my China teapot it had split straight down the center from the freezing tea all the day's tea with Friends were behind me. Elizabeth said

You better get your feet dressed Mikael said

I put on the moccasins nabirye's Mikael wife had given me on going to the kitchen to see what other damage had been done A few cans of food we're split from the frost as well. The pill was OK for the dipper sitting in it and had given It a set an upward instead of an out words one I wasn't sure on the cattle I would have to wait until it thoud out to know if leaked. The Basin was OK to it had planted sites so the ice seemed to slide up them. There really hasn't been too much damage. Thankfully I have still had all my toes and fingers. Elizabeth said

We didn't see any smoke for your chimney this morning you gave us quite a scare Mikael said

I was scared to I didn't know when someone would come to Elizabeth said

The storm was rough for everyone. Nabirye's has A. Fort people she's trying is training to get a hot meal of food into. A Number of families ran out of wood Mikael said

Wise any life's taken by the storm. Elizabeth said

We lost a few mostly older ones little girl died she was always sickly that's cold was just too much for her. It's been hard for Nabirye's girl was one of her special pets Mikael said

Polar Nabirye's, The fires were burning brightly now and the room was losing some of it's Chill it would be sometime in till it was warm again the two in the Indian Man left Mikael brought in a decent supply of the wood stacked by the wall outside the door and here to turned to go Elizabeth said

You shouldn't be just fine now he assured me well keep a better look out from now on I don't think it will blow tonight Sky looks clear Mikael said

Can I come with you I asked quickly I knew Nabirye's needed my help I was torn going to her and waiting in the cabin in case my boyfriend Jack my conscience one over my heart I reached for my heavy coat Kipp move to follow me but I pushed him back you were here Elizabeth said

I don't mind if you bring him with you if you like Mikael said

You might get enough light with a dog in town Elizabeth said

He might Mikael said

I wouldn't want him hurt Elizabeth said

Is that why you usually carry him Mikael said

We shut the door on the whining Kipp making our way across the giraffes of snow the town. My breath my is blowing in front of me puffy white clouds I didn't answer Mikael he was walking too briskly for me to maneuver my snowshoes keep up and talk all at the same time I nodded my head. Elizabeth said

You plan on keeping him in all my time now Mikael said

I shook my head Elizabeth said

What will you do Mikael said?

Out near the creek and out in the wilderness in the opposite direction of the town as I waved my hands and shook my head Elizabeth said

You know you won't be able to keep him away from dogs forever Mikael said

I had thought of that Elizabeth said

And appears to me Kipp would hold his own pretty good in a fight you been feeding him well he has several pounds on some of the other dog's Town dogs that just grab range for their food. He has had good exercise so he's developed decent bones Muscle. He is right smart I think he'll just handle himself against another dog send a husky Mikael said

I wasn't sure what Mikael was telling me Elizabeth said

I'm saying With a child or a dog you got to give them a chance to grow up naturally like you can't pamper them forever or you spoil them they were never meant to me Kipp husky sure there is scrappy bunch when need arises no need to well arise someday. I think you should give Kipp chance to prove himself for he gets up against another animal and his life depends on it Mikael said

I wanted to argue you with him that Kipp would never to fight that I would keep him away from such circumstances but I knew Mr. Yost was right probably Kipp would have to be used to his surroundings he would have to be prepared to live where ever I hated the thought but it was true I walked on in silence slowly turning over in my mind. The worms Mikael beside me and said I would have to let Kipp grow up I would have to expose him to the world life I would talk to jack and see if he agreed with him only if he was in town before the storm hit but of course not he was out he was out protecting the town and had been gone already three days I blinked back tears that made little icicles on my cheeks and hurried after Mikael nabirye's needed me. The situation at the Valley Springstore what is even worse than I expected people overcrowded in everywhere Nabirye's Busy filling bowls from a steaming pot of thin soup Dave me a thin welcoming smile Mrs. Sam was the only one in the group that I recognized besides of course nabirye I had seen some of the children had gathered around nabirye for her storytelling some of the people had bandages on their hands or her feet I assumed they were being treated for frostbite I crossed over to Mrs. Sam where is your husband I asked her when she looked at me and blankly I said Where is Sam Elizabeth said

The supplies loud run Mrs. Sam said

What about others Melissa, Jessica and Anna have you seen them she shook her head we stared at each other recognizing the questions and concern in their eyes. I wasn't sure whether their husbands were out working as well or not not sure how much difference it would make having them home or away nabirye was relieved to see me Elizabeth said

I'm so glad you're all right (as she's served the last bowl of Soup) that was the worst storm I remember I was afraid you wouldn't have enough Wood nabirye said

(Apparently, Mikael hadn't told her about the smokeless chimney wanting to alarm her until he checked further) oh iI had plenty of wood what can I do to help Elizabeth said

That was people over there still haven't had anything to eat for I run out of bowls and cups. I don't know Nabirye said

What about Miss Francis would she have some bowls we could borrow Elizabeth said

I hadn't thought of that Nabirye said

I'll go see I hurried out the door and around back building A call give me permission to answer enter I found Francis in a warm sitting room in front of the fireplace her feet on a block of wood it to exhort the heat her hands folded in her lap I started looking at her wonderment wondering if she was totally oblivious too all next-door I finally found my voice I came because of Nabirye I began she has two or three dozen to feed and she's run out of dishes we were wondering if we could borrow some she didn't even look at me. Elizabeth said

I guess you can relentlessly just make sure in their boy when you bring them back Francis said

Do you realize There are people just Beyond that wall fighting for their life to know that some of them they will lose their fingers or toes and Nabirye has been up half the night taken care of them And here you sit all bundled up in your self-pity thinking only about yourself and your last love Well do you know what I think I think you're well ride of the man If he Thought No more of you To desserts you because of the whining accusing sister then he wasn't much of a man And know what else I think I was pretty sure Francis wasn't one bit interested in what I think but I want on it anyway I think after 20 years were still sitting by your fire Tending your little hurt Well people out there are suffering cold and hungry and you're not much of a woman either maybe the doctors wife was right maybe poor little Mikael was better off without you. I left the room slamming the door behind me I was halfway back to the store before what I've just done fully hit me I bit my lip The tears started to flow I've been praying so diligently for this woman and trying so hard to show her real loving and compassion Nabirye hand trying to break down the barriers for so many years And I just wiped any Faint possibility of progress in a mom meant of anger I would have to apologize I didn't expect her to except I would never be able to repair the done God forgive me I should have never said that the apologize would have to wait nabirye needed me now. We worked until noon The people were fed and looked after and to the best of our ability Mikael and some of the man inspection of the towns housing it was even worse than we thought besides the little girl the storm had claimed five victims in old man and is equally old wife living a alone in a cabin on the edge of Village and Grandmother in the household of the driver for the town and an elderly and gentleman who is sick before the storm struck The genera Opinion he would have died in anyway because of his weakened condition All so dead was a middle aged woman who tried to collect more wood and lost her away in the storm because of the heavy snow and the cold water digging of Graves was impossible so all the dead bodies were to be bundled up in blankets and tied up in branches of the trees to wait for springtime Indian people and a special type of trees just for that purpose The bearing trees as Mikael call them but before the bunnies couldn't be prepared for burial trees they had to be examined by the police and permission Given so they were lined up In a vacating cabin to wait the return of jack or Bill Caring for the needs of the people in town help to some-extent help take my mind off the winter as well as jack a nor his absence completely throughout the day Nabirye and I hand our hands fall all those who needed our help by early afternoon The store was beginning to empty mini now had gathered a fuel for in there fires their own cabins that was remaining behind needed to be fed again so I worked over the stew pot A another all skanky meal together and ready for them nabirye had just finished checking it's swollen hand when I heard her exclamation Elizabeth said

Francis are you all right Nabirye said

I swung around and sure enough there was there stood miss Francis I knew my apology was overdue and shouldn't be put off but this seems to like the time or place I wasn't sure what to do miss Francis said nothing so nabirye went on Elizabeth said

Did you want something Nabirye said?

Yes matter of fact I Wants to help Francis said

I don't know who was more surprised by the words Francis said nabirye or I both like that Francis with our mouth wide open her eyes were red and swollen I could tell she had been weeping Elizabeth said

I Wants to help Can you tell me what I do Francis said

Well we're fixing some eat again some of these people have just come in they haven't had anything to eat for a couple of days Elizabeth is making some stew well will need the dishes we haven't had time to wash the dishes yet nabirye motioning to the dishpan filled with dirty dishes still sitting on the back of the big stove nabirye said

Without a word move to the dishpan rolled up her sleeves and set to work nabirye look at me and I just shrugged my shoulders helplessly I had no idea what had brought about the change and I wasn't about to ask here by mid-afternoon we had done all we could do for the town folks now had already turned to their homes smoke released from the cabin in the town clearings nabirye suggested we should sit down and have a cup of tea but I said I would rather get back home Kipp was still in an unintended surely by now in the fire would have burned out leaving the cabin cold again with all these reasons nabirye me let go. Kipp was excited to see me Nearly knocking me over with his excitement I let him out for a run well I rebuilt the fires It took A while for the rooms to warm up Tea kennel to sing it leak a little around the spout but it was still usable I shed tears or two over my teapot now I want a cup of hot tea I finally dug out a small pot and made tea in that. Maybe I imagined it but for some reason, it Quite tastes the Same When darkness comes the cabin was quite warm and Cozy but I still Felt chills pass through me where was jack how long did it take to find a Lost trapper I sat before my fire reading. Finally I puts them book aside and paste the floor finally I banked the fire curling up in piles of blankets on the cart yet again Kipp came up and curled up with me this time I didn't scold him for being on the court I remember the night before I the fact that Kipp might have saved my toes there was a full moon and streamed through the small frosted window it seemed ever so bright reflecting off of the fresh blown snow and was trying to pray again when there was like a motion at the door and before I could even warm my way out of the blankets jack was their I didn't even jump up and run to him I just buried my face in my hands and began to Sob in till my whole body shook I was so really you so thankful to see he safely home my boyfriend and neighbor he walked over and took his arms as I clang to him. He holds me for a long time stroking my hair and patting my back Elizabeth said

There is there Elizabeth jack said

As if he was talking to a small child we didn't try to talk we really didn't need. Later we were here for One another all the details for long miserable days. For now, it was enough just to be to gather again. Next morning jack Busy and Unpleasant Day a pond his return a porn the Body's awaiting his investigation he also brought one back with him on the dogsled. It was a sad time for all of us after in the Body's inspected jack and bill filed the reports Indian people were given permission to bury their people. Apparently Bill had just come in the town that morning as well and met jack heading into town it was a Salamis Assembly filed Single file out of the town that afternoon and made their way to the bearing trees jack and I joined the salamis procession I sound of morning Sent chills up and down my spine I had never heard anything like it before not the sound of weeping it was a cry and whine A deep guttural lament meant Rose and fell As the colonist moved along it tore at my soul and I went quietly with the mourners at home as twilight came The drums took up their steady beat and they echoed through in the town thumping out there messenger of death even Kipp starred and Wind well they keep on all night I asked jack as he dropped me off at my door. Feeling restless and energy at the attention of the beating. Elizabeth said

Oh no they should be stopping anytime now jack said

Out the window I could see in the settlement Below Open bonfires in the central area around the fires the Indians moved in and dance pattern The drummers who sat in the firelight beating the drums with their hands and chanting a monetary tune Rose and fell Night air Jack was right the drumming stopped as a bruply as it had begun I looked out the window again and saw silhouette of people disappearing into the show of the buildings the fires had dim down to a distant glow the dead had a prompt and respectable burial. January passed into February we had more storms none of the violence of the mid January blizzard for the most part Life seem to slide into a study settle day routine we still continuing our Bible studies and Miss Francis never missed a study even though she was difficult at times her attitude had changed from the inside out I never did apologize for my outburst not that I wasn't willing to do so it just didn't seem the appropriate thing to do under the circumstances thank you Lord I Pray for turning something bad into something good. Kip was a beautiful dog I discussed with Jack what Mikael he'd said I had to allow Kipp to find his place in dog community of the town do you think is right I asked really like Fearing jack Might agree with Mikael Elizabeth said

I'm afraid so Elizabeth it will come sooner or later whether you want it to or not Kipp will challenge he'll either need to meet the challenge or run jack said

I couldn't imagine Kipp running I wanna wasn't sure I wanted him to run But a fight but I didn't want that either do you think he's ready now I asked Elizabeth said

Don't rush things I don't squeeze my hand there's plenty of time jack said

My friends from the town keeping the fires going and their families fed to have much time tea occasionally one or two did appear for a few minutes The women that I had joined in the berry patch brought new neighbors for me to meet we still hadn't learned each other's languages many of the women knew some English words most often the words were he needed training at the post, not words used for a chat over a cup of tea with all of us combining our knowledge and by using our hands Exactly We did manage to take come verse some.   
Win late February came I began to think spring but Jack warned me to we rarely have a spring we jump straight into summer after winter It seems that winter had been upon us for years seem to me one day in Mach nabirye came to see me an alone it wasn't our Bible study day I was a bit surprised Elizabeth said

Do you have time to talk for a while nabirye said

She put aside her coat and and took a seat at the table in the kitchen I push the cattle forward on the stove adding another stick of wood and waiting for her to begin Elizabeth said

I have been thinking about the verse we started the other day the one about Christ dying for the ungodly I'm on godly nabirye said

We all are without God. I a green in a whisper Elizabeth said

You two but nabirye said

I'm Bible says we all have sinned remember It inverse a couple of weeks ago Elizabeth said

I remember I just don't Think of it at the time I guess nabirye said

Well it's true bible also says there are none righteous not even one nabirye sat silent Elizabeth said

I remember that to nabirye said

Well when yet we were sinners he loved us Elizabeth said

That is the part is so hard for me to understand I can't imagine someone died for us, Elizabeth I am terrible wicked person you don't know you don't know what I all most did nabirye said

Do you want to tell me Elizabeth said

I took care of crazy Mary I brought all her meals then be sent to wash her hands I am Brandon used her tell that refused to heal from the freezing winter each time I went we spoke together I tried to encourage her that things would work out but each time I went she begged or just one thing she pleaded with me to bring it to her each time I refused she won in her hunting knife. Nabirye said

I couldn't understand nabirye words. There was silence as I puzzle over them. Why was she wicked for taking such care of Mary? Finally, nabirye is had come up. Elizabeth said

I knew why she wanted her knife she couldn't Bear to be shut up Cage like like a chicken nabirye said

I understood it then crazy Mary had intended to take her own life. Elizabeth said

Well I kept saying no. Then the other morning I couldn't stand it anymore she was going wild in the little room. And soon she would be taken away far away from her land, and her people, and locked up in another room forever, it would kill her it would kill her slowly. What it wood be more merciful to let her die all at once. And so I found her knife I tucked it in my dresser and took it to her. When I went to take Her breakfast to her only when I got there crazy Mary was dead. Nabirye said

Yes I knew Mary mercifully already gone My mind was willing I heart was thumping what can I say to the anguished nabirye did she truly realize the seriousness have her near crime either Bill or Jack would have had to arrest her she would've been locked up in Little room at the back of her husband store she would've been sentenced out for a trial and sentencing You would've been implicated in a terrible crime The horror The whole thing washed through me making me a Trumbull but nabirye was continuing Elizabeth said

I was very on justice I am a sinner I thought before versus that it was speaking of someone else now I know it speaks of me my heart is very heavy Elizabeth I couldn't sleep last night I love him. This Jesus but I have heard him with my Sin nabirye said

I couldn't have told nabirye, what she had done was not wrong I believed it. Would've been a terrible thing if she had been partied to Mary suicide but God had kept I Thank God for his intervention and mercy I send nothing about the acronym that nabirye had all most commended instead I talked about white now must be done about it. Nabirye When I realized I was a sinner I could do nothing myself to atone for my sins I did the only thing one can do that is necessary to do I excepted God has provided for all mankind his forgiveness. There in the death of his son Jesus he died for our sins so ween die for our own sins I don't understand this kind of love that either near nabirye but I don't know what it's real for I have felt it when I praying to God ask his forgiveness and check his son as my same here that love filled me Elizabeth said

He wouldn't do that for me nabirye said

He wants to he Aches for it That's why he came and die he Love miss you so much nabirye, even though nabirye eyes hers remain dry mine nor filled with tears green powder hands I pray and then Nabirye pray hers was a beautifully simple prayer beginning Faith and repentance and ending with joy and praising. I reached over and hugged her and holding her for a moment when we had finished praying even nabirye eyes were wet now we spent some time looking at his reassurance and promise in the Bible and then nabirye rushed home to share the news with Mikael And Miss Francis if she left in the house that day and my heart was singing nabirye was even more special friend she was a believed sister as well we had no idea how quick lane nabirye newfound faith would be tested not even a week later disaster struck The whole town was just suffer the consequences but nabirye and Mikael would be hurt the most Elizabeth said

A week later

Elizabeth and I start the night talking and fell asleep by the fireplace until nearly 2 o'clock in the morning when voices loud and excited reached our cabin we scrambled up from the floor realizing the fire had gone out and yet we had fallen asleep and hurry to the window The whole world seems like it was on let up with an orange-red glow Fire is what I said before he even reached the window jack said

Oh no dear God I prayed out loud but it was looking for a moment like the whole main town was going up in smoke jack had to straighten most of the wrinkles out of his clothes in the time it took me to realize what was unfolding before my eyes Elizabeth said

You stay here Elizabeth I'll send people if they need your help you know where all my medical supplies are kept get them out and ready if they're needed jack said

Jack was gone before I could even speak to him. I dressed hurriedly Afraid I would be needed even before I could fill out the orders Jack had just said. The noise outside grew louder I could hear in the cracking of the flames 🔥 now as well. Kipp wind and move towards the door his Inc. told him that there was danger. Its all right Kipp I spoke soothingly to him you're safe here. I still didn't know what was burning after all. I had followed all of the orders jack laid out with medical supplies and bandages and the burnt ointment I had found. I put more wood in the fire and put a full kennel on to boil in case it was needed. Smoke was in the air now seeping through every available space into the cabin the small Second me Foreign meant Pain and lost and even possible death I went to the window to see I could tell how much of the small town had been taken by the fire it was the Bay Valley Springstore what is burning wild flames rocketed sky awards Man mounds around them build thing there was little they really can do. There was really no fire equipment in the village only buckets and snowdrifts and against such a fire these had a very useful effect. One cabin close to in the building was also burning I prayed for the occupants safety. I began to pick out for figures than for men on roofs of the other buildings there was bucket brigade's feeding them buckets of snow Women and children mounds around in the streets or moans around in groups helplessly. The whole scene was one of the spare and a whore noise at the door brought me from the window three women stood against the night one handsome baby her arms. One of the others helped a child by the hand I had seen them at the trading post before when I and nabirye served out soup at the Store after storm challenge I did not know them by name come and I said how is nabirye hove you see nabirye One lady shook her head but others looked blankly they push the little girl for your face was strict with it and went from tears she had an ugly burden on her hand I took off her coat and knelt before her I had no training in treating a burns I grabbed a jar of ointment and read the label you didn't tell me as much as I needed to know I felt I should clean the wound somehow but how I got a basin of water and warmed it to my touch I didn't want to damage the burden tissue for in there with a cloth I want but away most of the dirt and grime trying not to hurt the girl and generously applied the appointment and found it with a clean bandage I soon as I had finished the money letter with the baby hold him out to me and coughed to show that the baby hand had a problem She pointed out the window at the fire and coughed again she said smoke I asked her if he choked on the smoke she said smoke again smoke-inflation what can I do about that I have no idea how that was treated and if I had known I was sure I wouldn't have what I need to do to treat it with I took the baby to put their minds at ease I had to do something what God What do they do to make breathing easier The only thing I had ever heard he's breathing was Steam and it could be the worst thing I can do I didn't know I am bundled them being me on the caught then I dug through the supplies Help their infant I couldn't find nothing that was labeled for smoky-insulation I finally took some appointment that was good for chest Congress and rubbed a small amount on the little chest I had not yet finished with the baby and when the door opened and more women and children and tear the small cabin more from afraid then injury few of them had a small burner to thankfully nothing major The smell of smoke was on their clothes and afraid of fire in their face whenever a new group joined us I asked the same question nabirye have you seen the Barack are they all right I got the shrugs and blank looks in return, the morning sun was pulling it self to a sitting position When jack comes in caring and young man who had a badly burned foot in I was glad to see him I was And sorry for the night young man nabirye I asked again what about the Barack Elizabeth said

Their fine all three of them jack said

I was thankful and relieved and then jack gave instructions on what he wanted done to care for the foot I carried them out in the best of my abilities after the young man was given to me medication turn down the pain jack did what he could to a friend the ugly burn then he bandage the foot lightly and left the man on our caught and went back to help with the fire before he left he pulled Close even though I didn't hold me long there was a number of eyes upon us I think Will be able to save that other homes. The fire is past its worst it shouldn't be long before before you can start sending them home jack whispered before he left I looked around at the still afraid faces sergeant Thorsten says the fire soon will be over I am formed them gesturing with my hands as well and then you all able to go home The rest of your homes are quite safe you can go back to them I wasn't sure how many of them understood my words I still only knew a few words in there tongue and none of them dealt with Fire but first will have some tea it took a lot of tea that morning and we had to take turns with the cups even though it's seem to lift the spirits and gloom from the room even some of the ladies began to chat it was a great relief to me I checked on the young man with the bad burn he seem to be resting as comfortably as he could be under the circumstances I asked him if he would like some tea but he just shook his head as the morning progressed the fire A small measure of rubbl or little groups ladies and children who began to leave the cabin The young man had fallen asleep whether from medication or from exhaustion I did not know I set about doing the dishes and tidying up A small room by the time jack returned the young man how to walk was asking the questions me that I could not understand or answer I was glad to see jack For he would know what the fellow wanted I met Jack at the door after quick look to assure myself that he was OK I indicated the man on the caught he's been trying to ask me something I told Jack I have no idea what he's trying to say jack Crossed crossed the room to the young man knelt beside him he talk to him and his soft native tongue jack spunky Again and with an out of his head he rose and left in them young man to his feet I am taking him home jack said to me Man it seems like he was about to topple over shouldn't you carry him I asked Elizabeth said

I would gladly but it would shame him to be carried through his village jack said

I looked at the proud man his face was twisted with pain and he still was determined walk through to be carried I nodded my head I hope he makes it Elizabeth said

firmly I'll see you to that jack said

When he returns he brought the Barack with him Elizabeth said

You have enough food for five hungry people jack ask me

It was nearly noon and none of us had anything to eat I'll find it without Tencent but before I went my coverts I had to reassure myself that nabirye and Francis was OK I think last year in around the door taking off soiled coats and taking snow from their boots their faces were such covered and strict with tears weather from reaping or in the actual world smoke in their eyes didn't know nor did I ask their shoulders slumped with fitting it was very long and hard and just heartless night their home was gone livelihood was gone one night they lost they are past their presence and their future I crossed to them an able to find the words to express my feelings I lucked into nabirye eyes my question was not invoiced but she answered it with just a little quick now on she reassured me she was all right then I turned to Francis and I put out my hand are you are right I asked her her answer was more than I would've expected I don't have Burns or outer injuries but she was telling me she really hurts on the inside it would heal since she had found the secret to healing it would take time I've turned back to Mr. Barack I'm sorry Mikael What is it able to give me a crooked smile Elizabeth said

Where are tough Miss Thatcher Mikael said

I smiled and went to get something to eat for all of us after we finished our meal we sat around the fireplace talking in the quiet towns Elizabeth said

What are your plans Mikael is there anything we can do jack said

Haven't sorted that out Mikael said

Don't worry I can make all the bed Mikael and I need nabirye said

I have looked puzzled Elizabeth said

Sprucebow and feras explained I know how to make them better than even the richest people would envy nabirye said

I am mired nabirye attempt to lighten the situation and bring A little humor Elizabeth said

It's not really a fan I am worried about. You know what it's like this time of year. It's been a very Long and hard winter most of the families are nearly out of supplies they were depending on the store to get them through The rest of winter and tell Spring right new growth and new food angina I will wager more than Half of their town has 5 cups of flour or less and in their cabins how are they going to make bread without flour salt Tea... Mikael said

Well I all band together to look after them there are Hardly people they will make it jack said

(There was silence for a few minutes)

What about each of your supplies Mikael said

Between the two of us not enough for the whole village that's for sure will have to ration there in the supplies to get through to the spring jack said

As Mikael nodded Right That's a good idea don't be giving out rations little you have that I want it doesn't any good someone Hass to stay healthy and on his feet, it seems like you've been elected Serge Mikael said

Full impact of the situation began to hit me, oh God I have prayed silently don't let it comes to place that I have to turn away people that are hungry from my door, was Mikael that it would become so desperate that we would have to rush for us our own to have the strength to get from one day to another and question to myself silently Elizabeth said

I think the first thing needs to be done is a little survey jack said

We go Family by family in the village and see what the situation is Mikael said

I'll get you a little book if you're up for coming with me and you can record as we go along jack said

Mikael I was nominated and released to his feet reaching for his heaviest such covered coats and beaver hat I'm prepared to follow jack as Jack turned to me I would like you to do the same between our two cabins as you find time it is in Porten you know exactly what we're dealing with I nodded it seems so serious after the man left I turned to nabirye and Francis why don't you try to get some sleep. Both like exhausted Elizabeth said

I'll help you with your inventory offered nabirye said

No it won't take me that long there really isn't that much to count you get some rest nabirye was hesitant but I was insistent finally she was persuaded she and Francis went in the bedroom remove their outer surrounds close and more faster sleep I did up the dishes and straightened up a bit notebook and pencil in here and I did as jack had said yeah I counted everything each cup of flour tea sorted and counted every tend canned food I measured the salt and the sugar and coffee and beans and rice every bit of my suppliers than my storm room then I went to Jack's cabin and did the same and his store room as well at first it seemed to me that seemed quite a lot but then I me and I think about how many days it was until my supplies could be replaced I realized it wasn't very much Mikael was right we were going to be awfully short on food supplies before this winter was over with a sinking hearts I returned the kitchen it would take very careful planning to make it stretch now later afternoon jack and mar Barack had been gone for several hours I looked out the window nervously wanting them to return nabirye came out of the bedroom looking rested Elizabeth said

Elizabeth May I borrow your snowshoes nabirye said

Of course are you sure you're ready Elizabeth said

I'm sure I'm ready with a soft smile Will even welcome the exercise and just being in nature nabirye said

They are just right outside the door Jack and Mikael returned it before nabirye they did not have good news the tabulation I Food in the village was listed on two short pages The Indians had come to rely more and more on the trading post and they didn't store mini foods except for the Roots and herbs and the berries they dried by now these weren't on short supply future looked even more bleak than it had before The survey oh Lord please send an early spring when it was dark when nabirye still hadn't returned I was coming concerned I didn't like not to mention my fears for I knew Jack and Mikael had a lot on their mind selflessly I watched out the window I wish I had suggested that she take Kipp with her Mikael stop what he was saying mimed sentence turned to me Elizabeth said

If you're worried about nabirye don't be she is home in those words as she is in her kitchen whether it's light or dark nabirye is not in danger Mikael said

I am Blushed slightly I do wish you would come Francis came from the bedroom also looking much better after her nap Elizabeth said

I have newly slept the day away. I'm sorry I meant to be up sooner to help you I just didn't wake up you should've called me Francis said

I don't need any help I reassured her besides you needed to sleep we prepared the meal Francis set out the plates and cluttery on the table because our table was small and we only had two chairs we went to fill our plates and sit around the room we were almost ready to eat when we heard nabirye I Side sound of relief when we open the door to her she was almost hidden under spruce branches how she ever managed to load her self down what is beyond me she smiled out from underneath them and Mr. Barack helped her later aside her bundles we ate together then she disappeared again when she returned again she had manage to get some fryers from somewhere with a Thesis at hand she began to make a bed here in the end that occasionally was used as an office jack let our group in prayer and we all retired early it had been a long exhausting day we would have to take our future one day at a time. Elizabeth said

During the next few days Jack and Bill I am meeting of all of the folks of the town and surrounding camps for yet the town was growing. They Gathered in front of the rubble that so recently been the source of The life blood of the town anxious Eyes surveillance the debris had been raked following the fight did not I brought not a whole lot fourth a town From it jack student before them and spoke in their native language I standing next to Elizabeth whispering the translation " we meeting together for we are one we must care for one another we have lost the trading post and The food it's supplied now we must find our own way it is not a new way it has been done by for many moons by our founding fathers but it is a hard way it will all take us working together you have some flour and salt for breakfast you should watch Your supply closely and use only a little every day it can last for many days if you use it sparingly we have the forest and streams they will not for sake us they have meat for the taking we will hunt together and share what we find we have plants that can be gathered from under the snow if you know them well we will send out groups to gather them those who stay behind well care for the fires we have traps and snares if we run out of ammunition for our guns so we will not starve we have Madison if we become sick do not be afraid and most importantly we have a God that sings us know in need he has promised to take care of his children we will live and we will make it in the time of the spring." nabirye said

I felt like we should have a plan in such a speech But when Jack was done speaking the people of the town filed away silently but yet their shoulders were a lifted a little and the look of despair had been replaced with silent acceptance even a glimmer of hope now I hardly saw Jack or Bill they organized hunting parties they sent out fishing parties to cut holes in ice hey Cindy older women bundled up against the cold to dig for roots around the trees well younger women were signed their neighbors fires up on their own children took on new responsibilities as baby tenders and Firewood gatherers my entire town was to be called upon to work together even the older ones who were unable to be active had parts staring the pot and kept the house fires going well others were busy with their tasks The empty cabins were some fasting fixed up for the family who lost their home next-door to the store in the fire and life in the town. Some of the outside trappers Who had seen the red glow in the sky on the night of the fire came home to check on families they standard width of their heads lowered what the disaster was and what it meant to the population in the town I also thought they were praying in their own way for an early spring. It was about four days later after the fire when Nabirye and I were alone I knew she must've been sorrowfulness of losing her lovely home The beautiful handwork of her past she amid it you made our heart sore but she was able to smile in spite of it all Elizabeth said

In spite of it all, I still have eaten if I had lost him then all would have been lost nabirye said

I thought of my own life and yet that is how I felt of yet Jack even though I hadn't realized it to this point and yet I understood what nabirye meant Elizabeth said

I have been doing a lot of thinking, maybe this is the way God is punishing me for my son nabirye said slowly

I wanted to protest but I wasn't sure what to say Elizabeth said

Then I thought no I think not you see I was a sinner long before I brought a knife to crazy Mary I understand something that I didn't before I did not become sinful because I took the knife to her but rather I consented to take that knife because I was a sinner do you won't understand me Elizabeth nabirye said

I nodded slowly I did understanding and I agreed Elizabeth said

I've been a sinner for a long time I just didn't know about it oh I knew I had unhappiness a pain in my heart that twisted at times and brought me grief and shame but I didn't know why or what it was I'm pain is gone now even after in the fire I have peace there if God had been punishing me than I when it feel him with me as I do now as I watched the fire burn everything that ever had ever been mine he was not punishing me but perhaps but he is putting me to through the testing ritual To see if I am strong nabirye said

I nodded again it seems nabirye had it all sorted out tears filled my eyes she was strong our nabirye Elizabeth said

Mikael and I talk to long last night, we're going to go away nabirye said

My mouth hit the floor and to protest and I reached an arm for her hand Elizabeth said

We will be back As soon as the crows are back well to rebuild the trading post as soon as wood can be hauled from the forest and will bring supplies back to the town and the people nabirye said

Relieved they would be back I still didn't understand why nation go Elizabeth said

Mikael has too much to do to make plans for the new building she began explaining hast to make arrangements for their supplies to be shipped upriver when it's free of ice we will be very busy the time will go quickly Mikael is even going to show me the big cities I've read about nabirye said

Nabirye face took on a glow for a moment I wish I could go with her but then I quickly thought of the town and the school a pond jack and any desire to lead with the town left me Elizabeth said

Besides matter-of-factly the supplies are low even the supplies in your home if we go soon that will mean less people to feed and more life for the town nabirye said

What about Francis Elizabeth said

Mikael is going to ask her what she wishes we're sure she'll want to go with us nabirye said

There was just one question to ask when will you go Elizabeth said

Tomorrow is the sun is in the sky nabirye said

Francis did decide to choose to go with them they had very little to take Mikael still had his good team I was letting dogs and his sled they have no clothing to pack and no provisions except what they were given Jack made sure they had a good rifle and some shells. villagers came Charlene forward as they began their travels giving Gifts food or clothing or traps I knew the people desperately needed the things they were giving away yet so did the Barack and gifts were not refused because it would have caused a fence for the givers they were given in love and they were excepted in love. Atlantis this letter was loaded the dogs were harnessed and the travelers were ready for the trails at the last minute nabirye Drew me a sign I was sure I wouldn't be able to talk to her without weeping. Elizabeth said

I have a wonderful secret and I wanted to share it with you before we left I am going to have a baby just think after 10 years of marriage I am I'm going to have a baby nabirye said

Oh nabirye is all I could say insecure in my arms and you cried all over her fryers parka I was the only one in tears for the Indian people express themselves in other ways I knew in their hearts were heavy to it was hard to see in our friends go it was hard to turn them over to the elements and winter I print they would arrive safely if anyone knew how to the rigors of the trail it was the Barack nabirye had come from the forest and Mikael himself had spent several years traplines me for coming manager of the store they wouldn't know what to do in all circumstances would be hard it would be hard for Francis she had not trained herself for this I prayed God would help her and nabirye The little Excited mother to be I pray with all my might that things would go well for her and that God would protect their unborn child I Stuart and watch them go disappear over in the White mountains of the town a Final wave to us our last glimpse of them and then I placed a hand on Kipp furry head and started back to the cabin The tears blurring my vision Elizabeth said

Even though we hadn't heard from them the Barack as soon as the river thighs or as soon as the logs can be brought Forest was not too definite of a time for their return. Jack said

I wouldn't watch for in the first bluebird back at home I would watch that first song of the Robin I waiting expectantly Of the first sight of the spring crocus I relish the day when I saw my first dainty violet but now I was watching and waiting for the return of nabirye with the arrival of the Barack I wouldn't really know it was spring with the coming with both her nabirye and Mikael New life wouldn't be would be given to the dreary winter town there was a new feeling in the town A feeling of being released of Being confined was it really spring or would we have one more winter storm yet this season I hardly dared to hope then came One day in all early April A man came riding excitedly in the town his horse breathing heavily he cried out in broken English they come many wagons of supplies everyone came from every different direction and their cabins where he Binge to talk in their native language And I was about to explodeWith my question I ran around the people until I found Anna next jack they apparently had been talking with my exciting man came into town is it them I asked him Elizabeth said

It certainly is them even Abigail is with them after visiting her folks she must've met them on the trail along with some newcomers with plenty wagons of supplies jack said

How far away are they Elizabeth said

About 5 miles jack said

5 miles seems still very far I could hardly wait it would seem like forever I'll go get them some supper as I was About two bolts off Jack caught my arm Elizabeth said

Holds it they're laughing they won't be here for an hour or so jack said

What's all that ruckus about I was trying to nap jack bill said

It's the supplies along with the Barack Both Anna and Elizabeth said

Is that true Jack bill said

I was wondering if you would want to accompany me in going out to meet them jack said

Yes I am cried Elizabeth said

Grab a light sweater it might be getting cold by the time we return jack said

I ran for the sweater my dress warping around me about my legs I lifted them up so I could run faster they finally were here well almost here they were coming I hurried back to her yet Anna and jack let's go already out of breath Elizabeth said

I took Elizabeth's arm and slowed her down if we have a few miles to walk you better slow down you'll never make it at Pace jack said

He was right I slow down the people of the town began fell into place step behind us including Anna and her youngsters and mothers caring baby father wasting younger ones up on their shoulders even the old need an assistance with a walking stick Tonnelet at a slower pace The whole entire town was going to meet The traitor and his Indian wife we walked along as swift as both a bill and Jack allowed I Breathe deeply The fresh Tangi air it was still cool but it's not like growing things I thought. Or was it my imagination do you really think spring is here I asked jack Elizabeth said

I think so jack said

What signs do you go by I persisted Elizabeth said

The river is almost ice-free, the snow is almost gone, it's warmer, and I've seen groups of birds and Canada geese flying north do you need more jack said

I swatted at my chink mosquitoes are back Elizabeth said ruthlessly

There you have one more Insurance that spring is here all right jack said

We laugh together Kipp frolicked on Head of us sniffing at rabbit holes and barking at sassy squirrels I laughed at him I think he's excited to I to jack Elizabeth said

This winter has been hard for you have It Elizabeth jack said

It's been hard for everybody Elizabeth said honestly

You and I are used to the hardships the rest of them aren't quite used to it has it been too much jack said

I will admit it will be glad for a fresh carrot and I will amend I will be glad for a fresh piece of cake it will be nice I will even admit spinach which I do not like my taste good but I am not sorry I met you here. Jack stop me push back my hair and kissed me he looked deeply in my eyes Elizabeth said

Glad to hear you say that Elizabeth I have something to say to maybe I should've had said years ago but I want to say with all of my heart now and all my love I'm proud of you Elizabeth proud Of your Strength your support you being able to adjust to hard things even by accident you've been my hope my support my right arm Elizabeth I don't even know what I would've done if I had to live the rest of my life after leaving you in school without you you've proved me more than wrong over and over you belong here by my side one more kissed me again jack said

I brushed away happy tears and I lifted my face to his but then I heard so noise of the grinding wheels they were coming just over the hill what is old friends and new friends and needed supplies and hope my heart gave a lurch in its happiness I gave one more test with all love wrapped up in it and I turned to meet the oncoming Wagons Spring finally had come The closer we came to the rumbling wagons The more my heart pounded frustrated with the weight I just wish hoist my long tumbling skirt and break into our run I held my own patients and check I wasn't sure how jack feel about my impulsiveness and I was quite sure that there would be quite puzzled expression's on the faces of our Indian neighbors they were so near and yet so far away tryst dipping down over the last hills before in the town I wanted to welcome her back and spend some time talking per hours for hours hear all about the outside world that was coming in near us and every little thing had happened to her had been away. Elizabeth said

I reached for Elizabeth's hand I am gay but I love the link the screen won't be long now trying to calm Elizabeth trembling hands and a heart jack said

I took Deep breath gave him a quite smile and then tempted to slow my stripes just a bit but it was hard my legs act with the effort I was so eager to you see nabirye just when I thought I was it burst with interpretation I saw someone climb down from the distant wagon and then there was nabirye towards me without another thought I grabbed up my skirts and broke into a head long run to meet her at first neither of us could talk we just Helms one another tears mingling on our faces nabirye she held the secrets outside world even though it was coming closer the worlds of my family that I loved and missed so much by the time we had finished in bracing each other what is great commotion all around us jack meaning Mikael bill was meaning a couple of constables who Alex scored in the wagons A crowd of people from the town had gathered around the wagon drivers were trying to hold the tired teams study in spite of all the confusion everyone he always seem to be talking at once nabirye and I no it would be useless to trying to talk now backed up and looked at one another where his face and smile and our delight our eye is promising inch on there a long talk together as soon as I could be arranged but I tried one question Francis Elizabeth said

She stayed nabirye said

I knew now what is not time more details then the whole party turns in the town and Erie silence fell as we walked the trail over the hills through the bush and home nabirye eyes darted and forth over the scenery she had not seen for so long I could just sense she was straining forward eager for another that first look at at the familiar cabins in the clearing I knew her thoughts we're skipping on ahead of her my attention was drawn to where she been in the recent past I couldn't wait any longer did you meet my family in Hamilton I asked with all of my heart it would be able to say yes Elizabeth said

intern with all lights in her eyes they are wonderful she exclaimed your sister Beth is so sweet the children I love the children nabirye said

I swallowed a big old lump that had welling up in my throat I missed all my siblings I didn't realize how much until I heard nabirye talk about them how are they I struggled with the words Elizabeth said

Fine she band but they miss you send their love I also sent you letters put them right on top in the top crate so you can have them when we get to town I knew you wouldn't be anxious for them Nabirye said

I reached over and gave her a warm hug The horses sensed food and rest I had we had to pick up our feet for they had also picking up their homes just to keep up. Jack Who had been walking next to Mikael to snatch up some news for you yet our town was growing and yet it seemed like hundreds of people we're moving our direction as the country what is expanding and growing not just our town was growing joined me taking my hand to study in my footsteps Elizabeth said

You OK jack said

After a few silent moments, I smile to let him know I want I'm sure I trace of tears still shown on my face. Elizabeth said

Any news from home. Jack said

Nabirye says they're all fine and they sent letters my grip on jack hand tightened I can hardly wait to read them the sun was low on the horizon making it increasingly hard to see the trail. The Indians in their immediate knowledge of nature and territory walking quickly and surely there are steps number to falter I stumble now and then I was glad for Jack's hand. Kipp stopped his frisking around came back to follow closely at my size. Elizabeth said

The Barack spend the night mini nights perhaps until they get themselves so I don't in the old Sanderson cabin jack said

That is a mass I exclaimed horrified that he would even suggest that cabin Elizabeth said

It can be cleaned up and quite livable with a little effort Mikael heads already asked if it is available I paused for a moment and went on like most women nabirye might preferred to be on her own jack said

I knew he was right at least about nabirye being on her own she was quite independent but it would be nice to keep with me with the rebuilding up in the store I'll help her clean the cabin I finally said out loud if that's what she wants Elizabeth said

Good jack said

After a few minutes, I broke the silence once again by asking how long do you think it will take to rebuild the store Elizabeth said

It depends on the weather how many men from the town help how things go but Mikael says framed up and ready to shelter The supplies and such in about a month or so they will finish the living quarters as time allows jack said

Polar nabirye she would be without a proper house for us months and with the new baby coming it wouldn't be easy in the semi darkness I stole another look at nabirye she looked fine she was shopping now and I couldn't help wonder when the baby due in my excitement of nabirye good news when she had shared her secret I hadn't even asked The time that I expected birth yes she could be due before too many weeks past but she walked with the same straight shoulders that same confidence as before the fire and the confidence of the rest of her people I am mired her for that by now it was quite dark we were still welcoming people on their way to welcome them from the travelers mothers with little ones and tell old people who couldn't walk there fastest children who just strangled for the fun of it finally in the sight of that but small town we can see in the dark shapes and such of the buildings through in the night hearing the familiar sounds of barking dogs as they struggle is against their unwelcome tenders I wondered if Kipp Felt a little smug about the fact he was with the group traveling free The smoke of the wood fire Ingle is in the air even though by now most of every fire in the town would've gone out for lack of attention less sad to hear a rumble where once the trading post stupid showed faintly through in the night I wish we had taken time to clean it away so that might not bring returning pain to in the Barack I moved closer to nabirye hoping my presence in night it's nice some comfort it must have been some comfort for she's Bing softly to talk to me over in the creek and grind of the wagons Elizabeth said

It seems like a long bad dream nabirye said

Giving her armor quick screams I did not answer or I did not know what to say we moved silently A manga of buildings at we're so familiar to both of us as the wagons scrambling to a stop the tire drivers lowered their aching bodies to the hard-packed earth of the Main Street speaking to and then teams as they moved forward then them until Mikael would given the next orders nabirye waiting to join her husband I spoke to her as I walked by "I will light the fire and get supper ready as soon as you're free come to the house you can wash and rest for a bit before we have our supper" Elizabeth said

Thank you nabirye said

My heart was late as I hurried back to my house to make supper preparations nabirye was back and she looked fine and much-needed supplies for the village we're on the loading wagons soon then trading post would be belt again and after in the evening supper was over dishes washed cared for there wouldn't be talk on monks friends. As I rushed to start the fire my mind busy with what I could fix for our supper I had known the Barack had been on the trail for several days and would enjoy a full meal rather than a hastily prepared snack The occasion Meredith  
What is it a celebration Feast and yet my pantry was almost empty Because of the scarceness of supplies the wagons that should in town were low down with much needed supplies for our future needs so it wasn't caution that made it in possible for me to fix our guest even really fine meal even though it was hard to break my habit serving the past several weeks it was simply in the fact there was very little on my shelves to prepare I left my fire the flames now devouring wood I began to Ramen through in the covenant shelves it seems that each container eagerly pulled forward and open what is empty I wondered how many more weeks or days we could've survived on what little we had left there was always meet the man of the town with Bill in charge have kept us well supplied with fresh meat but with the warmer weather it had to be brought to the town daily and why didn't buy the families for it would not keep fresh for long I surround The piece that have been brought to me for our supper it seems plenty for me and Jack but now with two other Feed it looked awfully small it was beaver not my favorite dish but it was tasty enough I tried to think of a quick way to cook it then stretch it a bit I had a few vegetables left but I could make a stew of sorts I hasten to get it in the pot and on the stove to cook I had nothing that would make a dessert of any kind thankfully we had plenty of wood and the roaring flames soon had the stew simmering in the pot I wish I had some fresh bread but we had been rationing our window wing flower supply so inside I made some simple biscuits nearly using up the last of the flower in the tent to do so I had no shortening on hand except for Rollo bear towel I did not enjoy the taste of it but the biscuits would be hard earned than rocks without it if only I had something special to celebrate Green occasion with The safe return of our friends The coming of the food supplies but I had nothing then I remembered The one jar blueberry preserves I had been hoarding on the very very top shelf for some special event this is a special event I enthusiastically went for the blueberries once I have my meal on to cook with the biscuits in the oven and the table set nothing for me to do I fed you and I'm out walking the floor from the stove to the door to the table the door to the window I couldn't see anything except shadowy movements in the light of the Open doors and dust you dirty sediment windows of the town I knew in the wagons were being move to be unloaded I knew all the crates and boxes would not be unloaded there was no place to store the contents but a few of the supplies would be organized quickly as possible so in the town people would have access to them tomorrow be a busy day indeed I turned from the window to put more wood in the fire to make sure in the pot won't continue to boil Justin the dishes and the table where for the fifth or sixth time Felt like I was missing out on the activities in town Kipp must've felt the same way sentencing there was excitement beyond our door for he crossed over into it And He started whining for me to let him out I had no sympathy for him if I can't go neither could he I said firmly at him I am missing it all to Kipp must've known from my voice would not let him out for a wind once more crossed back over to his favorite place in front of the fireplace and lowered himself to the floor looking at me with wide puppy pleading eyes Irish turn the stew and pulled the cattle for hot water I had no more coffee or tea how do use the last of the tea for our Sunday dinner and we haven't been out of coffee for nearly a week or more we simply won't drink the hot water it really wasn't so bad At last I heard footsteps just outside The door and ran to open it nabirye entered The room with our her arms full of parcels chattering as she came in Elizabeth said

I knew you would be anxious for your letters and Beth said must get these parcels right away the men are bringing the rest nabirye said

I felt like Christmas had come with the spring dear bath I could hardly wait to see what she sent I reached for the parcels at and prepared to tear off wrappings immediately and then checked myself this was not just for me free yet they were labeled and had both Jack and my names on them so instead of ripping all whale like a child. I just squeezed the first one a bit laid it on a nearby chair and took the rest and in the same from nabirye and Deposit them with the rest with the first one. Elizabeth said

Jack said to go ahead and open them nabirye said

Are you sure it wasn't that I doubted her words is that I was just so eager that I was afraid to trust what I heard she laughed there have been so much laughing the past weeks were. I hadn't realized how little until I listened to nabirye now tears missed in my eyes too much joy was happening too quickly I brushed my eyes with my apron and reached for the first parcels it actually just had my name on it was filled with new yard gardens toiletry articles and some pretty lacy under things I run my hands over them each item feeling it's newness during the fresh scent of and unworn and unwashed The next bundle was done by the children contained a sweet treats there was many things the children loved there but I will admit they looked awfully good to me as well I couldn't remember in the last time that I had eaten something just for the fun of it of savoring the taste each little gift. Was wrapped and identified as I read each name my eyes filled with tears again there was even a lumpy one from baby Tail was and I knew she had had help I'm sure she had grown in the past year she was still a baby of two The third parcels was from Beth again it too was filled with treats but of a different sort of spices dried fruit and nuts and teas vanilla A can of fresh coffee now on the tears were really falling I haven't tasted some of these things since the fall how good they would taste I couldn't express my feelings My delight meant not even to nabirye but I'm sure she understood at last I picked up the package of letters I would wait to read them later I fingered them turning them over in my hand as I read the names on the envelopes there was Beth writing hand The firm script of my brother Charles childish printing from the children even one in the careless but expressive dash of my sister Julie I found it hard but I laid the letters down getting a hold of my emotions and turning into near me what would you like to drink with your supper fresh coffee or exotic tea Elizabeth said

Well I have a feeling since I think I've had fresh coffee and exotic tea since you have why don't you choose nabirye said

I will and took my time debating over and them Like a child in a candy store I was just about to pick a lemon tea when I remembered the men folk I wish sure of given a choice they would pick coffee so I laid in the Tea aside and went to open my coffee can I will never forget that first burst A fragrance and hung in the air of promise I save it and looking at nabirye just to be sure I wasn't dreaming we need to talk Elizabeth said "breathing in the air delicious smell of the coffee as I measured it carefully into the pot" We well for as long as you want nabirye said

Just then there was a scuffle of feet at the step to the door Jack and Mikael entered both of them carrying crates in Elizabeth said

The families send rations for the starving westerners ring quipped Jack said

But is toned gave away his heart Felt appreciation for their concern they placed the crate against the wall I finally came to my senses enough to offer warm water to Mikael so he could wash for supper Elizabeth said

Sure smells good "bummed out" as he sniffed the air I get tired very fast of fire-camp cook Mikael said

It's not much I am mended my cheeks flashing a little bit I hadn't realized how low our supplies were till I went to get our supper tonight I don't know how much far in there we could've stretched a little bit of food we had left Elizabeth said

Elizabeth has done a wonderful job of making do. General Pride in his voice she's always found something to go with the meat jack said

I flushed even more active Jack's appraise in fact we both knew at times very precious little to go with the meet we gathered around our small table as Jack let us in prayer his voice broke a little for his gratitude for our heavenly father to get in the wagons for getting them to this town in time to prevent real hardship I was reminded of the heavy responsibility that Jack and I had split over in the past few months with the welfare of so many people on our shoulders we didn't do you do enjoy our simple meal together even the beaver meat tasted better among the talk and laughter of friends. Elizabeth said

Rello bear towel isn't I really missed it it taste so good nabirye said

I laughed I guess once preference to do withone's background When supper was over in the man said there was a few morethings in this town to do they left the lantern and left leaving us to clearthe table without even discussing it we hurried there in the dishing we wereboth anxious to talk to one another at last we settled ourselves I have not yetread the letters but I still wanted to wait and read them in private for now Iwouldn't and relish all that nabirye could tell me The rest of the world insome ways it seems forever and yet chest yesterday and I had made the trip byairplane and by the stagecoach over in the same trail nabirye had just comeover. The letter that all of our families were doing well we were glad to hearCharles Business was growing as well as his children we also learned that afterreturning home Julie and she misses Charles and yet Toronto so much she'spersuaded mother and father to let her go live with him and his family Who isnow busy giving piano lessons and voice lessons to Calgary students when itcame time to retire for the night that nabirye share my bed instead of sleepingon the cot and that Mikael could use the cot he did not recall rightto sleep but talked into late into the night there was so much to tell oneanother questions on my mind I wanted to hear all about what nabirye here hadseen and heard on her trip I want to know all about my family members cities Ihad left behind the happenings in the world and the fashions ladies werewearing everything that I had been missing she was more than glad to fill me inbut something's she shared with me where in digging the new fullydifferent then with a different perspective I laughed listening to her fashionhumble opinion upon fashions to her current wearing apparel was very becomecumbersome and impractical and for all that matter not really attractive Ithere certainly not attractive enough to be fussing over I had learned to lovemy family even though she did not pretend to know note the white woman's WazeThe children in their own Open candid Ways brought light to her she especiallywas taken with Tail Elizabeth partly fresh impaired my name partly because shewas delighted child but mostly because amid it nabirye a baby she was lookingahead to the delightful experience of her little one I looked at her We finallyagreed we must get some sleep tomorrow would be a busy day with both of ustrying to get The old small Sanderson cabin cleaning up and getting ready foroccupancy reluctantly we said good night and let slip claim us The next day wasa dripping and what had issued in a storm which hand it Preferred D light-meanteverything miserable for those who had so much to do in the town The trails weremuddy and slippery and it was difficult just to walk about let alone Carriegood's or accomplish anything out side we went to clean up the cabin within acouple of days they moved in. Elizabeth said


	19. Chapter XXVIII

A couple of days later in the fall of 1989

Miss thatcher. Philip said

Hmm? Elizabeth said

What's today's lesson about? Philip said

Oh! Well, today, we'll be reading a chapter on Ancient Rome. Elizabeth said

I hate history. Philip said

Well, all right. Well, we'll also be starting our nature projects. Elizabeth said

I love natural projects! Philip said

Oh, you love anything that gets mud on your clothes. Steven said

Mud is nature. Philip said

It's part of nature. Elizabeth said

Well, part of my son's nature. Steven said

Come on, Philip! Let's go! Robert said

Okay. Bye, dad! Philip said

Philip is really doing so great in science. I wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with the reading, but... and you haven't heard a word I've said Elizabeth said

I-I'm sorry. What was that? Steven said

Faith is very pretty, don't you think? Elizabeth said

Oh... I hadn't noticed. Steven said

Uh-huh. Elizabeth said

Was it really that obvious? Steven said

(Laughs) why don't you just try talking to her? Elizabeth said

There's really not much to say. Steven said

You might ask her to dinner. Elizabeth said

I couldn't do that. Steven said

Why not? Elizabeth said

It would be too hard on Philip. Steven said

Faith is a lovely woman. Elizabeth said

I don't want to rush things. My boy's been through a lot. Steven said

So have you. Both of you need to more on sooner or later. Elizabeth said

Maybe. Steven said

Meanwhile at the stagecoach platform

Where are we going? Corey said

Oh, I've got a little birthday surprise for you. Abigail said

But my birthday isn't till next week. Bridgett! Corey said

Oh, I've missed you so much. Bridgett said

Excuse us. Abigail said

Oh, no, that's all right. Maria said

Aren't you supposed to be at school? Corey said

We all have a few weeks off. We're studying for final exams. Bridgett said

I thought she might want to come home and study. Abigail said

So you'll be here on my birthday? Corey said

I wouldn't miss it for anything. Bridgett said

Meanwhile in one of those shops on Main Street

What do you think, Florence? Dottie said

Oh, Dottie! It's wonderful! Congratulations! Florence said

Excuse me. Would either of you happen to know a man named Carlson Sean? Maria said

Mr. Sean works at Abigail's cafe. Dottie said

I see. Is there a hotel nearby? Maria said

Right over the saloon. May I walk you? I'd — Dottie said

Thank you, but I can manage. Maria said

Upstairs of the café

We can take dasher for a walk after school. Corey said

I don't know. I have to study for my tests. Bridgett said

Corey! You're going to be late. Abigail said

Coming! I can show you the tricks I taught him. Corey said

Don't forget to brush your teeth! Abigail said

I won't. Wait till you see the new baseball field. Corey said

And bring down your school books! Abigail said

Okay, I gotta get ready to see you later. Corey said

Bye. Bridgett said

Well, it looks like we're busy this morning. Abigail said

Yeah. It's gonna stay that way, now that national pacific closed the commissary. Carlson said

I'm not complaining. That Ranger wainwright took over for his brother at the railroad. Abigail said

Yeah, I just hope the job isn't bigger than the man. Carlson said

Oh! Speaking of big jobs, I need to hire someone to fix those rain gutters. Abigail said

I could leave for lost hills after breakfast, get what we need, and be back by morning. Carlson said

Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that. Abigail said

You didn't. I volunteered. Carlson said

See you later! Corey said

You forgetting something? Carlson said

Nope. Corey said

You sure about that? Carlson said

Oops. Corey said

Oh! You gotta actually grab it. There you go. Stop goofing off. Get to school. Carlson said

Okay. Bye, miss Abigail. Corey said

Bye, sweetheart. Abigail said

He's a good kid. Carlson said

He means the world to me. Bridgett, too. Abigail said

Yeah, I can tell. Carlson said

Carlson, I know it's hard to believe sometimes, but we do get second chances. Abigail said

I should probably go clear some dishes. Carlson said

Oh! Abigail. There you are. And it looks like you desperately need my help. Rosemary said

Oh, I thought you weren't interested in working in the cafe. Abigail said

Oh! (Chuckles) Not the cafe. I was referring to the even more daunting task of updating your image. Rosemary said

My "image"? Abigail said

Well, now that you're mayor, you're going to need a whole new wardrobe, and lucky for you, I am now gainfully employed at Dottie's new dress shop, so my talents are at your disposal. Rosemary said

Rosemary, that is very sweet of you, but to tell you the truth, I like my image just the way it is. Abigail said

Well... if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Oh... dear! Molly Sullivan is wearing that dreadful vest again. Excuse me while I save her from herself. Rosemary said

Abigail (chuckles quietly)

Meanwhile at the school

Thank you. Sweetheart. Good morning, opal! Elizabeth said

Good morning. Opal said

Is everything all right? Elizabeth said

It's my last day of school. Opal said

Your last day? Elizabeth said

Opal, why don't you run and have a seat while I talk to miss thatcher? She doesn't know but her grandmother's taken I'll. We leave for Santa Clarita on the afternoon stage. Ellen said

I'm so sorry to hear that. Is it seriously? Elizabeth said

We don't know yet. And Jed and I, we don't want her to miss any school, but we don't have anyone to watch her while we're gone. Ellen said

I understand. Elizabeth said

I'll be back to pick her up at lunch. Ellen said

Mrs. Thatcher? Why doesn't opal stay with me while you're away? Elizabeth said

Oh, no. I couldn't impose. Ellen said

It's not an imposition. I have an extra bedroom, and with constable Thorsten away, I have a lot of space-time on my hands. Elizabeth said

That's so kind of you! We'll be back as soon as we can. Ellen said

Don't worry. The two of us will have a great time. Elizabeth said

You mean the three of you. Brownie. Ellen said

Of course! Don't forget to pack his suitcase. (Chuckling)Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the jailhouse

Any chance that's for me? Bill said

Actually, it's for Martin. Abigail said

Well, if you're really hungry, Bill, I'm happy to change please with you. Martin said

your greatest fault is your kindness. Bill said

When's the trial? Abigail said

Not soon enough. Bill said

I thought we were becoming friends, Bill. Martin said

That must mean that you're gonna plead insanity. Bill said

I'm glad you decided to testify against the railroad, Martin. It was the right thing to do. Abigail said

Well, on truth, I did it to save my own skin, Abigail. Martin said

I see. And when you stopped Ryan wainwright from shooting bill, was that to save your own skin, too? Abigail said

You can go now. Thank you for lunch. Martin said

Good day, bill. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

Can we have tea and muffins at Abigail's? Opal said

You just had an ice cream cone! Are you going to have room? Elizabeth said

My mom says I'm a growing girl. Opal said

You're going to be doing an awful lot of growing today. Opal, why don't you go inside the cafe and I will meet you there? Elizabeth said

Okay. Opal said

Someone doesn't look very happy. Elizabeth said

My dad was supposed to take me for a walk, but he's busy. Philip said

He's just talking to nurse Cora. Elizabeth said

I think he likes her. Philip said

Philip, just because your father likes someone doesn't mean he likes you any less. Elizabeth said

Do you think she's gonna be my new mom? Philip said

I think that, right now, she and your dad are just friends. And it's good to have friends, isn't it? Elizabeth said

Yeah. I guess so. Philip said

You ready to go? Steven said

Yep. Philip said

(The cafe Door opens and close) (Elizabeth Gasps)

Here you go, brownie. Opal said

my goodness, opal! Your pretty dress! Elizabeth said

Can I have more jam, please? Opal said

I think you have had more than enough... jam. (As she puts the spoon against Elizabeth's dress which still had Jam on it) Oh, my. Um... I will be right back. Elizabeth said

And brownie needs more tea, please! Opal said

Mm-hmm. (Weary sigh) Elizabeth said

(Laughs) Are you all right? Abigail said

Teaching a child at school and caring for one around the clock are two very difficult things. Elizabeth said

(Chuckles) well... welcomes to motherhood at least temporarily. Abigail said

Jack and I have discussed children, but now we have so much more to talk about! (Both laughing) if he'd only write me back. Elizabeth said

You still haven't heard from him? Abigail said

Not since his first letter. Elizabeth said

I'm sure it'll be soon. Abigail said

I hope so. Worrying all the time can drive a person crazy. Elizabeth said

Brownie's getting thirsty! Opal said

(Laughing) coming! Elizabeth said

It's nice to have a discussion, isn't it? Abigail said

Can I get back to you on that? Elizabeth said

That night at Elizabeth's house

Are you ready to go to sleep? Elizabeth said

I can't. Opal said

Why not? Elizabeth said

My grandma's sick isn't she? Opal said

Why would you say that? Elizabeth said

I heard my mom and dad talking. Opal said

Well, I think your grandma is feeling much better, now that your mom and dad are with her. And I bet she'd want you to get a good night's sleep. Elizabeth said

I'm too sad to sleep. Opal said

When I'm sad, I count my blessings. Elizabeth said

Why's that? Opal said

Because it makes me feel better. So, let's think of all of our blessings. Elizabeth said

Like my mom and my dad, and Christmas? Opal said

(Laughs) that's right! Elizabeth said

And brownie and Christmas? Opal said

Yep! Elizabeth said

And cupcakes and Christmas? Opal said

(Laughs) sweet dreams, opal. Elizabeth said

Miss thatcher? Opal said

Hmm? Elizabeth said

You're a blessing, too. Opal said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I can't believe you're the Mayor now, and you still run the cafe. Bridgett said

Sometimes, I can't believe it myself. Abigail said

So I guess it's true. Girl really can do anything boy can do. Bridgett said

You bet it's true. Abigail said

(Dasher Barks) (good dog. Corey )

Oh. Sounds to me like Corey isn't asleep yet. Abigail said

I'll go check. Bridgett said

(Door opens) Abigail. Bill said

Bill, I I was just closing up. Abigail said

This is Maria Bradley. I think you need to hear what she has to say. Bill said

You're saying Carlson Sean is a doctor? Abigail said

He was. Until, uh... Maria said

It's all right. Just tell her what you told me. Bill said

This was taken of my sister the day she graduated from nursing school. They were married a month later. Maria said

She's beautiful. Carlson cared more about his job than he did about her. He worked every day at the hospital, even when he didn't have to. Maria said

Some people would call that dedication. Abigail said

It was selfish. Maria said

Carlson told me that his wife was sick. Abigail said

A tumor. The other doctors said it was too risky to operate, but the great dr. Sean wouldn't listen. She, uh... she died on the operating table. Maria said

I'm so sorry. Abigail said

It has taken me two years to track him down. I've hired a lawyer and I'm suing him for negligence. Maria said

Carlson's a cook. I don't think he has any money. Abigail said

I don't want money. I want him in prison. I know that he can be charming, miss Stanton... but don't let him fool you. Carlson Sean is a killer... plain and simple. Maria said

(Door opens and closes)

What do you think? Abigail said

Well, if everything she says is true, the medical board in Santa Clarita would know about it. Bill said

Could you check with them? Abigail said

I'll sand a wire in the morning. Bill said

What do I say to Carlson? Abigail said

Nothing. Not till I have all the facts. Bill said

The next morning

I know they're a little bit expensive, but consider wardrobe an investment in your future. There is nothing more important than making a good first impression. For men, too! Mr. Craig. You are just the person I was looking for. Rosemary said

What can I do for you, Mrs? County? Steven said

It's what I can do for you. Now... I've noticed you've paying some attention to our dear nurse Cora. Rosemary said

Uh, we're friends, that's all. Steven said

"Friends." I see. Well... just in case that "friendship" blossoms into something a little more adventurous, I'm sure you're going to want to look your best, and it just so happens I'm working for Dottie Ramsey, designing fine apparel for men and women. Rosemary said

I really don't have the money to spend on new clothes right now... unless my boss gives me a raise. Steven said

Oh! Well, who would your boss be? Rosemary said

Your husband. Steven said

My husband. (Awkward chuckle) well, I'll tell him to take it under advisement. Rosemary said

I appreciate that. Steven said

Oh. (Heavy Sigh) oh. (Forced chuckle) rosemary said

Any orders yet? Dottie said

I'm working on it. Rosemary said

Good. I'm a little worried about making enough to pay the rent until business picks up. Dottie said

Trust me, Dottie. With my design talents and your business skills, we have nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing whatsoever! Rosemary said

I hope you're right. Dottie said

Of course, I am. Rosemary said

Meanwhile at school

Miss thatcher? I don't understand the math problems. Opal said

Oh, that's all right. We can work on them together after dinner. Elizabeth said

And can we play dominos again? Opal said

Sure. All right, everyone. You may go to to recess. Elizabeth said

I wish I could stay with miss thatcher. Anne

Me, too. Emily said

We went for ice cream after school yesterday. And tonight, we're having dinner at the cafe. And then we're going to sing songs and play games and have hot chocolate, and stay up till midnight. Opal said

How come you get to do all that stuff and we don't? Anne said

Miss thatcher says I'm special. She's my best friend. Except for brownie. Opal said

We're back, without the splinter. Faith said

Maggie, you may go to recess. Elizabeth

I've been meaning to ask. Do you have a first aid kit up here? Faith said

You know, I used to, but it's disappeared. Elizabeth

I'll bring one by later. Faith said

Faith? I couldn't help noticing you and Steven Craig have been spending some time together lately. Elizabeth said

He's very charming. Faith said

I think he'd like to ask you out. Elizabeth said

I-I'm not very good with children... I'm not so sure Philip likes me. Faith said

Well, it just so happens I have an idea about that. Elizabeth said

(Faith chuckles)

Meanwhile at the cafe

Oh. Carlson said

Oh... Abigail said

Hey. Carlson said

You're back. Abigail said

Yep. With everything, we need for the gutters. Carlson said

Oh, just in time. It looks like another storm's coming in. Abigail said

Good thing I got here first. I picked up a birthday present for Corey. Carlson said

Oh, that really wasn't necessary. Abigail said

Abigail? Is everything all right? Carlson said

Yes. I guess I'm just tired that's all. Abigail said

Well, let me give you a hand with those dishes. Carlson said

No. I'm fine. Abigail said

Okay. I'll, um I'll just get started outside. Carlson said

At the outside of the jailhouse

Come on, Rip. Come on now. It's time to go for a walk. A walk right out here in the street with everybody. Okay? Are you good with that? Going for a walk means walking. This is starting to get embarrassing. (Rip grumbles) Bill said

You the sheriff? Constable Gabriel said

Bill avenue. Bill said

Constable Michael Gabriel Said

You must be our new Office. Bill said

I wish. Just finished a special assignment in Lost Hills. Superintendent Collins wanted me to check in on my way back to the Northern Territories. Gabriel said

That was very kind of him, but everything's fine here. Bill said

Happy to hear it. Gabriel said

How are things up north? Bill said

The gangs still have us outnumbered, but we're fighting back. I was told there's a hotel in town? Gabriel said

Yeah. Over there. Down the street's Abigail's cafe. You tell them I sent you, you'll get a good meal on the house. Bill said

That's very kind of you. Nice dog. Gabriel said

Don't let him fool you. Bill said

Thanks. Gabriel said

Meanwhile at the school

All right. So, Anna, you'll do your nature report on ...? Elizabeth said

Tadpoles! Anna said

Yes! And Philip, you will do yours on...? Elizabeth said

Caterpillars! Philip said

Very good! All right. Everyone, class dismissed. Elizabeth said (cowbell clanging)

Here's the first aid kit I promised you. Faith said

Thank you. Elizabeth said

(Gasps playfully) did I hear someone's doing a report on caterpillars? Faith said

I am. Philip said

(Gasps) I love bugs! Faith said

I do, too. Philip said

I just so happen to know where there are lots of caterpillars. Faith said

Where? Philip said

Down by the marsh! Faith said

Can you show me? Philip said

Sure! Faith said

It must be nice being the teacher's pet. Emily said

I'm not a teacher's pet! Opal said

Yes, you are! Emily, Anna, and Maggie said (all taunting): teacher's pet, teacher's pet

(Opal, crying) I'm not! Opal Yelled

Girls! Girls! It's not nice to tease. Elizabeth said

Nobody else gets to stay at your house. Anna said

You can come over, too. Opal said

When? Emily said

Tomorrow. For dinner. Opal said

Can we really? Maggie said

Un... all right. I suppose I could make spaghetti for everyone. Elizabeth said

And then we can have a sleepover! Opal said

I don't know about that. Elizabeth

If opal can stay at your house, why can't we? Anna said

Yeah! Maggie and Emily said

Okay, we can have a sleepover. Tomorrow night. As long as it's all right with your parents. Elizabeth said

Yay! Emily, Anna, and Maggie said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Biology exam? Carlson said

Yep. Bridgett said

Know who Claude Bernard is? Carlson said

He pioneered the scientific method. Bridgett said

That's right. Identical experiments should have identical results. Carlson said

Did you go to college? Bridgett said

Bridgett, you wanna go play with dasher? Corey said

I haven't finished this chapter yet. Bridgett said

Please? Corey said

Corey... Bridgett said

You know what? I could use a break. Let's you and me go play with the dasher. Carlson said

If you want to. Corey said

Sure I do. Go get his ball. Carlson said

Thank you. Bridgett said

Meanwhile at the Mayor's office

The medical board conducted a thorough investigation into the death of Victoria Sean. They ruled unanimously that there was no negligence on the part of the surgeon. Bill said

That's a relief. Abigail said

So, Carlson Sean's sister-in-law got a right to be bitter... but she's gonna lose her lawsuit. Dr. Sean's free to practice medicine. Bill said

If he wants to. Abigail said

Well, seems pretty clear he doesn't. Frank said

Which is his right, and if he ever feels like telling us he's a doctor, then he'll say something, but until then we should respect his privacy. Abigail said

Agreed. Bill said

Yeah no argument from me. Frank said

So you were right all along. Carlson did have a secret. Abigail said

It just wasn't the kind of secret I thought it was. Frank said

I guess I should've trusted your instincts. Abigail said

Just looking out for you. Frank said

I know. Frank? I like it when you look out for me. Abigail said

Outside

Well, it looks like we're got a pretty good haul here! Faith said

I think so. Dad! Look what we found. Philip said

Oh. Is that for dinner? Steven said

No. It's for my nature project. Nurse Cora helped me find them. It turns out she really likes bugs, too. Philip said

Oh, she does, does she? Steven said

I grew up with lots of brothers. Faith said

Are you gonna ask her to dinner? Philip said

(Awkward chuckle) maybe. Don't you want to go play with your friends? Steven said

I want to hear what she says, though. Philip said

I'd like to hear what she says, too. Steven said

Well... she says yes. Faith said

That night at the cafe

Can we tell ghost stories at my slumber party? Opal said

I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Elizabeth said

But brownie lovers ghost stories! Opal said

Are you sure it won't give him nightmares? Elizabeth said

He's not scared of anything! (Elizabeth laughs) (Door opens and closes) Look, that man has a red jacket, just like Mountie Jack. Opal said

Yes, he does. He's a Mountie. Elizabeth said

Constable Michael Gabriel Said

Please to meet you. I'm wondering if you know — Elizabeth said

Jack Thorsten? Gabriel Said

How did you know? Elizabeth said

You must be Elizabeth Letcher. Gabriel Said

That's right. Elizabeth said

Your fiancé talks about you all the time. Even showed us a picture. Constable Thorsten's my superior officer. Gabriel Said

Is he all right? I've written him so many letters, and I've only gotten one back. Elizabeth said

Well, the postal service can be a bit slow up there. If you want, I can deliver a message. Gabriel Said

How about this... if you could give this to him it would mean so much. Elizabeth said

What does it say? Opal said

Corinthiens 13:4. Elizabeth said

"Love is patient." Gabriel Said

It has to be. It isn't easy having him so far away. Elizabeth said

I'll make sure that he gets it. That is also my favorite memory verse. Gabriel Said

Meanwhile at the county house

Mm! Have I ever told you that you make the best pot roast in all of the valley spring? Lee said

Well, at least I'm good at something. Rosemary said

Oh, come on! You're good at lots of things. Lee said

Name one. Besides pot roast. Rosemary said

Let me guess. Things aren't going so well at the dress shop? Lee said

I haven't said one thing. Not one! And I have tried and tried. Rosemary said

Well, maybe you need to try just a little bit harder. Lee said

That is not the problem. Rosemary said

So what is? Lee said

I just don't think people here appreciate my talent. Rosemary said

Oh, that can't be it. Lee said

At this rate, Dottie and I are gonna be out of business before we even get started. Rosemary said

What if I were to place an order? For the men, at the mill? Lee said

Somehow, I can't exactly picture Hickam in a hoop skirt. Rosemary said

No! Not a hoop skirt. Something... official. Like a work shirt, with "County Enterprises" on the back, in big, bold letters. Lee said

It's not exactly haute couture. Rosemary said

No, it's not, but... business is business. And I would need eighty-seven of them. Lee said

That's right. That's a very big order. Rosemary said

So what do you say? Are you ready to be in business with your husband? Lee said

You're not just doing this to make me feel better, are you? Rosemary said

No! No, I think this would be great for business. Lee said

Nothing wrong with a little advertising. Rosemary said

That's exactly what I was thinking. It'd be great for business. Lee said

It certainly would. You have yourself a deal, Mr. County! Rosemary said

Excellent. Lee said

Next door at Elizabeth's house

Have you started counting your blessings? Elizabeth said

I already finished. Opal said

You did? Did you say your prayers? And you brushed your teeth? So, can you go to sleep? Elizabeth said

I'm not sure. Opal said

Oh. Well, then can you at least try? Elizabeth said

Okay. Opal said

Okay. Sweet dreams, opal. Elizabeth said

Miss thatcher? Brownie wants to stay with you. Opal said

With me? Elizabeth said

He thinks you're sad. Opal said

Well, why does he think that? Elizabeth said

Because of Mountie jack. He doesn't want you to worry so much. Opal said

Oh. (Sighing) brownie is a very good bear. Elizabeth said

Mountie jack's a very good Mountie. Opal said

(Chuckles) the best. Elizabeth said

You miss him a lot, don't you? Opal said

I do. Elizabeth said

Miss thatcher? Opal said

Hmm? Elizabeth said

Is it true that god's watching over my grandma? Opal said

Of course. Elizabeth said

Then you don't have to worry. He's watching over Mountie jack, too. Opal said

The next day at the school

I heard what Maria Bradley said about Carlson Sean, but I knew it couldn't be true. Faith said

I'm sure he blames himself for what happened with his wife. It must have been horrible for him. Elizabeth said

I should've realized he realized he was a doctor as soon as he knew how to diagnose that fractured rib. Faith said

He didn't want anyone to know. Abigail said

It's too bad he's given up medicine. We could use a doctor around here. Faith said

Do you think he'd consider it? Elizabeth said

Miss thatcher! Robert won't share the kickball. Emily said

I'll be right there, sweetie. Duty calls. Elizabeth said

Elizabeth, could you keep an eye on Corey today? Abigail said

Sure. Is there something wrong? Elizabeth said

He's just tired, and he didn't eat breakfast this morning. Abigail said

He always eats breakfast! Elizabeth said

It could be because Bridgett doesn't have time for him. She's so busy studying. Abigail said

Big date tonight? Elizabeth said

It's just dinner. Faith said

Uh-huh. Abigail said

(Giggling Elizabeth, Abigail and faith)

Meanwhile at the county office

As you can see, the cut is generous but tailored for a proper fit. The "county enterprises" emblem is on the back. Now. We have a choice of fabric. There's... the flannel or the denim. I highly recommend the flannel. Rosemary said

I like what I see so far. Lee said

As for pattern, plaid is the obvious choice. You have your tartan red, which is... well, very red. (Chuckles) then there's the tattersall, which is normally used for horses's blankets. The window-pane... boring. And then... there's the glen plaid. Personally, I highly recommend the glen plaid it's a classic. So what do you think? Rosemary said

Hmm. Well... I think that that was a very professional presentation. Lee said

Oh, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some fabric to order! Rosemary said

Oh, not so fast. I have some suggestions. Lee said

You have... suggestions? Rosemary said

Mm-hmm. Yes. Ahah. You might want to take some notes. Lee said

Notes! Right. Of course. Uh... notes. What are your... notes? Rosemary said

First of all... I want two pockets. Not one. Lee said

Right. Two pockets. I'm jotting it down. Rosemary said

The collar's too big. Lee said

One smaller collar, coming right up. Rosemary said

And there are too many buttons. Lee said

Oh, come on, Lee! You hired me. As a designer and as a designer. Rosemary said

Uh, uh uh! You're forgetting the first rule of business. Lee said

Which is? Rosemary said

The customer is always right. I'm the customer. Lee said

Which makes you right as rain. Anything else? Rosemary said

I hate the glen plaid. Lee said

You "hate" glen plaid? Rosemary said

Let's go with the tartan instead. Lee said

The bright-red tartan that screams "ordinary," instead of ... the glen plaid, that whispers "class?" Rosemary said

I like... the bright-red scream. Lee said

I will get right on it. (Chuckles in dread) Rosemary said

That night at the jailhouse

Got anything else to drink other than this cold coffee? Martin said

That's only what the taxpayers can afford. Bill said

How about a little of what's in that second drawer? Martin said

How did you know? Bill said

That was a lucky guess. Martin said

I must be in a good mood. I don't normally share this with prisoners. Bill said

I propose a toast. Martin said

To a light sentence? Bill said

That too. To the two of us when it comes down to it, I really don't think we're that different, Bill. Martin said

I don't know, Martin. You're in there, and I'm out here. Bill said

Yeah. That could've gone either way, if we both admit it. Martin said

It's been a long road. Bill said

But you won, and I lost. There it is. The chase, though... it had its moments, didn't it? Martin said

That it did. Bill said

Meanwhile outside the saloon.

(Sighing) well, that was a lovely dinner. Faith said

It was just beans and bacon. Steven said

I wasn't talking about the food. I was speaking about the company. Faith said

Maybe next time we can do something more exciting. Steven said

Steven...you really don't have to try so hard. Faith said

Sorry. I guess I'm just out of practice. It's been a long time since I asked a pretty lady out to dinner. Steven said

And it's been a long time since I've been out with a true gentlemen. Faith said

Well, that can't be. Steven said

I've had a run of bad luck when it comes to men. Faith said

I think your luck is about to change. Steven said

Meanwhile, at Elizabeth's house (Oh, playmate, come out and play with me and bring your dollies three climbs up my apple tree climb down my rain barrel shout down my cellar door and we'll be jolly friends forevermore)The girls singing.

Let's sing it again! Opal said

No! We've already sung it three times. Isn't there something else we can do? Elizabeth said

Pillow fight! Anna said

Girls, girls, girls! Elizabeth said

Surprise! Rosemary said

Rosemary! The girls said

Is that for us? Emily said

It is, indeed! I couldn't help overhear all the fun you were having. So I decided to bring over one of my special desserts. Chocolate-Cherry! Rosemary said

Are you going to have cherry cake at your wedding to Mountie jack? Opal said

I haven't decided yet. Emily, would you take the cake into the kitchen and get us some plates? Elizabeth said

Sure. Come on. Emily said

Can we also make hot chocolate? Ruby said

Why not? Thank you. Elizabeth said

I hope I'm in time for makeup and manicures. Rosemary said

Oh, I was actually hoping for a bedtime story and light out. Elizabeth said

It's good to see you having some fun. Rosemary said

Did I tell you Opal's parents are coming home soon? Her grandmother's doing much better. Elizabeth said

That's wonderful news. Rosemary said

It is. But, to be honest, I'm really gonna miss having opal around. She's really taken my mind off of things. Elizabeth said

Jack wouldn't want you sitting around, pining away. You're allowed to have a little fun. Rosemary said

I know. Rosemary... I know you're working for Dottie now. I really want you to design my wedding gown. Elizabeth said

Thank you. That means a lot. You are going to be an absolutely beautiful bride. Rosemary said

Thanks. I just can't think about it right now, not until I know jack's safe and on his way home. Elizabeth said

I'm here for you when you need me. For anything. Rosemary said

That means everything. Elizabeth said

Now let's have some cake and hot chocolate! Rosemary said

(Both laughing)

The next day at the cafe

So you're still here. Maria said

I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. Carlson said

I wanted to see your face... now that everyone knows what you did. Maria said

Everyone? Who have you been talking to? Carlson said

Mayor Stanton. The sheriff. Anyone who would listen. Maria said

I lost my wife, Maria. Isn't that enough for you? Carlson said

And I lost my sister! You might have been able to fool the medical board, but you can't fool me. (Door opens) Maria said

What's going on? Abigail said

Why is this man still working here, Mayor Stanton? Maria said

You two have met? Carlson said

She arrived when you were gone. I had the sheriff check out your story. He said the medical board cleared Carlson of any wrongdoing. Abigail said

So you're going to protect him? Maria said

I make my decisions based on the facts. Abigail said

You're a fool. Maria said

If you would just listen for one - - Carlson said

This man should be run out of town on a rail! Maria said

That's enough, miss Bradley. This is my cafe, and I'd like you to leave. Abigail said

I'll go. But one day... you are going to play for what you did to her. Maria said

Carlson, I'm so sorry. Abigail said

Not as sorry as I am. Carlson said

No one her believes that you're responsible for what happened to your wife. Abigail said

It doesn't matter. I have to go. Carlson said

No, you don't. Abigail said

Trust me. It's better for all of us if I... leave town. Thank you for your kindness to me, Abigail. I will never forget it. Carlson said

Carlson... Abigail said

Goodbye, Abigail. Carlson said

Meanwhile at the school

I can't thank you enough for taking care of our little girl while we were gone. Ellen said

I should be thanking you. I mean it! Opal reminded me of something very important. I need to trust that everything's going to be all right. Elizabeth said

From the mouths of babes? Ellen said

Something like that. Elizabeth said

Brownie wants to know if we can do it again. Opal said

Oh. Well, you tell brownie I'm sure that can be arranged. Elizabeth said

It can be arranged. Opal said

How did everything go with faith? Elizabeth said

Pretty good. Steven said

Think there will be a second date? Elizabeth said

Maybe. Steven said

They kissed! Philip said

Oh! Elizabeth said

I have no secrets. Steven said

(Elizabeth laughing)

Corey says he doesn't want to play kickball anymore. Robert said

I'm tired. Corey said

Do you want me to walk you home, sweetie? Elizabeth said

Nah, it's okay. Sorry, Robert. Corey said

That night at the cafe

Corey, are you all right? Abigail said

I'm fine. Corey said

You're never in bed this early, and you hardly touched your dinner. Abigail said

Can being sad make you not hungry? Corey said

What are you sad about? Abigail said

I just am, that's all. Corey said

Then let's think happy thoughts. It's almost your birthday. Bridgett is here. Abigail said

She never wants to do anything. Corey said

Is that what's been bothering you? Abigail said

She's always studying. She doesn't have time to play anymore. Corey said

Bridgett's growing up, sweetheart. Abigail said

I don't don't want her to grow up. Corey said

(Laughs) well, you're growing up, too, honey. When Bridgett finishes her exams, I'm sure she will have plenty of time to play baseball and walk dasher and do all sorts of fun things. Abigail said

Miss Abigail... why do things have to change? Corey said

Oh, Corey. The one thing you can count on in life is that it's always changing, but you will forever be in Bridgett's heart, and in mind and that will never change. Now get some sleep. Abigail said

Downstairs

Maybe it's time for you to take a little break. Abigail said

I can't. Bridgett said

Bridgett, you haven't stopped studying since you got here. Abigail said

School never used to be this hard. Bridgett said

I know, and I know how important it is to you. But there's someone upstairs who would really like it if you spent a little more time with him. Abigail said

I just don't think he understands what it's like for me. Bridgett said

Maybe you don't understand what it's like for him. He's a little boy who still living in Neverland, and his Wendy just grew up and left him behind. Abigail said

I know. Something I wish I could just go back. Bridgett said

Oh, we all have those moments. Abigail said

I miss him every day when I'm away. Bridgett said

Maybe you could tell him that. Abigail said

Miss Abigail? Corey said

Corey? Abigail said

I don't feel good. Corey said (as he falls the last three steps to the downstairs)

(Gasping) Corey! Bridgett said

At daybreak

The medication should help with the pain. Try to rest, Corey. Faith said

What's wrong with him? Abigail said

I'm not sure, but I think it's appendicitis. Faith said

How serious is it? Elizabeth said

If the appendix isn't removed and it ruptures... it could be very serious. Faith said

Can you do the operation? Abigail said

I'm not a surgical nurse. We need a doctor. Faith said

I'll wire dr. Burns. Elizabeth said

He's on sabbatical. Karl Jayden is covering his cases. Faith said

But even if dr. Jayden left right away, he might not get here until tomorrow afternoon. Abigail said

Is that soon enough? Elizabeth said

There's no way of knowing. Faith said

There is one doctor who's closer. Elizabeth said

Carlson said he wasn't coming back. Abigail said

Then we'll just have to change his mind. Elizabeth said

Soon as the sun rose at the saloon

Are you sure you don't want to stay here and be with Abigail? Bill said

You need all the volunteers you can get, bill. This is important. If anything happens to Corey... Elizabeth said

I get it. All right, listen up... we don't know what direction Carlson Sean took when he left town. If we're lucky, he didn't get far overnight. Everybody spread out. Bill said

What if he doesn't want to come back? Hickam said

Make him come back. Bill said

How much time do we have? Lee said

Not much. Carlson's our last hope. If we don't find him the boy could die. Bill said

Let's go. John said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Is Corey going to be all right? Bridgett said

Nurse Cora Is doing everything she can until the doctor gets here. Abigail said

What if they can't find Mr. Sean? Bridgett said

Oh sweetheart you can't think that way. Half the town is out looking for him. Abigail said

I was so mean to Corey. I should've spent more time with him. Bridgett said

Bridgett, you can spend all the time in the world with him once he gets better. Abigail said

But what if he doesn't get better? Bridgett said

You have to have faith. And we have to be strong for each other and for Corey. Abigail said

on the radio at the cafe

Real quick thoughts Hanna. Melissa said

First of all one of my predictions was right that Ryan wainwright's brother is taking over in the railroad. I thought that was a good fit. Proud of myself and overall the secrets will get into Carlson but all over how keeping a secret takes a toll on a person and how it affects that person but then we talk about this a lot but overall the sense of community and that is what well to what will capture this town Hanna said

Predictions are later. Melissa said

We're really seeing arcs of the town folks really changing or seeing Bell were seeing Martin, we even Steven though he's been here a short time The kids, Dottie, everybody. Dames said

Elizabeth and opal were so adorable Melissa said

And brownie. Dames said

So I had seen I have a Lizabeth an opal them sitting next to each other in the town square café with all the jelly so I knew something was coming up with them for there was no way I missed in that so I knew something was going on with Opal and her and the way they chose the storyline for her to be staying with Elizabeth what is so smart so it showed Elizabeth how difficult it is to be a parent. Hanna said

I thought of you for I've been there too with the whole scene in the café wherein the food just goes everywhere all over them you always wonder how they get the food everywhere. Dames said

I mean in places you wouldn't even think of. Hanna said

But that is kids Dames and Melissa said

They're so sticky you member how Rosemary said so they're so sticky. Hanna said

So in that scene, I thought of you Hannah especially when she put some jelly on Elizabeth. Dames said

I have one more quote from Corey "Why do things have to change" I think so many of life's kind of find ourselves what's the one thing you can count on depending on is that things will change but I thought that was but we all say coming from children honest but I feel like that all the time. Hanna said

That's just part of adulthood growing up in such things change they're not always going to be the way you you know and think they are going to be I don't want it to be. Melissa said

So it's just interesting a part of growing up. Hanna said

Even that my engine for I am way older than the rest of you I still get surprised to win life drastically change forget something that is life especially when you get older when you start getting around my age things really do Exceller rate and change really fast and very interesting the next time I have a birthday when did that happen. Dames said

One of my favorite things on this that really got me laughing what is Win bill it was trying to get Rip for a walk. I am glad Elizabeth is the not the only one that struggles through. All right so let's get into predictions. My prediction is that Corey has appendicitis I am on for Pete's sake's you're a nurse Dames I do have in my notes to back this up for Corey was not eating, too he did not want to play kickball anymore and three he's was holding his stomach when he killed over at the end you put three and three together and you probably have appendicitis Melissa said

That is deadly. Hanna said

No, it's still serious to this day. Dames said

But it is operable and I think because now we know we know about Carlson's back around and he is a legit doctor he is going to perform that operation and he's going to survive and Carlson is going to redeem himself and everyone is going to go Be happy and emotional while we watch it upon living it here in this town. Melissa said

I think Jack will be back within an injury. Dames said

Oh. Hanna said

Oh, what kind of injury. Melissa said

I'm going to say arm. Dames said

Arm a leg something that will bedridden for a while. Melissa said

I was thinking Jack will come back for Elizabeth will get him for this Corey situation. Hanna said

Or is Elizabeth going to possibly fetch Carlson didn't he leave? Dames said

Oh, that's true. Hanna said

Meanwhile the edge of town Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Carlson? Whoa. Elizabeth said

What are you doing out here? Carlson said

We've been looking for you everywhere. Elizabeth said

Abigail should have saved you the trouble. Carlson said

It's Corey. He's sick. Faith thinks his appendix is going to rupture. Elizabeth said

Well, any competent Doctor can handle that operation. Carlson said

All the other doctors are too far away. They won't make it to town in time. Elizabeth said

Trust me... I am not the person you want. Carlson said

Abigail told us about what happened with your wife. Elizabeth said

Well then you know the last patient I operated on... didn't make it. Carlson said

I'm guessing you saved a lot of other lives before that. And that's what you need to do right now. For Corey. Elizabeth said

I haven't seen a patient in over three years. Carlson said

I don't believe it for a minute you forgotten only your training. Carlson... we really need you... Elizabeth said

All right. I'll go back and do an exam. But that's all I can promise. Carlson Said

Thank you. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in Valley Spring at the jailhouse.

Breakfast is served. Rosemary said

Finally. Thank you. Martin said

Oh, dear. This is embarrassing. Rosemary said

How's that? Martin said

This is for Rip. Mr. Avenue asked me to feed him while he's gone. Rosemary said

Gone? Where's he gone? Martin said

He's out looking for Carlson Sean, Who as it turns out is a doctor, not a cook after all. Rosemary said

Well we all have our secrets. Martin said

It's a lucky thing, too, because poor little Corey is very sick. Mr. Sean might be our only hope in saving him. Rosemary said

How's Abigail taking it? Martin said

As best as she can given the circumstances. It isn't easy. I'll see if I can find you some breakfast. Rosemary said

Sorry about the boy. Martin said

Yes. We all are. There isn't much any of us can do right now... except pray. Rosemary said

Meanwhile at the infirmary

How is he? Abigail said

No better, no worse. He's still in a lot of pain. Faith said (Door opens)

Carlson... Abigail said

Where's Corey? Carlson said

This way. Faith said

How are you doing, buddy? What are his symptoms? Carlson said

Fever, abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting. Faith said

Tenderness and swelling. His appendix is infected. The sooner this is removed, the better. Carlson said

Can you do it? Abigail said

(Door opens)

I got here as soon as I could. Karl Jayden said

You might be dr. Jayden. Faith said

I am. How long has he been like this? Karl Jayden said

Since last night. Abigail said

If you feel his side, you can tell that his appendix is swollen. Carlson said

Is that a professional opinion? Karl Jayden said

I practiced medicine. Carlson Sean. Carlson said

I remember the name. You were investigated by the medical board. Karl Jayden said

That's true. I was. Carlson said

Carlson was cleared of any wrongdoing. It was confirmed by our sheriff. Elizabeth said

Hmm. Since you no longer practice medicine, mr. Sean, perhaps you'll allow me to determine what's wrong with my patient? Karl Jayden said

Of course. Carlson said

I'll need you all to leave. Karl Jayden said

I'd like to stay, if you don't mind. Carlson said

Actually, I do. But I'll require the services of your nurse. Karl Jayden said

I'll help in anyway I can. Faith said

Let's go get some coffee. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the county house

Lee... I'm so glad you're back. Did you find Carlson? Rosemary said

Yeah. He's with Corey. Lee said

Why don't you have a seat and I'll make you a nice sandwich? Rosemary said

Un... No thank you. I'm... im not very hungry. Lee said

But you missed breakfast. Rosemary said

Yeah. I have to get to work. Lee said

Work can wait. You need your rest. Rosemary said

What I need is to get cleaned up and get to the office. Lee said

The sawmill can do without you for a couple more hours. Rosemary said

Rosie, could you stop fussing, please? Lee said

Have I done something wrong? Rosemary said

No. No, course not. I... I'm just a little tired, that's all. Lee said

Lee, I'm your wife. I know what you're like when you're tired. This isn't it. Rosemary said

Not right now, okay? Please. Lee said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I'm not sure how I feel about dr. Jayden's bedside manner. Elizabeth said

He's been head of surgery at memorial hospital in Lost hills for the past ten years. Carlson said

Well, he must be good at what he does. Clara said (Knocking, Door opens)

I have news for you, mrs. Stanton. Karl Jayden said

I hope it's good news. Abigail said

I performed a thorough examination, and I think you'll be greatly relieved to hear it's not appendicitis. Karl Jayden said

So Corey doesn't need an operation? Abigail said

No, he doesn't. Karl Jayden said

Oh, that's wonderful news. Abigail said

But he has all the classic symptoms of appendicitis. Carlson said

Symptoms common to a variety of illnesses. Karl Jayden said

He has a fever, which indicates an infection. Carlson said

An infection likely caused by influenza or an intestinal illness, like colitis, but more than likely, it's the stomach flu. Karl Jayden said

It's not the flu. Carlson said

I thought you told me you no longer practice medicine? Karl Jayden said

What if he's right? Elizabeth said

Young lady, surgery poses a great deal of risk. Sepsis, bacterial infection, blood loss— any of which can kill a patient. It's not a procedure to be undertaken on a whim. Karl Jayden said

This isn't whim. Carlson said

Mrs. Stanton, I have been practicing medicine for twenty years. If I thought surgery was necessary, I would recommend it without hesitation. Karl Jayden said

You're wrong. Carlson said

Have you ever even considered the possibility that it's you who is wrong? Or do you just think you're smarter than everyone else? Karl Jayden said

Let's try not to make this personal. Elizabeth and Clara said

A child could die from unnecessary surgery, performed by a man who's trying to prove he's a hero... so I'd say this is very personal. Karl Jayden said

You say operate... and you say wait. Abigail said

I've given the boy castor oil and a mind physic. We'll know more in a day or two. Karl Jayden said

In your opinion. Carlson said

I understand you lost your last patient on the operating table. I hardly think you're in a position to give advice here. But the decision is yours, mrs. Stanton. Karl Jayden said

Thank you for the advice, gentlemen. Let's wait until the morning and see how Corey is doing. Abigail said

Little later out side on street

Carlson! Carlson. Please don't go... Elizabeth said

Why would I stay? Carlson said

Just because Abigail wants you to wait a little doesn't mean she thinks you're wrong. It just means she's scared. Elizabeth said

She asked for my opinion. I gave it. There's no reason for me to be here. Carlson said

Carlson, surgery is risky. Abigail knows that. And if there's a chance it isn't necessary... Elizabeth said

It needs to happen. There isn't a lot of time left. I should go. Carlson said

No, please. One more day. Just in case. That's all I'm asking. Elizabeth said

One day. Then I'm gone. Carlson said

Miss thatcher, why won't Nurse Cora let us visit Corey? Emily said

He's sick, sweetheart. Elizabeth said

But why can't we see him? Opal said

Well, we don't know what's wrong with him yet. And just in case he has the flu, nurse Cora doesn't want you all to get sick. Elizabeth said

Well, I got frog from the pond to cheer him up. Robert said

Oh. Um... why don't you all make him get well cards instead? Elizabeth said

It's his birthday tomorrow Emily said

You can make him birthday cards, too. Elizabeth said

But if he's sick, how can he have a birthday party? Opal said

He will have his birthday party just as soon as he's feeling better. Now go get started on those cards and we can finish them at school tomorrow? Rosemary? Rosemary... Elizabeth said

Oh, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I must have been a little distracted. Rosemary said

Is something wrong? Elizabeth said

It's lee. There's something he's not telling me, and I don't know what it is. Rosemary said

Have you tried talking to him? Elizabeth said

Elizabeth. Talking is what I do best. But he just walked away. Rosemary said

Then there really is something wrong. Elizabeth said

I know... Rosemary said

With you. Elizabeth said

With me? Rosemary said

The Rosemary I know doesn't give up, especially when it comes to getting to the bottom of something. Elizabeth said

I never thought of it like that. Rosemary said

Maybe you should. You know, I once read this advice column that said communication is the most important thing in a relationship. Elizabeth said

Are you quoting me to me? Rosemary said

Good advice is good advice. Elizabeth said

It seems even the columnist can use some advice now and then. Rosemary said

Especially when it's her own. Elizabeth said

That night at the saloon

May I join you? Carlson said

Go ahead. Karl Jayden said

I know we don't see eye to eye on what's best for Corey, and I don't have as much experience as you... Carlson said

...Mr. Sean, the boy will be fine by the morning. Karl Jayden said

Not if I'm right and you're wrong. Carlson said

The odds of that are highly unlikely. Karl Jayden said

You may want to slow down there, in case you need to perform surgery. Carlson said

You might want to mind your own business. Karl Jayden said

This is my business. I care about that kid. Carlson said

Just like you cared about your wife? Karl Jayden said

You weren't there. I did what I had to do for victoria Carlson said

So you say Karl Jayden said

If you would just listen to me. Corey's appendix— Carlson said

Quite frankly, I've done more than enough listening. The medical board might have cleared you, but that doesn't make you a good doctor. I'm not going to let you kill another patient. Karl Jayden said

Corey is going to die because you're a coward! Carlson said

Hey, hey hey hey! Break it up. Break up! Bill said

You say What he did. He assaulted. Now arrest him. Karl Jayden said

What I saw was two doctors having an honest disagreement. There's no reason for changes. Bill said

That's how it is here. You protect your own. Karl Jayden said

Are you accusing me of not doing my job? Bill said

No. Of course not. Karl Jayden said

Good. I think it's time for you to call it a night. You too. Bill said

Meanwhile at the county house

Lee... there you are. Dinner's almost ready. Rosemary said

I think maybe I'm just going to go straight to bed. Lee said

Please. Whatever's wrong... tell me. Rosemary said

I just don't want to bother you with it, that's all. Lee said

Isn't that what marriage is for? To bother each other till death do us part? Rosemary said

Well... I've been thinking about Corey a lot. Lee said

We all have. Rosemary said

Mm-hmm. Do you remember when I told you that I lost my brother? Lee said

Yes. When you were a boy. Rosemary said

Right. Corey remains me a lot of Patrick sometimes. He was a good kid. He always did what he was told... most of the time. Anyway... when Patrick got sick... the doctors didn't know what it was. Said we just had to wait and see. His last night, he asked me if I'd read to him. He loved that. Superboy it was his favorite book. Mia just had one chapter to go. But I was tired that night. And I asked if I could read to him in the morning. But I never got that chance. Because he didn't make it through the night. Lee said

Lee... I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me? Rosemary said

Guess I just felt like I'm supposed to have the answer,not the problems. Lee said

Maybe it's all right for us to find the answers together. Rosemary said

What if there are no answers? Lee said

Maybe that's all right, too. Rosemary said

Meanwhile at the infirmary

I'm guessing you couldn't sleep? Faith said

How's he doing? Carlson said

I'm worried he's getting worse. Faith said

Fever? Carlson said

Keep going up. His pulse is thready. Faith said

That appendix is going to ruptured any minute. Carlson said

I'll get dr. Jayden. Faith said

I saw him at the saloon. He's in no shape to do the surgery. Carlson said

Then you have to. Faith said

Go get Abigail. (A few minutes later) if I don't operate now, Corey appendix will rupture, and if it that happens, the bacteria from the infection will move into the bloodstream causing sepsis. Carlson said

It spreads the infection everywhere. Faith said

And once that happens, there's nothing we can do to help him. Carlson said

But dr. Jayden thinks an operation is dangerous. Abigail said

And he's right. Especially here. We don't have all the modern surgical tools, there are issues with sanitation, blood loss, a hundred other things. And if there was time to move Corey to a hospital, I would tell you to do that. There isn't. If I don't operate, Corey is going to die. Carlson said

Are you absolutely sure about this? Abigail said

A hundred percent. You need to trust me with this Abigail. Carlson said

Fine. Do what you have to do. Abigail said

I'll need a scalpel, clamps, ligature. Sterilize the instruments. Carbolic acid if you have it, boiling water if you don't. I want to avoid risking any contamination. Carlson said

I'll have everything for you in a few minutes. Faith said

I'll need you to leave. Carlson said

Carlson. Don't let my boy die. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the cafe

It's so hard to sit here and do nothing. Abigail said

What you really need is sleep, Abigail. Elizabeth said

Oh, I couldn't sleep. Not until I know Corey's okay, I already lost one son, Elizabeth. I don't know what I would do if I lost Corey. That little boy is in my heart. He's part of who I am. Abigail said

He's part of all of us. Elizabeth said

Any news? Lee said

Not yet. Abigail said

How long has it been? Lee said

A little more than an hour. Elizabeth said

Is there anything we can do? Rosemary said

Why don't I make us some tea? Elizabeth said

I'll help. Rosemary said

You made the right decision. Lee said

Oh, lee I hope you're right. Abigail said

I know I am. He's going to be okay. Lee said

Things certainly have changed here in valley spring . When I first arrived, you were afraid of your own shadow, but now, look at you. You're taking care of Abigail, you've given me great advice...you've changed the lives of all the children here. You've come so far. I hardly recognize you. Rosemary said

That's really nice of you to say... but to be honest, some days, I feel so empty, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep going. Elizabeth said

You miss jack. Rosemary said

More than you know. Elizabeth said

He's fighting the good fight up there. And you are fighting the good fight right here. He would be so proud of you. Rosemary said

As the morning sun rises bill came in to the jailhouse

Time to go, Martin. Bill said

Go? Martin said

Just got a wire from the magistrate your arrangement's been scheduled. Bill said

I know that you're eager to be rid of me, but... I have a favor to ask. Martin said

You want to ask me a favor? Bill said

It's not a big one. I just wondered if you'd let me stay until I found out what happened with Corey. Just a day. We'll still get there in time. Martin said

You're stilling. Bill said

You can call it what you will. Martin said

Why do you care so much about Abigail? Bill said

Why do you? Martin said

Weather's supposed to be better tomorrow anyway. I'll let you know if there's news about the boy. Bill said

Meanwhile at the cafe

It's been more than five hours. Clara said

I'm sure we'll hear something soon. Elizabeth said

Is it supposed to take this long? Rosemary said

Carlson... Abigail said

We removed the appendix just in time. Carlson said

Oh, thank goodness. Abigail said

Corey's still unconscious. Carlson said

He's going to be all right, though, isn't he? isn't he? Abigail said

Abigail, he lost a lot of blood. Carlson said

Oh, no... Abigail said

He's still running a fever and his pulse is weak. We did the best we could. Carlson said

Of course you did. Clara said

I was just at the infirmary. Mr. Sean, you'd better have a very good explanation for your actions. Karl Jayden said

I gave him permission to do the surgery. Abigail said

That was a mistake. Karl Jayden said

From what I understand you were indisposed at the time. Abigail said

The medical board is going to hear about this. Karl Jayden said

And they're going to hear how you misdiagnosed a case of appendicitis. Carlson said

You may have killed that boy with your recklessness. Karl Jayden said

All know is he didn't die from a ruptured appendix. Carlson said

He should have been transferred to a proper hospital with a proper operating theater. Karl Jayden said

Dr. Jayden, I made the decision and I stand by it. Abigail said

Fine. Than I'll be leaving. He's your patient now, sir, but if he dies, it will be on your conscience. Karl Jayden said

I am so sorry you had to hear that. Carlson said

Can I see Corey now? Abigail said

Of course. Carlson said

I'll walk you over, Abigail. You look like you need a break. Elizabeth said

A little late at the saloon

I heard you had a rough night bill said

Something like that. Carlson said

I'm guessing you could use some sleep. Bill said

Maybe later. Carlson said

There's nothing more you can do right now. Bill said

That's the thing what if I didn't do enough? Carlson said

Well, you don't get to decide who lives and dies, my friend. That's up to a higher power. The sooner you figure that out, the better you're gonna be. Bill said

Guess my life didn't quite turn out the way I hoped it would. Carlson said

You can change it. Bill said

What if it's too late? Carlson said

Until they put us in the ground, it's never really too late is it? One thing I've learned, doc, running away is never the answer. Bill said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

I'll be right there to help you. It looks like you're working on a school project. Ned said

The children are making cards for Corey. Elizabeth said

Right. Ned said

I'd like to Said a wire to the medical board in Santa Clarita, please Maria Bradley said

Certainly. There you are. Ned said

I really wish you wouldn't do that. Elizabeth said

Have we met? Maria Bradley said

I'm Elizabeth Letcher. I'm a friend of mayor Stanton... and Carlson Sean. Elizabeth said

Carlson Sean is dangerous man. He performed an operation and he hasn't practiced medicine in three years. Maria Bradley said

He did what he had to do to save a child's life. Elizabeth said

You don't know if he saved anyone at all. Maria Bradley said

Well, what I do know is Corey wouldn't still be here if it weren't for Carlson. Elizabeth said

My sister's not here. And it's his fault. Maria Bradley said

Sometimes, good has other plans, Miss Bradley and they're not the ones we want, but we have to accept them and move on. Elizabeth said

You're going to feel very differently if that little boy doesn't make it through the night. Maria Bradley said

Well, I'm praying that he does. Please. Stop being so angry and forgive Carlson. He's hurting even worse than you are. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the infirmary

Happy birthday, my sweet boy. Corey you just have to get better. I know you're a fighter. You've already been through so much, and you've never given up. There's so much more life for you to live, so much more for you to do. If there's was a time for you to fight, Corey, it's now. Please don't give up. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I have to say, I'm supposed to see you back here, clearing tables. Lee said

Just covering for my business partner. Bill said

Is she at the infirmary? Lee said

Yeah. She said she's not leaving until Corey wakes up. Bill said

Right. Lee said

Gentlemen. Well you be joining us for the prayer service at the church? Florence said

Wouldn't miss it. Lee said

I'll be there right after I clean these dishes and lock up. Bill said

Better yet...why don't we help you? Florence said

Good idea. Lee said

Meanwhile at the church

Give him health give him strength, and let him heal. We ask this in the name of our lord, who taught us to pray, saying, Our Father... ...who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and even. Amen. Frank said

Sometimes late at the infirmary

How is he? Abigail said

The heart rate is normal. Carlson said

Fever's broken. Faith said

Corey? Can you hear me? Corey? Carlson said

Corey, wake up. Abigail said

Where am I? Corey mumble said

You're in the infirmary, sweetheart. Abigail said

I remember I had a stomach ache. Corey said

Yes. Yes, you did, but everything's going to be okay now. Abigail said

You're going to be just fine. Carlson said

I don't know how to think you. Abigail said

We'll leave you two alone. Carlson said

You need some rest. I'll stay here. Faith said

You sure? Carlson said

Go. Faith said

Why are you crying? Corey said

Because I'm so happy. Abigail said

That's a funny reason. Corey said

You'll understand when you're older. Abigail said

Sometimes late that day and outside

Abigail... Elizabeth said

Corey...he's going to be all right. Abigail said

Oh! Can I see him? I was just going to drop off some cards. Elizabeth said

I'm going to go tell Bridgett. You go see him. Abigail said

Meanwhile outside the saloon

Carlson? Did the boy make it? Maria Bradley said

He did. Carlson said

So you saved his life. Maria Bradley said

I did what I was supposed to do. Carlson said

And you did what you were supposed to do for Victoria. Maria Bradley said

It wasn't enough. Carlson said

I was so angry, I was so upset at losing her, that I wanted to blame someone, and it was easier to blame you. But it wasn't fair. And it wasn't right. Maria Bradley said

Do you really believe that? Carlson said

I do. Maria Bradley said

The only reason I ever wanted to be a doctor was to help people. Carlson said

Well, something tells me you have a lot more lives to save. And I'm not going to be the one who stands in your way. Maria Bradley said

Meanwhile at the infirmary

Look. Even dasher said me a card. Corey said

Everyone misses you. Elizabeth said (Door opens)

Can I come in? Bridgett said

Of course. I'll be back to check on you later. Elizabeth said

Corey, I was so worried about you. You really scared me, you know. Bridgett said

Sorry about that. Corey said

No, I'm the one who's sorry. Bridgett said

For what? Corey said

For not spending enough time with you. But I promise, as soon as you're better, we're going to do everything together just like we used to. I'm always going to be your big sister, Corey, Bridgett said

Even when I'm being a brat? Corey said

That's what little brothers are for, right? Bridgett said

Meanwhile outside

So what can I do to help with Corey's birthday party? Elizabeth said

Well, I've got the cake. How about decorations? Abigail said

Say no more. Now, there's a sight I never thought I'd see. Elizabeth said

I'll catch up with you in a minute. I thought you were leaving yesterday. Abigail said

I heard there was bad weather near Santa Clarita. I didn't want to take the chance. Bill said

Actually, Bill was kind enough to let me stay an extra day until there was news. Martin said

About? Abigail said

About your boy. I'm glad he pulled through. Martin said

Thank you for that, Martin. Abigail said

Time to get going. Bill said

Well, I guess this goodbye. Abigail said

I'll be back sooner than you think. Martin said

I wouldn't be too sure of that. Bill said

Take care of yourself, Martin. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Let me make that for you. Carlson said

Oh, I'm fine. And you shouldn't be working in a kitchen anymore. Abigail said

Faith can keep an eye on Corey now. He's out of the woods. Carlson said

Carlson Sean, you were meant to be a doctor, not a cook. Abigail said

I'm not so sure about that. Carlson said

I am. Don't you see? Godsend you to Valley Spring for a reason –– to save a child's life. Abigail said

The truth is, Corey saved me. All of you did. Carlson said

Then it was meant to be. Abigail said

Meanwhile at Elizabeth's house

Valley Springs a place where miracles happen, where help comes when it's least expected. It's been a few weeks since Corey's operation, and he has recovered completely. But sometimes, it takes the threat of losing someone we love to realize how important it is to make the most of the time we have together. Come home soon, my darling jack. Nothing is more precious to me than you. With all my heart your dearest Elizabeth.

Meanwhile at the cafe

Happy birthday, Corey. Opal said

Open mine next Philip said

I owe you an apology. Frank said

For what? Carlson said

I was wrong about you. I'm glad I was. Frank said

Apology accepted. Carlson said

Have you decided to open a practice here? Bill said

I've been thinking about it. Carlson said

I already spoke with the town council and offered to pay half your salary. Lee said

That's a generous offer. Carlson said

That one's from us Well... lee. Rosemary said

Thank you, Mr. County. Corey said

You're very welcome, Corey. Lee said

Who's Patrick County? Corey said

He's someone very special. You remind me a little bit of him. Lee said

This is the best birthday ever. Corey said

Well... it's not over yet. Abigail said

What's this? Corey said

It's a special present. For Bridgett, too. Something I've wanted to give you for a long time. It comes in the mail last week. Abigail said

What is it? Bridgett said

It's the official adoption decree. Abigail said

What does that mean? Corey said

It means that miss Abigail... is your mother. Elizabeth said

Is that true? Corey said

Yes. From now on, you can call me "mom." Abigail said


	20. Chapter XXIX: The Christmas Wishing Tree

A Couple of weeks later Elizabeth's house (Elizabeth, writing): it's my favorite time of year again when giving and sharing is on everyone's mind. To me, Valley Spring embodies the joy and spirit of the Christmas season. But, this Christmas, the love of my life is far away. Six weeks has felt like a lifetime. I miss jack dearly, Wherever he is, I know he's marking our world a safer place. He's brave, so I must be brave, too. Before he left, Jack made me the happiest woman on earth... and then, just as quickly, he was gone. This Holiday season, Hope and Faith sustain me until I can be with jack again.

Meanwhile at the school

So look within and you will see the magic of The Wishing Tree So make a wish and tie it on and soon your wish just might be gone. This means that someone cares for you and they might make your wish come true. The end. Mm-hmm? Laura? Elizabeth said

So, if you put a wish on the tree, then you get what you asked for? Laura said

That's the idea. And, according to the book, your wish can be for anything... a toy, a hope, a dream, and then, someone can take your wish down and try to make it come true. Yes. Philip? Elizabeth said

What if they can't? Philip said

That's what's so special about the tree. If one person can't make your wish come true, then the legend says that the tree can magically make it happen. Elizabeth said

Can you make a wish for someone else? Harper said

Those are the best kind! Elizabeth said

I wish we could get a wishing tree. Opal said

Well, opal... I am happy to report that Valley Spring already has its very own wishing tree, and mayor Stanton is going to show it to all of us. This afternoon on Main Street, so we will be ending class early so we can all be there for the tree presentation. (All the kids cheering) class dismissed! (Cowbell clanging) (sighs) Corey? Is everything all right? Elizabeth said

I don't know what to get miss Abigail – - I mean, mom, for Christmas. It's our first since she adopted us. Corey said

Hmm. Moms are always a challenge. Elizabeth said

She's really happy Bridgett's coming home from school. Corey said

Well, there's your answer. Having you and Bridgett here for Christmas is all your mom could ever want. Elizabeth said

I know, I just wish I could think of something else to give her. Corey said

Do you know what you could do? You could put that wish on the tree. Elizabeth said

That's a great idea! Thanks, miss thatcher. Corey said

You're welcome. Elizabeth said

I bet you wish Mountie jack could be here for Christmas. Corey said

Yes. I do. Elizabeth said

Me too. Corey said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Well, you must be counting the minutes until Bridgett comes home. Bill said

Oh! Thank you. Yes. It's gonna be so nice to have my whole family together for the holidays. Abigail said

Yeah. Bill said

Hmm. Your eggnog tastes different this year. Abigail said

Yeah, added more nutmeg. Now it's got some real kick. Bill said

I'll say. Abigail said

I have a question for you. The, uh, Christmas tree on Main Street, what's that all about? Bill said

You don't like the wishing tree? Abigail said

I didn't say I didn't like it, I just like to stick to tradition. Bill said

Oh, we are... but, like your eggnog, this Christmas tree has a little "kick." Abigail said

Well, I guess it'll be fun for the kids. Bill said

Oh, it'll be fun for everyone. You just have to believe. Abigail said

Oh... look at that long face. You know, I'm gonna get you a glass of my homemade eggnog. Bill said

Oh. No, no, okay. Elizabeth said

Is that for jack? Abigail said

(Sighs) mm-hmm. A figure, if I can't be with him on Christmas, at least I can let him know I'm thinking of him. Elizabeth said

Have you heard from him recently? Abigail said

It's been eight days. Elizabeth said

Well, I'm sure he's fine. Abigail said

He said he has a very important mission and for me not to worry. Elizabeth said

Well, then I wouldn't worry. And you know I'm here for you. By the way, Christmas dinner will be at three Clock. Abigail said

What can I bring? Elizabeth said

Oh, biscuit and mashed potatoes would be great. Abigail said

All right. Guess I better get to the mercantile before the mail pick-up. Elizabeth said

Here, Elizabeth. This'll perk you right up. Bill said

Oh, um... save some for me. Elizabeth said

Is everything on schedule? Abigail said

Yeah. It should be. Well, to holiday cheer, Abigail. Bill said

And a very Merry Christmas. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the county house

I never thought I would see it Lee county! It is the middle of the day and you are dressed like a man of leisure. Rosemary said

What can I say? You had a great idea. Lee said

Well, I have so many. Can you be more specific? Rosemary said

Closing the sawmill for the holidays. The man gets to spend some time with their families, and I, for once, get to stay home and relax. Lee said

And no one deserves some time off more than you. Well... You are such a busy little bee. And a cute one, at that. Rosemary said

A successful business doesn't run itself. Lee said

True. But a successful businessman needs to have some time off to clear his mind. Rosemary said

Agreed. That is why, today my only plan is to have absolutely no plan all. If I want to read, I'm gonna read. If I want to have a nap, I'll have a nap. If I want to listen to music, I'll do so. Lee said

For a man without a plan, that sounds very well thought-out. Rosemary said

Ah, you know me. I still need to dot all my "I"s and cross all my "T"s, whether I'm on vacation or not. Lee said

Of course, you do. Now, I'm going to town. Can I can pick anything up for you? Rosemary said

No. I thought I have everything I need. Rosemary said

Meanwhile in town

Good day everyone! Welcome to the Valley SpringChristmas tree. We wish pastor frank could be with us, but he was needed at the hospital in Santa Clarita, Now, as some of you may know, our Christmas tree this year is a little different. It's a "wishing tree." And what that means... is you take an ornament, just like this one, and you write your wish on the back, and then you place it on the tree. If someone takes it down, that means they're working to make your wish come true. Abigail said

Mm. That sounds simple enough. Florence said

Can we make our wishes now? Robert said

I don't see why not! Christmas is just a few days away. Abigail said

I love the idea of a wishing tree. Clara said

There's a certain guy who wants to know what you're wishing for. John said

Mm, well, tell him to surprise me. Clara said

Oh, come on! Just a little hint? John said

Nope, you're on your own. Clara said

Where's Carlson? Elizabeth said

He had a patient to tend to. Mrs. Andrew. Abigail said

Mrs. Andrew! She was one of the settlers we helped a few years ago. We hardly ever see her around town. Elizabeth said

She does keep to herself. Put your wish on the tree. Abigail said

With everything that's happening in the Northern Territories, it just... just feels selfish to wish to spend Christmas with Jack. Elizabeth said

It's not. At all. Well, I see a lot of ornaments going up, but not too many coming down. Abigail said

Well, I will be the first. Elizabeth said

What does it say? Abigail said

"I wish for a crib for my new brother or sister." And it's signed "Robert." Elizabeth said

How far along is his mom? Abigail said

She's due in about a month. This is so sweet! Elizabeth said

He's a good boy. Abigail said

A little late at the cafe

Okay, next on the agenda- - the floats. Elizabeth, does the school float have a theme yet? Abigail said

My students are giving me their ideas tomorrow. Elizabeth said

Excellent. Abigail said

We need a Santa. Dottie said

Oh! The men know. They're already avoiding eye contact with me. Elizabeth said

It's like pulling teeth, getting one to volunteer. Florence said

Maybe we take a different tact this year. Rosemary said

Okay, Rosemary, you'll be in charge of that. Now, let's discuss the band for the Christmas parade. Abigail said

Oh, I heard the volunteers practicing in the saloon. Oh! They could use some direction. Rosemary said

Sounds like we need a bandleader. Clara said

Someone who knows how to command respect. Rosemary said

Someone who could whip them into shape in just a few days. Molly said

Where will we find such a person? Elizabeth said

I know just the man. Abigail said

A little late at outside the cafe

I'll come by the store later. Molly said

Okay. Dottie said

So, have you put up your wish? Molly said

Not yet. Elizabeth said

You better hurry. You are not the only one wishing for a Mountie, and there may be a limit on Mountie's wishes. Molly said

Miss thatcher! Robert said

Hi Robert. Elizabeth said

Someone took my wish off the tree. Robert said

I know. It was me. Elizabeth said

Really? So my baby brother or sister is gonna get a crib? Robert said

Yes. Elizabeth said

Thank you! Robert said

Oh! You're welcome. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile at the cafe

I've heard the Christmas band, Abigail. Bill said

I'm sure they just need a little fine-tuning. Abigail said

There's no such thing as "fine" or "tune" in this group. Bill said

But you'll do it? Abigail said

Let me carry that for you. What are you mailing, an anchor? Bill said

It's a shipment of my scones. Abigail said

Oh. Sorry. So who's gonna get to enjoy these light, fluffy delicacies? Bill said

Martin Gowen. I know what you're going to say. Abigail said

What you do with your baking is your business. Besides, Martin could probably use some homemade treats to warm him up. Those tent camps get pretty cold at night. Bill said

What tent camps? Abigail said

The detention facilities are getting overcrowded, due to the new prisoners from the Northern Territories, so they're housing some inmates in a tent camp. Bill said

But it's winter. Abigail said

Well, criminal justice isn't supposed to be pleasant. Bill said

Can't we offer Martin some charity? Maybe he could come here for the holidays. Abigail said

Abigail, the man conspired with the railroad to steal from this town. He doesn't deserve any kindness from us. Bill said

Bill, if we can't forgive people, then I don't think we're doing things right. Abigail said

You're not serious about Gowen? You are serious. Bill said

He can stay in the jail, where it's warm. Abigail said

And I'd be his maid? No thanks. Bill said

Well, he can sleep in the cell at night and do community service during the day. Abigail said

Community service. I'm sure our former mayor would just love to be someone's lackey. Bill said

I'm sure our current one would be beholden to you. Abigail said

Are you pulling rank on me? Is that how this goes? Bill said

might do him some good to see what it's like to help other's people. Abigail said

You're not backing down on this, are you? I'll try to call in a favor. Bill said

Meanwhile up in the Northern Territories as Elizabeth Had fallen asleep on the couch doing needlepoint she dreamed how Jack wood come back to valley spring

The snow was coming down in full force throughout the Canadian frontier. Mountie jack Thorsten road his horse ? as fast as he could through the thick woods, pushing head-on into the toward the next town as night fell. It was just a few days prior that he had been released from his duties in the Northern Territories after many long months and sent on his way. New orders in hand.

The next town should be up just up ahead. Maybe we should stop for the night. Suggested as he, Jack, and another office friend Round the next bend. Constable Michael Gabriel said

Sounds good by me. What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right now. What do you say, Jack? Bunk in the next town with us? You can head straight out to Valley Spring the morning. Maybe this storm will pass by then too. Constable John Joel said

Jack looks ahead, "contemplating their words". If it's all the same to you gentlemen, I think I'll keep on through the next town." Jack said

"Come on jack, your fiancé can wait one more day." Constable John Joel said

Maybe, but I can't. Jack said

I don't know, John, When I made my stop in Valley Spring after the Lost Hills assignment, she seemed awfully eager for his return. Michael said, "piped in with a grin."

That's right! You met our dear friend's love, didn't you. John said (Chuckled as he smacking jack on the shoulder)

I did. I'd be eager to get back too if I was you, jack. At least have a quick bite with us and rest your horse. You'll be no good to Ms. thatcher if you die on the trail. Michael said

"Gabriel's words annoyed jack, but they without merit. They'd been riding hard for a few days now. A little rest might be good." Alright. One meal and then I'm off. Jack said, "with that the man continued on through the snow, eager for a break."

Jack couldn't help but think about returning to Elizabeth. How would it go? Would she be wearing that outfit he loved so much? Maybe something new? What would her reaction be to seeing him? All those thoughts kept him moving on, despite the frigid cold. He had been in such a hurry when he left that he neglected to send word of his return. He grinned like a mad man when thinking of how surprised she's be. She wasn't one for surprises generally, but this was such a good one. He knew she couldn't hold it against him long. A couple of hours later the trio reached a small farming town It reminded jack of Valley Spring in a number of ways. They walked into the saloon and all eyes turned to face them.

Constables. What brings you three to our quiet town? The bartender said

Just passing through, sir, Constable Jack Thorsten. This is Constable Gabriel and Joel. "They all shook the man's head." Jack responded

You three returning from the chaos up north? I read about it in the papers. Might fine job you boys did. The bartender said

Thank you, sir. All part of the job. Gabriel said humble stated

Well, come sit and rest a bit. Coffee and chill sound alright for you boys? On the house for your service. The bartender said

Well, now that sounds might generous. Are you sure? John said, "as the man nodded and went to retrieve their food as the man took their seats at one of the empty round tables."

So jack, what are your plans for when you get back to valley spring? Gabriel said

Jack thanked the bartender as he placed the coffee pot and cups in front of them before answering. See Elizabeth, eat one of Abigail's scones and a pie, sleep in a real bed, and get married. In no particular order. Jack said, "The man laughed."

I'm looking forward to a real hot bath, and yeah, sleep in a real bed sounds like heaven. Gabriel said

I still can't believe you're actually getting married, Thorsten. You're an officer for heaven's sake John said just shook his head

You didn't see her, John. I'd marry her too, without question, Gabriel said with a smile

Not a chance, Gabriel, and as for you John, she gives my life meaning. One day, you'll see. Jack said smacked Gabriel jokingly upside his head.

Unlikely, but I suppose if you're happy, I'll be happy for you. John said as he held up his mug, clinking it with Jack's

They enjoyed a hearty meal and managed to rope jack into a quick game of cards. Saying that Jack's horse, sergeant, could probably use a little more resting in the stables. When the game ended, Jack, now a little richer, bid his friends farewell. Safe travels my friends. Jack said shaking their heads

You, as well. Gabriel and John said smile. ... Back in valley spring, Elizabeth sat in Abigail's cafe-like she did most nights. She enjoyed being surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the town as opposed to the quietness of the row house. The dinner rush was long over at this point as Abigail walked back out into the dining room. Elizabeth, are you alright? As Abigail observing her friend's untouched pie and far off stare. Elizabeth? Abigail said

What? I'm sorry Abigail, did you say something? Elizabeth said

You seemed lost in thought this evening. I wondered if you were alright? Abigail said

I'm alright. Oh! This pie looks lovely. Elizabeth said (having just noticed the pie Abigail had placed there almost twenty minutes before. Abigail excused herself for a moment, asking Clara to fill in for a bit while she talked to Elizabeth.)

Alright now, ( as Abigail taking the seat across from Elizabeth) Tell me what's on your mind. You're been staring at nothing for a while now and didn't even notice the pie. You love blueberry pie. Abigail said

It's been so long, Abigail. I just can't help but worry this fighting will never end. Elizabeth said

I figured this was about jack. When did you last hear from him? Abigail said

It's been a while. I've been thinking about our last Christmas together. Elizabeth said

The office Mountie ball in the saloon? Abigail said smile

It was so romantic, and now it's almost Christmas time and here I am. Alone. Elizabeth said sighed

Oh Elizabeth, you're never alone! You have me, and rosemary and lee and faith. Not to mention your students! Abigail said(as she reached across the table taking her friend's hand.)

I know, and I'm so grateful. It's just... it's not the same. Elizabeth said

No. Well, Christmas is still a couple of weeks away. You never know what the season will bring. Abigail said

...Miles away jack's thoughts remained focused on home as he urged Sergeant up a steep hill. Careful not to push the faithful steed to the point of injury, but just enough to keep pressing on through the cold. Normally jack would have stopped and made camp for the night with all this snow, but not today. He was almost home. Home to valley spring, home to Elizabeth. Nothing was more important to him than reuniting with her. From what he could see, he was only a few hours out. Come on sergeant. Almost home, my friend. I'll make sure there's a bucket of carrots in your future for all this. He pushed the horse further along the deep, snow-covered trails toward home, hearing nothing but the sounds of the wind and snow as they went.

...Elizabeth sat in her living room. Tea and a good book in hand. It was well past her normal bedtime, but as usual, Elizabeth just couldn't sleep. It had been so long since Elizabeth had last heard a word from Jack. Elizabeth knew that even if he'd sent letters recently, the snow they'd been getting would have surely slowed their delivery. She couldn't help but worry if he was safe and warm. Jack, as well as a few other Officers, had been listed for their notable contribution to the cause she was so proud of him, and could only hope that he'd come home to her soon.

Elizabeth, thoughts of Jack began pulling her attention away from her novel. She pulled out his last letter to her from the pages of her book, and Elizabeth began to read the letter.

My dearest Elizabeth,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to find more time to write you these past two months. Know that regardless, you are always on my heart and mind. Without you, I don't know that I would ever make it through this. I keep holding onto the hope that one day soon I will return to you. Time here have been hard. I dare say we are finally making some real progress though.

One thing has been abundantly clear to me in my time here, and that is that life is short, and unpredictable. When I return, I plan on wasting no time making you my wife. I don't want to spend any more time without you than I have to.

I love you always, jack

I'm ready, Jack. I'm ready to be your wife. Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek before pleasing the note back into the book.

Elizabeth longed to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Or to see the way he looked at her and her alone. As if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had sent of her nights remember their last night together in the church. From long kisses and falling asleep in the church a pond being woken up by jack's voice with the sunlight coming in the windows. And other she'd spend dreaming of the life they'd have together. It all left a strong desire for him in her heart. He just had to come home first so they could take that next step together.

Suddenly the clock chimed in the late hour of the night. She got up, placing her teacup on the kitchen table, and began ascending the stairs for the night. She was halfway up before realizing she had left the lamp on in the living room.

Just as she turned to head back downstairs there was a knock on the door. Frightened, she rushed down quietly to the bottom of the stairs, grabbing the cast iron pan from wall it was well past Time for anyone to be calling.

The visitor knock again and again as she sat quietly.

After the third knock, she heard a voice. Elizabeth? Jack said (The voice took Elizabeth by surprise)

Jack? She gasped. She dropped the pan and rushed to the door flinging it open. It was him. Before she could even get a good look at him, she was in his arms.

Jack took a deep breath, taking her all in. She was overwhelming. Her scent, her touch, his everything.

Are you really here? Elizabeth said (she whispered when she finally found her voice.)

Yes. As He slowly lowered his face, wanting so desperately to feel her lips on his. His nervousness surprised him. This was his Elizabeth. The women he'd been dreaming about and wanting for months. He kissed her shyly at first, pulling away slightly only to kiss her again, harder. He encouraged her lips apart with his own, deepening the kiss. It was the kiss they'd been waiting for. One filled with all the love and passion they'd been holding inside for months. Jack lifted her feet off the ground, carrying, her further into the house. Once fully inside, he kicked the door closed behind them, not letting go of Elizabeth for a moment. She was in heaven. Feeling him so close. Her soft form conforming to his strong one. This was how it should be.

You are so beautiful, Jack said with whispered as he pulled back slightly. Inside he kicking himself for not marrying her before he left. If he had he'd be taking her upstairs and showing her just how much he'd loved and missed her. He looked into her eyes and immediately realized she felt the same way. Ever the gentlemen, he took a step back, resting his forehead against hers. He didn't want to let go. Not yet. Just when he thought he had himself under control she moved her hands from his face, down his arms, and around his back. Holding him tightly against her soft body. He kissed her again and again. Both enjoying the long loving kisses.

Tea? Elizabeth asked minute's late when they'd pulled apart for air, still holding each other tight.

Sure. Jack said

She walked away, only letting go of his hand when the distant required it. As he took off his red jacket, hanging it over here's by the door. She watched as he walked back towards her in the kitchen. Running his fingers through his hair. It made her heart race. He looked up at standing in the kitchen. Just then noticing her nightclothes. She looked beautiful. Jack sat down at what had been his usual seat at her table. Elizabeth please a teacup in front of him, and moved to her own seat.

Come here, as jack pulling her down onto his lap. Elizabeth giggled as his lips found the skin on her neck. I love you, Elizabeth. Jack whispered

I love you, Jack. Elizabeth said

Jack stayed at Elizabeth's well into the night. They curled up together on the sofa making up for lost time. Both unable and I unwilling to leave each other's side. Or stop showing their affections in the from of many tender, loving deep. The kind they'd each been dreaming of. This was what he'd been thinking of while away. After long battles in the north, he'd return to his tent and think about her. What it would feel like to hold her and to kiss her again. He also thought about what was to come next. Something he was now realizing had not the best plan as they were now there alone for the first time together in months. Jack sat up and pulled her into his lap both trying to slow their labored breaths.

Okay, we need to slow down. Jack said with a laugh.

I think that's wise ... for us both. Elizabeth said as her face blushed

I'm sorry I promise I'll be more careful. I'm still trying to convince myself that this is real. Jack said

I understand. I'm feeling the same way. And maybe we should come up with a plan. Elizabeth said with a sighed

Plans are good Jack said smiled

In between loving and passionate kisses, they formed a plan, ready to start their future. Later, just as the sun began to streaming through the windows, Jack looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth. He didn't want to wake her especially since she'd only fallen asleep two hours or more before. However, he needed to make it back to town before all of Valley Spring awoke. He adjusted his body, trying to stand up without disturbing her at all. Yet she stirred reaching for him.

I should go. Jack whispered.

No, stay. Elizabeth groaned as she curling up closer to him.

I won't be away from you long. Trust me, You don't want Rosemary, Molly, or Florence to see me here, do you? It would be quite a scandal. Jack grinned( they both lashed at the thought of poor Florence discovering them. She would be at her wits end with what she'd sure call, "the story of the century.")

I guess you're right. She sighed standing up.

There wasn't a single soul as jack walked into the quiet town's Main Street. He couldn't keep from smiling. He was home. He'd spent the night with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He knew he probably should have just returned to the jail for the night, but he had no desire for such propriety. They had been careful and respectful. , she'd be his wife soon enough.

Jack Thorsten. Abigail said

He stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice turning back to face the café, he still

Aunt Abigail Jack said

I know that was you! She climbed down the steps and ran to him, giving him a great big hug. What do you think you're doing sneaking in like this like you're father and uncle did.

Jack blushed "I got in late last night and I was just..." jack said

Coming from Elizabeth's? Good. I'm glad you two were able to have some time together before the townspeople descend on you. Abigail said laughed.

My thoughts exactly jack said

Abigail Hughes him again. As happy as she was to have him back, she was even more happy for Elizabeth.

Can I make you some breakfast? On the house for our returning hero. Abigail said

Sounds wonderful, Abigail. I'm going to clean up a bit and go back to get Elizabeth. See you soon. Jack said

I'll have the coffee ready Abigail said

Jack walked the rest of the way to the old jail. This had been his home for many years. Bill had taken good care of it in his absence, but inside something was different. Jack looked over by the woodstove, missing his old hound and friend that used to occupy that spot. He'd lost a lot in the past few months. Along with Rip, there were a number of good Mounties he'd seen sacrifice their lives for the greater good. He choosing to look at the shining light in the darkness. Elizabeth. The very thought of her had propelled him forward during some of the darkest nights and days in the North. One he was bathed, clean-shaven, and in an outfit, he grabbed his jacket and scarf to leave. He took one more look around his home and smiled. Soon, it would just be the place he worked. His home would officially be with Elizabeth.

In the morning Elizabeth was frightened all week by Rosemary, as usual, coming in these signs falling off in the couch and stabbing herself with her needlepoint.

Oh, Elizabeth. I need your thought on something. Rosemary said

Sure. Elizabeth said

Is that needlepoint? Rosemary said

Mm-hmm. I'm making a pillow for jack. It's still a little rough around the edges, but... Elizabeth said

Well, it's the thought that counts. Rosemary said

Is it really that rough? Elizabeth said

So, friend to friend. Am I too pushy? Wait! Don't answer that. No. Yes, I do want an answer. Now! Elizabeth! What are you waiting for? Rosemary said

Where is this coming from? Elizabeth said

Yesterday, at Abigail's. I mean, come on. I was the obvious choice. Rosemary said

Bandleader? Elizabeth said

Yes! What else would I be talking about? Rosemary said

Rosemary, you are the obvious choice for everything. Elizabeth said

I'm a woman of many talents. Rosemary said

And opinion. Elizabeth said

Because I care about a lot of things. Rosemary said

I know, but, Rosemary, sometimes, you have to let other people shine. Think of a community like... a night sky. Would you rather see one star, or it teeming with many? Elizabeth said

Depends. Am I the one star? Rosemary said

(Knocking at the door)

That's Lee. We're going to Abigail's for something to eat. Have you tied your wish to the wishing tree? Rosemary said

(Sighs) Not yet. Elizabeth said

(Aghast): what? (Bang) Why not? Rosemary said

(Sighing) I don't know. Elizabeth said

I think you do. Rosemary said

I'm trying to be strong for Jack. Elizabeth said

And you think trying your wish to the tree is somehow not being strong? Rosemary said

It's just so dangerous where he is. He Has to be strong every second of every day. Elizabeth said

Yes it is a very dangerous world, and yes, we have to be strong, but trying a wish to a tree is not weak. Elizabeth. There is a place for wishing, wishing with all of your might. Do you know why? Rosemary said

Why? Elizabeth said

Because sometimes wishes come true. Especially at Christmas time. Now come on. Rosemary said

(As rosemary grams for Elizabeth coats)

Oh, where's my wish? Elizabeth said

So Elizabeth is joining us? Lee said

No, but we're escorting her to town. Rosemary said

All right. Lee said

Meanwhile on the edge of town

Mrs. Andrew. Your medicine, as promised. Carlson said

Thanks. Mrs. Andrew said

Oh, look at that. We, uh, we have something in common after all. Carlson said

Doubt that. Mrs. Andrew said

No, it's true, I also do not like to decorate until the very last minute. Carlson said

I don't decorate for the holidays anymore why put something up when you just have to take it down again? Mrs. Andrew said

Not even a poinsettia? Carlson said

I'm allergic to flowers. Now if you don't mind I have a got a kettle on the stove. Mrs. Andrew said

Meanwhile in town

Now I've said my piece, but now it is up to you. Rosemary said

Shall we? Lee said

I really hope my name's on that thing. Jack whispered

Jack! Elizabeth said

Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. Jack said

As they went into the café

I sit can't believe you're here. Elizabeth said

Neither can I. Jack said

How did this happen? Elizabeth said

Well... bill call jack's commanding officer. Abigail said

Let's just say he owed me a favor. Bill said

(Elizabeth squeals)

Jack! Welcome back, pal! Lee said

Thanks, lee. Jack said

We prayed for you every day. Rosemary said

I'm sorry we kept you in the dark, but we wanted you to be surprised. Abigail said

This is a huge sourires! I don't know how you all kept it a secret. Elizabeth said

Well, there was one person we were a little worried about. Lee said

Oh, please! Never once did I even come close to to a spilling the beans. And it was my performance that got her to back to the tree, let's not forget. Rosemary said

How could we? Lee said

We're all excited that you're home, but I think It's Time that the two of you spent a little time alone. Abigail said

Outside the cafe

Hold me tight. Jack said

I'll never let go. Elizabeth whispered

Back at Elizabeth's house

I have missed you so much. Jack said

Prove in not dreaming. It's so good to have you home. Elizabeth said

I'm sorry it's just for a few days. Jack said

What? Elizabeth said

Unfortunately, the fighting doesn't stop for the holidays. I've got to ride out on the day after Christmas. Elizabeth... I'm sorry. Jack said

Let's just focus on the time we have together. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

There must be something here that Clara wants for Christmas. John said

Well, I know she likes these gloves. They are genuine suede. And notice the beautiful embroidery. Dottie said

Ooh. Fancy. How much are they? John said

$6. But since they're for Clara, I could go as low as five. Dottie said

I'm a little short. John said

Oh. How short? Dottie said

$4. John said

I'm sorry, John. I'll tell you what. The floorboards of my house need replacing. You do that and I will pay you the $4. Dottie said

Really? Mrs. Ramsey, that's too much . John said

Well, it is Christmas, and Clara's going to love those gloves. Dottie said

At the County house

Oh! My word. Lee! Rosemary said

Hey, Rosie. Um, sorry about the mess. Lee said

So am I! What is going on here? Rosemary said

Well, you know how I was relaxing ... lee said

Really? Because it looks like you put a lot of exertion into this. Rosemary said

Right, well, the relaxing led to reminiscing. And then I started thinking about all the best Christmas presents I got as a kid, growing up, and then I remembered my baseball card collection, and I was ... I know it's around here somewhere. Lee said

So does this mess means you haven't found it yet? Rosemary said

I still haven't found it, but I'm going to. Lee said

Oh! But you did find my memory box! Rosemary said

Oh, is that what that is? Lee said

This holds all of my most precious memories. Look. There it is. Now, you know how I have always loved the theater, of course! Rosemary said

Of course! Lee said

But do you know where my flair for the dramatic really came from? Rosemary said

I have no idea. Lee said

The circus. Rosemary said

Really? Lee said

PT Barnum's "Greatest Snow on Earth!" My father loved him, and his father loved him. Oh, he was a wonderful showman! Rosemary said

Oh, I heard that myself. Lee said

So every Christmas, I would ask Santa for tickets to the circus, and then, when the circus would come to town, of course my parents would take me. Rosemary said

Aww. Lee said

I saved every memento. And even my father's and my grandfather's. They mean so much to me. Rosemary said

In that case, I think that you should ask Santa for tickets to the circus again this year. Let's keep the family tradition alive. Lee said

I believe I just did. Rosemary said

Ah. Got it. Okay. Lee said

All right. Why don't you go outside, take a nice, relaxing walk in the Christmassy air? Why don't you to the wishing tree, and wish for something else to do? Rosemary said

That's funny. Ok. Lee said

Meanwhile that evening at the cafe

Now, if I remember correctly, that extra box of decorations is in here. Abigail said

Is This it? Corey said

I don't know. Let's take a look. Abigail said

Is that Peter, mom? Corey said

Yes. When he was about your age. Gosh I haven't seen this photo in years. Abigail said

I wish I could've met him. Corey said

He would've been a wonderful big brother to you. Abigail said

You must miss him a lot. Corey said

I do ... but I am so blessed to have you and Bridgett in my life now. (Sighs) well... let's find that extra box, so we can continue decorating the tree. Abigail said

At the saloon

All right, then! We'll try "deck the halls" from the top, okay? (Plays intro) I thought you said you all had experience. Bill said

Well, I-I haven't played for a while. Ned said

And we've only just come together for this. Douglas said

Well, maybe we just need to practice a little more as a group. Seems like we're a bit brass-heavy. Be nice if we had some woodwinds. Does anyone play the flute? That's too bad. Okay. Well, uh... let's just , un, try it again, shall we? Bill said

Outside the saloon

Sure, I can build a crib. Jack said

Robert and I will help you. It'll mean so m much to him. Elizabeth said

It means something to me, too. If I can contribute while I'm here, then I'm happy. Jack said

Jack, you've done so much for this town. Elizabeth said

There's a lot I missed about this town. Jack said

Mm? Like? Elizabeth said

Other than you? The people —– my friends. Even the beans at the saloon. Jack said

Oh, Ho! They must not have been feeding you very well up there. Elizabeth said

Being away from home make you feel grateful for the things you left behind. Jack said

Welcome home, jack. Carlson said

Thanks. It's good to be here. Jack said

Are you just getting back from rounds? Elizabeth said

No, coming back from Mrs. Andrew's cabin, dropping a delivery there. Carlson said

Did you invite her to the Christmas parade? Elizabeth said

I doubt she'd come. She's not a big fan of the holidays. Carlson said

Mm. Well, hopefully, she'll gets into the spirit. Elizabeth said

Yeah. Maybe I can help her out with that. Carlson said

Oh, jack... look at all the people who put wishes on the tree. Are you going to put one up there? Elizabeth said

I will. Later. When there isn't someone with putting eyes around. Jack said

The next morning outside the Elizabeth's house (knocking at door)

Jack! Elizabeth said

Thought I'd walk you to school. Jack said

Oh. You're a little early. Elizabeth said

Am I? Jack said

Come inside, I'll make you some breakfast. Elizabeth said

You read my mind. Jack said

Elizabeth! Is that jack? Did I just see him go insi-–? Rosemary said

I was just making him breakfast. Elizabeth said

Oh, well... can you ask him to eat quickly? I need him to do something for me. Rosemary said

Rosemary, he's only here for a few days. Can't you have Lee handle it? I heard he took a week off work! Elizabeth said

Lee is the problem. He's bored, and he's always underfoot! He's cleaning things in the house that don't even need to be cleaned! Rosemary said

And? Elizabeth said

Don't you see? I need jack to spend some time with him. Maybe just an hour. Or seven. Elizabeth Letcher. What is so funny? Rosemary said

Lee bothering you. Elizabeth said

Fine. So I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. Rosemary said

Listen, jack is coming with me to school, but I Well make sure he spends some time with Lee before he leaves town. Elizabeth said

Thank you. Rosemary said

Rosie! Honey? Do you know where the mop is? Lee said

The mop? Why do you need the mop, my darling? Rosemary said

Uh, well ... um... I was cleaning the teapot and, uh, well, there was an accident. Hi, Elizabeth! Lee said

Hi! Elizabeth said

That's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll find it. Bye! Lee said

Meanwhile at Dottie house (knocking)

Oh, hi, John. Come in. Dottie said

Hi. John said

Can you handle it? Dottie said

Mm, shouldn't be a problem. John said

Good. Oh, and take that table to my shop today. I need it for a display. Dottie said

Sure thing. John said

It's all yours. Dottie said

Meanwhile at Mrs. Andrew's cabin (rapping on Door)

Good morning. Carlson said

You again. What's, uh... what's all this? Mrs. Andrew said

Well, brought you some Christmas decorations There's garland, some ornaments, tinsel, even some candy canes. Carlson said

Thank you, but no. Mrs. Andrew said

Mrs. Andrew, I just want you to have a nice Christmas. Carlson said

Christmas is for kids. I'm not a kid. Mrs. Andrew said

Meanwhile at Dottie house (as John moves a cheat scraping floor he finds a box with money in it.)

Meanwhile at the schoolhouse

We're glad to have you back, Mountie jack. Opel and Emily said

Thank you, Opal and Emily. I'm happy to be here, too. Jack said

Mountie Jack has volunteered to help us build the school float. But we need lots of ideas, so who wants to go first? Elizabeth said

I think it be the North Pole. Corey said

We could have Santa's workshop. Philip said

And a sleigh, and reindeer! Emily said

And snowmen! And snowflake! Opal said

And Santa's elves. Maggie said

Then the North Pole it is. (All the kids cheering) Starting tomorrow, the school will be out for the holidays, but I want all of you to report to the barn to help with the float. Now, why doesn't everyone start drawing what you think the North Pole looks like? Elizabeth said

Miss Thatcher, I want this to be the best North Pole ever! Corey said

You hear that? Elizabeth said

No pressure. Jack said

But don't tell my mom about it, okay? Corey said

Why? Elizabeth said

I want it to be a surprise. Corey said

Okay. Psst! Robert? Mountie Jack has agreed to on your wish, too. Elizabeth said

Can I help? Robert said

Help? I can't do it without you. Jack said

Thanks. Robert said

Meanwhile at the dress store

Oh! Pardon me. John said (grunts and Chuckles)

My strong man. Clara said

Your man? John said

Are you someone else's? Clara said

Most definitely not. John said

John? Could you go to the mercantile... and pick up the supplies I ordered? Dottie said

Sure. John said

What is it? Dottie said

Nothing. John said

Let's try this over there. Dottie said

Sure. Clara said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

Afternoon. I need some dowels and some white stain. Jack said

What are you working on? Katie said

A wish from the wishing tree. Does my package arrive? Jack said

Right here. Katie said(as she checked afternoon mailman had come in)

Thanks, Katie. Jack said

Stain's on the shelf over there. Katie said

Hey. Just picking up a shipment for Dottie. John said

Okay. Katie said

A bit rich for my blood. Jack said

Mine too. John said

Here you go. Katie said

Thank you. John said

Jack! Look! This will be great to use as snow. Elizabeth said

Yeah, we can spread it across the buckboard wagon and use it as a base. Jack said

I just hope we get it all done. There's still so much left to do. Elizabeth said

We are gonna need all the help we can get. Jack said

Oh! Rosemary told me this morning that lee is as bored as can be. Elizabeth said

I will talk to him about lending a hand. Jack said

I'm sure that'll make them both very happy. Now, red and green paint... Elizabeth said

That evening at the jailhouse

Bill? Have you heard any news about-– Martin? Abigail said

You seem surprised to see me. Martin said

I wasn't expecting you so soon. Abigail said

I heard that I have you to thank for this. Martin said

I thought you might be happy to be back in Valley Spring for Christmas. Abigail said

well, a jail is a jail, but nevertheless thank you. Martin said

(Door opens and shuts)

I'm glad you're here. I was just about to tell Martin about his community service. Bill said

Oh, I see community service. Guess I'll be eating my share of humble pie this week. Martin said

I hope you have a big appetite. You'll start tomorrow at your old office. Needs a little sprucing up. That is, if it's okay with the Mayor. Bill said

Yes, that'll be fine. Abigail said

Okay, Martin? Bill said

Well, I guess it's gonna have to be, sheriff. Martin said

The next afternoon in the barn (hammers pounding)

I could look at you all day. Jack said

You will be. Maybe you should just focus on the crib. Elizabeth said

Good idea. Jack said

It's gonna be beautiful. Elizabeth said

I'm just aiming for functional. Jack said

Someday, you'll build one of those for our baby. Elizabeth said

Maybe e we'll buy one. A nice one. Build, it is. Jack said (Elizabeth Chuckles)

How's this? Robert said

It looks great. Jack said

Meanwhile at town Square

? good king Wenceslas looked out no the feast of Stephen when the snow roundabout?

Bill, how's the band rehearsal going for the Christmas parade? Abigail said

Ah... let's just say they're slightly not as bad as they were yesterday. Bill said

Oh, someone's wish is falling. Abigail said

Oh! Bill said

Whose is it? Abigail said

It's Jack's. "I wish I could spend Christmas with Elizabeth," Bill said

(Sighing) if only we could make that come true. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the barn

You're doing a great job, Robert. Elizabeth said

Thanks, Miss thatcher. Robert said

Here you go. Elizabeth said

Thanks. Jack said

Are you okay? Elizabeth said

Yeah. I'm... just excited to be a big brother, so I wanna get the crib done. Robert said

Meanwhile in town

You certainly made your mark, Martin. Bill said

Yeah. Think you're enjoying this just a little bit too much, bill. Martin said

We all have our day of reckoning. Bill said

I'm paying for what I did. Martin said

To most of these people, you'll never pay enough. The only reason you're here, and not freezing in a prison tent is because of Abigail. Speaking of Abigail, she's inside there right now, with a list of things for you to do. Bill said

Well, I can't wait to get started. Martin said

Meanwhile at the dress shop

What do you think? Should I add one more color? Elizabeth said

I think it's perfect the way it is. He's gonna love it. Clara said

Ah, hope so. Oh, how's John? Elizabeth said

Good. He's doing some work for Dottie. Clara said

And you two are doing well? Elizabeth said

We are. I think he took that join just to buy me a Christmas present. Clara said

Oh, Clara, that's really sweet. Elizabeth said

He's a pretty special guy. Clara said

Meanwhile outside the mercantile

Lee! Just the man I wanted to see. Jack said

Hey! Lee said

Got a moment? Jack said

Got nothing but moments, Jack. I'm a man of leisure. Lee said

Oh, it sounds like you're a little bored. Jack said

I'm way past little. Lee said

Then I got a some good news for you. Elizabeth and I need some help building the school's Christmas float. Jack said

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Say no more. Say no more. Excuse me! Uh, here. Now you'll be even more well-read. Okay? Enjoy! Let's go do something Lee said

Meanwhile at the mayor office

And I paint the town of Valley Spring big letters on the side of the wagon. I mean, the float. Hickman said

And this will lead the parade, right? Abigail said

Mm-hmm. And as the mayor, you should be the grand marshal. Hickman said

Oh. No, it won't be me. Abigail said

Well, you deserve it. Hickman said

Thank you, and thank you for your hard work, Hickman. Abigail said

You seem to be growing into the job. Martin said

Oh, I heard no choice. Abigail said

Well, they respect you. Martin said

It's funny how it works when you don't steal from your constituent. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. (Sighs) you've been working hard. Why don't you take a break? Abigail said

Why did you bring me back here for Christmas, Abigail? Martin said

It seemed like a good idea. Abigail said

I'm starting to think that it wasn't. Martin said

Your opinion is noted for the record. Abigail said

What do you want to form me? Martin said

I see good in you, Martin. Abigail said

Well... maybe you see what you want to see. Martin said

That night at Elizabeth's house

That was delicious. Thank you. Jack said

Is it the recipe, or the fact you've been eating out of a tin can for the past six months? Elizabeth said

It's the cook. Jack said

Mm. I'm going to go with the tin can. Elizabeth said

I like what you've done with the place. Jack said

Jack, I haven't changed anything since you've been gone. Okay... I may have added just a few more pictures of you. Elizabeth said

Just a few? Jack said

What's it like up there? Elizabeth said

Lonely. Jack said

Even though you're surrounded by all your fellow officers? Elizabeth said

Yeah, it's still not home. Jack said

But you think the sacrifice is worth it? Elizabeth said

When I see the people up there– – the mothers, fathers, children- - they lives turned upside-down by these gangs and gunrunners, they could be anyone, anywhere. Jack said

Even us in valley spring. Elizabeth said

That's why I can't let anything else happen to them. Jack said

I know you'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Elizabeth said

I will. Jack said

The next morning in town

Need some help? Carlson said

No, thank you. I'm all right. Elizabeth said

Okay, what's that? For the float? Carlson said

No, actually, it's for a crib we're building for my student, Robert. Elizabeth said

Really? Carlson said

Yes, why? Elizabeth said

Ah. No reason. Carlson said

You're not telling me something. Elizabeth said

Some things a doctor can't discuss about a patient. Carlson said

Carlson... what's going on here? Elizabeth

I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty. Carlson said

I understand. So, have you gotten Mrs. Andrew in the Christmas spirit yet? Elizabeth said

Not yet. But I have another idea, and it is going to involve some of your students. Carlson said

Meanwhile at the saloon

Ah, my kingdom for a flute. Bill said

And what is your kingdom, exactly? The jail? Rosemary said

You play? Bill said

(Chuckles) of course, I play. I will bring harmony to your melodies. Not... as the star, mind you, but... like an invisible gravity that pulls everything together. Rosemary said

I'm starting to regret this already. Bill said

Where would you like me to sit, maestro? Rosemary said

Oh, um... in the back. Bill said

Meanwhile at the barn

Robert? You've been working so hard. Would you like a break? Elizabeth said

I don't need one. Robert said

Is everything all right? If there's anything I can do, I... Elizabeth said

(Sighs) it's just... My parents... they're sad. They don't think I know, but... I hear them talk sometimes. Robert said

About the baby? Elizabeth said

My mom hasn't felt it move in a while. It might not be okay, but maybe the baby just doesn't know... Robert said

Know what? Elizabeth said

That we're waiting. Robert said

That's why you wanted to build the crib. Elizabeth said

To show the baby we have a place for it. Then maybe it'll come. Robert said

Meanwhile at Mrs. Andrew cabin

Okay, everyone! We want to give Mrs. Andrew the most memorable Christmas ever, so let's Hear your best voices, okay? Are you ready? Carlson said

?God...Rest ye merry gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay Remember Christ our savior was born?

Mrs. Andrew! Carlson said

What's going on out here? Mrs. Andrew said

You said Christmas was for kids, so... I brought you some kids. They wanted to give you some of their own Christmas cheer. Carlson said

I never asked for this. And I don't want it. Please, let me be. Mrs. Andrew said

Why did she close the door, dr? Sean? Hottie said

Maybe she doesn't like us. Ruby said

Did we do something wrong? Harper said

No, you didn't do anything wrong. Carlson said

Does she want us to go away? Opal said

Well, I– - I just think she was probably busy. You know? Okay. All right, everyone. Take a seat. Carlson said

Is it okay if we keep singing? Opal said

Of course. It's Christmas! Carlson said

Meanwhile in town

Oh! Here! Let me help. Elizabeth said

Thank you. Marty Walter Robert's mother said

Sure. I was actually hoping to talk to you both about Robert's wishing tree wish. Elizabeth said

I know he's been wanting a bike. Richard Walter Robert's father said

Actually, he wished for a crib. Elizabeth said

A crib? Marty said

For the baby. He says he knows there are some... concerns. Elizabeth said

We haven't mentioned anything to him. Marty said

Kids pick up on things. Believe me. I was recently reminded that wishing and hoping can be very powerful forces, especially at Christmas. And this wish... means a lot to Robert. Elizabeth said

Then finished it with him, but don't fill him with too much hope. Richard said

Meanwhile in barn

Looks good! Jack said

It's nice to be doing some real work, finally. Lee said

Just remember. All work and no play... jack said

... makes me a very happy boy. I gotta say, Since you're only here until Christmas Even I'm a little surprised that you're volunteering to help out. Lee said

I want to soak it all in. Elizabeth. Valley spring. It's home. Jack said

Hmm. Hero and a romantic. You're making me look bad, Jack. Making me look bad. Hand me some of those nails would you? Lee said

Oh. Jack said

Thank you. Lee said

Hmm. Oh! Hi. Back so soon? What happened with the carolers and Mrs. Andrew? Elizabeth said

She didn't want any part of it. Carlson said

Oh, Carlson. I'm so sorry. Elizabeth said

Yeah. I'm a doctor who can't help this patient. Carlson said

Well, this isn't a physical problem. Elizabeth said

Yeah. It's no way to live. But for right now, I thought maybe you could use a carpenter. It's a hobby of mine. Carlson said

Well, it's a hobby we can use. Hickman? Do you still need help nailing the base of the float? Elizabeth said

I sure do. Hickman said

All right, then I'm your man. Carlson said

That night after supper in the saloon

Ohh... oh, I spoke with Robert's parents today. Elizabeth said

Oh, yeah? Jack said

Yes, and raising a family can get complicated. Elizabeth said

Yes, it can. Jack said

I just hope when the time comes, I'm up to the challenge. Elizabeth said

I'm not so sure. Jack said

You're not? Elizabeth said

Think you'd be patient? Jack said

Well, I'm patient with about twenty of my students so, yes! Elizabeth said

Think you'd provide our kids with a guiding hand? Jack said

Jack, that's literally in my job description. Elizabeth said

You think you'd love them? Jack said

Of course, I would love them! Elizabeth said

Then I think you just answered your own question. Jack said

Meanwhile at the mayor's office

Uh, almost done here. Abigail said

Bill will be here soon to take you back. Abigail said

Oh, wonderful. He's, uh, he's always such pleasant company Martin said

Tomorrow you'll report to the barn. They could use your help with the floats. Abigail said

I'm gonna need a vacation By the time I get back to the detention center. Martin said

Abigail? A telegram came for you. Katie said

What was that? Martin said

There was a snowstorm in Tulare. Bridgett's is stuck at the depot. Katie said

The next morning upstairs in the café

Corey? Abigail said

Yes? Corey said

Can I talk to you for a second? Abigail said

Sure. Corey said

I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news, sweetheart. Bridgett will not be home in time for Christmas. Abigail said

Why not? Corey said

There was a snowstorm, and it delayed her. Abigail said

Is she going to be okay? Corey said

Oh, she's going to be fine, and she'll be here just as soon as they can clear the track. Abigail said

It's okay, mom. Don't be sad. We'll still have a good Christmas. I promise. Bridgett would want us to, wouldn't she? Corey said

She would. You are a very smart young man. Abigail said

Meanwhile in the barn

Hey, sweetheart. What do you think? Lee said

Oh. Lee, even a snowman can look fashionable. You need to tighten the scarf. Rosemary said

Okay, all right. Tightening the scarf. Lee said

And tilt the hat slightly to the left. Perfect! Rosemary said

Wow. It's really starting to look like a crib. Robert said

Thanks. I think. Jack said

It's looking beautiful. Elizabeth said

Do you really think the baby's gonna like it? Robert said

The baby's going to love it. Marty said

We love it. It just need s one thing. Richard said

What? Robert said

Our whole family in on this wish. Marty said

Mind if we lend a hand? Richard said

That'd be fun. Robert said

Sounds like a plan to me. Jack said

Meanwhile at the mercantile

I know you're afraid. Carlson said

I'm not afraid of anything. Mrs. Andrew said

You're afraid to admit that you need people. You pretend that-that you like living alone, because it's easier than facing the truth. Carlson said

The truth? Mrs. Andrew said

That you miss your husband and you missed the feeling that your life was going along just like you had planned. And you missed the joy you once had, before everything changed. Carlson said

You don't know what you're talking about. Mrs. Andrew said

My wife died a few years ago. I locked myself up. Inside I'll rise like a hermit. I even stopped practicing medicine. Carlson said

But you're still a young man. Mrs. Andrew said

Age has nothing to do with it. You've got to let people in. Carlson said

My life is what it is. Mrs. Andrew said

Your life is what you make it. Carlson said

Meanwhile at the barn

Well? Elizabeth said

Think my mom will like all this? Corey said

She's going to love it. Elizabeth said

It's important. Corey said

I can see that. Elizabeth said

I really love it here in valley spring. Clara said

It's pretty nice. John said

It's full of good men like a jack, bill, Dr. Sean, Lee... you. Clara said

I don't know that I belong in that same category. John said

Then you don't see yourself through my eyes. Clara said

I guess I don't. John said

All right! If I could I have everyone's attention, please? Gather around. Thank you. Now that we have nearly completed our tasks. I'm going to be giving out some final instructions. All right we're going to need a group finishes painting the Miniature church. Elizabeth said

Meanwhile in town

Making a wish or taking one down? Bill said

Waiting for one to come true. Abigail said

You're hoping Bridgett comes home for Christmas? Bill said

But I have a feeling that one might be too much to ask for. Abigail said

Well, I worked on the wish for Jack, Abigail. I wired superintendent Collins. Nothing he can do. Jack has to go back on Christmas Eve. Bill said

You did what you could bill. Abigail said

Well, maybe. But I don't like it when I don't get my way. Bill said

Well, there's still time for you to make a wish. Abigail said

Bill! Gowen's escaped. Jack said

When? Bill said

I'm not exactly sure. Jack said

Must've been well that we were working on the floats. Lee said

He's taking a horse too. Jack said

Elizabeth told me about Martin. Abigail said

Once a snake always a snake. Bill said

I'm sorry, I should have never had you bring him back here. Abigail said

Don't beat yourself up about it- - although it wasn't one of your more inspired ideas. Bill said

I should've kept more a closer eye on him. Jack said

Jack, we were all just working on the floats. Elizabeth said

Still. Jack said

Be careful. Elizabeth said

Martin facing a long prison term. Helen do anything to avoid it. Bill said

What are you saying? Abigail said

May not end well for him. Bill said

Meanwhile at the barn

Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you, uh, head home, and I'll meet you there when I'm done? Lee said

I am just all burned up about Martin. Rosemary said

I know. Me too. Lee said

I mean, given the choice between right and wrong, that man always chooses wrong. Why is that? Rosemary said

I honestly don't know. Lee said

Makes me worried about myself. Rosemary said

Did this just suddenly become about you? Lee said

No, I meant... I am usually very good at seeing potential now, don't you say a word of this to anyone I saw potential in Martin. Rosemary said

Well, that's because you see potential in everything and everyone, and that's why I love you so much. Now go home and I'll finish up OKAY? Lee said

Meanwhile at Dottie house (knocking)

Come in! I have wrapped the gloves for you. Dottie said

Mrs. Rosemary, I've got to show you something. John said

What are you doing? Dottie said

This came loose when I was moving the stuff around. (Lid rattles) (Dottie gasping) There's almost three hundred in here. You didn't know, did you? John said

My husband didn't trust banks. Dottie said

Well... he left you a nice little nest egg. It's all in there. I promise. John said

I believe you. Dottie said

I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. John said

A lot of people would've taken this money. You deserve a reward. Dottie said

No no, no, no. Ma'am. You already paid me more than if fair days wage. That's all I got coming. John said

Well, okay then. Here are the gloves you paid for. Dottie said

One more thing. Can you not tell Clara about this? It'll be between you and me. John said

Sure. Why? Dottie said

I figure you have to be honest because it's the right thing to do, not because you're trying to impress your girl. Thanks again. John said

Meanwhile in the snow-covered countryside

He lost his shoe. Bill said

On then gets rocky and wet from here on. Bill. We keep going, your hours is gonna go lame. Jack said

Meanwhile at the infirmary

It's About time. The food's getting cold! Mrs. Andrew said

Now, what is all this for? Carlson said

Can't a patient cook her doctor a meal? Mrs. Andrew said

(Laughs) yes, but... your cooking is a surprise. Carlson said

Well, as we both know, life is full of surprises. Mrs. Andrew said

Yeah, we do. Carlson said

I haven't been happy for a long time and I know it's my fault when my husband died. Mrs. Andrew said

A parts are you died too. Carlson said

I hadn't really been living at all. I was just here. Mrs. Andrew said

To feel the joy it's almost like learning to walk again. Baby steps. Carlson said

I'll try it. Mrs. Andrew said

Well, I would say this is a pretty good start. And I could not imagine a better dining companion. Carlson said

You need better friends, dr. Sean. Mrs. Andrew said

Meanwhile in town

So what's the big secret with the floats? How come I've been banned from helping? Abigail said

Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? Elizabeth said

Good point. Abigail said

Besides, I don't even know why it's a secret. I think we're gonna find out together. Is there something else? Elizabeth said

Oh, it's Bridgett. The depot at Tulare is closed. She's not gonna make it home for Christmas. Abigail said

Oh, Abigail. I'm so sorry. Elizabeth said

It's okay, I'll give her a post-Christmas celebration. Abigail said

They're back. Elizabeth said

Without Martin. What happened? Abigail said

I've got to find the smithy and get my horse's shoes changed. Bill said

We're heading back out as soon as we can. Jack said

Don't you think he'll be long gone? Abigail said

Doesn't matter. Bill said

I take full responsibility for bringing him back here. This is on me. Abigail said

This is on Martin Gowen! Like every other crime, he is committed against this town. Bill said Jack if you come to the café, I'll make you something to eat before you go out again. Abigail said

Thanks, Abigail. Think I'm gonna spend some alone time with my fiancée. Jack said

I love the sound of that. Elizabeth said

I'm sorry. I have to try and find him. Jack said

I know. It's your life. It's our life. That doesn't mean I have to like it, though. Especially with you going north again tomorrow night. Elizabeth said

I know. Come on. Let's give sergeant some water. Jack said

Meanwhile at the county house

Rosie! It's freezing. Why don't you come inside? Lee said

I'm just start-gazing. It's beautiful, isn't it? Rosemary said

Yep. Yeah, it's pretty spectacular, all right. Lee said

As far as stars go, the more, the merrier, right? Rosemary said

Well, I never really thought about it like that, but, yeah, I guess so. Lee said

When do I look at the night sky? Rosemary said

(Exhaling) frostbite? Pneumonia? Lee said

Even on a start-filled night like tonight, some stars do shine brighter than others. And that's okay. Don't you think? Rosemary said

Well sure. It's fine by me. Lee said

Oh, that's why I love you. Come on, let's go in before we catch our death of cold. Rosemary said

Well, that was the most exhausting week off I have ever had in my whole life. Lee said

Well, guess what? It's not over. Rosemary said

What do you mean, It's not over? But the float is done, and it looks fantastic. Lee said

So? That doesn't mean that your work is finished. I have a surprise for you. Rosemary said

Oh, I don't want a surprise. Lee said

Yes! Rosemary said

No, no, no, no. Lee said

Yes yes yes! Rosemary said

No! No I am not going to be Santa Clara. Lee said

Oh, that is so sweet, lee. Like you think you actually have a choice. You won the vote! Rosemary said

What vote? Lee said

The vote we took when you weren't there, silly. Rosemary said

Meanwhile at the cafe

Corey, I was thinking we should have a special dessert for Christmas Eve. What would you like? Abigail said

Can we have pumpkin pie? Corey said

Bridgett's favorite. Abigail said

It would kinda make it feel like she was there with us. Corey said

Pumpkin pie it is. Abigail said (Door swings open)

Oh! Oh, you've got to come and see this. He comes back! Florence said

Whoa. whoa. Martin said

Bridgett! Corey said

Well, I'll be... Elizabeth said

Hi Sweetheart! Abigail said

Mr. Gowen came to get me. Bridgett said

I heard she was stuck at Tulare depot. I went there once with Ryan wainwright. He showed me a shortcut. Martin said

Thank you, Martin. Abigail said

No need to make a big deal about it. Martin said

Oh, it's a big deal, Martin. It's a very big deal. Abigail said

I'll put a pot of coffee on. Bill said

Ah, that'd be great, Bill. Martin said

Merry Christmas, Martin. Abigail said

Thank you for bringing Bridgett back to us. Corey said

Thank you, Mr. Gowen. Bridgett said

Pleasure. Martin said

I don't think I'll ever understand you, Martin. Bill said

You and me both. Martin said

The next morning

Mom's gonna love your surprise. Bridgett said

And she said she needed a new pair of mufflers, so she'll like your gift too. Corey said

I hope so. But I was thinking that we should give mom a gift from both of us. Bridgett said

What is it? Corey said

Go change into a nice shirt and I'll tell you on the way. Bridgett said

Meanwhile at the barn

Oh, look at that. Elizabeth said

All done. Richard said

Now it just needs our baby. Marty said

It knows we're wishing for it. Robert said

What do you say, buddy? Ready to take it home? Richard said

Yeah! Robert said

Need a hand with that? Jack said

Thank you, but me and Robert can take it from here. Richard said

Oh! My... I felt our baby. I felt it kick. Marty said

Are you sure? Richard said

I feel it, mom! Robert said

I think we should go to see dr. Sean. Marty said

Okay, we'll just load the crib. Richard said

Oh! Oh... I think we should go now. Marty said

Go! I'll load the crib. Jack said

In Elizabeth's journal

This Christmas season has been full of joy. We found it by making the wishes of others come true. And by the power of our own hope. I did... and I've been blessed to spend these last few days with jack. Tonight will be our best Christmas Eve ever... until he has to leave again. It will be a challenge not to show my concerns about his safety, so I have to remember that God has a plan, and we have to trust it.

Meanwhile At the festival in town

You made it. Carlson said

I wasn't sure I would, and then I thought... it's Christmas. I should be with my new friends. Mrs Andrew said

What's in the basket? Carlson said

Apologies. I know you. You were at my cabin. What's your name? Mrs Andrew said

I'm opal she said

Nice to meet you, opal. Thank you for singing to me. Mrs Andrew said

You're welcome. I'm glad you could come to the parade. Opal said

Me too! Would you like to help me hand these out? Mrs Andrew said

Sure! Opal said

This parade was such a good idea. Abigail said

Did you see the crowd? Jack said

It looks like the whole town came out. Elizabeth said

Time to start? Bill said

Yes. All we need are Grand marshals. Abigail said

I just assumed that was you. Elizabeth said

Yeah. You are the Mayor. Jack said

One of the perks of being Mayor is I get to choose. And I choose the two of you. Abigail said

No, Abigail. We couldn't. Elizabeth said

It's my decree. You can't say no. Abigail said

She just made it law. As a Mountie, I'm duty-bound to follow it. Jack said

(Giggles) All right, then. Elizabeth said

All right, everyone! It's Time to start the parade! (Cheering) Bill said

Now keep saying "ho, ho, ho," all the way to the end of the street. Rosemary said

We've been asked to escort you to the main float. Florence and Molly said

Excuse me? Abigail said

Follow us. Molly said

Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Lee said

Corey said, what's all this? Abigail said

Peter didn't finish his Christmas todo list. He never got to take you to the North Pole. I want to do it for him. Corey said

Oh, Corey. Thank you. Abigail said

Come on! Corey said

I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it. John said

We'll see. Clara said

So? John said

I love them! Clara said

You ready for this? Jack said

As long as you're here by my side. Elizabeth

All right, gang. This is where all the hard work pays off. Bill said

That night at the jailhouse

Christmas Eve dinner. Abigail said

Wow, it looks delicious. Martin said

You've been working hard on your community service. Abigail said

Yeah. Except I lift town. Martin said

And for that, I will always be grateful. I spoke to bill. The prison will never find out about your little field trip. Abigail said

Well, it'll be our little secret, will it? Martin said

(Chuckles) valley spring little secret. Abigail said

We'll see how long that lasts. Martin said

What you did... well, you can fool yourself, if you want, Martin, but you can't fool me. Abigail said

Well , I wouldn't read too much into it. Martin said

Merry Christmas. Abigail said

Merry Christmas, Abigail. Martin said

It is. Thanks to you. Abigail said

Meanwhile at the cafe in living room

An erector set! It's exactly what I wished for. Corey said

I know. Abigail said

Ice skate! I never thought that I'd get these. Bridgett said

You only mentioned them in every letter you wrote. Abigail said

Our turn. Corey said

Okay. Close your eyes. Bridgett said

Oh! Abigail said

Okay, open them. Corey said

What's this? Abigail said

It's from both of us. Bridgett said

Open it! Corey said

Oh... Abigail said

Mr. Yost took it with his camera. Corey said

It's beautiful. Abigail said

And there's more. Corey said

Oh... "to our mom." Abigail said

We thought that you'd want all your kids to be together. Bridgett said

I couldn't ask for a better gift, or a better family. Abigail said

Meanwhile in the dining room

What? Elizabeth said

I want to remember this. It's got to last me till we see each other again. Jack said

Can't believe you're leaving already. Elizabeth said

I'll be back as soon as soon as I can. Jack said

If I know one thing about you, it's that you are a man of your word. I have something for you. Elizabeth said

What's this? Jack

it's actually for both of us. Elizabeth said

"Love is patience. Love is kind." It's beautiful. I can already see it in our new house. Jack said

Me too. Elizabeth said

Uh, I actually, uh... I have something for the both of us, as well. Jack said

Thank you. Elizabeth said

They were my grandparents. Jack said

Oh, jack... they're gorgeous. Elizabeth said

Read the inscription. Jack said

"Love is patience..." "...Love is kind." Elizabeth said

If that isn't proof that we're meant to be together, I don't know what is. Jack said

I love you so much. Elizabeth said

I love you, too. It's Time. Again. Jack said

I know. I'll be waiting for you. Oh, I wish this night would never end. Elizabeth said

I feel the same way. Jack said

Jack, I'm sorry your stay was so short, but at least it was sweet. Abigail said

That it was, Abigail. Jack said

From what I hear, a lot of wishes came true. Elizabeth said

Not all of them but many. Abigail said

There's still one wish life. Elizabeth said

"Hope." Jack said

I wonder who made that wish? Elizabeth said

Jack! This just come in from Mountie HQ for you. Bill said

There's been a major blizzard in the Northern Territory. The roads are blacked they're not expected to clear for a week. (Laughs) All Mounties on leave are ordered to stay where they are, until they receive further instructions. Jack said

Oh, jack! Elizabeth said

The book did say the wishing tree is magical. Abigail said

Maybe miracles do happen. Bill said

Maybe they do. Abigail said

Come on, Abigail. I'll make you a glass of my special eggnog. Bill said

Merry Christmas, you two. Abigail said

Merry Christmas. Elizabeth and Jack said (Overlapping)

Jack... I'll see you tomorrow. Bill said

Tomorrow, bill. Jack said


End file.
